Two Worlds United
by Dancer06
Summary: The third installment to the Two Worlds Saga...make sure you first read Two Worlds Collide, then Two Worlds Combined, otherwise you will be completely lost and reveal the spoilers...Enjoy!
1. Graduation

**I'd like to make note and a disclaimer that I DO NOT own Austin and Ally or any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up of my own. I do not own any of the songs or lyrics that are used within this story, they are all merely to just help add to the excitment and feeling to each chapter, I apologize if I've offended anyone in any way, but please do know that I do not own any of the characters of the show or any of the songs used in my stories, this is a non fiction and fun story for all to read and enjoy...Thank You :)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the graduating class of 2015! Congratulations graduates!" everyone jumped up cheering and tossing our caps into the air, the girls and I ran over to each other embracing one another in big hugs. Our dean spoke back into the microphone, "alright everyone lets give it up for our special performance from a great band and two of our very own Austin Matthews Moon and Desmond Worthy!" Austin and Dez jumped up on stage to join Mike and Ryder who were all set up, still in their cap and gowns, we all screamed for them as Austin threw his guitar over his shoulder, "whats up everyone!" he yelled out, we all cheered the girls and I jumping with excitement, "this one is for all our fellow graduates, let us hear you get loud!"...

_Come on get loud..loud.._

**_Austin:_**

_Looking for the one tonight_  
_ But I can't see you_  
_ Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_  
_ And I can never get it right_  
_ I need a breakthrough_  
_ Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

**_Ryder:_**

_ I've been searching every city_  
_ Never giving up_  
_ 'Til I find my angel_  
_ Diamond in the rough_  
_ Looking for a signal_

**Austin:**  
_ Baby turn it up tonight!_

**_Austin:  
_**

_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._  
_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Show me everything that you've got_  
_ Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_ Baby let me hear it loud_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

**_Austin:_**

_ Looking for the light to shine_  
_ Tostart a fire_  
_ Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_  
_ And baby when our stars align_  
_ We can't get no higher_  
_ You just give me a sign_

**_Guys:_**

_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_  
_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Show me everything that you've got_  
_ Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_ Baby let me hear it loud_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_ (Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Looking for the one tonight_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ I've been looking for the one tonight)_

**_Austin: He and Ryder stopped playing their guitars clapping their hands together in the air, we all joined in_**

_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_ Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_  
_ Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_ Show me everything that you've got_  
_ Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_ Baby let me hear you loud_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_ Baby let me hear it loud_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_ Baby let me hear it loud_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_ Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

**_Austin jumped down from the stage to stand right in front of me..._**

_ I've been looking for the one tonight_

I jumped into his arms crashing my lips to his as everyone cheered and applauded for him and the band, the guys jumped down from the stage to congratulated the girls, our parents hurried over to us cameras in hand, "come on you guys, all of you get together!" MiMi yelled over the bussel of everyone, Austin wrapped both his arms around my waist pulling me to his body as we all huddled together for a photo, Mimi, my mom, and the girls moms snapped away as we all smiled and then broke into fits of laughter and talking, soon the photos turned into candid photos.

* * *

"Woohoo! We're officially out of there!" Dez yelled with his arm slung over Trish's shoulder as the 8 of us walked through the parking lot after dinner towards Austins truck and Kira's charger. "Yep and now its just time for some serious fun!" Mike said from behind us a hint of sneakiness behind it, I rolled my eyes readying myself for it in 3..2...1..."bachelor party this Friday woop woop!" he yelled high fiving Ryder, I dropped my head into Austins side as we walked, he laughed tightening his arm around my shoulder, our bachelor and bachelorette party were this Friday and in two weeks from this Saturday we were going to be getting married...eek. "You boys better behave yourselves" Kira said warningly, "thanks Kir" I said looking back at her she smiled, "just looking our for my girl". "Oh come on its a bachelor party every thing you expect to happen is going to happen its Moons last night of being a bachelor, we gotta make sure he goes out right" Mike said, I stopped in my tracks to turn and look at him, "and what exactly do you have in mind for him going out right? hmmm" I said locking my hip to the side with a hand on it, Austin came back around wrapping his arms around my waist from the back placing a kiss on my cheek, "your cute when you get all fired up" he whispered into my ear causing goosebumps to cover my body.

"Michael Cooper! You better not be thinking about having strippers at this bachelor party!" Cassidy yelled smacking Mike up the head, my eyes widened as I spun around to face Austin he backed up a step throwing his hands up in defense, "don't look at me babe, their the ones planning it" he said innocently, I turned back to see the girls all staring at their own boyfriends in disapproval. "You loco Desmond if you think some skanky bitch is gonna be shaking her shit in front of my man, let alone any of my girls boyfriends!" Trish shrieked out, I sighed and continued to walk past Austin to his truck, well this was a great turn out to graduation, I thought to myself. An arm grabbed my shoulder and spun me around into a rock hard chest, two fingers tilted my chin up to look into my favorite brown eyes, "your not allowed to be sad Ms Dawson" Austin said looking down at me, I let off a small smile and a giggle, "Austin are they seriously going to have strippers at your bachelor party?" I asked nervously looking back down at the ground, I hear him sigh, "Its Mike Alls, its kinda hard to stop him from what ever he usually has up his sleeve, and its a bachelor party its kind of the envitable" he said casually, I looked up at him furrowing my eyebrows I dropped his hands from my waist and continued to walk, "Alls come on don't be like that" Austin called after me running in front of me, I looked up at him. "Don't be like what, jealous? hurt? Or how about both because my fiancee' is actually okay with other women coming to his bachelor party specifically for him and wanting or trying to do god knows what with you or any of the guys at that. If you havn't forgotten Austin you guys aren't the typical guys, your celebrities, you! your Austin Matthews Moon, recently Rolling Stones top 40 sexiest men of America for 2015!"

I stopped myself realizing I was now yelling rather than just ranting, I took a deep breath and steadied my shaking hands as I spoke. Austin's eyes never left mine as I spoke, his face was soft and sympathetic he looked down at my left hand, my engagement ring sparkling under the parking lot light, he grabbed my hand lifting it to his lips he kissed the top of it. "I would never let any girl touch me the way I allow my girl to touch me, and you pretty much touch me in every way shape and form thats humanly possible" he said with a small laugh. I didn't find it funny, it wasn't just about girl touching him, it was the fact of them being around him they were going to flirt and be all over him in the "innocent" way, hanging on his arm, laughing at everything that was said, barely touching him when its not even needed, ugh, I shuddered at the thought.

"You know what fine!" Trish yelled interrupting our silent conversation as we stared at each other, she walked away from Dez coming towards us followed by the others, "you want your good old fashion bachelor party, have it!" I looked at Trish shocked, "what!? Trish!" I yelped she held up her hand to me, "hold on love, have your strippers, but in return, not only will we be bringing Ally here to a strip club of her own for her bachelorette party, but we will have some escort us around town Friday night on the party bus," my eyes widened, I looked back at Austin whose head shot up to Trish, "WHAT!" he hollered. "Thats right blondie, you guys have your little skanks and we'll make sure to keep Ally's mind off of it in any way possible" she said reassuringly, all four of their mouths gaped open. Austin spun around to face the guys, "no fucking strippers!" he bellowed to them, I couldn't help but laugh, "wait so it would of been just okay for you to have them at your party, but I'm not allowed to have them at mine?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Austin turned back around to face me and he was actually pissed, wow, "that's exactly what I'm saying, no man is allowed to lay a finger on my girl, I can keep a girl off of me but you are tiny compared to most men, they are rough and demanding and..and ... fuck! NO STRIPPERS!" he yelled again turning back to the guys. Mike was about to argue until he received another smack upside the head from Cassidy and he shut his mouth, I bit my lip and composed my face to a serious one before Austin turned back to face me. Trish nodded proudly, "thats what I thought" she said before walking away, I lifted my hand to caress Austins cheek, his face was stone and serious, "Aus come on don't be like that" I said in a teasingly voice, biting my lip again to stop me from giggling, his face softened closing his eyes he shook his head, "too soon?" I asked pouting my lips, he stifled a laugh, "damn Dawson" he said before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Come on handsome, lets go home" I said wrapping my hand in his as we continued towards his car followed by Dez and Trish. We dropped Trish and Dez off at his house before continuing to our own, Austin unlocked the door and held it open for me, I flipped on the hall and living room light, Austin flopped down on the couch kicking off his shoes. "I'm gonna go shower" I said making my way towards the stairs, I saw Austin lift a hand over the couch to wave me off as he flipped on the tv, I laughed rolling my eyes as I made my way up. I reached our bedroom and and took off my shoes, my phone started vibrating I looked down to see that it was Ryder, confused I slid it open to answer, "hey Ry, whats up?" I asked into the phone, "hey Ally, I need to talk to you" he said in a serious tone, I sat down on the edge of the bed, "umm okay ya go ahead" I said, "alright here it goes.." as he began talking I nodded and listened, then a smile grew across my face, "absolutely, I'm all in" I said.

**Cliffy!**

**lol what you guys think of the first chapter!?**

**Of course I had to get "LOUD" somewhere in this series, hope it fell in just right. :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Bachelor & Bachelorette

I zipped up the back of my dress and slipped on my white pumps, "Alls the girls are pulling up!" Austin yelled from downstairs, "coming!" I replied, I took a look in the mirror smiling and admiring my bachelorette outfit. The girls helped me pick it out or I should say they more like begged me to but it when I came out of the dressing room in it. It was a tight fitted white dress with off shoulder straps, it came to my mid thigh and thankfully for all the beach trips and numerous visits to the gym it showed off my tone and sunkissed legs just right. To top it off Trish being Trish found a bussel veil that was attached to my dress by a rhinestoned bow pendeant just above my ass and flowed down to behind my knees...if that didn't give off that I was the bride to be I don't know what will. I giggled to myself as i straightened the bow and smoothed out the veil before grabbing my clutch and over night bag.

I made my way downstairs hearing Austin open the front door, "hey girls, whoa you all look beautiful what's with all the black?" He asked, "all of the girls in Ally's bachelorette party are wearing black and Ally..." Cassidy began as I came to the bottome of the stairs my 3 best friends who wore short black dresses, spotted me and smiled, "...well take a look for yourself" she finished gesturing to me. Austin turned around mouth gaping open as his eyes landed on me, I laughed and spun around in a circle for him, "what do you think?" I asked with a smile, Austin shook his head closing his mouth and letting out a deep breath, "I think I don't want to go to my bachelor party and just stay with you all night" he said, "you girls want to get me in trouble tonight don't you?" he asked running his hands through his hair as he walked over to me, we all laughed, "don't worry blondie, we'll keep her safe for you" Trish said. Austin rolled his eyes laughing, "you better..." he looked me up and down releasing a deep low growl that thankfully only I heard I cocked an eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "I swear if one guy even goes to touch you.." I laughed and swatted his chest, "I'll be fine babe, we'll all be just fine, your going to have fun tonight, and I'm going to have fun tonight got it?" I said sternly but couldn't help the smile, he huffed again before smiling himself.

"Fine, do we at least get to end the night together?" he asked with a pout, I bit my lip and glanced down at my overnight bag, Austin followed my gaze, "awww man really?!" We don't even get one last night together, your going to your mom's tomorrow and we won't see each other again until our wedding day, these rules suck!" Austin complained, I was about to say something when Kira chimed in. "Austin you knew the circumstances, you'll thank us, it's going to make your guys wedding day that much more special, going these next 2 weeks without seeing each other and then the next time you see Ally will be when she's walking down the aisle towards you. It'll be amazing and so perfect!" She said with a swooning sigh, Austin mumbled something in my ear that I couldn't quite catch, "and besides your mom and Ally's mom are on our side about keeping you two from each other til the big day you want to try and come head to head with those two?" Kira asked seriously with a hand on her hip.

Austin huffed again, "ugh no, whatever but just so you all know I will be calling to talk to my fiancee' every single day from now until our wedding day" he stated proudly I giggled at his childness and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Goddamn ladies!" We all turned to see Mike, the guys and Austins brothers waling through the front door. "Can we just follow them?" Dez asked wrapping his arms around Trish's waist from behind, "I second that!" Austin yelled out throwing his hand in the air, I pulled it down shaking my head at him. "No! You guys are taking Austin and we are taking Ally end of story, Austin in two weeks you can have Ally for the rest of forever but in the mean time tonight is your guys last night to have fun with your friends" Kira explained. "Come on lets get this party started!" Mike shouted as we all headed out to the front, Austin and I were the last ones out he locked the door turned and grabbed my hand as we walked down the steps of our porch, a huge black party bus waited in the street with Ryders escalade parked in front. We walked down the driveway to the bus, the door opened and music blared from inside, Roxy and Jamie peeked their heads out followed by the rest of our female dancers, the all cheered as they saw us approach the bus, drinks in hand dancing to the music. I turned around to face Austin before I got on board, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a sweet kiss, "have fun tonight" I said against his lips, he groaned, "it'd be more fun with you there" he said.

I smiled before kissing him again and again, "come on Alls we still have to pick up the strippers!" Trish yelled from up in the bus, Austin pulled away shooting his head up, "what!?" I turned to look at Trish shooting her a glare, "not cool Trish!" I yelled over the music still blaring from inside. She giggled and disappeared back into the bus, I turned to look at Austin who was scowling, "she's joking babe, I promise no strippers for you no strippers for me" his face softened as I leaned up into another kiss before pulling away, he held onto my hand as I walked onto the bus, "meet you at the altar?" I said with a smirk, he laughed dropping his head and my hand he looked back up at me stuffing his hands in his pockets, "absolutely" he replied as the doors shut to the bus I blew him a kiss.

I turned to face my girls who all currently held a glass of champagne each, Trish walked up to me with two glasses and handed me one, she turned down the music and stood to face the others. She raised her glass, "to Ally and her amazing girls, tonight will be the most epic night of her life with her best girls by her side! Lets party ladies!" she yelled, we all cheered and raised our glasses before downing them. Trish turned the music back up as our bus pulled away from our house and our guys who were getting into Ryders car, I walked to the back of the bus with Trish to Cass and Kir at the bar set up, "everything good for tonight?" I asked, the three smiled and nodded.

* * *

_...3 hours later..._

One of the good things about Ally and I having our parties the same night was that all the main bars and clubs were along Miami Blvd, so a few times throughout the night as the guys and I walked from one bar to the next we saw their party bus drive down the street to another location. "Alright buddy, this is our last location of the night" Ryder said as walked into a pool bar, "we got a VIP area closed off for all of us over there" he said signaling to roped off area with a pool table in it for us, near the front of the bar near the dance floor. Mike, Dez, Mark, Jordan and the rest of the guys headed for the area while my brothers, Ryder and I headed for the bar for some drinks. Andrew ordered a round of beers and shots for the group, while we waited Arthur turned his head towards the window and started cracking up, "oh man, there they are again" he said, Ryder and I turned to look and just like he said Ally's party bus was pullling up to a bar across the street from ours and the girls were piling out with noise makers and hot pink whistles, Ally and Cassidy were the last two to stumble out laughing. The four of us watched the group of them as they made their way onto the sidewalk, groups of people stopped along the sidewalks clapping and cheering for them as they made their way into the bar, Kira ran up to the bouncer handing him a camera and said something to him, he smiled and nodded before holding the camera up as all the girls got into a huddle for a picture, before standing up again and making their way inside.

The four of us laughed before turning our attention away from the window and to the round of drinks that were set down in front of us, we grabbed them and made our way to our section. We were all screwing around drinking, laughing, and telling different stories about all of our pasts when Andrew nudged me in the shoulder, "yo lil bro isn't that your ex?" he asked, "what? who? where?" I asked looking up at him, he nodded gesturing across the room, I looked in the direction and of course there she was Brooke with a 3 other girls sitting at a high table looking in our direction. "You got to be shitting me" I said aloud, I furrowed my brows looking back to my brother and the guys, "that bitch has caused one to many problems in mine and Ally's lives the last thing I need is her at my bachelor party" I said chugging down the rest of my beer. "Don't worry bout her bud, she isn't gonna ruin tonight" Dez said patting me on the back, I gave him a small smile and soon we were all back to talking and laughing. But of course all good things sometimes have to get ruined by something sour..

"Hey boys" we all looked up to see Brooke and her three friends standing on the other side of the VIP rope, "can we help you with something?" Andrew asked annoyed, Brooke smiled at him not before winking at me, hulgh, "actually we thought we could help you guys, you all look like your missing something," she said, I glared at her as the rest of the guys looked around, "nope, we got just about everything we need" Dez said. Brooke let out a sigh before rolling her eyes, "how bout some company, my girls and I can sure make tonight fun" she said trying to sound seductive, damn Ally was lucky she got to hit this chick how did I ever care for her? I let out a loud laugh, Brookes smile dropped, "Brooke the only company we care to have from the opposite sex is that of their girlfriends and MY fiancee', now if you don't mind could you ladies please leave us to my bachelor party?" I said coming to stand directly in front of her glaring down at her. She glared back up at me before huffing and turning to walk away with her posse close on her tail, I shook my head in dismay before retaking my seat and grabbing a beer Ryder handed to me, "that bitch will never give up" he said shaking his own head, "yea well she better be careful Ally is just across the street and this time she's got back up and alcohol in her, if she even gets a glance of Brooke all hell will break loose" Dez said taking a swig of his drink. My eyes widened a bit as I took a deep breathe, "shit, that isn't even something funny to think about" I said scratching the back of my neck, "then don't come on lil bro its your bachelor party don't let that crazy broad get into your head, just think about Ally annddd...another round of shots!" Mike said as the waitress set down another round.

* * *

We all walked out of the bar waving goodbye to the drunk guests that still lingered around, "congratulations Ally!" one of them slurred out as we left, we made our way to our final location of the night, "alright Ally girl here we are" Trish said as she knocked on the door, it opened, "you girls got all your stuff?" he asked we all nodded and followed him inside...

* * *

"Alright gentlemen I'd like to make a toast!" Ryder said standing up raising his beer, "I'd like to toast Austin, for being an amazing friend, band member, and shit a brother to all of us, two years ago bro you met someone that seriously completed you." he said, I laughed and nodded as he continued, "Ally is probably no she is one of the four most amazing women I have ever gotten the privilege of knowing, haha I gotta make sure I include Kira and the other two in that or they'll kick my ass" he said laughing we all joined in. He got serious again, "but no really, she's an amazing woman Austin and not only are you one luck son of a bitch to have her, but she is an amazingly lucky woman to have you" he said nodding to me, "so lets have a toast to Austin for being one lucky son of a bitch!" All the guys roared and hooted as we clinked our beers together. "Now! Lets make this lucky son of a bitch even more lucky, boys!" Ryder yelled with a smirk, I looked at him confused before both my brothers grabbed me by my arms and pulled me onto the dance floor where Mike sat a chair down in the middle. "Oh hell no!" I yelled trying to get away from my brothers, they pinned me down to the chair and handcuffed me to it, "you guys told her no strippers!" I yelled as they all stood back laughing, the curtains behind the DJ opened and gigantic cake was rolled out by a group of women in booty shorts and black corsets with black masquerade masks on.

"Just so you know I will be kicking every one of your asses!" I yelled as the cake was stopped a few feet in front of me, "oh don't worry bro, I really don't think Ally is gonna care" Mike said, I was about to say something when he cut me off, "just enjoy it...yo DJ hit it!" the DJ nodded and started up the old fashion burlesque music, the group of girls came and stood on both sides of the cake eyeing me, when the top of the cake exploded, everyone was cheering behind me a pair of arms appeared at the top of the cake and pushed open the entire cake, well fake cake that is, my eyes bulged as all the girls around her yelled, "SURPRISE!" Ally walked towards me swaying to the music in a pair of white booty shorts and a white sequin corset, she smiled and giggled as she spun around in front of me she shook her ass showing off the logo on the butt of her shorts that read "_Future Mrs Moon"  
_I dropped my head back laughing as she walked around my chair tracing her fingers along my chest and up my neck causing me to shudder. She finally took a seat on my lap, everyone in the whole bar was gathered around cheering and hooting us on, I leaned my head back up my eyes meeting hers, she smiled and placed a deep kiss on my lips, the whole place roared with cat calls.

She pulled away giggling at the sound of the cat calls and leaned into my ear, "better than any stripper don't you think?" she whispered, I laughed and nodded, "oh hell ya!" I said, she smiled and nodded her head over to Ryder, "you can thank him for the idea" she said before leaning in for another quick kiss and then all to soon standing up. "Can someone un-cuff me so I can properly kiss my fiancee'?!" I yelled over the music, Ryder came over laughing with Kira as he undid my cuffs I stood up and pulled Ally into another kiss, gaining another wave of hoots and cheers from the crowd, I turned to Ryder and grabbed him in a hug, "your awesome dude" I said pulling away, he shrugged, "I wasn't keen on the stripper thing from the beginning I thought this would be more fun bringing the two parties together in the end" he said smiling as Kira placed a kiss on his cheek.

After the girls little surprise performance, Ally and the girls went to change, shortly returning still in her corset but now wore a pair of tight light blue jeans and her veil was now attached to her belt loops. All the girls joined our party and we spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing the night away, a huge cake, real this time, was wheeled out from the back kitchen with a picture of the two of us on it and one sparkler candle, we blew it out together before sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

It was definitely the ultimate bachelor/bachelorette party, the night was coming to an end and since the guys were all completely over the limit I went out back to where our party bus was to ask the driver if we could tow Ryders car behind the bus. He agreed and was going to pull the bus around the front to hook it up to Ryders car, I thanked him and jumped off before he pulled away, I headed towards the back entrance, "well well well, Ally Dawson" I stopped dead in my tracks as my blood began to boil at the sound of her voice, I dropped my head with a sigh and a small laugh, I turned to face her "hello Brooke". She smiled coyly at me before returning to a menacing glare, "what do you want Brooke, was my last beating not a clear enough reason to you to back off?" I said glaring back at her, "beating? You call that a beating, Ally I'm going to show you a beating, and that pretty little face of your isn't gonna be so pretty for your big special day" she said taking a few steps towards me. "Really? Now you get all tough Brooke, you seriously want to fight, here? now?" I asked gesturing to our surroundings of the side alley of the bar.

She nodded before lunging at me I jumped out of the way and she collided into the building wall she spun around and I back handed her causing her to stumble, "lets go down the list shall we?" I began unclasping my veil from my jeans and dropping it on the side walk and kicking off my heels just as she charged me again slamming me against the opposite building wall and slapping me across the face, that just pissed me off even more, I punched her in the jaw. "First you show up at Austins rehearsal, then you ignore his girlfriends phone call, then you show up again and kiss him" the thought pissed me off all over again and I slapped her, she swung and missed. "Then you decide to show up at his house and try to make me think he wanted you there where the only thing you got there was a quick ass beat from me" I yelled, that pissed her off and she tackeled me to the ground punching me in the stomach I threw her off of me, "and now you show up to his bachelor party, how pathetic can you get Brooke?!"...

"ALLY!"

* * *

I was ready to call it a night, thankfully Ally and I were getting one last night together before she left to stay with her mom for our final two weeks of not seeing each other, it seriously put a whole new meaning to 'the groom not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding'. Ally ran outside to see if we could tow Ryders car back to the house and we'd all ride back in the party bus, a few minutes later Cassidy walked out to see what was taking her so long, Mike slumped down next to me, " best party ever." he said slapping me on the back. I laughed, "dude you see any more of that Brooke bitch?" I shook my head, "nope thank god" I replied, Mike nodded, "you know if Ally saw her?" I shrugged, "for Brookes sake I hope not" we both laughed. "Austin!" we both looked up to see Cassidy running back in, "Ally and Brooke are out back!" I jumped up from the booth, "what!?" Trish yelled, "hurry!" Cassidy yelled before disappearing through the back again, we all ran after her.

We all burst through the side door to the scene, the two were on the ground Brooke was on top of Ally, she pushed her off, "and now you show up to his bachelor party, how pathetic can you get Brooke?!" Ally yelled, she looked completely untouched, I glanced over at Brooke who on the other hand looked the complete opposite. "Ally!" Cassidy screamed both girls looked in all of our direction, Brooke took that as an open chance, the second Ally's attention was on us she swung, her fist met Ally's jaw. Ally turned back to face her and I have never seen Ally so pissed, she threw a right hook right into Brooke's cheek followed by an uppercut to the jaw, "bitch! you can't even get in a fair hit without needing a distraction!" Ally screamed at her I sprinted towards the two grabbing hold of Allys waist to hold her back, "let me go Austin!" she yelled trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "You want a fair hit bitch I'll give you a fair hit!" both Ally and I looked up to see Brooke had picked up a lead pipe off the ground. "Brooke?!" I yelled, "what the hell is the matter with you?!" Ally screamed at her, I tightened my grip around Ally pulling her behind me, just as Brooke raised the pipe a fist met her cheek she crumpled to the ground unconscious. We looked to see Trish standing there fist still in mid air, "that bitch is crazy!" she said, "holy shit Ally! you okay?!" Andrew yelled from our group who had just watched everything, I turned around to face Ally she was rubbing her jaw and let off a small laugh, "yea I'm fine, damn she got a good cheap shot though" I lightly grabbed her chin in my hand tilting it up a red mark had already formed along her jaw line, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to it, pulling away Ally's eyes met mine she gave me a small smile, "thanks" she said quietly. "Its definitely going to be bruised tomorrow" I said.

Ally huffed, "of course it will, most brides get a pimple, I'm going to have a bruised jaw and cheek" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "what the hell happened Alls?" I said getting serious again, she sighed, "she was waiting for me, she's either really drunk or is seriously crazy because I'm pretty sure she either wanted to kill me or have me in the hospital for our wedding day," she stated. My fists balled up as I looked back at Brooke who was being helped up by the bouncers and escorted back inside, "Ms Dawson?" we turned to see another security guard walking up to us, "we called the police explained the situation, their on their way down to pick her up, but they'll need a statement from you on the assault and self defense," he explained, Ally nodded, "yea sure" she looked back up to me, "woohoo, that was one crazy bachelor/bachelorette party" she said sarcastically but still laughing and causing the rest of us to laugh.

After Ally gave her statement we all climbed onto the party bus and headed back to Ally's for the night.

**Haha...so what did you guys think...a lot of you thought ryder was going to propose or confess feelings for Ally, no no no...none of that. I thought it'd be fun for Ally to be Ausins "stripper" but not really...lol**

**what did you think of the fight...I think that'll be the end of Brooke...finally!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	3. 1 Week Left

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! Its a two parter so make sure you read the next chapter after this one :)**

The bus dropped everyone off before finally dropping Ally and I at home, I unlocked the front door holding it open for her, she walked in rubbing her jaw, I followed in behind her locking the door and grabbing her hand to lead her into the kitchen, "come on Rocky, lets get you an ice-pack" I teased. Ally rolled her eyes, "your hilarious really," I gave her a wink flipping on the kitchen light, Ally took a seat on one of the stools at the island while I grabbed a towel and opened the freezer to grab some ice. I handed her the ice filled towel, slowly she put it to her jaw flinching, "does it hurt?" I asked staring at her, she nodded, I took a seat next to her pulling her stool in between my legs, placing my hands in her lap, "your one tough cookie" I said causing her to laugh. "I don't think I could ever hate someone at the same extent that I hate Jimmy, but Brooke yea she definitely won herself a spot on that list right next to him," Ally said pulling the ice away from her jaw, I nodded, "I'm sorry Alls, for everything she has caused," I said playing with her free hand in her lap. "There's nothing to apologize for Austin, thank god. She wanted a fight I gave her one, unfortunately I now have to deal with possibly having a screwed up face on our wedding day," she said pouting. I caressed her cheek, "your going to look beautiful no matter what babe, besides in two weeks it'll be almost gone if not completely gone, now keep that ice on it so it doesn't swell," I instructed lifting her hand that held the towel back up to her jaw. She rolled her eyes, "yes doc" she said sarcastically, I laughed standing up from my stool pulling her with me, "come on lets head up to bed".

Ally shook her head, "it's our last night together, lets stay up all night, just the two of us" she said wrapping her arms around my waist, I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her, I leaned down placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "all night huh?" I asked she smiled and nodded, "what did you have in mind for this all nighter?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Ally bit her lip as she stared up at me, god I loved when she did that it drove me crazy but I kept my composure from pinning her up against the wall. Ally leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips, "make love to me all night Austin, lets treat tonight as if it were our last and we're the only two people in this world," her eyes were filled with passion, desire, love, and determination. That did it, I swooped her up into my arms crashing my lips to hers as I made our way upstairs to the bedroom.

_...6:00am..._

Ally came back into the room wearing one of my shirts, she hurried across the floor jumping back into bed with a bowl of strawberries and a can of whip cream, I laughed as she cuddled up to my bare chest placing the bowl on my stomach, "you get the best after sex munchies Alls" I said grabbing a strawberry popping it in my mouth. She giggled as she grabbed one herself and sprayed a little whip cream on it before eating it, "mmmm, well your the one that gives me the munchies, so technically their yours too in a way" she said grabbing another one spraying it with some whip cream and holding it up to my lips, I smiled before devouring it off her fingers she giggled as I sucked her fingers of the excess whip cream, "mmm delicous" I said smirking. She leaned up and kissed me tasting of strawberries I moaned into the kiss, "god you taste amazing" I said pulling away to look at her, Ally had an evil smile spread across her face, "whaaaat?" I asked confused, she grabbed the bowl of strawberries and set them down on the bedside table, before crawling onto my lap to straddle me. On instinct my hands went to her hips, Ally took off my shirt she was wearing revealing her gorgeous body, she then leaned over and grabbed the can of whip cream pointing the nozzel she sprayed a line of whip cream down her chest in between her breasts to her navel, my eyes bulged and I licked my lips as I watched her in lust.

She sat the can back down on the table, taking her index finger she swiped it across her chest putting it to her lips to lick it off, "mmmm not bad? Want some?" she asked with a smirk, a deep growl escaped my lips as I shot up gripping her hips tightly, I ducked my head and traced my tongue in between her breasts up to her chest taking in the sweet cream and tastes of her soft skin. Ally rolled her head to the side with a moan allowing me more access to her neck and my tracings turning into bites turning into sweet kisses as I met up to her lips before flipping the two of us over, forgetting about our snack, conversations and the fact that the sun was rising and Ally would be leaving in 4 hours...

* * *

_...1 Week Later...1 Week Left...  
_

I wrote down a couple more lyrics sticking the pencil between my teeth I picked up my guitar placing it in my lap, I grabbed the pencil sticking it behind my ear, I looked down at the lyrics then down at my guitar placing my fingers on the strings I started strumming the notes...

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_ But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

******I leaned over to hit play on the ** **soundboard of my piano recording and other instruments the guys helped me with**

_ You put your arms around me_  
_ And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_ You put your arms around me and I'm home_  
_ How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_ I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_ I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_ I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_ I'll never let a love get so close_  
_ You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_ The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_ I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_ You put your arms around me_  
_ And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_ I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_ I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_ I'll never let a love get so close_  
_ You put your arms around me and I'm home-_ **I carried out the last note**

I stopped playing my guitar and hit stop on the sound board, I smiled to myself, "wow!" I jumped at the sound of my moms voice, I turned around to see her standing in the door of my room, I laughed setting my guitar down, "hey mom". She leaned off the door frame and came to sit across from me, "Ally sweetie that is a beautiful song," I smiled blushing, "thanks, its not done yet, I still need one more verse and I've got a week to do it" I said getting up from my chair to some sit next to her on my bed. "A week?" she asked confused then her eyes widened as she caught on, "oh my are you gong to sing it for Austin?!" she squealed, I laughed and nodded, "that's the plan, kind of like a wedding gift from me to him' I said bashfully, "oh sweetie he's going to love it! I know these past couple of years you have gone through so much and you've come out in the end of it as such a strong woman, you don't know how proud I am of you and so grateful and blessed to have you in my life all of our lives." She said choking back tears, "aww mom, please don't your going to make me start bawling!" I cried out as we embraced each other in a hug of tears and laughs, "I'm just so happy that through all of this you have someone that truly loves you for all that you are have been and what you are to become, Austin is such a wonderful person Ally baby, and I am so happy for you two" she said pulling away to wipe away some tears. I wiped away my own, "ugh look at us a bunch of blubbering baboons!" she said laughing, "come on lets go out to eat tonight, we've eaten in every night since you been here" she said standing, I laughed, "yea because you and the girls don't want to risk Austin and I seeing each other" I said standing up and slipping on my sandals.

My mom laughed, "well if we see him, I'll just give him the evil mother in law death glare and I'm sure he'll find somewhere else to dine" she said proudly, I gawked at her, "oh my god, between you, MiMi and the girls, people are going to start thinking other things are going on between Austin and I" I stated as we walked out to her car, she shrugged, "oh well let them think what they want, you two just have one more week of this what did you call it the other day ah yes, "god forsaken torturous hell hole" before your beautiful wedding day, and trust me sweetie when he sees you coming down that aisle and you see him for the first time, you two will realize and thank us, now get your tooshy in mammas hungry" she said sternly motioning to the car, I rolled my eyes laughing and did as I was told.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaat up lil bro?" Andrew said plopping down next to me on the couch, I flipped the tv off turning to look at him, "the ceiling" I said annoyed, he laughed rolling his eyes, "seriously dude, your not going to die being away from her, you've talked every night like you clearly promised all of us and your at the halfway point." he said. I threw my head back against the couch running my hands over my face and threw my hair, "ugh you don't get it man, being away from her is like having half of me missing, I feel weird and I dunno incomplete without her, does that make sense?" I asked looking over at him, Andrew just smiled at me and nodded, "damn Austin you are more than just in love, it's why they call it 'your other half' or even how some men like to put it 'your better half' Ally's yours. All of us are under strict instruction not just by the girls, but by both Ally's mom and our own, now I don't know about you but I really don't want to be under the wrath of any of them let alone all 5 of them..." he shuddered at the thought causing me to laugh. Andrew slapped me on the back, "ha there's a smile, come on bro lets go grab so food I'm starving" he said standing I nodded and followed grabbing my phone I sent a quick text..._Miss you like crazy, one more week and its us forever_

We walked into Sals and grabbed a booth, the waitress came over and we ordered two beers and an extra large '_the works' _pizza before my phone vibrated with an incoming message, I slid it open to read..._You have no idea how much I miss you, forever can't come soon enough, I feel like we're being held prisoners for being in love..haha_

I laughed at her response, "Ally?" Andrew asked from across the table I looked up and smiled nodding, he dropped his head shaking it and laughing to himself, I typed back..._ha tell me about it, between the guys and my brothers one of them is always around like their making sure I'm not gonna sneek over to your moms and sneak through your bedroom window...oh thats actually a good idea ;) _I hit send just as our drinks and wings arrived, "mmmm" I said grabbing 3 to put on my plate, "so I thought I'd let you know, I've been hanging with that Roxy girl a couple times" Andrew said starting a conversation, I looked up at him with amusement, "really now?" I asked smirking, "annnnd hows it going?" I continued, Andrew laughed taking sip of his beer, "she's awesome not to mention gorgeous, we're kinda just hanging out taking it slow see where things go" he said casually, I nodded, "well thats awesome bro, I'm happy for you she's awesome total crack up too, she got into a lot of the mischief with all of us over the tour" I said laughing as I remembered a few shananigans, my phone vibrated again..._as tempting, sneaky, sexy, and hot that sounds don't even think about it Austin Matthews, I want to see you and have you near me and with me, but our moms and the girls are working really hard to have this be "special" for us whatever that means, so lets just be good sports about this and suck it up for one more week k?. _

I groaned as I read her text but sighed and replied back..._ugh yea okay, but I'm only doing it for them because I like you ;)...so what are you up to?" _I hit send. "Speaking of tours, do you guys having any coming up?" Andrew asked as the waitress sat down our pizza and some clean plates I nodded thanking her before she walked away, "ummm no Jordan hasn't mentioned anything I mean with all the wedding details and stuff its not like we could go on tour ya know" I said taking my own bite, Andrew nodded, "yea but what about after, Ally too, I mean the honeymoon isn't gonna last forever you two are going to be getting back to your music careers and everything right?" he asked with slight concern in his voice. I just laughed and nodded, "yes we know, we really haven't stopped with our music Ally actually has been at the recording studio a few times this summer in between wedding plans with Mark working on some new material for an album she hopes to get out by spring again. Annnd we're thinking of doing a Christmas album together for the holidays" I said taking another bite, "oh sweet, well then ignore everything I just said sounding like a concerned old bat" he said laughing. There was another vibrate..._Mom and I are out to eat at Johnny Carinos, you?" _she replied, my eyes lit up "whats up?" Andrew asked noticing my expression I met his gaze, "Ally's across the street at dinner with her mom, ugh!" I said whining causing Andrew to laugh, "oh she's so close and yet so far" he teased, I leaned over punching him in the arm causing him to only laugh harder.

_I'm ready to sprint across the street and cover you in kisses _I sent back, seconds later she replied, _lol your at Sals aren't you? _I couldn't help but laugh at how well she knew me, _yep! _I replied back, sitting back in my seat, "you'll live lil bro, come on finish up before I eat it all" he said grabbing his fifth slice. I looked down at my phone seeing another message, _I know you to well, we're leaving now anyways call me when you get home, love you xo _I replied back shutting my phone as Andrew and I finished eating and talking about random things we finished our beers and headed home for the night...

"You willing to try something daring of our own?" Ally asked through the phone, I was currently sprawled out across our bed, Andrew passed out shortly after we got back from dinner in one of the guest rooms. "Hmmm maybe what did you have in mind babe?" I asked staring up at the ceiling, it was quiet for a moment longer on the other line before she spoke again, "we've got one week left and I know it sucks not seeing each other buuuutt would you want to push our limits and try going this last week without ummmm talking?" she asked, I sat up in bed, "Alls!?" I whined, "I'm barely making it without seeing you, now you want me to go without hearing you as well?" I groaned into the phone, I heard her angelic laugh, "come on babe, we might as well try to make it something of our own rather than it seem like its everyone else keeping us from each other lets up them one" I could hear the smirk in her tone, I huffed knowing I could not not give her what she wanted, "can we at least still text?" I asked bumming, I heard her giggle, "absolutely" she said sweetly. I couldn't help the smile that formed, "alright baby, we'll do it 1 week thats all, we've done it before, under worse circumstances, we can do it now" I said sheepishly but even I didn't but it, Ally giggled again, "alright handsome, well then this is it, exactly 1 week from today will be the first time we will see each other in a 2 week waiting period and it'll be 1 week since we spoke to each other. You know whats kind of cool to think about?" she asked, "what?" I replied. "Well the next time we talk to each other, it'll be us saying our vows to each other" she said, I smiled, "I like that thought" I said, "I love you" she replied, "and I love you" I said back. "Well I'm getting tired Aus, so I guess this is it" she said quietly and I could hear the sadness in her tone, "I'll see you in a week baby" I said into the phone, "I'll be the one in white" she replied back.


	4. They Say When You Marry in June

**Okay! I got chills and goosebumps and even a few tears as I wrote this part of the chapter, I advise for the full effect please please PLEASE listen to the song when you get to the ceremony part...you'll thank me and you'll know what song it is :) xoxo I love you all this was such a fun chapter to write...Enjoy**

* * *

I paced back and forth my hands gripping tightly to my bouquet of bright yellow daisies and crimson red roses, "_oh they say when you marry in june your a bride all your life" _I sang softly to myself, I peered out of the white canopy tent that was set up for the bridal party on the beach yards and yards away from the ceremony setup almost every seat was filled, "_and the bride groom who marries in June gets a sweetheart for a wife.." _I continued quietly. The city had blocked a mile of the beach for our ceremony security had been set up at all borderlines of the blockade so no reporters/paparazzi and uninvited guests could get by, helicopters were not allowed to fly over and if you chose today to take a walk or jog on the beach, good luck.

"Ally would you please stop pacing your starting to make me nervous" Trish said from behind me I turned around to her and my 4 other bridesmaids all seated along the white couches in their yellow floor length dresses with red rose bouquets in their laps, Trish was my maid of honor so she held a smaller version of my bouquet of roses and daisies. "I'm sorry," I said glancing back out at the scene on the beach, chairs were lined up in perfect rows facing the water, a sheer canopy hung above the chairs to give some shade but still a view of the blue sky above, bouquets of red roses hung from each chair at the end of the rows, a white aisle runner stretched down between the chairs to where two flower urns stood a few feet apart from each other filled with daisies and roses. "I don't know why I'm acting like this" I said turning back to face them, Cassidy stood up giggling, "your anxious thats why" she said happily she knelt down to fix my train and smooth out the back of my gown I smiled at her, "I guess I am" I said laughing, "gosh I can't believe today is finally here" I said walking away from my view of outside. "Well I certainly can!" we all turned to see my mom and future mother in law come in wearing red evening dresses with daisy corsages, I smiled walking over to give them each a hug, "you both look beautiful" I said as I hugged MiMi, "us, sweetheart, you look gorgeous, there's really not a word to describe how beautiful you look, Austin is going to go into shock when he sees you" MiMi said taking a step back to look at me we all laughed, "just as long as he comes out of his shock in time to say I do to her" Kira said standing up followed by the rest.

"Well!" My mom said clapping her hands together, "we've got a few minutes so MiMi and I wanted to have a little girl time with you ladies before the show starts so MiMi?" my mom said gesturing to her, MiMi turned around revealing a catering cart with a bottle of chilled champagne and glasses, "woohoo! your moms rock!" Trish said excitedly, my mom and MiMi poured each of us a glass of champagne. "Ladies this is to Ally, a beautiful daughter, friend, singer and dancer, woman, soon to be sister, and soon to be an amazing wife" my mom said holding her glass up, I blushed trying to hold back tears, the girls all nodded lifting their glasses, "to Ally!" they all said we all clinked our glasses together before drinking them down. "knock knock! father of the bride ready to enter" my dad said from outside, I sat my glass down, "come on in dad" I said, he entered in still covering his eyes, "are we all decent?" he asked, we all laughed, "yes dad, we're good" he lowered his hands smiling, his face dropped and his lip started to quiver when his gaze landed on me. "Oh Ally honey, my little girl" he said pulling me into a hug, "Austin is a lucky man, and you are a lucky woman, but you will always be my little girl, my little Alli-gator" he said in a croaked voice, "aww daddy!" I said choking back tears. All the girls sniffled around us, my mom handed out tissues, my dad pulled away taking a deep breathe, "you ready?" I smiled and nodded as Roxy dabbed off my tears and fixed my make up, "alright ladies dry those tears its time!" MiMi announced.

The girls grabbed their bouquets and slipped off their heels, I decided that for the reception and pictures we'd wear our heels, but for the process of walking through the sand for the ceremony we'd be going barefoot, all of our dresses were floor length anyway. My mom and MiMi each gave me one more hug before disappearing out of the tent, "okay sweetie, I'm going to escort your mother down to her seat and I'll be back for you" my dad said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the tent as well. I took a deep breath Trish came to stand next to me holding my hand as she handed me my bouquet I smiled at her as she smiled back, "lets go get you married" she said happily, we both laughed and followed the rest of the girls to the far end of the tent to the entrance leading to the beginning of the aisle runner that would reveal me to Austin. I lined up behind them as they all stood in order, I heard some music begin signaling that Austin and the guys were walking out, after a couple minutes my dad reappeared beside me, I wrapped my arm with his as there was a quiet pause, then the music began, the girls looked back at me with a smile before they started to descend out down the aisle...

* * *

A violin version of Pachelbels Canon began to play, the guys patted me on the back as I straightened out my tux and walked out of our tent into the sunlight, the guys, starting with Dez as my best man, followed behind me in a line. We took our places on the sand facing everyone in their seats the large white canopy tent at the end of the aisle swayed in the June breeze, my mom was the first to exit with my dad, they stopped at the back row for a picture from one of our two photographers then continued down the aisle in a graceful matter to the front row, soon followed by Ally's mom and dad. After Ally's dad seated Penny he walked past us with two thumbs up and a wink before making his way back to the tent for Ally, Pachelbels music slowly died out and there was a quiet moment, just the sound of the crashing waves behind us was all that could be heard, then the music began...

A violin and piano duet came through the speakers surrounding us

_Heart beats fast_- **Roxy was the first to appear slowly walking down the aisle**  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to_ fall-**Jamie was next to follow be****hind her**  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step_ closer-** Cassidy came out smiling, stopping at the back row for her picture**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_- **Kira ****followed out, I looked over to Ryder whose smile grew wide as he watched her**  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_- **Tr****ish was the last to appear, she smiled brightly wiping away a few tears, I nudged Dez hearing him let out a small laugh.**  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_There was a slight break of just music playing as our minister spoke, "Will everyone please stand" he instructed, my eyes stayed glued on the back of the aisle, my heart skipped a few beats as she appeared on her father's arm..._**

_Time stands still_- **I watched her, my smile growing bigger at every passing second**  
_Beauty in all she is_- **Her eyes met mine and she smiled as she clung to her fathers arm as they made their way down the aisle**  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_- **They stopped for a photo**, **she looked absolutely breathtaking I never thought she could get any more beautiful.**  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_-  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer-_ **Her eyes never left mine as she approached me**_  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._ **The music died off as Ally and her father reached us**_  
_

I took a step forward my eyes locked on Allys, "who gives this woman in marriage?" the minister asked out loud, "her mother and I do" Mr Dawson said, he turned to Ally kissing her on the cheek, "love you Ally-gator" he whispered before taking her hand he kissed the top of it, turning to me he shook my hand and pulled me into a hug, "take care of her" he whispered, I smiled nodding as we pulled away he placed her hand in mine and turned to take his seat next to Penny. "Everyone please be seated" the minister announced, I wrapped Allys arm through mine entwining our fingers together as we took a few steps forward facing the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here on this beautiful Saturday June afternoon to witness the uniting of two wonderful people, in love. Austin and Ally will you please face one another." Ally leaned over to Trish who stepped forward to grab her bouquet, Ally turned to face me as Kira stepped out to fix her dress behind her, Ally looked up at me with a glowing smile, I mouthed 'i love you' to her and she repeated it back as our minister continued..."Love is not to say, but to understand it is not to show but to feel inside, love is not to find faults but to make the best. It is not to demand but to sacrifice, love is not to hurt but to take care of, love is not blind but it doesn't need to see. Those in my eyes are what I see between Austin and Ally as their true definition of love, Ally squeezed my hands as he spoke the words, her smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving mine. "Today we all get to witness the unity of these two in becoming one, not just husband and wife, but partners for life and through all eternity, now our bride and groom today have prepared their own vows for one another, Austin?"

I took a deep breath dropping one of Ally's hands as I fished in my pocket for my vows, I pulled them out and unfolded it I kissed the top of Ally's hand before I began..."Two years ago I spotted you walking into the club, and anyone even myself would of called me crazy for thinking it was love at first sight, but in just spending those first few hours with you I realized I already had started to fall for you and as the days, weeks and months went on it only got deeper. You became my whole world Ally you are my world, it's nothing without you in it and I only hope that we can spend the rest of our lives in a whole new world of our own that we build together full of memories, laughter, and love. I vow to you today in front of our family and friends that though there will be times that I will drive you crazy and times that I'll probably make you cry and want to punch myself for doing so, that there will be times that I'll probably be kicked to the couch.." Ally laughed as did everyone else, "but with those times that I do screw up, I promise to you that I will always do everything in my power and my whole being that I will protect you, provide for you, and show you how much I love you every second of every day, I love you." Ally let out another laugh as a few tears slid down her cheeks, I brushed them away with my hand before folding up my vows and sticking them back in my pocket.

Cassidy stepped forward handing Ally her vows, she turned back to me grabbing hold of one of my hands as she shakily held the other, "The night I met you I didn't just meet the man I was going to marry down the road, I met my best friend, my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my partner in crime.." I looked down laughing as did the rest of our bridal party, I looked over at our parents who just shook their heads laughing, I caught glimpse of Darryl a few seats back who was cracking up and receiving confused glances from others around him. I turned back to Ally who had controlled her giggles to continue, "you are the love of my life Austin, and like yours my life won't be complete unless you are in it, today I vow to you that I will be able to be the guardian angel that you have always been for me, I will stand by you in everything you do, I will support you, I will always be right next to you, forever and always" she finished kissing my hand I smiled down at her as she handed her paper back to Cassidy who was wiping away numerous tears.

"Austin Matthews Moon, do you take Allison Marie Dawson to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for sicker for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" he asked me, I smiled, "I do!" I said squeezing her hand as he turned to her. "And do you Allison Marie Dawson.." he began, "oh yes yes I do!" she squealed, we all laughed, the minister shook his head laughing, "may we have the rings?" Trish and Dez both handed us each others wedding band, "Ally repeat after me" the minister said, "With this ring I thee wed" she slid it on my left hand repeating his words, "Austin.." I repeated the same words slipping a diamond band onto Ally's finger sandwiching her engagement ring in between her promise ring and wedding band that both matched making it a complete set. Ally beamed down at the rings, squeezing my hand tightly the music began to play again...

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

"By the power vested in me and in the state of Miami, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Austin you may kiss your bride"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_- **I looked down at Ally who smiled brightly back up at me**  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_I pulled her to me our lips finally meeting as one, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.  
_**

_And all along I believed I would find you_- **Everyone erupted into applause**  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to announce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Moon!" Everyone stood up cheering and applauding as Ally and I made our back down the aisle towards the tent followed by the rest of our bridal party.

**Reception is next... :)**

**Okay the little lyrics in the beginning that Ally is singing to herself is from a very old film called "Seven Wives For Seven Brothers" its a classic and I love that song, I thought it'd be cute for Ally to hum to herself to calm her nerves before walking down the aisle. :)**

**REVIEW **

**xoxo**


	5. Time To Celebrate

We all made our way down the aisle to the tent where the girls had gotten ready, I held Ally's hand tightly in my own. We entered the tent to a table set up with champagne and trays of appetizers for all of us. "Oh my god that was such a beautiful ceremony!" Jamie gushed giving Jamie a hug, "I can't believe it you two are officially married! It's so crazy!" Cassidy squealed holding onto Mike. I smiled down at Ally kissing the top of her head, "okay everyone! we're going to get this champagne poured for a toasting photo of the wedding party, in the meantime I need Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez over here with me to sign your marriage license," our minister said gesturing to another table that was set up. Everyone continued talking and laughing as we signed the certificate followed by Trish and Dez as our witnesses, "congratulations you two!" he said to us shaking my hand and giving Ally a hug, "won't you come to the reception?" Ally asked as they pulled apart, he smiled, "thank you, but I actually have a previous engagement, I wish you two the best" he said before making his exit.

"Ahhhh Its our favorite group of love birds and oh! and some newbies," Anna and Frederick appeared in the tent with their cameras, "beautiful ceremony everyone pictures are going to be amazing! Alright everyone grab a glass of champagne, lets get Austin and Ally in the middle, groomsmen I want you on Ally's side, bridemaids on Austins," Frederick instructed, he took a step back to study us, "Anna darling, what do you think?" he asked, "love it, lemme fix Ally's gown" she said coming to Ally fluffing out the bottom and smoothing out the front. "Perfect, okay everyone raise those glasses in the air and yell 'Austin and Ally!' we all laughed and did as she said, "perfect okay now Austin, Ally keep your glasses everyone else finish yours off and set them down we're gonna have some fun before we separate off into bridal groups," Anna said adjusting her lens. "Now Austin, Ally I want you two to look at each other, Austin your going to lay a big ole smooch on your beautiful bride, everyone else I want you to either look away blushing, cover your eyes, hoot and holler, whistle, just have fun with the pose okay!?" we all nodded still laughing, "alright here we go!" I looked down at Ally who was beaming up at me blushing I pulled her close leaning down our lips meeting, I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately allowed me entrance as our friend whistled and awed at us, _*click *click *click. _"Beautiful, okay lets head outside, all the guests should be gone and headed towards the reception, we're going to get the family photos done first, so we can get the parents out of here and over to the reception asap," Frederick said making his way out of tent and onto the beach.

I held Ally's hand leading her out, following everyone when I was suddenly pulled back in, I turned to see Ally staring at me with a smirk, "whats up?" I asked, she stepped forward wrapping her arms around my necks pulling her body as close to mine as humanly possible, "we're barely gonna have any alone time until tonight so we need to take advantage of these small moments" she said in barely a whisper her breathe inches from my face, she crashed her lips to mine. A moan escaping her lips seconds later, I smirked through our kiss tightening my embrace around her small frame, "god your touch just makes me go weak in the knees" she whispered breathing deeply, I laughed, "well remind to show you later what you do to me" I said. Ally raised an eyebrow, "I most certainly will" she said as I leaned back in to recapture her lips... _*click *click! _We pulled away to see our whole bridal party had opened the tent door and were peaking in at our secret moment as Frederick and All snapped away with their cameras from behind them, "oh my god that was to perfect, I can tell you right now Ally you'' want that one framed" Anna said excitedly.

We all walked out back down the aisle where the tour urn stood, "okay lets get both set of parents on each side of our bride and groom, moms I want you on the inside, dads on the out..perfect, okay smile everyone!...Beautiful!" Anna smiled, lowering her camera, "alright lets have just Mr and Mrs Moon with haha well Mr and Mrs Moon, that made me laugh" Anna giggled to her little joke causing the rest of us to chime in laughing. "Arthur and Andrew, lets get you two in there for the full Moon family photo, Lester and Penny get ready you two are up next" Frederick said as he continued to snap away. "Beautiful job moms and dads, okay you four are free to go, we will see you guys at the reception" Anna said as our parents gathered their things, my mom and Penny kissed Ally goodbye hugging me tightly and waving at everyone else before my dad and Lester helped them across the sand towards their cars.

"Alright everyone, I want to move closer towards the water get that as our backdrop, now ladies I want you to pair up with your groomsmen...there we go, alright now gentlemen I want you all to turn to your left side...no no left side Dez, there we go, okay now grab hold of your jackets and give us your most suave, 007 look." Anna said waving her arms around dramatically, "Ally, ladies I want you girls to hand on your guy in any fashion, prop yourself up against his shoulder, kiss him on the cheek, be flirtacious, what ever you like," Anna continue giving us instructions. Frederick started cracking up as they snapped away, I'm assuming its something that has to do with my brothers, we'll have to wait and see when the photos come back. I felt Ally lean up against my back for some of the photos, and then kissed me on the cheek, my suave expression immediately turned to a smile as her lips met my skin. "Okay Austin pick Ally up!" he yelled out to us, haha he didn't need to tell me twice, I swooped Ally up into my arms bridal style, causing her to squeal at the fast movement, she wrapped one of her arms around my neck as Anna hurried over to hand her her bouquet, she layed her hand in holding her bouquet in her lap, popping her foot in the air she pulled me into a kiss. "Perfect, alright gentlemen lets get some of just Ally and her girls," Frederick said switching his cameras.

* * *

Austin sat me back down on my feet as the guys walked off to sit on a blanket on the sand while the girls fixed their dresses, "god you look so beautiful today baby" Austin said leaning his forehead against mine, I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "thank you, you look amazing too" I replied with a smile. He laughed kissing my forehead before eventually letting me go and went to join the guys on the sand as the girls came to stand next to me. "Alright ladies lets have some fun, you all look absolutely gorgeous, now lets hold our bouquets right below our stomachs, there we go and smile...beautiful...okay lets do some fun sassy poses!" Anna said focusing her camera on us. We all looked at each other and knew the exact pose we wanted to do, so we all struck the '_Bridesmaids_' pose, the guys started whistling and howling as Frederick and Anna took our photos. We took a few more photos after that blowing kisses at the camera, the signature throwing up the peace sign and even a cute one of the girls all staring at my ring. After that Frederick took the guys over to some rocks near the water to do some photos of just them while Anna took a photo of me with each of my girls separately and one of me, Trish, Kira and Cassidy.

I glanced over at the guys Andrew, Arthur, and Austin were taking a photo together, I couldn't help but smile looking on at my handsome husband, I got butterflies just thinking the word and smile only grew bigger. "You two remind me of Frederick and I" Anna spoke up next to me I looked over at her as she was putting some supplies away, "really?" I asked blushing looking back up at Austin who the guys now had on their shoulders for a picture, I started laughing shaking my head, "yep, 15 years we've been together, 12 of those we've been married and he still gives me butterflies like it was our first kiss" she said dreamily, standing up next to me to watch the guys. I smiled, "I hope it's like that for me and Austin" I said twiddling with my wedding ring, Anna let out a small laugh, "oh trust me it will, the way you to are with each other how you act, speak, and move with each other, there's no doubt in my mind," she said confidently.

The guys started making their way back towards us, Anna nudged me with another laugh, "come on lets finish up here so we can start the real celebration" she said leaning down to pick up another camera out of her case. Everyone else made their way back to the tent to collect up their belongings and my own while Austin and I stayed on the beach with Anna and Frederick to take some photos of just the two of us. The sun was setting as we took our last few photos, Austin pulled me close just as the sun was setting into the water, I stood up on my tip toes and we met in a deep passionate kiss, "that is probably going to be my favorite photo" Anna said sweetly as we made our way across the sand to the limo awaiting.

_...20 minutes later Club DREAM: Reception..._

The limo pulled up to Club DREAM and even though with all of our security, a crowd of people and cameras swarmed the entrance, "well..." I began gaining the attention of Austin and our bridal party, "we were gonna have to face the spotlight of the public sooner or later today" I said. They all nodded in agreement, "we can always have them drop us off around back Alls" Austin said pulling me close to his side, I laughed and shook my head, "no its fine, their our fans Austin, in a way I'd like them to be a part of today in some way" he smiled and kissed my cheek, "once again you are the most amazing and caring person I've ever met" he said in my ear, I smiled turning to return the kiss but to his lips. "Well then lets do this!" Mike announced, the limo door opened and each guy slid out helping the girls out one by one and filed down the white carpet leading inside, I watched from the window as they waved and smiled at all the fans calling out their names and taking pictures. "You ready Mrs Moon?" Austin whispered against my neck before placing a soft kiss on it and slowly working his way up my jawline to my lips, I let out another moan, "I won't be if you don't stop" I said breathlessly, Austin snickered against my neck before pulling away, our door opened, he looked at me with my favorite smirk, winked, and turned to step out.

Screams and cheers exploded the moment he had came into view, flashes of the cameras went crazy Austin held his hand out, I took a deep breathe and grabbed it as he helped me out of the limo. I thought it couldn't get louder, but it did, Austin wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as we made our way down the white carpet, we stopped for a couple photos and even signed a few autographs, we waved at everyone before slipping through the doors safe from the craziness outside. "Wooo! that was fun!" Andrew said as we came in, Kira and Cassidy came behind me to kneel down and bussell up my gown, "alright! is everyone ready?!" Mimi came back to the lounge asking, "just about! We just got two more hooks and she'll be good to go!" Kira said from under my dress. She stood up with Cassidy smoothing out their dresses, "alright we're ready!" Mimi smiled and nodded before walking back into the main room, everyone lined up with Austin and I in the back as Bruno Mars, "marry me" started playing, "oh babe, can you take off my veil for me" I said turning my back to him, his fingers lifted the comb out of my hair allowing it to flow down my back, "mmm so much better" I said turning back to face him, his fingers combed through my curls massaging my head lightly, "god your gorgeous" he said pulling me into another kiss...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our bridal party has finally arrived, so lets give it up for them!" The DJ announced through the speakers, "lets bring out our first set, backup dancer and close friend Jamie Rodriguez and brother of the groom Arthur Moon!" everyone clapped and cheered as the two descended from behind the curtain "up next we have another backup dancer and close friend Roxy Morrison and other brother of the groom Andrew Moon!" the two walked out dancing to the song as they made their way onto the dance floor. "Alright alright!, next is Ms Cassidy Jenkins and Michael Cooper!" Mike twirled Cassidy out onto the dance floor making their way to meet the others, "our next bridesmaid and groomsmen is Kira Staar and Ryder James!" the two made their way out and started doing a little dance the choreographed together, everyone cheered and applauded. "Up next we have our maid of honor and best man, lets hear it for Patricia de la Rosa, and Desmond Worthy!" the two of them walked out bowing causing me and Austin to crack up before Desmond dipped Trish in a dance and escorted her out onto the dance floor with the others.

"Alright everyone, get on your feet and let me hear your loudest in welcoming to their wedding reception our stars of the evening Mr and Mrs Austin Mooooonnn!" Austin and I walked in hand in hand as everyone cheered and applauded, Anna and Frederick stood off to the sides taking pictures as we walked in, the club looked so different from its usual ambiance, round tables surrounded the dance floor covered in ivory white table cloths with red and yellow overlays, crystal vases filled with daisies and roses sat in the middle of each table surrounded by rhinestones that were scattered across each table. The bar lined up against the wall was lit up with white twinkling lights and small vases of red roses trailed down the middle of the bar, the one thing that really caught my eye was the booth, the very booth that Austin and I and the rest of our group sat at the first night we all met, it was set up as a sweetheart table with a white table cloth and two candles. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor, the rest of our bridal party made their way to the table just below ours, I handed my bouquet to Kira as she passed by, turning to face Austin, "our bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband and wife.." Austin wrapped one hand around my waist and took my hand in his other, pulling me close I wrapped my other hand around his neck as the music began...

_ The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_  
_ That I would do anything for you_  
_ The first time you touched my face I felt_  
_ Like I've never felt with anyone else- **We swayed to music, our eyes never leaving the others**  
_

_ I wana give back what you've givin' to me_  
_ And I wanna witness all of your dreams_  
_ Now that you've shown me who I really am_  
_ I wanna be more then just your man_

_ I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_- _**Everyone watched from their tables in silence, a few small quiet conversations took place**_  
_ And be the hand that lifts your veil_  
_ And be the moon that moves your tide_  
_ The sun coming up in your eyes_  
_ Be the wheels that never rust_  
_ And be the spark that lights you up_  
_ All that you've been dreaming of and more_- _**Austin spun me out and back into him, before dipping me back, everyone awed as he leaned in to kiss me**_  
_ So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

_ When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see_  
_ And when it gets dark you can reach out for me_  
_ I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts_  
_ And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost..._

* * *

As our song continued to play Ally looked up at me, "we finally got here" she said quietly, I smiled down at her placing a soft kiss to her lips, "we did" I replied back, "there's only great things to look forward to now for us Alls" I said, her smile grew brightly, "great big things" she corrected flashes from Anna and Fredericks cameras surrounded us as our song slowly came to an end..._  
_

_...So much more, I wanna be your everything..._  
_ I wanna be your everything_

I gave Ally one last dip planting a longer kiss to her lips, as everyone applauded, "alright lets give it up for our beautiful couple, dinner will be served in a few moments, lets have a good night eveyone" the DJ announced before putting on some low key Frank Sinatra music as Ally and I made our way to our booth. We ate an amazing dinner of filet mignon, potatoes, salad and asparagus, it still didn't beat Ally's cooking but I had the rest of my life to enjoy that. Ally and her father didn't leave a dry eye in the house from any of the women when they danced their father daughter dance to Tim McGraws, _"My Little Girl" _after that I escorted my mom out on to the dance floor and brought her to tears again when we danced to, "_Mamma" _by Boyz II Men. After that we spent most of the night dancing, talking to all of our guests, we made sure to take a picture with Krystal and Chase at the bar, we had drinks after drinks, and photos were taken of just about every moment of our night.

We were talking with some of Ally's family members when she Ryder came and whispered something to her she nodded and thanked him before he walked away, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be back" she whispered in my ear and excused herself from the conversation. A few moments later the DJ came back on, "alright everyone, our beautiful bride has a special performance for her new husband so if we could Austin out here on the floor, Austin where you at?" I made my way to the dance floor, all of the guys instruments were set up on the stage next to the DJ and a chair was set up in the middle of the floor, I started laughing, "I'm not getting another surprise strip tease am I?" the guys started cracking up from on stage along with everyone else, the girls whistled from their seats causing everyone else to laugh. "Nope not this time buddy now take a seat!" Dez said, I shrugged and took a seat, Ally appeared on stage with my guitar over her shoulder, "so Austin said we weren't allowed to give each other gifts but everyone knows I sometimes don't listen to him..." I turned around and nodded at everyone mouthing 'its true' everyone laughed, "so this is my gift to my husband, he's done and been through so much with me, and there have been many times I wouldn't let him in, but through it all there's only one way I could truly show you how much you and everything you do means to me, sooo baby this ones for you" she said into the microphone.

She looked down at my guitar and started strumming...she closed her eyes...

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start- **She opened her eyes staring down at me****, I smiled back at her**  
_

_You put your arms around me_- _**Dez chimed in playing the piano**_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

**_Ryder and Mike started on their guitar and drums_**

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home- **Ally took off the guitar and sat it down as the music sped up**  
_

**_Ally (guys singing in background):_**

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved- **Ally looked at the guys smiling at them**_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me- **She wrapped her arms around herself **_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_- _**Ally smiled down at me as she sang**_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home- **She made her way down the steps carrying out the note**  
_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth- __**She came to stand in front of me singing**_  
_And I've never opened up_- _**She grabbed my hand pulling me up to stand with her**_  
_I've never truly loved _

_'til you put your arms around me- **She caressed my cheek, I kissed her fingertips**_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

**_The guys continued playing as Ally had me sit back down she kissed me before making her way back on stage_**

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

**_The guys stopped playing as Ryder strummed the last few notes on his guitar._**

_You put your arms around me and I'm home- **Ally lowered her microphone smiling as everyone stood up to applaud and cheer.**  
_

I stood up and ran up the three steps of the stage pulling her into a kiss, everyone continued to applaud and cheer louder, we pulled away from our kiss staring deep into her eyes, "I love you so much, I loved it" I whispered to her over the cheers.

The rest of the night consisted of me removing Allys yellow and baby blue lace garter with my teeth, I made sure to kiss her all the way up her thigh where no one could see before pulling the garter down, I came out from under her dress and she had her head in her hands laughing and trying to hide her blushing cheeks. I turned to face all the bachelors of the room I turned my back to them giving my wife a wink I sling shot it behind me straight into Ryder's hand, Ally stood up laughing and clapping as we both looked over to Kira whose mouth was gaping open but smiling at the same time. "Alright ladies, lets get you all out there for the bouquet toss!" the DJ announced, girls swarmed the dance floor, 3 in particular pushed and shoved in the front, Anna handed Ally a smaller bouquet to toss Ally spun around and did 3 practice throws before officially tossing it over her shoulder, she spun back around just in time to see Kira and another girl fall to the ground wrestling for it, Kira jumped up with the half shredded bouquet in her winning hand. Ally jumped up and down clapping and screaming as she and Kira hugged each other, I patted Ryder on the back, "don't worry bud, I'm sure my mom will give you a great discount to be your wedding planner" I yelled over the cheers and laughter, he rolled his eyes punching me playfully in the arm, the four of us took a picture with Ryder and Kira holding up the winning garter and bouquet.

After that we cut the four tier topsy turvy cake, and went to feed it to each other, Ally raised her eye brow to me in warning, "be nice Moon" she said cautiously, I smirked at her, "you too Moon" I replied back, I carefully placed her piece to her mouth as she did me, we both opened and I shoved it into her mouth she backed up quickly as I had got some frosting on her chin and cheek. "Aawwww come on Ally give it to him!" Mike yelled over the laughs, she shook her head laughing as she walked back up to me to give me a kiss, I leaned in and when I wasn't looking she grabbed the rest of the slice we cut and smashed it into the side of my face, everyone 'oooed and awed' laughing as pictures were taken. She took a step back laughing as I gawked at her with an evil smirk, she shrugged at me, "told you to be nice, you didn't listen" she said sweetly, I nodded in agreement, "alright you got me there" before she knew it I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep frosting filled kiss, she pulled away squealing and laughing as we were now both covered in frosting on half our faces.

Once we were cleaned off we continued the night with dancing and drinks, the night was officially coming to an end, "okay ladies and gents, our bride and groom are getting ready to make their get away so grab those bubbles that were placed on each of your tables and meet them outside. Moments later Ally and I said our goodbyes to our parents and friends, we were leaving for Jamaica first thing in the morning and wouldn't see anyone for two weeks, after a few hugs, laughs and tears they made their way outside to everyone else to await our exit. I grabbed Ally's hand and kissed the top of it, "here we go" I said she smiled and nodded the doors opened and everyone cheered and applauded as bubbles rained down on us, we made our back down the white carpet to my truck that was brought over earlier that day, the guys and girls decorated it with a moon and stars, red and yellow streamers were trailing off the bed of my truck "_Finally Married!" _was written on my back window, Dez held open the door for Ally as I helped her up and in, tucking her dress in, we shut the door and she continued waving out the window to everyone blowing kisses as I ran around to the other side and jumped into the drivers seat.

We slowly pulled away from the club still waving goodbye I gave two farewell honks before officially pulling away from the curb and out of the parking lot, Ally sat back in her seat rolling up her window, I reached my hand over to her entwining our fingers. She kissed the top of my hand, I smiled at her before glancing back to the road, "so Mr Moon what next?" she asked keeping her eyes on me, I smiled, "well Mrs Moon, like I promised earlier I'm taking you home to show you what you do to me" she giggled, "no complaint here" she said turning to look towards the road, I kept smiling giving her a hand a squeeze as I continued driving home.

**Alright! Yay their married they partied, now its time to start their life...there will be a small sequence of their honeymoon but I'm not gonna spend to much time on it, I want to get back into their life starting together and their careers...drama is on its way so dont' worry**

**xoxo**

**Their first dance: Your everything by Keith Urban**

**Allys song to Austin: Arms by Christina Perri**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Jamaican Me Smile

We pulled up to our house, Austin jumped out and jogged around to my side, he offered me his hand as I turned allowing my gown to flow out of the truck. Austin grabbed hold of my waist helping me hop down, "I think we need to get you out of that as soon as possible" he said with a smirk, I laughed swatting his chest, he laughed shutting the door, "you think I'm joking" he said as we made our way up the pathway to our front door. Austin fumbled with his keys for the house key, I turned to face him once we reached the door, he unlocked it pushing it open, I smiled and went to walk in, "hold it!" Austin yelled, I looked up at him in confusion, "what?" I asked, his expression turned to another smirk and before I knew it I was lifted off my feet cradled in his arms. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck, "its tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold" he said confidently, I giggled again leaning in for a kiss as he stepped into our home.

He sat me down flipping on some of the lights, our luggage was piled up in the hallway ready to go tomorrow morning, our passports and plane tickets sat in a neat pile on the hall table by the front door. I let out a comfortable sigh, "its nice to be home, it was a crazy day" I said walking down the hall to the kitchen, "yea, but definitely the best day" Austin said from behind me, I smiled at his response. We walked into the kitchen, Austin went straight to the fridge, "are you seriously hungry?" I asked baffled, leaning my back against the island, he peeked out from the fridge his gaze meeting mine, I raised an eyebrow at him he pulled out a bottle of champagne, closing the fridge door, sitting the bottle down on the counter top he walked over to me caging me against the counter, "there is only one thing that I am craving and hungry for" he whispered in my ear causing chills to run down my spine. I closed my eyes, my breathing began to quicken as he traced soft light kisses up my neck to my jawline before reaching my lips and deepening the kiss. Immediately my arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer to me and deeper into the kiss, a moan escaped my lips as his tongue traced along my bottom lip, I granted him entrance and allowed him to take complete control, he lifted me up onto the counter as I began to unbutton his vest and pull his tuxedo jacket off.

"I really need to get you out of this dress" he said breathlessly in between kisses, I smiled against his lips, "then why don't you help me" I replied pulling away from the kiss and hopping down from the counter. I turned my back to him, his fingers caressed my shoulders followed by kisses along the back of my neck to my shoulders, slowly he went to work unbuttoning the back of my gown, I could feel the snug fabric begin to loosen around my waist with each button. He un-fastened the last button a deep growl escaping, "goddamn baby what are you wearing under this?" he asked in a husky voice, I turned around meeting his dark lust filled eyes, I smiled biting my lip, "just another 'small' wedding gift for you" I said slowly backing away. Austin licked his lips hungrily, "and where do you think your going?" he asked, I continued smiling as one of my straps slipped further down my arms, a small whimper came from Austin, "why don't you finish getting that champagne together and meet me upstairs so you can finish unwrapping your gift" I said with a wink before slipping out of the kitchen and disappearing down the hall and up the stairs.

I heard a few cupboards open and close as I slipped of my heels and out of my dress, I draped it over a chair and walked over to my vanity to take off my earrings and necklace...music came from downstairs...

_At last..my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song..._

I had grabbed some matches and started lighting candles around our room, smiling to myself as Etta James filled the house with one of my all time favorite love songs, flowing up to our bedroom. I flipped off the lights allowing the candles to fill our room with a warm golden glow

_...My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I looked at you..._

I was fixing my hair in the mirror when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind, I placed my hands over his as he began to place more kisses along my shoulder, I laid my head back against his chest giving him full access to my neck that he gladly took full advantage of. "Do you have any idea how sexy and amazingly beautiful you look right now?" he whispered against my neck in between kisses, "mmmm..." I spun around attacking his lips, Austins hands grazed down my sides cupping my ass and heaving me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us over to our bed. Skillfully while holding me up with one hand the other began to unclasp the white lace corset I was currently wearing and tossed it to the side before laying me down on my back, he pulled away and took off his vest and un buttoned his dress shirt yanking it off and pulling his fitted tank over his head revealing his delicious toned body. I leaned up wrapping my arms around him reconnecting our lips and pulling him back down on top of me...

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine...At Last.. _

Austin slowly pulled away from the kiss he stood up to take off his pants, he crawled back on the bed placing kisses all the way up my leg to my thigh causing me to let out a moan as he worked his wonders, he reached my white lace panties that read "_Just Married_" in blue on the front, his eyes met mine as he smirked before grabbing hold of them in between his teeth and pulled them down, I curved up my legs to help him peel them off, he dropped them on the floor and peered down at me his eyes tracing over my body, "god you are so beautiful" he whispered as he leaned back down catching my lips with his. I rolled us over straddling him, I ducked down and began softly kissing his neck with a few nips here and there, another growl escaped Austin, his hands gripping tighter to my hips as I slowly began to grind my body against his, "oh god baby" he moaned out, he flipped us back over hovering above me as he positioned himself at my entrance I leaned up to meet his lips again, "make love to me Austin" I gasped against his lips just as he entered me.

He was slow and gentle with every thrust, my legs were wrapped around his torso pulling our bodies as close as humanly possible, our connection never broke as we made love to one another sealing our marriage officially as one.

* * *

_...1 Week Later...  
_

"Ah good morning Mr Moon, and where is the beautiful Mrs?" Darnell the bartender asked as I entered the bar, "morning, she's still asleep just came down for two of your Jamaican Smiles, they became her favorite the moment we arrived" I said with a laugh. He nodded with a warm smile as he went to work filling the blender with rum, strawberries and bananas, I slid my sunglasses up my nose and looked around our resort the beat of Bob Marley played through the speakers of the resort as people walked around,some headed down to the private beach, while others relaxed in the pool that over looked the ocean. "Here ya go my good man, enjoy and give my best to your lady" Darnell said setting to creamy pink drinks in front of me each garnished with an umbrella, I tipped my head to him before turning around and heading back up to our honeymoon suite. I quietly opened and shut our door, our balcony door was open allowing the sheer white drapes to blow in the jamaican breeze, Ally laid fast asleep under the white canopy of our mahagony king size bed, her warm brown hair flowed in waves down her bare back as she breathed softly in her sleep, I couldn't help but smile as I took in the beautiful image of my wife, the thought of those words still made me want to jump around like an idiot at the fact that she was truly mine to hold and love forever. I let out a quiet laugh as I sat the two drinks down on the nightstand, "hey beautiful, time to wake up" I said quietly combing my fingers through her hair, Ally stirred a little in her sleep but her eyes stayed closed, I let out another laugh "so your gonna make me work for this aren't you?" I said kicking off my flip flops, pulling my tank over my head, and taking off my sunglasses, I climbed into bed and began placing kisses along her back, I began to move lower towards the hem of the sheet that came right to the dimples of her back when a small giggle escaped from her lips.

"uh huh, so you are awake" I said looking up at her, her eyes were still closed but a smile was spread across her face, she shook her head no, I shrugged, "alright well I just have to keep trying to wake you then" I said going back to kissing her, she giggled again and turned over the sheet now completely covering her she opened her eyes her gaze finally meeting mine, I frowned "well thats no fun" I said sneaking my hands under the sheet, she squealed as my hands grabbed hold of her bare waist pulling her towards my body, "Austin!" she squealed in a fit of giggles before kissing me, "mmm I love your good morning kisses" she said. I smiled at her before pulling her in for another one, "I brought you something delicious" I said pulling away and leaning back to grab the drinks, "what can be more delicious than my husband?" Ally asked her fingers tracing up and down my stomach I let out a quiet moan, "well for starters you are" I said handing her a drink, "ooo! Jamaican me smile!" she joked happily before taking a sip, "mmm thank you handsome" she said crawling onto my stomach to straddle me as she continued to sip her drink. "So whats our plan for today?" she asked halfway done with her drink, I gave her an evil smile, "well for starters..." I began as I bucked my hips from under her, she giggled leaning down to kiss me, "I'm surprised I'm able to walk still after these past few days" she said laughing I laughed, "yea me either, I can fix that if you want" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes swatting my chest, she leaned over to set her empty glass down, "damn baby you really like those don't you?" I asked gawking at the empty glass and back at her, she gave me a cheesy grin and nodded. "Well I say after lets go down to the beach and then maybe later sign up for some snorkeling ya?" she asked, I smiled and nodded leaning up I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, she moaned into the kiss and began to roll her body against mine I flipped us over just as we got lost in each other...

"That didn't last long enough" Ally said with a pout as she scrolled through her camera of photos from these past 2 weeks, our plane was beginning to descend down into Miami, I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "it was a great two weeks Alls, it didn't go by fast" I said. She nodded "no it didn't but it didn't last long enough either" she said with another pout, I couldn't help but laugh, she looked up at me and couldn't help but let out a small giggle too she snuggled into my chest, "I'm just not ready to go back to reality" she said looking up at me. I nodded, "yea me either, but our reality is still pretty awesome, our friends, our careers, our music, and best of all our fans" I said rubbing the pad of my thumb along her shoulder, she smiled and nodded, "very true, it'll be good to see everyone and I can't wait to get these photos developed and into an album" she said just as the plane touched down, "ladies and gentlemen the time is currently 6:25 pm temperature 85 degrees, we welcome you all to Miami Florida and thank you for flying with us today, enjoy the rest of your evening" the stourist announced over the intercom.

We were the first to exit our plane thankfully being in first class, Ally slipped on her sunglasses as did I, adjusting her purse on her shoulder I grabbed her hand looking down at her she smiled up at me, "here we go" I said as we exited the terminal and headed for baggage claim, thankfully we were first greeted by a driver and two security guards, people already had pulled out their cameras and were snapping pictures of us as we made our way towards the exit of the airport, the moment we exited the airport we were swarmed by paparazzi, the guards kept them at a safe distance as I wrapped my arm securely around Ally's waist leading her to the black SUV waiting for us. "Austin! Ally! How was your honeymoon?!" we both smiled and waved at them, "it was wonderful thank you" Ally said sweetly as we reached the SUV, "whats next for you guys?" another asked, I opened the door for Ally and helped her in, "just gonna start working on our music again, get back on track with the real world" I said casually as they snapped a few more pictures, I handed our driver our baggage tickets before sliding in next to Ally shutting and locking the door behind me. "yay for reality" Ally said from next to me, I looked at her and we both burst out laughing, 15 min later our driver showed up with our luggage, he loaded it up and we made our way back home.

* * *

**Oky doky I hope the wait wasn't to much, heres the first of the 2 chapters i promised you guys hope you enjoyed it I wanted to of course get their wedding night in there and I included some of their honeymoon, the next chapter I'll include more details of what they did on their honey moon as Ally explains some of it to the girls, then I'm gonna jump ahead a few months...hope you all enjoyed it  
**

**Love you All**

**REVIEW **

**xoxo**


	7. Details and Recordings

"Knock knock, Ally?!" Trish yelled from the front door, "in the kitchen!" I replied back, I heard the front door close and multiple foot steps come down the hall, "ahhh!" I looked up to see my three best friends bright faces screaming with excitement as they entered into my kitchen. I sat down my knife that I was currently cutting vegetables with to meet them in a big hug, "oh Ally! you look amazing, damn your almost as tan as Trish!" Kira joked teasingly as we pulled away from the hug laughing. "So when did you guys get home exactly?" Cassidy asked taking a seat on one of the stools as I pulled out some lemonade from the fridge and glasses, "yesterday evening, once we got home we pretty much crashed immediately, between jet lag and time change we were exhausted so I apologize for not immediately calling" I said sarcastically when Trish went to object and then closed her mouth as I explained. "So yea today has pretty much been getting back to a normal routine, however I feel I got the shitty end, Austin had to get up early this morning to head over to the studio, so I've been doing laundry and unpacking wedding gifts all morning," I said as I finished pouring lemonade for the girls and continued with my vegetable cutting.

"Yea well the guys are going to be at the studio all afternoon, so we have all day for some girl time," Kira said excitedly as she grabbed a cucumber off the plate, "now dish Mrs Moon, we want details on your honeymoon!" she continued, Cass and Trish nodding happily next to her. I giggled at their curiosity I grabbed the plate of veggies and the bowl of ranch from the fridge and walked into the living room gesturing for them to follow, we all took a seat on our couches I took a sip of my lemonade before I began.

"It was absolutely amazing, we got there late at night and it was still 90 degrees outside, the moment we arrived the people were so friendly and inviting, the receptionist got us all checked in and the bell boy took our bags to our room while the receptionist took us into the bar for something to eat and drink. Oh my god have you girls ever tried jerk chicken!?" I asked, my mouth beginning to water as I spoke of the delicious meat that fell apart in your mouth the moment it touched your tongue, the girls shook their heads no as I continued. "Anyways, you have to try it AMAZING! is all I have to say, after that Austin and I went up to our room, Austin opened the door and I was immediately awestruck, some how some way he had talked to the bell boy when I wasn't looking, because we walked in to our room covered in candles, a trail of candles led to our king size bed that was covered in flower petals and with the petals he had a message written saying, 'for my wife'" the girls awed and swooned as I spoke of our first night there. "The view was breathtaking, we had a balcony that looked right out onto the resorts private beach and you could see as far as the eye could see of the ocean that just continued on and on." I pulled my camera out of my bag and continued talking about the different stories from our trip while they scrolled through all the photos of us ziplining through the Jamaica jungles, kayaking down the black river, horse back riding through the waters, off roading and hikes through the mountains. There were pictures of us shopping throughout the mainland, partying at Jimmy Buffets 'Margaritaville' and of us each sliding off the three story water slide that dropped into the water below.

Cassidy sighed as she finished looking through the photos, "Ally I'm so happy for you and Austin, if Michael ever plans on popping the question to me I hope were close to as happy as you two are, and I sure hope we go to Jamaica for our honeymoon" she said in a trance as she looked at the last few. I smiled at her, patting her leg, "you and Mike have your own special happiness, I'm so happy for all of us, its amazing where life has brought us it feels like ages ago that we met those 4 crazy boys at the club that we just had our wedding reception at 2 weeks ago" I said laughing as the girls joined in. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, Roxy and Andrew were officially dating after our wedding took place Kira and Ryder were moving in together, and Cass and Trish both got jobs as dance teachers at MSAU, two weeks gone and so much had changed.

"So whats next for you Alls?" Trish asked as she walked into the kitchen to get more lemonade, "just going to finish working on my new album, mine and Marks goal is to have it finished by end of September and sent in for editing and ready to release in November. Austin, the guys, and I are hoping to get a Christmas album out around the same time for the holidays, so I'd say the next few months are going to be pretty crazy" I said stretching my legs across the couch over Cassidy's lap. "Wow talk about the honeymoon stage being over" Kira said, I nodded my head in agreement, "your telling me, we literally had to jump right back into reality the moment we stepped off that plane." The girls nodded in understanding, "well don't worry girlie and don't over stress yourself, you got us here and have your back" Kira said happily I smiled at my three girls, they were more than just my best friends they were my sisters, I had no idea how much I was truly going to need them over the next year.

* * *

_... 2 1/2 months later: September...  
_

I let out another yawn as the guys and walked down the hall of AGB Studios, "dude how are you tired its 3 in the afternoon and you were asleep when we got to your place" Dez asked, I laughed and shrugged, "had a long night last night" I said with cocky smirk, Ryder rolled his eyes, "I swear you two go at it like jack rabbits" I laughed and playfully shoved him, "have you not seen my wife, I can't help myself" I said proudly as we came to her recording studio we could hear upbeat music bassing through the door so all four of us quietly entered as my wife continued to record.

Mark turned to see us enter he smiled and silently waved us in Ally was in the recording room as the beat continued to pick up, I sat next to Mark bobbing my head to the beat as she started singing rocking her body to the beat...

She stepped up to the mic...

_Talk back_  
_ Haven't you said enough for too long_  
_ Talk back_  
_ Nothing you say will right what is wrong_  
_ The way you talk back_  
_ I'm not gone to have to fix what you've done_  
_ Oh eh oh oh_  
_ It'll happen on it's own_

_ Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_ And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_  
_ And I know that I'll end up right_  
_ While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah, yeah)_

_ Tough luck_  
_ I'm not gonna wait for you to behave_  
_ Tough luck_  
_ Acting like you're so sorry_  
_ Oh yah you got me thinking_  
_ What I could do to hurt you right back_  
_ But wait, oh no_  
_ I don't have to anymore_

_ Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_ And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_ And I know that I'll end up right_  
_ While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_

**_Ally noticed as and smiled waving at us as she continued..._**

_ And I'm not going to stick around_- **She popped her hips to the change of the beat as she stayed focused**  
_ And I'm not going to stick around_  
_ Karma's going to get you now_  
_ Oh eh oh oh_  
_ Right back_  
_ Oh eh oh oh_  
_ I'll get your sorry ass_

_ Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_ And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_ And I know that I'll end up right_  
_ While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_

_ Karma's gonna get you now_  
_ And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_ And I know that I'll end up right_  
_ While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_ Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_

The music came to an end, Ally took off her ear phones, "great job Ally! Thats a wrap, you wanna play it back?" Mark asked through the intercom, Ally nodded and walked into the room, "great job Alls that sounded awesome!" Mike said from the couch, she smiled "thanks!" she walked over to me, "hey baby" she said leaning down for a kiss before turning and sitting down in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist, "that song was kick ass babe" I said resting my chin on her shoulder she smiled and nodded, "alright here we go" Mark said hitting play as we all listened to the play back...

"That sounded great Mark, god I can't believe its done" Ally said leaning back into my chest, "yea another platinum album I'm sure of" Mark began, "I'll get this all set up and sent over for editing, in the mean time why don't you guys get your instruments all set up Jordan should be here soon and we'll start working on the holiday album" Mark said. We all nodded and Ally stood up followed by me she walked over and flopped down on the couch with a big sigh. "You okay Alls?" I asked walking over to her, she nodded opening her eyes to scowl at me, "what did I do?" I asked confused, she let out a small laugh, "you kept me up all night" she said letting out a yawn, I laughed and walked back to her leaning over her, "hey baby it takes two to tango" I whispered against her lips before kissing them softly. She laughed again and playfully pushed me away as I helped her up, "I'm gonna go grab a water, meet you in there in a few" she said walking towards the door, I nodded and headed into the studio, I grabbed my guitar and started tuning it. "Alright guys!" we looked up to see Mark and Jordan back in the sound room, Ally was laying back down on the couch, "lets do Christmas Soul, to give Ally some rest time and then we'll run through Last Christmas" Mark said as the two took a seat at the sound board, Ryder and I strapped on our guitars, I looked through the glass to see Ally had turned on her side to watch she smiled at me and gave two thumbs up, "alright gentlemen, here we go in 5..4..3..." he finished silently counting down with his fingers then the red record button lit up...

_1,2,3,4!_  
_ Uh-huh!_  
_ Wooo!_  
_ I always love this time of year_  
_ White snow and reindeer_  
_ Heh, yeah_  
_ There's something special in the air_  
_ Friends and family everywhere_  
_ Ooooh_

_ When everybody's singing_  
_ My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_  
_ There's something 'bout those December nights_

**Austin and Ryder:**  
_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate _  
_ With that Christmas soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas soul_  
_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas soul_  
_ Yeah, we got Christmas Soul_

_ Uh, yeah!_  
_ What (What)_

**_Austin:_**

_ When it get's real cold outside_  
_ I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride_  
_ Woo!_  
_ We'll come and gather 'round the tree_  
_ And we'll make some memories_  
_ Oh, oh, yeah_

_ When everybody's singing_  
_ My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_  
_ There's something 'bout those December nights_

**_Austin and Ryder:_**

_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We'll have a ball_  
_ Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_ Just clap your hands_  
_ We can dance tonight (Come on!)_  
_ If you got Christmas spirit_  
_ Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)_  
_ I said_  
_ Just clap your hands_  
_ We can dance tonight (Oh!)_  
_ If you got Christmas spirit_  
_ Let it shine bright_

_ Yeah, yeah_

**_Austin:_**

_ Today's the day_  
_ Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ We'll have a ball_  
_ Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul_  
_ Feel that Christmas Soul_

_ We got that reindeer_  
_ Kinda cheer_  
_ Santa's flying over here_  
_ All the way from the North Pole!_  
_ 'Cause we got Christmas Soul_

_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)_  
_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)_  
_ Just feel that, just feel that_  
_ Just feel that Christmas Soul_  
_ Oooh_

Ryder finished the last note on his guitar, the record light went off, "Awesome guys!" Jordan said through the intercom, we all smiled and nodded taking off our guitars. Ally came in throwing her hair up in a messy bun, "alright guys go ahead and take a break, Austin Ally you two ready?" Mark asked, I grabbed my acoustic guitar as Ally took a seat at the piano we both nodded.

Ally began playing the piano...I started playing my guitar

**_Ally:_**  
_ Didn't know what to get you_  
_ Ordinary just wouldn't do_  
_ But I just found the perfect gift for you_

_ Now I got it all ready_  
_ But it's not wrapped in red or green_  
_ Come and sit down beside me here_  
_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

**_ Austin and Ally:_**  
_ We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_ On this cold December night_  
_ The snow outside will set the mood_  
_ As I sing my song for you_

_**Ally:**_  
_ I hear church bells a-ringin'_

_**Austin and Ally:**_  
_ Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_**Austin:**_  
_ You are looking so lovely, yeah_

_**Austin and Ally:**_  
_ Even if the lights go out_  
_We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_ On this cold December night_  
_ The snow outside will set the mood_  
_ As I sing my song for you_

**_ Austin:_**  
_ You're so beautiful_  
_ I only hope you see what I see (see)_

**_ Austin and Ally:_**  
_ Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me_

**_ Ally:_**  
_ We've got mistletoe and firelight_  
_ On this cold December night_

**_ Austin and Ally:_**  
_ The snow outside will set the mood_  
_ As I sing my song_  
_ We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight)_  
_ On this cold December night_  
_ The snow outside will set the mood_  
_ As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you._

We both finished playing, "Wow, that was beautiful you two, we definitely got that one on the first take" Jordan said, Ally smiled at them as she got up, "alright well thats the last one we need from you Alls, so your good to go, the guys have one more to record then we'll be finished." Jordan said as we entered the sound room, Ally let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank god, I'm exhausted" she said grabbing her phone off the soundboard and picking up her purse, "I'm gonna walk her out, be back" I said as we headed towards the door, the others waved us off.

We walked out into the warm Miami air, the sun had just set so the sky glowed of oranges, reds, blues, and purples, Ally walked quietly beside me hand in hand leaning her head on my shoulder. "You sure your okay baby?" I asked looking down at her, she let out another yawn, "yea I'm just really tired, we've been working a lot lately and I can't really say the last time I had a break" she said as we reached her car she walked in front of me to unlock her door. I spun her around to face me pinning her up against the car door I leaned down giving her a soft and yet deep kiss, "then you are under strict orders to go home and take a long hot bath and relax, you hear me?" I said sternly with a slight smirk, she smiled and nodded before standing on her tip toes to kiss me again, "I'll see you at home" she whispered against my lips as she pulled away I nodded and smiled, "I shouldn't be to long" I stepped back allowing her to get in her car, she rolled down her window as she started up her car, "love you" she said with her heart melting smile, "love you more" I replied back as she backed out and pulled out of the parking lot, I watched her drive away before I headed back into the studio.

**Review Review Review!**

**I thought it'd be fun to use actual disney christmas songs for the album, obviously I used Austins "Christmas Soul" and I love the duet from Good Luck Charlie, I feel like it makes it more real. Any-who you know what to do**

**xoxo**


	8. Plans Change Part 1

"Morning sleepy head" my eyes fluttered open to see Austins golden brown eyes hovering above me, I gave him a small smile, "morning handsome" I replied back stretching my arms over my head, "you realize I'm up before you, its already 11" he said, my eyes widened as I shot up in bed, almost immediately I fell back against the pillows feeling light headed. "Whoa Alls you okay?" Austin asked concern painting his tone as he sat back down on the bed at my side, I let out a small laugh, "yea just moved a little to quickly, guess I'm not used to sleeping this long" I said before slowly sitting up again swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Austin stared at me trying to read any hint that I was lying, "really Austin I'm fine..hey where you off to all dressed up?" I asked noticing his semi dressy attire of black jeans, black leather jacket and his fitted yellow v-neck shirt, he smiled standing up as I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, "oh uh the guys and I have a meeting with Jordan and Michael at 1" he said following behind me.

I nodded with a smile, "do you know what about?" I asked, "umm we have an idea, but were not 100% sure about it yet" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I turned to face him cocking an eyebrow at him, "Aussttinn?" I said cautiously, "what?" he asked back, I placed my hand on my hip staring at him "your not telling me something, I know you, so come on now spit it out" I said with a slight giggle walking into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. "Ok! so we're thinking or well hoping of a tour" he blurted out, I stared at him a little shocked of his outburst, "ok whats with the outburst babe, thats good right?" I asked leaning against the counter, "I mean you guys havn't gone on tour since our nationwide tour last summer, I mean yea there's been a few concerts, but a small tour will be good" I said with a smile, but Austin didn't return it.

My smile faltered as he stared at me, "Au-Austin?" I asked nervously, he dropped his hand to his side his gaze fell from mine, "it wouldn't be a small tour Alls, Jordans been pushing for a world tour" the moment those words left his lips my heart sank, a world tour? already? I mean we just got married, were just beginning our new life together, the holidays were just around the corner, Halloween was next week. I mean a small tour that lasted a week or two yes but a world tour, Austin would be gone for 4-6 months, I don't think...no I know I wouldn't be able to handle being away from him for that long, could I, then again we're married I'm not in school anymore I could go with right? But wait, he's wanting this, the guys and him have been hoping for it, how do I re-act to this, "Ally?" I hadn't realized that I hadn't said anything in the past couple minutes I was mentally having a rant/argument with myself so I did what I thought best I plastered a smile on my face and nodded, "wow, a world tour huh? Th-thats great" I replied turning away from him to hide the hurt look on my face as I opened the fridge to grab the bagels and cream cheese. "Nothing is for sure yet babe, hell it may not even be what the meeting is about, and I mean if it is, it's not like you and the girls can't fly out to see us when ever.." he began, I stood up straight to face him, "so I'd be left at home?" I asked quietly, Austin's face fell as he realized I thought I could go with him, "well I mean yea.. Alls, this is still work for us, I mean you'll be working on your music and I'm sure your going to have some concerts lined up" he said, I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside of me.

I sat my coffee cup down keeping my gaze on the mocha color swirling around in my mug, "how long has this been in the works Austin?" I asked not making eye contact with him afraid I'd start screaming, I heard him let out a deep sigh pulling out a kitchen chair he took a seat, "few months now.." he began my head shot up, "a few months?!" I said raising my voice, "you mean to tell me you guys have been talking about this even before we were married!? Austin we talked and I thought we agreed that for our first year married we'd focus on our music but nothing huge would take place, so we could still focus on us. How does this exactly fit into that plan?!" I was trying my hardest to not yell but it was becoming almost impossible, "plans change Alls.." he said in almost a growl, I cut him off, "plans!, Austin you didn't even talk to me about this, this is the first time I'm even hearing about it and now what in a couple hours your going to come home and tell me that you guys got the tour and I'm suppose to just be happy about it?!" He shot out of his seat, the chair slamming into the kitchen wall making me jump, "YES! Ally your suppose to be happy and supporting...dammit! Do you understand what this could do for mine and the guys careers!?" he screamed, I took a step back every one of his words stinging as they echoed throughout our home. Tears pricked my eyes as I fought them back from falling as I said my next words, "did you ever think of what this could do to us, our marriage?" I asked my voice almost a whisper, "we're just getting started Austin, we barely do well being away from each other for 2 weeks, and now your talking about 4-6 months and your okay with that" I finished quietly my eyes never meeting his angry ones, his face softened a little rubbing his hands over his face, "I told you Alls, you and the girls can fly out when ever you want..we need to be able and be okay with being away from each other for periods at a time, its what comes with our careers" he said in stone tone. I shook my head, "then whats the difference of me just going with you, traveling and seeing the world together?" I asked, "BECAUSE..." he stopped himself to lower his tone, "you can't Alls" he said in a quieter tone, "why are we even talking and arguing about this now Ally, we don't even know if its going to happen?" he complained exhausted.

I didn't want to be around him anymore, I let out a sarcastic laugh putting my mug in the sink, "because, it should of been talked about months ago when it first came to mind..." I said walking past him before I walked down the hall I turned to face him his back still to me, "and by the way not once did you mention that you wanted me with you for this or wished I could come" I stated as the tears began to well up again, I turned on my heel and headed for the stairs, "Ally?!" he yelled after me but I quickened my speed up the stairs as the tears began to fall, I ran into our bedroom slamming the door shut sliding down the door as I continued to cry, I heard something slam into a wall down stairs and a few seconds later the front door opened and slammed shut. I pulled my knees up to my chest as the tears continued to fall, I stared down at my wedding ring on my left hand, "they weren't lying when they said the honeymoon stage was over after 3 months" I said shakily aloud to myself. I got up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as I could stand, I stripped off my pajamas..._I'll be your entertainer I'm puttin on a show, I'm gonna levitate..._I grabbed a towel wrapping it around myself as I walked back into our bedroom towards my nightstand, I picked up my phone staring down at the caller ID and picture of the two of us kissing in Jamaica, with a shaky sigh I hit silent sat my phone back down and headed back into the bathroom.

* * *

She walked past me and I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes, "and by the way not once did you mention that you wanted me with you for this or wished I could come" she said I spun around as her back disappeared down the hall, "Ally?!" I yelled after her but she continued up the stairs, what the hell is wrong with me of course I want her there, why wouldn't I tell her that, I heard our bedroom door slam shut I wheeled around my fist coming in contact with the wall, "GODDAMIT!" I roared, I was breathing heavily my anger boiling high, I grabbed my car keys and headed out the front door slamming it behind me. I walked out to my truck getting in I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel gripping it tightly I took a deep breathe, I almost got back out and ran inside and up the stairs to our room to embrace her, but I didn't I was mad and she was mad and hurt, I took another deep breathe before starting up my truck and pulling out of our driveway. I pulled up to the first light pulling out my phone I hit her speed dial, it rang a few times before her voicemail came through the speakers, "dammit baby" I cursed under my breathe..._Hey you've reached Ally's cell you know what to do...**Beeeeep**_ "Ally, please call me, I love you" I hung up, I didn't want to apologize and talk about it through a voicemail or over the phone, I'd give her her space to calm down and I'd take the time to cool off as well.`

_...1:30..._

"Alright guys, so now that recording schedules for the next month are out of the way lets get down to the big stuff," Jordan said folding his hands together, Mike kicked his feet up on the table as we all tuned in. "First things first...Congratulations you guys Michael here got everything set up and you boys got a world tour in store!" he announced happily, we all jumped out of our seats fist pumping, then this mornings argument flooded my memories, _Ally..._I took a seat again as I thought of how I was going to tell her, the guys re-took their seats and calmed down, "so our first destination will be Europe, we leave end of November..." Jordan began, "November!?" I cut him off, "as in next month November, we leave in a month!?" I asked shocked, Jordan laughed and nodded, "yea we've been working on the tour dates and if all goes well and according to plan you guys will be performing New Years Eve in get this...Paris, France!" He about shouted, "no way! Paris!" Dez squealed like a girl causing us to all laugh. "Now we'll have more time to go over all your destinations in the mean time, I apologize for the last minute notice but we got a call right before you guys got here and Joanna from Disney World in Orlando asked if you guys could fly up for their Halloween Extravaganza to perform tonight and tomorrow night, its just for the weekend so you guys will be back Monday, sound good?" he asked looking at the four of us, the guys nodded in agreement as I let everything soak in, Ally and I were in a fight, I just got a world tour schedule, I was leaving in a month, leaving her in a month, and now...tonight we were heading to Orlando for the weekend...this couldn't get any better..note the sarcasm.

"Austin? Hey anybody home?" I snapped out of it looking at Jordan who was staring at me with a confused expression along with Michael and the guys, "you good man?" I shook my head and nodded, "yea I'm good, just uh had a rough morning thats all" I said trying to sound as casual as possible. Thankfully Jordan bought it and smiled, "good so we're all on board, so you guys go home pack for the weekend and I'll see you guys at the airport at 5" he stood and walked out with Michael, Dez and Mike followed close behind them as I slowly stood from my seat Ryder lingered behind. "Dude you sure your okay, you look like someone just smashed your favorite guitar or something whats up?" he asked, I let out a deep sigh, "can I ask you a question?" I asked he nodded, "did you tell Kira about the possiblity of the tour?" he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, "you didn't tell Ally did you?" he asked his eyes wide as he stared back at me, I dropped my head, "we got into a huge fight this morning about it...i fucked up man" I said leaning against the conference table.

"Dammit Austin, your right you fucked up, this has been talked about since May, she's your wife for petes sake why wouldn't you tell her sooner!?" he said slightly raising his voice as he lectured me. "I don't know, I guess I'm so used to how supportive she always is that I figured it'd be more of a surprise to tell her than an actual needed conversation" I said taking another deep breath. "Austin this isn't just some weekend concert, we're talking 6 months away from them, on the other side of the world, Michael specifically explained to us that if it went through that it'd be stictly business and promoting for us and that's why the girls couldn't come. They can visit, but with their schedules man that's not gonna be that often, Kira's still upset about the whole idea but she's had time to prepare for it, I know that when I get home tonight she's going to break down in tears but she's had time to understand. But Ally man..." he started, "ugh! I know! I know! Shit what is wrong with me?! I said face palming into my hands taking hold of my hair in frustration, "I tried calling her and she's yet to call me back, I hurt her man I didn't even tell her that I wanted her to come with me all I kept saying when she asked why she couldn't come was that she just couldn't, what the fuck is wrong with me what man says that to their wife!? And on top of it, we now have to go to Orlando tonight and won't be back til Monday, do you have any idea what that is going to do to her, what she's going to feel like?!" I yelled.

Ryder patted my back, "why didn't you say you couldn't do it?" he asked quietly trying to calm me down, "because you guys had already agreed, I couldn't say no" I shot back, "she's your wife Austin, you have things you need to fix at home, she comes first over the band, she became your first priority over everything the moment you asked her to marry you" he said patting my shoulder again. "God I'm such an idiot" I said pounding my fist onto the table, Ryder let out a small laugh, "I'm not gonna disagree with you on that bro, but whats done is done, go home and talk to your wife it's Ally we're talking about here like you said yourself she's always been supportive and understanding." he said I looked up at him with a half smile, "thanks man" I said pushing off the table, "no problem, now go! I got my own lady I gotta go break the news too" he said as we walked out of the conference room towards the exit.

_...2:20pm..._

I sat in my truck outside our house, the cold weather rolled in quickly today, black clouds started to cover the sky, shitty weather to go along with the shitty way I was feeling, I took a deep breathe and pulled my keys from the ignition and got out.

* * *

I had Josh Groban playing throughout the house to calm my nerves as I continued to hang some more cob webs along the mantel of our fireplace, I heard keys in the door and tried to calm my nerves for what ever was about to come. The door opened and quietly closed behind him, I kept my back to him and continued to try and keep myself busy and my breathing even, "house looks good" he said trying to break the silence, I didn't acknowledge it and continued placing black spiders throughout the webs, "Alls, please talk to me" he said, his voice getting closer, I bent over to pick up the empty decoration box finally turning to face him, "what would you like to talk about Austin?" I asked coldly, "well about today, everything that happened" he said, I nodded, "right how was the meeting did you get your tour?" I asked walking past him and into the kitchen, "umm well yea we did" I sat the box on the kitchen table gripping it tightly as my my breathe hitched, the tears started to form but I pushed them back turning around to face him again, "well congratulations" I said wiping my hands on my jeans I walked over to the sink to wash them, "so um wh-when do you guys leave, is it going to be like a spring/summer tour?" I asked watching the suds form in my hands, I heard Austin sigh from behind me, "we leave at the end of November" I froze, quickly I rinsed my hands and wiped them on a towel turning to face him, "N-November, as in next month?" I asked trying to hide the shock in my voice, he nodded slowly, "right well umm okay then..." I said starting to walk out of the kitchen, Austin arm grabbed hold of my waist keeping me from leaving. "Baby please don't walk away like this, talk to me please" he whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes as his hot breath trailed down my neck, it couldn't fight the tears any longer and they began to fall right in front of him.

"Wh-what is there to say, your leaving in a month for 6 months and we won't be together for our first holidays together, who knows how much I'll actually get to come out to see you. What do you want me to say Austin?" my voice shook as I looked up into his eyes, he pressed his forehead against mine, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, so so sorry Alls, I wish I could turn back time to keep you from feeling this pain that I caused, you have to know I didn't mean to hurt you" he pleaded I nodded my head against his, "but it still hurt Austin, this was such big news and I don't know why you didn't tell me, why you wouldn't want to tell me. I just don't know if I want to talk about this right now because I don't want to fight again" I said pulling away from him, he opened his eyes nodding, "I understand Ally, and if you need some time I understand, ummm we're actually leaving for Orlando tonight, so maybe its good so you can have some time" he said.

My eyes widened "y-your leaving?! why?! for what?!" I squeaked my voice getting shaky again, "I don't want space from you Austin I just meant a couple hours and we can talk later tonight, not for you to leave and go to another damn city!" I said getting louder. "It's not like that Ally, we got booked last minute for the Halloween Extravaganza tonight and tomorrow at Disney World, we have to be at the airport by 5" he said staring at me intently, "wh-what?" I didn't know what the hell to say I looked up that clock it was going on 3 already, he was leaving in 2 hours for the weekend, what the hell just happened! I let out a laugh, "I don't really have a choice or say in this do I?!" I said sarcastically Austins face dropped as he shook his head no, I nodded, "okay well umm when are you going to be home?" I asked, "Monday" he said quietly, I pursed my lips holding back these constant tears that didn't want to leave me alone, "well have a safe trip" I said stalking past him, I was half way down the hall "Ally stop!" he yelled coming down the hall behind me, I vigourously shook my head, "no! what else is there to say!" I yelled back, a hand gripped my wrist spinning me around into his arms as he pinned me against the wall his lips meeting mine, immediately I kissed back my fingers getting tangled in his hair as his hands held tightly to my waist, he pulled away breathing heavily. "I love you...thats what needs to be said, you need to know that I love you" I nodded as tears flowed down my cheeks, the thought of everything that was going to happen starting with tonight hurt so much I didn't have to words to express I leaned up and kissed him my fingers lingering on his lips as I pulled away looking him in the eyes before I walked away towards the back door.

* * *

**Okay so this was a really sad one :(, but I am really proud of how it came together I told you drama was coming and well this is the start of it, this is another two parter so chapter 9 will be the second part I gotta step out of the house really quick but I'll be back to finish chapter 9...hope you guys enjoy this one  
**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Plans Change Part 2

I watched her walk out to the backyard, what else could I say, I heaved a sigh and glanced at the time, 3:25, I continued down the hall and up to our room, I pulled out a small suitcase and threw in some jeans, shirts, socks, boxers and my toilettries I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face when my phone beeped. _Be there in 5 min, _I read the text from Ryder and shut my phone, I zipped up my suitcase and walked downstairs, setting my bag by the front door I walked out back, Ally was curled up on one of our lounge chairs by the pool fast asleep, I picked her cradling her in my arms staring down at her tear stained face as I walked back into the house, I shut the back door behind us locking it and walked over to the living room couch, I laid her down and pulled a throw blanket over her. Kneeling down beside her sleeping form I gently pressed by forehead against hers, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry" I whispered, she shifted a little in her sleep, "mmm love you more" she quietly mumbled, a smile formed on my face, she was asleep but she heard me, I kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, "I'll see you Monday" I whispered before standing up, I heard a honk outside, I double checked everything was locked before walking to the front door I picked up my suitcase and left locking the door behind me.

I slid in the front seat of Ryders Excursion, "how'd it go?" he asked, I looked at him and just shook my head silently telling him I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to get this weekend over with and get back home to my wife. Ryder sighed pulling away from my house, "don't worry man, everything works itself out, I told Kira to check on her, she'll be okay til you get back" he said quietly heading down the street.

* * *

I woke up to knocking at my front door, I sat up on my living room couch looking around, what time was it? I got up stretching and walked to the front door, I looked through the peephole and saw Kira standing there rubbing her arms in the cold, I opened the door, "hey" I greeted her with the best smile I could form. She hurried in pulling me into a hug, "Ryder told me everything yesterday, how are you doing?" she asked pulling away, I looked at her confused, "yesterday? How could he have told you yesterday when everything happened today" I said, Kira laughed then stopped when she realized I was serious, "Ally, its Saturday" she looked down at her watch, "11:30 in the morning to be exact" she finished eyeing me, my eyes widened, Austin was already gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, Kira noticed my silent panick attack taking place, "Alls their fine they got their safely and last nights show went good, didn't Austin at least call you when he arrived?" she asked glancing down at my phone.

I leaned down to grab it and for sure there were, 3 missed calls, voicemails, and 2 text messages, "oh my god what is wrong with me, Kir I slept for almost 20 hours straight!" I slightly screamed, Kira's mouth dropped a little, "wow, well why don't you give Austin a call let him know your okay, he's probably freaking out since Ryder text me to come check on you" she said taking a seat on the couch, I nodded and walked into the kitchen hitting his speed dial, I opened the fridge to grab a pickle as the other line rang, I took a bite, slowly I stopped chewing..._What up you've reached Austin leave a_ message...**Beeeeep...**I hung up the phone spitting out the pickle, "ugh, that was nasty" I said aloud grabbing a glass and getting some water, "whats wrong?" Kira said coming into the kitchen, I gulped down the water, "rotten pickle, nastiest thing ever" I said filling my glass again, Kira wrinkled her nose in disgust, "ew, did you get a hold of Austin?" I shook my head no as I finished my water, "he'll see my missed call and know that I'm okay, come on lets go upstairs so I can get a shower and then we can get out of here and get my mind off things" I said grabbing my phone and walking towards the stairs, she smiled and followed me up.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself, I wiped a towel along the steamed mirror and began towel drying my hair, "so what do you want to do?" Kira asked from my bedroom, "uhh I dunno, you have anything in mind?" I asked as I hung up my hair towel and searched through my cupboards for my mousse, "ooo! we could do a spa day, thats always relaxing sound good to you?...Ally?" I couldn't form words to speak as I stared down into my cupboard, "K-K-Kira!" I finally stuttered out loud, "Ally whats wrong?" I heard her say nervously her voice coming closer to the bathroom, I stepped back taking a seat on the toilet holding the box in my hand as Kira pushed open the door, "Ally? Are you okay?" she asked quietly walking towards me as I continued to stare down at the box, finally my eyes glanced up at her concerned ones, "I-I'm I'm..." Kira looked at me confused, "Ally whats wrong, spit it out" she urged, "I'm late" I finally said.

Kira's eyes widened, "wh-what!" she gasped out, I stood up dropping the tampon box on the floor turning to look in the mirror at my stomach, "Kira I'm late, I didn't realize til now, everything has been so hectic, but I'm I'm like really late!" I said my voice getting higher I looked in the mirror at our reflection to see a huge smile spreading across Kira's face. "Ally oh my god, okay lets calm down and think umm you say really late, how really late are you talking?" she asked taking a seat now on the toilet, I turned to face her as I began to count back and try to remember, my eyes widened, Kira noticed my expression, "what?!" I met her gaze again, "like a month late, Kira my last period was in August, I never had one in September, and now its the end of October, oh my god how did I not notice!" I squeaked sliding down to the ground. Kira hurried to my side sitting next to me, "Ally its okay you guys have been crazy busy ever since you two got home from your honeymoon, between stress, work, life, marriage you just lost track of time, but Ally this is a great thing your going to be a mom Austin is going to be a dad..." "oh my god Austin!" I gasped, Kira grabbed hold of my hand, "Ally calm down, lets call the girls get them over here, we'll have Cass pick up a few pregger tests just to make sure, okay?" she asked I nodded quietly, she nodded her head and helped me up, "I'm gonna call the girls, you need to change, we're gonna take this one step at a time k Alls" I nodded again to her words before she slipped out of the room with her phone to her ear.

_...30 Minutes Later..._

The four of us sat on my bed waiting for the timer to go off, we just sat there in silence waiting..._ding!_ We all jumped at the sound, three pairs of eyes landed on me, they all nudged me off the bed towards the bathroom, I walked in to see the little white stick faced down on the counter, I took a deep breathe and picked it up, I shut my eyes tightly as I turned it over, slowly I opened my eyes. There plain as a day were two bright pink lines, my heart skipped a beat as I turned to walk back into the bedroom where my 3 best friends waited, I walked in still holding the test I looked up at them, "well?" Trish asked anxiously, "I-I'm pregnant" my voice shook as tears started to slide down my cheeks now sad tears but tears of joy as a smile spread across my face, "I'm pregnant" I repeated smiles spread across their faces they jumped up screaming running up to me engulfing me in a huge hug, "I'm pregnant!" I squealed again.

"This explains a lot you know" Cassidy said as we made our way downstairs, I looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" I asked, she laughed, "really Alls you didn't even get suspicious with how tired you've been lately, I mean come on you've been sleeping in past Austins wake up time, going to bed early, uhh hello you just told us you slept for almost 20 hours straight and the biggest thing, you spit out a pickle you claimed was rotten." She said walking over to the fridge she pulled out the jar, "Ally, these don't expire for another month, you are soooo pregnant" she said with a giggle, I took in all her evidence and it all made sense, sleeping patterns were off, appetite, wow I was more than oblivious I was completely blind to it all.

"So how are you going to tell Austin?!" Trish asked, I frowned, "I-I dunno, we left things at such a sour slate, he hasn't called, oh my god the tour, you guys he's going to be gone for pretty much the whole pregnancy!" I yelled, reality began to take over as tears welled up in my eyes, "Ally no no, don't cry and don't stress yourself out, you guys will be okay, you'll have us here I know we're not Austin but we're the next best thing, we're gonna help you both through this" Trish said kneeling down in front of me, I nodded sniffeling as tears began to fall anyway, the girls gathered around me in a hug. "Wait til Monday to tell Austin" Cassidy chimed in breaking the sniffling silence, we all pulled away, "really? You don't think I should call him?" I asked, all three shook their heads, "no this is such a special moment you two need to be together when you tell him, face to face he needs to see your face you need to see his" she said, I smiled and nodded, "okay, Monday when he gets home I'll tell him...but you girls can't say a word to anyone until I tell him, and let him be the one to tell the guys since I told you" I pleaded, Trish scoffed, "fine but just so you know we're suppose to know before them we're sisters, we're women, its mandatory that we're there when you pee on the stick" she stated proudly causing me to laugh.

_...Monday Afternoon..._

"Why am I freaking out?" I said into the phone as I paced back and forth in my bedroom, "Alls calm down your making me nervous" Kira said, "Kir I can't what if he freaks out, what if he thinks I did this on purpose because of the tour, what if-" "ALLY! stop it! First off he won't be mad he's going to be shocked and thrilled, second there's no way you could have done this on purpose when you just found out about this damn tour 3 days ago and your at least 6 weeks pregnant if our numbers are correct" she said through the other end, I calmed down as I listened, "thanks Kir" I replied, I could hear her laugh on the other line, "no problem girlie, oh! Ryder just text me their headed towards the car, he should be home in about 15 minutes Alls, take deep breathes and calm down got it?" she instructed I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "got it" I repeated back, "good now call me afterwards okay, love you girlie!" she chirped happily, I smiled, "love you too, and again thanks Kira!" I hung up and took a seat on the bed, fiddled with my wedding ring twisting it around my finger staring into space waiting for the time to pass, then I heard it a car pull up to the house, a car door opened and closed, seconds later I could hear the car pull away.

I heard the front door open and close downstairs, "Ally?" I heard his warm voice call out from downstairs and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it, how much I missed hearing it we hadn't talked the whole weekend he was gone because everytime one of us called the other they were never able to catch the call in time. "U-upstairs!" I called out, I got up and walked back and forth a few times as I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, I walked towards the window staring out onto our balcony, it was another cloudy rainy day, it had been like this all weekend, rain drops covered our wooden balcony, the wind blew a few leaves onto the surface, "hey beautiful" I froze in my spot, his voice was quiet and deep, I turned to face him...here goes nothing.

* * *

I walked into our home, it was warm but quiet, I dropped my suitcase on the floor, "Ally?" I called through the house, "u-upstairs!" I heard her angelic voice come from upstairs I smiled and headed up the stairs, all I wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, and tell her non stop how much I loved her and missed her. I slept maybe a total of 6 hours this whole weekend because all I could think of was my wife, and the fact that we kept missing each others calls didn't help. I made it to our bedroom and peered inside, she had her back to me staring out the window, he hair flowed down her back in curls, she wore a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeve white fitted v-neck, the sleeves came down past her knuckles as kept them balled up and her arms wrapped across her chest. "Hey beautiful" I said quietly, she slowly turned to look at me, she looked gorgeous, glowing almost, "hey handsome" she whispered back, in just mili-seconds I was across the room holding her against my body as I covered her in kisses, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck kissing me back. "God Ally I'm so sorry, I missed you so much I love you so much" I said between kisses, she let out a shaky laugh, "I love you to so so much, and I'm sorry for how I acted, I should be supportive of your career I always have been, I just I don't ever want to be angry and parted from you again" she sobbed against my lips. I brushed away her tears replacing their trails with my lips, "there's nothing for you to apologize for Alls, I should have told you the moment the tour became and idea, I was stupid not to and I paid the price. I'm not mad at you just myself" I said finally pulling away to give us both air, Ally leaned her head against mine, "I love you" was all she said I smiled and kissed her again.

"I want to hear about the show, but before that there is something that I have to tell you" she said I looked at her a little confused, her expression was serious but not mad, "okay, are you okay?" I asked, she smiled this time nodding, "oh no I'm really good, umm can we sit down though?" she asked gesturing to the bed I nodded and followed her over to sit. She took a deep breathe, "ok Alls your starting to make me nervous" I said, she laughed, "yea you and me both...okay umm Saturday I woke up to Kira knocking on the door..." she began I nodded still confused "ooookkaay" she shook her head, "I woke up from the nap I took on Friday before you left" my eyes widened a little, "wow, must be nice to sleep that long, you never sleep that long are you feeling okay?" I asked squeezing her hand. She laughed again, "I'm fine don't worry Austin, umm so these past couple months have flown by with all the craziness of work and us and yea ummm Kira and I figured something out on Saturday when I got out of the shower, after some tears, hugs, phone calls, and a quick errand pick up well this is what we found out..." she got up and walked over to her vanity and pulled something out of the drawer she walked back to me and handed it to me.

I continued to stare at her confused as I took the object in my hand finally I looked down at it, my eyes bulged as I stared at the two pink lines, my heart skipped a few beats before it started to speed up. I looked back up Ally who was biting her lip nervously I stared back down at the test a smile spreading across my face I looked back to Ally, she noticed my expression as a smile spread across her own. "baby y-your pregnant?!" I said standing up she shook her head, "no...we're pregnant" she said correcting me, "your pregnant!" I yelled with joy making her jump but laugh at the same time as I lifted her off her feet spinning her around the room, she squealed in a fit of giggles as I sat her back down on her feet placing a sweet soft kiss to her lips. "We're pregnant" I said again in almost a whisper as I tried to catch my breathe, Ally smiled and kissed me again, "I love you" I whispered against her lips, "I love you" she replied back, I looked down at her stomach and crouched down, I lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, "and I love you and can't wait to meet you"

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**You officially got your pregnant Ally :)...you have no idea how many ideas flew through my head about how I wanted her to get pregnant how I wanted her to tell Austin and on top of it all for it to all flow nicely together with the drama...I think I did puuurrrddy good so as always you know what to do...REVIEW**

**getting you what 4 chapters in 2 days thats pretty awesome just showing you my love as you show me your support :)**

**Love you All**

**xoxo**


	10. Little Jelly Bean

The wind had picked up outside over the past couple hours blowing the rain in every direction, our clothes were dispersed across our bedroom floor, Austin was sprawled cross the bed, his head resting on my stomach softly tracing his fingers across my bare skin. We laid in comfortable silence combing my fingers through his hair as the sound of Kenny G played softly from our stereo above the tv, Austin switched his position propping himself up on his elbows to look at at me, "do you know how far along you are?" he asked, I shook my head, "not really, the girls and I were trying to do the math, my last period was in August, and well we're already at the end of October so we're thinking between 6-8 weeks along," I replied. Austin nodded his he glanced back down at my stomach leaning down he placed another soft kiss on it, I smiled at his gesture, he continued leaving a trail of kisses along my stomach slowly working his way up, in between my breasts to my neck, I closed my eyes releasing a quiet moan as his lips sent shocks of electricity throughout my whole body.

He continued to kiss across my chest and up my neck, "your going to be such an amazing mother" he whispered against my neck his warm breathe sending more shivers through my body. I opened my eyes as he reached my eye level, "and your going to be an amazing dad" I replied, he smiled and kissed me, I leaned in further to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes we had to pull away for air, Austin rolled next to me propping himself up against the headboard, I cuddled into his side, "have you made a doctors appointment?" He asked from above me rubbing my arm, I nodded, "Thursday morning", Austin let out a laugh, "of course on Halloween" I giggled, "well it was the soonest, besides I figured we could tell our parents Friday night, you know have them over for dinner before we go to Jordan's party" I suggested glancing up at him with a hopeful smile, he laughed and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "sounds like a plan" he replied scooting down under the covers with me as we drifted into an late afternoon nap.

_...Thursday Morning..._

"Ally Moon?" I glanced up from my _US Weekly _magazine article of Austin and the guys performance in Orlando, I looked to my side at Austin who currently had his head laid back against the wall, earphones in and blasting. I nudged his arm as I stood up, he opened his eyes taking out his earphones, "is it time?" he asked noticing my standing position and the elderly woman standing behind me in her black shrubs with pumpkins scattered in a pattern, I giggled and nodded. He quickly stood taking my hand in his as we followed the nurse to the back, we continued down a hallway that was painted a warm yellow shade with paintings of parks and forests across the walls, they were currently draped in fake cob webs but it still gave a warm feeling compared to most doctor offices.

"Okay Mrs Moon, if I could have you step onto the scale for me please," the nurse instructed when we came to a weight scale, I let go of Aistins hand and slipped out of my uggs stepping onto the scale. She fumbled with the different weights waiting for them to level out, "my you are a tiny thing aren't you, 105, how old are you sweetie?" she asked jotting down some things on her clipboard, I stepped down putting my uggs back on, "23, I'll be 24 in March" she nodded at my response and continued to write, she looked up at us with a warm smile. "Right in here please, Mr Moon you can take a seat there, Ally up on the table I'm going to take your blood pressure then I'd like you to change into this gown" she said, I nodded and took a seat. She wrapped my arm up and began pumping the pressure, nodding with another smile, "nice and healthy, so what are we in for today?" she asked, I couldn't help the butterflies that took off in my stomach, "um, well we took a pregnancy test last weekend and two little pink lines graced us with their presence" I explained happily. A huge smile spread across her face, "oh how exciting! So when was your last menstral cycle dear?", she asked still giddy but trying to concentrate on her notes, "August" I replied, her head shot up, "oh my well then why don't you get changed I'm going to go get the ultra sound equipment an the doctor will be in shortly" she said smiling excitedly shutting the door behind her.

I looked over at Austin who was laughing quietly in the corner causing me to laugh as well, I hopped down from the table, pulling my sweater over my head and unbuttoning my jeans, "mmm, I think I'm going to like coming to these appointments" Austin stated cockily, I stopped changing and turned to see him laid back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head, his eyes trailing down my body. I pointed my finger at him knowingly, "you behave" I said sternly, he furrowed his brows and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, I couldn't help but laugh, "fine, why don't you help me with my bra" I said, a big smile spread across his face, he jumped out of his seat to help, he unclasped the back and slid it off my shoulders followed by a trail of kisses. I couldn't help the moan that escaped, _*knock *knock, _Austin jumped away from me with an irritated groan, I slid on the gown, "Mrs Moon are you decent?" a males voice asked from the other side of the door, I shot Austin a glare as he smirked retaking his seat, "y-yes come on in" I answered.

The door opened, a tall man in his late twenties entered followed by the same nurse, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Moon, my name is Dr. Ryan Collins" he introduced himself, shaking Austins hand then mine. He was a good looking guy, where was Jamie when needed he was completely her type, tall, not as tall as Austin, dark hair, super tan skin and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, she'd die if she laid her eyes on him. "So, Maribel here tells me we have a mini Moon on the way, congratulations" he said, snapping me out of my trance of planning his and Jamie's wedding, I smiled thanking him, he took a seat on a stool at the counter, "so we're going to run a few blood tests, have you take another test to see how far along you are, and then after that we're going to do a usual physical make sure everything is good to go for you and the baby, after that we'll do the fun stuff and take your first picture of your baby, okay?" I nodded.

He clapped his hands together, "perfect, okay lets start with the blood work, Maribel..." Dr Collins stood up and the two went to work on pulling out supplies, thank god I had a big breakfast because I was only feeling a little dizzy, I came out of the bathroom and handed my test to Maribel, Austin brought his chair to the side of the table holding my hand. "Alright Ally, Austin looks like you are 8 weeks along give or take a week" he said with a smile, I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding, Austin kissed the top of my hand. "So we're just going to run through a physical, um now Mr Moon have you ever been around for a female physical before?" he asked looking at Austin. Austin shook his head no, "the only physical I know of are the ones I did in gym in high school and for sports," I stared at him biting my lip to hide my laugh. Dr Collins nodded with a smile, "that's just about the same response I hear from every husband" him and Austin both laughed, "okay, well us male doctors like and well need to explain the procedure of whats going to happen next, because we tend to get a few defensive and well freaked out husbands" Dr Collins continued, my eyes stayed locked on Austins face that was looking more confused, "ooo-kay" Austin replied hesitantly.

"Okay, right well with your wife physical examination I'll be checking her cervix, we're going to scrape a few samples from her inner lining, it takes no more than a few seconds, after that we're going to do a breast examination, we're just checking for any lumps, anything out of the ordinary. I'm not going to be hurting her in any way she won't feel any discomfort, okay?" Both myself and Dr Collins stared at Austin for a reply as the information sunk in, he slightly puckered his lips before he spoke, "hmmm, I'm not gonna like it am I?" he asked, I face palmed as Dr Collins let out a slight chuckle, "probably not Mr Moon, but I assure this is a medical examination, we want to make sure Ally is in good condition and ready for the next 7 months of her pregnancy"

Austin let out a sigh and shrugged, "well it's not like I can say no, we need to do this" I looked at Dr Collins who nodded and signaled to Maribel to bring over the table tray. "Okay Ally go ahead and lay down scoot yourself forward to the edge of the table" he instructed, I laid down and grabbed Austins hand in mine keeping my gaze on him, Dr Collins lifted my legs and placed them in the metal stirr-ups, Austins eyes grew wide and he coughed to clear his throat, I giggled and squeezed his hand, he looked at me I gave him a re-assuring smile, "its fine baby" I said, he nodded and gave me an uneasy smile. Dr. Collins picked up the speculum and Austin looked like he was going to pass out, "ahem, umm wh-what is that for?" he asked trying to steady his voice, Dr Collins looked up, "this is going to give me better access to the cervix so I can take the samples" he replied before going back to work, "k Ally relax and take a deep breathe, your going to feel a little pressure," I nodded and took a deep breathe, Austin looked at me wide eyed "that's going in you" I held back my laugh and nodded, Austin gulped and kept his eyes on mine the rest of the physical.

Maribel and myself couldn't help but giggle numerous times when it came to the breast examination, Austin paced back and forth behind Dr Collins, his eyes burning holes in the back of my doctors head as he felt around my breasts checking for anything unusual. "Okay, we're all done here, I'm gonna wash my hands while Maribel gets the machine hooked up, go ahead and change and when I get back we'll do your guys ultra sound" he said with a smile taking off his rubber gloves tossing them into a waste basket.

"Yep! I definitely did not like that one single bit" Austin piped up the moment Dr Collins was gone, both Maribel and I cracked up, I pulled my jeans up and pecked him on the lips, "baby it's fine" he kissed me back, "th-that thingy contraption, how did that not hurt?" he asked still a little creeped out, I smirked at him leaning up to whisper in his ear so only he could hear, "maybe because its tiny compared to what usually goes in there" I placed a kiss on his ear before pulling away. His eyes were wide and a blush was creeping on his cheeks he shook his head and started smirking at my words, I sat back up on the table as Dr Collins came back in, "we all ready?" My heart pounded in my chest, I nodded, Austin came to stand next to me as Maribel turned of a set of the lights dimming the room, Dr Collins turned on the monitor and grabbed the probe, I lifted up my sweater to reveal my stomach, Dr Collins squirted some clear gel onto my skin, I jumped at the coldness, "oh!" Austin looked at me, "what?!" I giggled, "its just cold that's all" I said he nodded and we both looked back at the screen. Dr Collins placed the probe on my stomach and slowly started to move it across, "alright lets see what we got here...ah there we go right there" he pointed at what looked like a jelly bean only a little bigger on the screen, Austin and I leaned in, "you see that there, that's your baby" I choked back, a tear slid down my cheek as I let out a laugh I looked up at Austin just as a sound filled the room, our eyes widened as we looked at each other before back at the monitor, "what is that?" Austin asked in amazement.

It sound like a light drum beating extra fast, Dr Collins laughed, smiling he looked up at us, "that...is your babies heartbeat" it was Austins turn to choke our a laugh, I was full on crying now, Austin pulled me close placing a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips as we both smiled and laughed. "By the sound of it, your baby is good and strong" he said, he removed the probe and wiped off my stomach, Maribel hit a few buttons on the monitor and switched back on the lights. Dr Collins removed a small piece of paper from the printer smiling he handed it to us, "congratulations again you two," he said I looked down at the small photo and back up at Austin, his eyes glistened with unfallen tears and a smile that I thought would never leave his face, "thats our baby Alls, our little jelly bean" I laughed and pulled him into a hug and kiss as Maribel and Dr Collins excused themselves from the room

* * *

**I thought this would be a cute and sweet filler chapter for Austin and Ally seeing their baby for the first time, but I want to let you guys know...be prepared for whats coming in the next chapter...thats all ima say  
**

**xoxo**

**review!**


	11. Dinner Time Announcements & Mistakes

I opened the truck door for Ally and helped her up, walking around to the drivers side I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and dialed my parents number, "hello?" my moms voice answered through the other line, "hey mom" I replied starting up my truck and pulling out of the hospital parking lot. "Hey sweetie, funny thing I was just about to call you" she said happily in the phone, I sat the phone down on the console and put it on speaker so Ally could listen in, "oh yea what for?" I asked, "well your father just got back from the store picked up some steaks, we wanted to call you guys over for dinner tomorrow night, your brothers are coming and Roxy too, how bout it?" she asked. I looked over to Ally raising my eyebrow, "well funny thing we actually were calling to have you guys over for dinner tomorrow night, haha" I said, Ally giggled quietly, "oh! well isn't that a coinkidink" my mother laughed over the phone, Ally nodded her head signaling that we'll just go there instead, I mouthed 'are you sure' and she smiled and nodded, "but since you guys already went shopping we'll come over mom, you guys can just come to dinner at our place Sunday" I said, "okay! thats perfect because your father and I will be gone Saturday night, alright sweetie give Ally my love and we'll see you tomorrow night" my mom replied.

"I'm right here mom, would you like me to make anything for dessert?" Ally spoke in, "oh! hi lovey, actually I was going to just pick up a pie" my mom answered, I kept my eyes focused on the road as we turned down our street, "oh please store bought is unacceptable how about I make a banana cream pie?" Ally offered , my eyes widened and my stomach began to rumble, Ally's pies were fricken amazing! "Oh Ally sweetie you don't have to" my mom said sweetly, Ally laughed again, "honestly mom I want to, and by the look on Austins face I'll probably be making a pie when we get home tonight" she said eyeing me, I gave her a toothy grin and stayed focused on the road entwining my fingers with hers. "Oh alright then, thank you love, okay well we'll see you two tomorrow can't wait!" my mom said, "alright see you then love you mom, bye" I replied, "bye love you both!" she bid before hanging up, Ally leaned over and hit 'end' on my phone as I pulled the truck into our driveway.

_...Couple Hours Later..._

"Okay, so we've got just about every type of candy ready for trick or treaters, a box full of popcorn ready to be popped, annnnd the cherry on top, the "_Halloween_" marathon on AMC ready to start in 10 minutes time" I said walking from the kitchen to our living room, carrying the first of many bowls of popcorn, Ally was curled up on the couch snacking on a Snickers. "Your really going to make your pregnant wife watch hours of scary movies" she whined playfully pouting out her lip, I flopped down next to her pulling her to my side, I draped my arm over her shoulder and leaned down for a kiss, "yep, besides if you get scared you can just hold onto me" I said pecking her lips, she smiled and leaned up for another kiss, "my sexy macho man" she replied just as the doorbell rang, "yay! first trick or treaters of the night!" she squealed jumping up from the couch, bowl of candy in hand she walked down the hall. I heard the door open and multiple little voices yell 'trick or treat!' a couple minutes later Ally returned just in time of the first movie to start.

Three movies, 2 bowls of popcorn, and a whole lot of chocolate later Ally was fast asleep on my chest as we layed across the couch, I looked up at the time and it was a quarter to 11, the trick or treaters had finally died down about an hour ago. I pushed pause and carefully sat up lifting Ally with me but not to wake her, I picked her up, cradling her in my arms I carried her up to our bedroom and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead before heading back downstairs to clean and lock up.

After cleaning up the kitchen, turning off the halloween music that was playing outside, shut off all the lights and locked up the house I headed back up for bed, I walked into our bedroom and Ally was no longer in bed, the light was on in the bathroom with the door shut. "Babe, you okay?" I asked stepping up to the door, "yea I'm fine, be right out" she replied back, I nodded and made my way over to the bed pulling my shirt over my head discarding it to the floor, I kept my sweats on and crawled into bed. The bathroom door opened as I let out a yawn, my eyes refocused when Ally came into view and my mouth gaped open, she stepped out wearing a black leather corset causing her breasts to swell over the top, she wore black thigh highs that connected to her garter straps, her hair was messy and sexy as all hair, a pair of black kitty ears sat atop her head, I was at a loss for words. My wife smirked and slowly made her way towards the bed, "now you didn't think I was going to let your Halloween night go without your treat did you?" she asked in the most sexiest and seductive tone I've ever heard, all I could do was take a deep gulp before shaking my head, Ally let out a quiet giggle before she crawled up on the bed towards me, she crawled on top of me and straddled me, immediately my hands were on her hips.

Ally leaned down, her lips barely brushing over my ear a shiver shot through my whole body just at the feeling of her warm breathe, "lets have some fun shall we?" she asked in barely a whisper, I snapped my eyes shut as a deep growl escaped from me my grip tightening on her waist at the sound of those words, in a second I flipped us over and held my body above her, she looked up at me smirking before crashing her lips to mine. All to soon she broke the kiss and locked her eyes on mine, her warm brown eyes were no longer light but dark and filled with lust, if I didn't think I could get turned on any more I was completely wrong, she bit her lip before she spoke her next words that I thought would be the end of me..."make your kitty purrrr" she whispered...yep I was definitely wrong.

* * *

The front door opened, "ah! finally, what took you two so long?!" my mother in law squealed holding the door open for us so we could get out of the cold weather, "sorry mom, took a little longer than expected on cleaning up all the Halloween decorations" Austin replied slipping out of his coat and helping me with my own once I handed the pie to his mom. "Oh Ally this looks absolutely delicious I can't wait" she replied gazing at my delicious masterpiece that Austin had to hold me back from eating before we even left the house, yep cravings are going to be fun these next 7 months, I smiled at myself as I thought about it. "Well Austin the boys are out back with your father, their just about ready to put the steaks on why don't you go join them, Roxy and I were just working on all the sides so Ally let us girls go to the kitchen for some girl talk" she said leading us down the hall, Austin kissed my cheek before continuing through the kitchen and out the back saying a quick hello to Roxy on his way through.

"Hey Alls!" Roxy piped up from the counter where she was cutting some tomatoes, I smiled walking up to give her a hug, "Hey Rox, so mom what do you need me to do?" I asked turning to face her, she looked around, "ummm lets see potatoes are in the oven, Roxy's got the salad covered, you already brought dessert so how about you take a glass of wine and relax" she said pulling out a bottle. Thankfullly my doctor said a glass every now and then throughout the week helps with blood flow to the baby, "yes please just a little, I'm most likely gonna be the one driving home tonight before we head over to Jordans" good save Ally don't want any suspicions just yet. She nodded with smile pouring a glass of red moscato for both Roxy and myself, the back door opened the sound of the guys laughter filled the kitchen as they walked in, Andrew and Arthur both spotted me and made there way over for a big hug, "hi honey" my father in law said kissing the top of my head hello as he balanced a large plate filled with steaks in one hand and another dirty dish in the other, "alright ladies, steaks are up!" he said placing the plate on the counter, "those look delicious dear, potatoes are almost done why don't you all get cleaned up and seated" MiMi said grabbing some napkins and A1 sauce.

I took a sip of my wine before excusing myself to the bathroom, I was washing my hands when I heard some clear their throat, I looked up to see Austin standing in the door, arms crossed over his chest and a concerned/upset look on his face. I turned off the water and turned around to face him, "hey whats wrong?" I asked drying my hands on a towel, he leaned off the door frame walking towards me, "I know that no one knows about the baby, but was it just me or did I see you drinking in there?" he asked, I giggled which only made him furrow his eyebrows even more, "and whats funny about that?" he asked confused, I immediately stopped my small giggle fit leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips, "Austin you really need to pay more attention to our doctor appointments" I began, his face softened a bit as I continued, I let out a small sigh, "Dr Collins said that a glass a wine every now and then is okay, it helps with the blood flow to the baby, but I'm not to get carried away with it. If I had denied a glass your mom would know something was up, it's the only one I'm having tonight, k?" I finished, his expression had changed to the 'oh yeah thats right' look causing me to giggle again as we made our way back into the dining room.

Mimi was setting down the plate of potatoes when we returned, I took a seat in between Austin and Arthur across from Roxy and Andrew, "everything looks delicious, I'm starving" I said gaining a smile from Austin. I stared down at the steak in my plate that Austin had given me, medium rare...uh oh, I decided to start on my salad first, "so you guys whats new?" Mike began cutting into his steak, I looked over at Austin who swallowed quickly the big bite he had just taken, "hows you know your music Austin?" he asked, I signaled to Austin discreetly that this was it. Austin nodded and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "umm well actually a lot is new and well great, music is going good actually last week we had a meeting and well the guys and I are going on tour" he said happily, and gave a small smile, the thought of him being gone still hurt like hell and I don't think it dawned on him quite yet that he'd be gone for the whole pregnancy, just breathe Ally. "Oh well that's nice, but you guys already toured the country why do it again?" Mike asked, the table was in comfortable silence as the conversation continued between the two, "actually its not a nationwide tour, it's a world tour" Austin stated, "Oh my goodness! Really?!" MiMi piped up clapping her hands together, Austin laughed and nodded, "yep" he said happily, "wow congrats lil bro!" Andrew said leaning over the table to fist pump his brother.

I looked over at my father in law who was smiling but quiet, "well that's good congratulations son" he finally said, Austin gave him a smile, "thanks dad". "So Ally, are you excited you two get to travel the world" I took a sip of my water, "umm actually I won't be going with him" I said, the table went quiet, "aww how come Alls?" Roxy asked with a sad look, I forced a smile that thankfully everyone bought and shook my head, "no its fine, this is a big tour for the guys strictly business, so I'll be staying here in Miami working on my music, maybe help my dad around the house, and you know have a baby, I'll be kept busy" I said smoothly taking another sip of my water and kept my eye on all their faces waiting for it to set in. Austin stood still next to me watching me with a smirk and waited for the reactions, MiMi nodded and continued eating, Andrew was cutting his food while Roxy sat there frozen staring at me her eyes wide and a smile growing bigger and bigger across her face I glanced over at my father in law who was chewing, then the chewing started to slow down his eyes raising up to meet ours, then we heard it, the clattering of silver utensils dropping onto a plate.

I glanced over at MiMi, her eyes wide as a baby doe's, she stared at us, "mom you okay?" Andrew asked, Roxy slapped him in the arm, "ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm, Roxy rolled her eyes, "did you not just hear what Ally said?!" she squealed the smile never leaving her face, "yea I heard her she's not going, shes staying here to work on her music, helping her dad, and...wait" he snapped his head up at us just as MiMi jumped out of her seat screaming and clapping her hands together, "oh my god! Ally your pregnant!?" she ran to the side of our table I stood up to meet her in a very tight embrace. I laughed and nodded into the hug, we pulled away and tears were streaming down her face, Austin stood up as his mom hugged him tightly before pulling away and hugging me again, "oh my goodness this is so wonderful and exciting, the first Moon baby!" she flaunted with happiness, Arthur, Andrew and Roxy got up to hug us and congratulated us, Roxy and Mimi's hands immediately went to my stomach, how far along are you?" Roxy asked. "uhh 8 weeks, 2 months however you want to put it, their looking at putting my due date around early to mid May" I said happily.

There was a cough behind us, in the midst of all the excitement of the news none of us had realized that Austins dad didn't move from his seat, we all turned to see him still seated at the head of the table, both hands placed calmly on either side of his plate as he stared up at all of us. "Mike, honey aren't you excited, don't you have something to say to your son and daughter in law?" MiMi asked taking a step towards her husband's froze position, his eyes flickered to me and a smile broke out, I nervously smiled back, "congratulations Ally sweetie and Austin" "umm thanks" I said not to sure of the atmosphere that was forming in the room. "So Austin, if you don't mind me asking now that all your exciting news is out in the open, when exactly is this tour of yours?" Mike asked casually, his gaze locking on Austins, I looked up at Austin whose smile had completely disappeared from his face and was replaced with guilt and what looked like anger. Austin took a deep breathe we all silently retook our seats as MiMi disappeared into kitchen mentioning something about getting some coffee started, "we leave at the end of the month" Austin said in a casual yet stern tone, I looked back at my father in law, his hands had curled into fists but he kept his expression composed, "and you will be gone for how long exactly?" he asked in a low growl, "it's not exact on how long we'll be gone it could be anywhere between 4 to 6 months" Austin answered.

Mike nodded, "so what are your telling me is, your wife is pregnant with your first child and you are leaving on a world tour, leaving her home alone to deal with this pregnancy by herself?" he asked looking at something on the table, "its not like that dad" Austin began, Mike slammed his fist down on the table making me and Roxy jump in our seats, "thats EXACTLY what it is Austin!" he bellowed snapping his head up glaring at Austin, "your wife is pregnant! and your still going to leave her alone!" he snapped, "Ally understands we talked about it! Honestly this is none of your concern dad" Austin snapped back, I flinched in my seat how did this go from good to great to hell in a matter of minutes?

"Really Austin?! Is this the kind of man I raised you to be, to put your damn career before your wife? before your FAMILY!? What the hell is the matter with you?! She is pregnant, she is going to need her husband for support in every way!" My father in laws face was now bright red as he continued to yell and lecture his son, my husband. Austin slammed his hands down on the table shooting up from his seat as his chair fell backwards I jumped again staring up at my now very pissed off husband, "don't you DARE tell me that I am putting something before Ally, she is and always will be my first priority!" he screamed down at his father whose veins were popping out of his neck as he jumped out of his seat, in a second both Arthur and Andrew were out of their seats standing in front of their father as I stood in front of fury shaking Austin. "You watch how you talk to me! Doesn't matter if your married or 80 I am still your father! You call leaving to the other side of the world without your wife putting her as your first priority? then you have some serious lessons to learn! Did it even cross your mind that for how long you are gone not only are you going to be absent from the entire pregnancy but you may not even be there when Ally goes in labor!?" he bellowed taking a few steps closer to us, Austin softly pushed me to the side against the dining room window out of his fathers path, "Michael! Austin!" MiMi yelled coming in from the kitchen with a nervous Roxy by her side.

"Im not going to be absent from the pregnancy" Austin said quietly, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to control himself, Mike laughed, "oh what, are you going to fly home for every doctors appointment, for every late night craving she gets, for every lamaz class, are you going to be in the room with her to find out for the first time the sex of your baby? huh Austin, tell me are you going to be there every step of the way for Ally with this on top of satisfying all your wonderful fans?" he yelled, the last part about the fans coming out more exagerated and sarcastic. The room was dead silent, I looked at Austin his jaw locked as he glared at his father, "ANSWER ME!" his father yelled, "you know I won't be able to do that" Austin replied quietly, "Oh no no you see it's not that you won't be able to do it Austin, it's that your going to be choosing not to be able to do it!" he spat through gritted teeth, Austin dropped his gaze to the floor as his fathers words sank in, my heart was pounding and I was at a complete loss of words, it hurt to see Austin hurting from his dads words, but at the same time everything his father was saying was all true, he wasn't going to be there for me through this pregnancy, my very first pregnancy I was just as new at it as him..."What kind of man are you?" his father growled out, Austin's head snapped up just as he lunged for his dad I threw myself in front of him, his dad reacted a mili-second later causing Andrew and Arthur to hold him back.

"Austin stop!" I screamed shoving my hands against his chest, "Michael what is the matter with you?!" MiMi yelled coming to stand in front of her husband, "he's always been the ungrateful one of the three, spoiled to the core and always wanted more for himself!" Mike spat as he continued to glare at his son, Austin tried to push me out of the way but I held my stance, "ungrateful!? Your the one that never supported my dream to wanting to become a part of the music business, I did it all on my own and if it wasn't for that I never would have met Ally!" Austin hollered back, his body began to calm down against mine as he took a few steps back brushing his hands through his hair frustrated. I took a deep breathe as I looked back at Andrew and Arthur who still kept a firm stance in front of their father, "with how your acting now! And how your making your decisions you don't deserve a woman like Ally!" his dad jabbed another low blow at Austin, I turned back around just in time to see Austin rushing across the dining room towards his dad again, I shoved my body against his pushing him out of the room, "dammit Austin stop it! We're leaving NOW!" I was the one screaming now, Austins eyes finally met mine, he was livid and I was now pissed, "get outside now" I ordered, he breathed out through his nose before turning on his heel slamming the front door behind him.

I turned back around Andrew was leading Roxy out of the room while Arthur began to clean up the dishes, "how could you say that to your own son! What the hell is the matter with you Michael Moon!?" MiMi screached at her husband, "umm mom, I'm gonna go before he starts walking home, I'll call you tomorrow" I said grabbing mine and Austins jacket, MiMi gave me an apologetic look before I turned to leave.

**Drrraaaammmmmaaaaa!**

**REVIEW! Don't worry there is more to come in the next chapter :D**

**xoxo**


	12. Through This Together

I walked down the driveway towards Austins truck, he was currently pacing back and forth behind the truck mumbling something that I couldn't make out except for a few curse words here and there. Then he stopped, I could see his breathe in the cold night air as he breathed quickly in and out his chest heaving up and down, he slammed his fist into the tailgate door of his truck I let out a sigh that caught his attention, his gaze met mine. "Well now that you got to hit something, denting your beloved truck in the process, lets go home" I said, Austin shook his head and pulled out his keys, "I need some air and I just need to be alone, take the truck Alls" he said handing me them, I slowly took them, "Austin it's a 20 minute drive to get here, it's going to take you forever to get home, its cold and dark and..." I began before he cut me off, "Ally! I need to be alone..please understand that k?" he said his eyes begging and pleading to me. I pursed my lips as I stared at him, nodding my head, "fine" I deadpanned tossing him his jacket, I turned my back to him and walked to the drivers side, "I'll meet you at Jordans" he said from behind me, I turned my head to the side in my peripheal he was watching me, I nodded and got in.

_...2 1/2 hours later 10:15pm..._

I slipped on my gold glitter heels, adjusting my white high low dress of my goddess costume, I applied some red lip gloss and made my way downstairs, my cell beeped with a new message I slid it open to see Trish's name..._Girls and I just arrived where you at? _I hit reply, _Leaving my house now, see you in a few _I hit send and grabbed my keys and gold clutch. I climbed up into Austins truck, my phone beeped again, _Cass is fixing her makeup..again...we'll wait for you_ I laughed at Cassidy's girliness and made my way towards Jordan's famous Halloween party for another year.

I pulled the truck up behind Kira's charger, Trish and Kira were leaning up against the side of the car in wonder woman and french maid costume, I turned off the ignition and climbed out. "Well hello there gorgeous, the greek gods have allowed their princess to grace us with her presence" Trish said in pushing off the car, I laughed, "very funny Trish" she giggled and shrugged, "but really Alls you look gorgeous...so you hear from Austin yet?" she asked nervous on the change of subject, I called her and the girls to explain everything that happened early this evening and how Austin took off. I shook my head, "no, he said he needed to be alone, so I'm not gonna argue and start another fight with him, maybe the walk will have done him some good, I'm sure he's already here, are the guys?" I asked, Kira nodded, "yea Ryder left to pick up the guys like 2 hours ago when I was just starting to get ready so pretty sure they've been here for a while." Cassidy got out of the car fixing her cheerleaders costume, "well hey there blast from the past?" I said eyeing her up down, "aren't we the all time american gal, blonde hair blue eyes and every guys dream cheerleader" Cassidy laughed and struck a pose with her pom poms,"okay enough chit chat lets get going!" she squealed jumping up and down with excitement, we all laughed and headed into the house.

We walked in, the music blaring, seemed like everyone who was anyone decided to attend this year, we made our way to the bar to get the girls a drink and me a water, "there's Jordan and Mr Steeler!" Kira yelled over the music pointing at the two gentlemen standing just outside in the back. The four of us made our way out to them to say hello, "aw ladies you all look divine as always," Mr Steeler said with a charming grin, we gave them each a hug, "I just saw your guys a few moments ago, I think they were all making their way to the bar outside" Jordan said turning around to gaze around the yard. "Nah, don't worry about it we'll track them down, we'll see you guys later" Trish said gesturing to head to the dance floor, we excused ourselves and headed on to the floor, in a couple months I wasn't gonna be able to do this as much or any more so I might as well get my fill now.

After about our third or fourth song we walked off the floor laughing and made our way towards the outdoor bar, as it came into view so did 4 particular males. Dez was the first to spot us, his eyes landing on me as his own widened in what looked like fear, he nudged Ryder and nodded his head in our direction, Ryder spun around grabbing Dez and gesturing for Mike to stay put the two meet us halfway. As they approached us, giving their girls a hello kiss and hug to me, I acknowledged them but my eyes stayed locked on the mop of blonde hair whose back was currently facing me as he sat on the bar stool drinking a beer, the bartender sat a shot down in front of him and without hesitation he gulped it back. I looked back at Dez and Ryder who were both staring at me along with the girls, "when did he get here?" I asked casually, Ryder looked down scratching his head, "uh, well first off congratulations, I'm so happy for you two" he said, I nodded with a small smile, "thanks, now Ryder when did he get here?" I repeated, "he called me about 2 hours ago to come pick up, he was sitting on a curb at the end of his parents street when we pulled up, he told us everything" I stared at him in shock, Austin had called Ryder shortly after I had left. "So you guys have been here for a while then?" I asked my eyes locking back onto my husbands figure, Dez nodded, "Alls he's in pretty bad shape, he's trying to hide it but...well we all know him" he said, I nodded again, "how much has he been drinking you guys?" Cassidy asked watching Austin take another shot that was handed to him, I looked back to the two to await an answer, "since we arrived" Ryder said cautiously.

I let out a deep sigh, my lips making a fan noise as I stared at my husband, "right well he doesn't know I'm here yet, you guys head back over there, we'll be over in a few, I don't need him thinking we were talking about him. Play it off got it?" I said eyeing all them, they all nodded Ryder kissed the top of Kiras head before making his way back to the bar. The girls and I waited a few minutes just watching, Austin got up from his stool saying something to Ryder and then walking towards the house, Ryder nodded for me to go mouthing '_bathroom'_ I nodded, the girls saw the exchange and made their way to the bar while I headed inside.

I made my way into the house, saying a few greetings and giving a smile to people as I passed through, I saw Austin at the top of the stairs, I looked down the hall to the downstairs bathroom and saw a line, figures. I got upstairs and headed down the quiet hallway, the door was closed the light sneaking through the crack at the bottom I lifted my hand and knocked twice, "ocupado" I heard Austins voice from the other side, I shook my head with a slight giggle at his choice of words and turned the knob. Slowly pushing the door open I peered in Austin had his back to the door, his hands on either side of the counter sink, his head hung low as the faucet ran camoflaing the sound of the door shutting behind me and locking it. "Nice costume" I began, Austin jumped at the sound of my voice spinning around, "shit!" he stammered, I smirked at him and he calmed down when he realized who it was, I pushed off the door and made my way across the black tile floor to where he stood, "you know this is a costume party right?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him. He sighed letting out a small chuckle glancing down as he took in my costume, "you look beautiful baby" he said I smiled lifting my hand to caress his cheek, "talk to me Austin, please" I said quietly, his eyes met mine, they were filled with so much hurt, angst, anger...guilt, "what do you want me to say?" he asked.

I dropped my hand from his cheek, "well for starters, why did you tell me you were going to walk home when really you had Ryder come pick you up moments after I left?" I said sounding hurt. Austin leaned up against the bathroom counter rubbing his hands over his face, "I was pissed, ashamed, embarassed for everything that happened between my dad and I, it was suppose to be a perfect night and it all turned to shit. I-I couldn't face you after that Alls I needed time to think so I told you I'd walk, after you disappeared around the corner I walked further down the street and called Ryder," he said I nodded silently and walked next to him leaning against the counter. "Why would you be embarassed or ashamed I understand being pissed but Austin you should never feel like you can't talk to me or come to me.." I said grabbing hold of his hand, "because Ally, everything he said is true!" He pulled his hand from mine, a lump formed in the back of my throat at his gesture, he pushed off the counter and began pacing across the bathroom, "I'm such a worthless piece of shit, I'm abandoning you for a few stupid concerts, I'm leaving you alone to deal with this pregnancy all on your own. How was I so stupid to not see and realize what I was doing! Your due in May Ally! May! if this tour goes for the 6 months I probably won't be there..beside you holding your hand through it all when you bring our baby into this world. He's right what kind of man am I!?" His voice cracked and I could tell he was fighting back tears I walked over to him cupping his face in my hands, "look at me Austin and listen to me" I instructed, his eyes gazed into mine as his lips quivered.

* * *

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes as she gazed up into mine, I felt like I was failing her as a husband and as a father before I even became one, her small hands were warm and smooth against my skin. "I'm only going to say this once Austin Matthews Moon, you are my husband, the man of my dreams and the man that I am hopelessly in love with. You are not worthless and you are not abandoning me, I won't lie to you when I say that I am scared of not having you there next to me every step of the way..." she said, I shut my eyes tight as the words pierced through my heart. "But.." I opened my eyes as she continued, "it doesn't mean that we're not gonna be okay Austin, you said yourself our careers give us a very different way of life, this baby wasn't planned it was only another exciting blessing for us, we're going to go through this together you hear me" she said her eyes were looking deep into my own, they were full of love and determination. I took in a deep breathe as I slowly nodded, "I'm so sorry baby" I said quietly, her face softened into a frown she leaned her forehead against mine, "there's nothing to be sorry about, we'll skype every chance we get, talk on the phone, text in between...it'll be as if we're right next to each other" she whispered our noses touching, her light minty breathe softly hitting my cheeks.

Our eyes locked again, "for better or for worse,I love you Austin, nothing will ever change that" she leaned up her lips softly meeting my own, my hands snaked around her waist to her back pulling her close to my body deepening the kiss. Her tongue grazed along my bottom lip til' she gained entrance, my hands traced down along the white sheer material of her dress to her backside gripping it firmly I lifted her up into my arms, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist. I walked towards the bathroom counter never breaking our kiss, setting her atop the counter her legs only locked tighter around me pulling me closer to her body, our breathing had quickened her fingers were lost and tangled lovingly in my hair. "I need you" I breathed against her neck, that i was currently covering every inch with my lips, I felt her shiver against me and her hands were no longer in my hair but fumbling with my belt buckle and seconds later the button and zipper of my jeans.

I pushed the material of her dress up her thigh revealing a pair of white cotton booty shorts, I let out a low growl before sliding them off of her, my jeans dropped to my ankles and Ally's hand slipped into my boxers grabbing hold of my member. I hissed squeezing my eyes shut as she pulled me out of the opening of my boxers, she looked up at me through her dark long lashes crashing her lips to mine again, she pulled away, "I'm yours" she whispered breathlessly, I pulled her body to the edge of the counter top bringing her lips back to mine as I slid inside of her. Ally pulled away gasping and moaning, her body arching into my own as her left hand slammed against the side mirror as I began to pull out and thrust in her again and again. Her right hand snaked around my neck pulling me closer with every thrust, our breathing quickened as we gasped for air, but our bodies moved as one, "b-baby I'm almost there" I breathed out, she nodded, "just don't stop, please Austin don't stop!" she gasped has her head fell back with another thrust, my pace began to speed up and I could feel myself twitch within her, she pushed off the mirror snaking both her arms around my neck her nails digging into my skin, it gave me that extra high just as I climaxed and my pace began to slow down.

We were both panting trying to control our breathing as we came down from our high, I cupped Ally's face with my hands and gently but deeply kissed her beautiful lips. I slowly pulled out and pulled up my jeans as Ally hopped down from the counter, slipping back on her underwear and smoothing out her dress, she turned to face the mirror, "you do we realize we just pulled a quickie in your managers bathroom right?" I looked up, seeing her reflection in the mirror as I zipped up and buckled my jeans, she was smirking at the hand prints on the mirror, I walked up behind her wrapping my hands around her waist I kissed the top of her head "I love you" I said against her hair. She smiled back at me through the mirror before turning around in my arms to face me, she leaned up and pecked my lips, "lets go home" she inclined, I smiled and nodded not before looking back at the fogged up printed mirror, I couldn't help but smirk at our work, "yea probably best we do anyways, we don't want to be around when this is found" I said. Ally giggled and pulled me behind her, we both peered out of the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear before we headed back down to the party.

We made our way back out to the backyard to meet up with everyone else, my arm was slung over Ally's shoulder as hers was wrapped tightly around my waist, Trish eyed the two of us with an evil smirk, "and where have you two been?" she asked staring at Ally, "just talking" Ally replied casually, "uh huh, does lips always look that swollen after 'just talking'" I looked down at Ally who was currently blushing like crazy and rolling her eyes I leaned down and kissed her lips before looking back to everyone, "we're gonna head out guys, I've had enough of this Halloween madness and Ally's getting tired" they all nodded and we said our goodbyes and heading out to the truck. I walked to the passenger side and held it open for Ally she just stared at me, "what?" I asked confused, she shook her head and pointed into the truck, "you get your ass in that truck Moon, there's no way in hell I'm letting you drive home" she said handing me her clutch and taking the keys with her. "Alls I'm fine really" I started, "nope, you may feel fine but the moment you took that first shot you became incapable, and don't try to lie to me Mr. the guys told me you all been drinking since you got here, you have precious cargo to protect, remember that" she stated hopping up and into the drivers seat as I climbed into the passenger, I slid over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her into another kiss, "I could never forget the not one but two most important people in my life that I'll do anything to keep out of harms way" I whispered against her lips. She smiled and let out a quiet moan, "good" she replied before turning the ignition and pulling out of the entrance gate.

**Okay so next chapter we'll be jumping ahead some time, because what I got planned for this story I know you guys won't want me to wait long on getting to all the juiciness!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	13. 6 Months

I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry...that's what I kept mentally telling myself as I stood there in my black boots, leggings and a red sweater dress, a small bump now patruded from my abdomen that I was lightly rubbing as I watched Austin hug his mom and dad goodbye. A week after the fight between Austin and his dad, Mike showed up at our house one evening to talk to Austin, they talked everything out and thankfully made up. My father in law swore to the heavens above and to Austin that they'd take care of me and help with anything that they could until he came home.

We were currently all standing in a private terminal at Miami International, today was the day and it came to fast, Austin and the guys were going to be boarding a private jet and leaving on tour in approximately 15 min, that's the time I had left with my husband, to kiss, to touch, to hold. The girls were spread speratically around the area saying their goodbyes to the guys, MiMi gave Austin another kiss on the cheek before pulling away the three of them walked over to where I waited, she patted my shoulder before walking past me to take a seat with Mike. Austins hands grabbed both of mine, entwining our fingers pulling me close resting our hands to his chest, he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, pulling away he rested his head against mine. I took in a shaky breathe and breathed out again, "I told myself I wasn't going to cry today because it would only make it that much harder to let you go" I said not wanting to look him in the eye. I felt him let go of one of my hands, lifting my chin til I met his eyes, those beautiful golden brown eyes that were looking deep into my soul and that's when I lost it, the tears silently started to flow down my cheeks.

Austin wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb, "nothing about today is going to be easy, but like you said baby it's only going to be for 6 months, 6 months out of the rest of our lives together, and when I get home it'll be just us. We're going to bring our baby into this world and we're going to give them the most amazing life anyone could dream of, it'll be you and me Alls, you and me" he said softly, "gentlemen, we've got 5 minutes til take off" Austin turned around to see one of the pilots, he nodded to him before turning back to me, I clutched his hands tighter in my own, the tears were falling non-stop now, "ugh damn these hormones!" I said frantically wiping them away, Austin brought my lips up to his again, "I love you so much baby, I'll call you the moment we land I promise" he said against my lips I nodded wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, he pulled me in as close as possible for a tight hug, "I-I love you too so so much" I stuttered out between sobs. "You call me the second you find out the sex of our little one you hear" he asked with a small laugh, pulling away a tear was sliding down his cheek, I wiped it away and shook my head, "I don't want to find out the sex until you are with me, so if that means the day they are born then so be it, but we're going to find out together" I stated, his eyes widened and a few more tears escaped as a smile spread across his face he pulled me in for another kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" we immediately pulled away from our kiss at the sound of Kira's scream, we turned to see what was going on, my hands flew to my mouth gasping, Austin pulled my back against his chest wrapping his arms around my waist, there bent down on one knee was Ryder with a black velvet box opened up to Kira whose face was currently buried in her hands as she cried, she looked back down at him tears still streaming down her face as she began to laugh into between tears, "Kira Monique Staar, will you marry me?" Ryder asked, immediately she began nodding like crazy, "yes, yes , YES! Of course I will marry you!" she screamed, Ryder jumped up lifting her in the air kissing her like crazy, we all cheered and applauded as he sat her back down pulling the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger.

All too soon the beautiful moment was interrupted and came to an end, "gentlemen I do apologize but if we don't get going now we'll miss our weather window" the same pilot said from the gate entrance. We all went quiet, I turned around to face Austin again, my tears were dry now, Austin strapped his guitar to his back he kneeled down in front of me placing his hands on my stomach he softly kissed the top of it, "daddy is going to miss you and mommy so much, but I can't wait to see your beautiful face when I get home" he whispered against my stomach. He grabbed his carry on duffel and stood up, I wrapped my arms around him in one final hug and gave him one more passionate kiss, we pulled away the guys were walking down the ramp waving goodbye, Austin was the last to follow, walking backwards, "I'll see you in 6 months baby, 6 months and that's a promise" he said with a smile, I laughed and smiled back waving, "I'll hold you to it" I replied, he winked at me before turning around and disappearing onto the plane.

I choked back on my breathing when he was no longer in sight, the lump in the back of my throat was getting larger, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. The girls came to stand next to me, holding each others hands as we watched the plane pull back from the gate, minutes later we watched it take off into the sky, I took in a deep breathe and let out squeezing Kira and Trish's hands that I was holding I whispered, "6 months"

**Okay its short, but I couldn't wait to post it for you guys so I gave you guys the farewell scene, What did you guys think of the surprise proposal...lol thought u might all enjoy it!**

**Another wedding in the future and now time for some baby business..here we go!**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	14. Plan For The Best Christmas Ever

_Ally_/**Austin:**

"_So how long are you guys going to be in Paris?_" I asked, Austin and guys have already been gone for three weeks, and so far it has been the longest three weeks of my life.

"**About two weeks, we fly out tomorrow, so we'll be spending Christmas and New Years there, with the performance on New Years and then some shows throughout the 2 weeks**"

"_Christmas in Paris, how beautiful_" I said, Austin let out a yawn

"**It'd only be beautiful and perfect if I was spending it with my wife**"

"_Baby shouldn't you get to bed, it's like what 3am for you, and you have to catch a flight_"

Austin laughed through the line, "**I'm fine Alls, I can always sleep on the plane, I want to talk to you as long as possible**"

I smiled into the phone, "_god I miss you_"

"**I miss you too baby, both of you, how are you feeling?**"

"_I'm doing good, cravings are starting to get a little crazy_" I laughed out.

"**Oh yea, how so?**" he asked, and I could hear the smile growing across his face.

"_Well for starters, and you'll love this, pancakes are pretty much a must at least twice a day for me, so he or she definitely gets that from daddy_"

Austin started cracking up, "**YES! that's my baby!"** he cheered, causing me to laugh

"_yea well even weirder, when I do crave a pickle I can only eat it with honey on top_"

"**hulgh! Oh! damn Ally that's just wrong**" he said a little uneasy,

I giggled, "_hey it's your baby with the sweet tooth"_

"**yea yea, so when is your next doctors appointment?**"

"_I'm actually getting ready for it as we speak, I gotta be there in 45 minutes" _I replied while curling my hair

"**That's good, just the usual check up?**"

"_Yep, make sure we're both on schedule and good and healthy, Oh! how could I forget so Anderson Cooper called and invited me onto the show, so the girls and I are flying up to New York on Tuesday, annnnd I finished a new song so I'm going to perform it on the show!_"

"**Oh wow! Babe that's awesome! I can't wait to hear it**"

"_Don't worry I'll be sure to sing it for you baby_"

"**So are you sure it's safe for you to be flying?**" he asked concerned

"_yep! My third trimester will be when I can't fly and as the due date gets closer I'll have to take it easy_"

"**okay good**" he let out a sigh of relief

"_oh! I gotta pee!_" I squeaked jumping up from my vanity, Austin laughed

"**well then that's my que, I'm gonna get some sleep Alls, call me after your appointment k?**"

I was currently running into the restroom, "_I'm not gonna wake you up Austin, I'll send you a text that way you'll get it when you first wake up deal?_"

I heard him sigh and then chuckle, "**fine, deal I love you baby**"

"_I love you more_"

We said goodbye and hung up before I peed my pants.

_...1 Hour later..._

"Alright Ally so are we ready to find out the sex of this baby?" Dr. Collins asked, I smiled and nodded I lifted my shirt revealing my growing tummy, I wasn't huge or anything, yet, it just looked as though I placed a soft small pillow beneath my shirts. "Alright so heartbeat is looking strong, there's a foot, and a nose" Dr Collins said pointing out different body parts, "you know most women would still want to be told the sex whether their husband was here or not, I find what your doing for Austin very sweet and honest" he said turning off the monitor turning to his counter to write something down, he folded it a couple times, placed it in an envelope along with the ultrasound photos he had just taken, sealed it and handed it to me. I smiled, "thank you, I told him I wanted to be together when we found out the sex, what better way than as a Christmas gift" I said, he smiled and helped me off the table, "so when do you leave?" he asked, I grabbed my purse, "the girls and I are heading up to New York day before Christmas Eve, I have an appearance on the Anderson Cooper show, right after that we're taking a jet straight for Paris, I already talked to Jordan and he's getting everything situated the guys don't have a clue." I said smiling brightly.

Dr. Collins let out a laugh, "their definitely going to be surprised, what better Christmas gift is there than to have your wife fly half way around the world to spend it with you" he said as we walked down the hall, "don't forget bringing in the new year as well" I added on, he nodded, "well just make sure you keep up on your prenatal vitamins, take it easy, your entering into your second trimester things are looking great for you both but you are still pregnant so you can't do things like you used to" he instructed, I laughed, "oh trust me I know, I'm like an old lady going to sleep every night at like nine" I said slipping on my jacket, "well that's good you need all the rest you can get, now have a wonderful and safe trip and I'll see you next year, technically" he said holding the door open for me, I laughed, "alright see you next year Happy Holidays Dr Collins" I said walking out into the drizzling weather, "you too Mrs Moon" he waved me off as I walked to Austins truck.

* * *

_And I'm gonna hide hide hide _

_My wings tonight_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need_

_A soldier I will be..._

The arena erupted into screams and applause, "thank you so much! You all have an amazing night and a wonderful Christmas!" Ryder yelled into the mic as we all took off our instruments and ran off stage. "Damn I am exhausted!" Mike said, grabbing a towel from a stage hand, I nodded in agreement as I chugged down a bottle of water, the four of us made our way down one of the corridor hallways to our dressing room. "I can't believe Christmas is in 3 days" Dez said flopping down on one of the couches, I pulled my sweaty tee over my head and slipped on a clean one,"I know, Ally said the families are still going to do the big Christmas dinner and they'll call us when their all together" I said, the guys nodded quietly, we all missed them like crazy and the fact that we couldn't even fly home for the holidays to be with them killed us, a Christmas Special had been scheduled for us Christmas Eve, so there was no point in trying to fly home in time of Christmas, when we'd have to leave the very next day to make it to our next concert.

"The girls should be arriving in New York soon shouldn't they?" Ryder asked, I nodded opening up another bottle of water, "yea, Alls said she'd call before she went on the show, so you guys will probably be hearing from the girls shortly" I replied, and just as if she heard me talking about her my cell rang...

* * *

_Today's show is a special one, for starters its a Holiday special, and second and best of all we have our guest star, newlywed and new mother to be Ally Marie Moon!  
_

The audience broke out into cheers and applause, "alright Austin their about to call me out I'll call you after the show" I said into the phone, as make up fixed my hair, "okay Alls, good luck and kick butt!" I smiled and blew him a kiss through the phone before hanging up.

_So help me in giving her a beautiful and warm welcome lets hear it for Ally Marie Moon! _

I walked out onto the set smiling and waving out to the audience, Anderson met me halfway giving me a hug and a kiss to each cheek, "hello, thank you so much for coming" he said, I smiled and took a seat on the couch, "thank you for having me I'm so excited to be here" I said smiling brightly as the audience took to their seats.

"So your married now?" Anderson began I smiled nodding, "6 months just passed actually" the audience awed and lightly applauded as 2 pictures of Austin and I on the beach on our wedding day popped up on the big screen behind us, Austin was holding me bridal style while we smiled at the camera and the next picture was of us in the same pose but kissing. "Beautiful photos, thank you so much for bringing them, your wedding was like high top guarded" Anderson said laughing, I nodded, "yes very, as I'm sure everyone knows, Austin and I have had a lot happen in our past, we wanted our special day to be that of our own with our family and closest friends...as I'm sure anyone else would want of their wedding" I said gesturing out to the audience who nodded in agreement. "Yes very, true and not only are you a newlywed, buuutt you and Austin are expecting your first?!" he said excitedly causing the audience to squeal in excitement, I placed my hand over my stomach as I giggled, "yes, yes we are 3 months along, healthy" I said, "were you guys trying?" Anderson asked, "well no we weren't trying but we both knew we wanted a family so after we got married we figured if it happens it happens, and we couldn't be more happy and excited" I said.

..."Pickles and honey!? That is definitely a new one" Anderson said laughing along with me, "I know Austin was like gagging over the phone when I told him" everyone laughed. "So Austin and the band have been on their world tour for a month now is that right?" I nodded, "yep almost a month, we still have about 5 more to go, so it's hard but I'm doing a lot to try and keep myself busy" I replied, Anderson nodded, "are you going to be able and visit him at all during your pregnancy?" he asked, I started smiling making eye contact with my 3 best friends in the front row of the audience. "Umm actually yes...this doesn't air in Paris does it?" I asked quickly, Anderson laughed and shook his head no, "okay, well their manager knows but they have no clue, but right after your show my 3 best friends also girl friends and well one new fiancee' of the band are flying out to Paris to surprise them for Christmas" I announced, the crowd erupted into cheers, "so I do ask that nobody tweets this announcement we really don't want to spoil the surprise" I added on. "Well that is a wonderful surprise and your secret is safe with us, now from what I understand you just finished working on a new song?" he asked, I nodded "I did, and you all get to be the first ones to hear it" I said standing up as a curtain revealed the house band, everyone cheered with excitement, "well we can't wait! When we come back from our break we'll hear for the first time ever Ally Marie Moons brand new hit, "See you again" We'll be right back"

_1 hour later_

"Alright ladies, get some rest we got a 10 hour flight ahead of us, get some sleep because when we land it'll be Christmas Eve night" Mark said taking a seat in one of the planes recliners, I snuggled up on one of the couches yawning and nodding before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The four of us were escorted through a back way of the airport to avoid being seeing by paparazzi since numerous artists from around Europe and the world were flying in for the New Years Eve show next week. It was freezing cold and snowing as we walked out a back entrance to a waiting limo, we drove through the streets of Paris, people walking the streets in and out of shops to finish their last minute Christmas shopping, we drove by the eiffel tower all four of us stared in awe out the window as the tower glistened and twinkled in white lights against the black sky.

The limo pulled up to the _Park Hyatt, Paris-Vendom, _thankfully for it being so late their were no paparazzi waiting outside, the driver held open the door as we each slid out and hurried into the warm hotel while the bell-hop collected our luggage. The grand lobby was gorgeous, it stood with tall ceilings with marble and gold pillars, a giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the lobby surrounded by different sized and color packages, and bright star stood atop of the tree glowing warm. The four of us walked in taking in all of its glory and beauty, "Ally, Trish girls!" we turned around to see Jordan making his way to us from one of the elevators, we all embraced him in a big group hug, "aww Jordan we missed you!" Cassidy said, as we pulled away, "as I've missed you but I'm sure not as much as 4 particular gentlemen" he said, turning to face me his eyes gazed down at my stomach, "someone is definitely glowing, Ally you look beautiful" he said, I smiled, "nice to know after traveling for almost 11 hours" I said laughing, Jordan laughed, "well come on lets get you girls settled in" he said turning around to head back towards the elevator.

The five of us filed onto one of the elevators, "so the guys just got back from a show about an hour ago, so their more than likely still awake, thankfully I made a plan B, I reserved a suite for you ladies for tonight until tomorrow morning since there is no way of sneaking you guys into the pent house with them all awake" he explained, "look at you Jordan, Mr Sneaky" Trish said teasingly as she playfully nudged him in the arm. The elevator dinged at the top floor and opened, we followed Jordan to the right, he pointed to the left, "the penthouse is down at the end of the hall to the left, there's a private elevator that takes you up to the door that you need a key to access it" he said, "wow they know how to take care of their celebrities don't they?" Kira asked, I gazed down the hall realizing just how close I was to seeing Austin and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"I'll come get you girls first thing in the morning, the guys don't get up til about 10, so it'll give you girls plenty of time to get in and get whatever you have planned set up for them" Jordan said as we entered into our suite, I was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep and have morning come as soon as possible. "Sounds good thank you so much Jordan for helping us out with this" I said laying down on the couch, "anything for my girls, get some rest I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said goodnight to us and shut the door behind him.

_I'll be your entertainer I'm puttin on a show_

I sat up to grab my phone, 'don't sound to tired Alls its suppose to be the middle of the day for you in Miami' I slid open my phone, "hey baby" I greeted through the phone, "hey beautiful, what are you up to?" Austin asked, "just got home from some shopping with the girls, about to lay down for a bit" I replied with a small yawn, "yea you sound tired babe, well we just got settled in from the show I wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas Eve before calling it a night" he said, I smiled, "okay baby, well we'll talk first thing in the morning..for you" I said, Austin chuckled into the phone, "I can't wait, I love you baby" he said quietly into the phone, "I love you too, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said, "okay goodnight well good morning to you" he said, I smiled, "and good night to you" I hung up the phone. "Tomorrow is going to be the best Christmas for all of us!" Kira said excitedly as we got ready for bed, "the best" I agreed.

**The beginning of another little two parter for ya'll...u know what that means we find out the sex of the baby in the next chapter :D**

**I love you all so much**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Best Christmas Ever

*_knock *knock_, there was a light tapping on our hotel door my eyes fluttered open as I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, _6:20, _ugh I rolled out of bed and tiptoed across the room careful not to wake the girls. I looked through the peep hole to see Jordan standing there looking up and down the hall, I opened the door, "morning Alls, Merry Christmas!" he said happily I yawned with a sleepy smile, "mmm morning Jordan and Merry Christmas to you too, come on in the girls are still asleep" I said opening the door wider for him. "I figured you girls wouldn't be use to the time change, I probably should of told you all I'd be here early to sneak you guys upstairs" I smiled and nodded walking over to Kira and Cassidy's bed, "girls, Cass Kir, time to get up" I said softly nudging them, Kira rolled over with a groan, "didn't we like just go to bed?" she asked rubbing her eyes, I laughed, "feels like it, buuutt the sooner u get your engaged butt out of bed the sooner you can see Ryder" I chimed, she jumped out of bed, "I'm Up!" she said with a bright smile.

While Kira and Cassidy brushed their teeth and did their hair, I worked on getting my best friend out of bed for what was now the sixth time, "come on Trish! It's Christmas, you get to see Dez, and the guys, and we're in Paris, shopping capital of the world.." I said trying everything to get her up, but once again she rolled over pulling a pillow over her head. I stood up scratching my head trying to think of something, I rubbed my tummy casually then it hit me, I smirked, "alright that's fine you go ahead and stay here and sleep in we'll come back and get you after breakfast" I said casually turning to walk away, "thank you! that's all I wanted" she yelled from under the pillow..."buuutt if you don't come with us now, you won't find out the sex of your future niece or nephew!" I trailed off walking away, "WHAT!? OH HELL NO...I'M UP!" I should of known that would get her, next to Austin she's been dying to find out so she could start shopping.

It was just after 7 when we were ready, we stayed in our pj's since it was Christmas morning and we'd most likely spend majority of it in the penthouse with the guys opening gifts, making breakfast, and what not. I grabbed my phone and the envelope and the rest of the gifts I got for Austin and the guys, Jordan helped carry the rest of all our gifts as we made our down the hall to the private elevator, my heart started to pound with excitement of finally getting to see my husband in a month. "Okay so it's a two story penthouse, once you girls are done setting up your things downstairs the guys bedrooms are upstairs, Dez and Austins are up the stairs and to the left, Ally Austins is at the far end and obviously Trish Dez's is the only other door up there besides the bathroom. Kira, Cass, Ryder and Mikes rooms are up and to the right, Kira Ryder's is also at the far end, I figure I tell you girls now before we get inside so we don't risk making more noise than needed. We all laughed and nodded, "good thinking, but those boys can sleep through a nuclear war when it comes to them having a day off and actually getting to sleep in," Cassidy said still giggling. The elevator slowed to a stop the doors opening, we filed out into a small foyer facing to white double doors, to the left of the door was a key slide and door bell with the words "_penthouse'_ written on a plaque. Jordan pulled out a key card and slipped it through, the light turned from red to green and unlocked, he pulled the handle down and quietly pushed it open, "alright ladies," he whispered, "here we go".

To say the penthouse was gorgeous would be an understatement, the 5 of us walked in and were completely stunned the first thing we noticed when we walked in was the view, a cherry wood dining table sat over looking the entire opposite wall that was a floor to ceiling window that looked out over Paris, the perfect view of the Eiffel tower, it was a cloudy Christmas morning, a layer of fog still passed through the city as snow lightly fell upon it, it looked like a winter wonderland dream. To the right of the dining area was a luxurious kitchen with cherry wood cabinets and black marble counter tops, just a couple steps down from where we stood was a giant living area, with two recliners and two black leather sofas, a coffee table and 55 inch plasma, but the best thing of all was the enormous Christmas tree that glistened and twinkled of white lights, gold and red ribbons and ornaments, in the corner by a gas fireplace that was decorated in fake snow, garland, and draped with four red and white stockings.

"This is amazing" Kira gasped in a whisper as we all took it in, "the kitchen is fully stocked, you girls better get started, I'm going to head back to my room and get some more sleep" he said turning to head back out the door, I turned after him, "you will come back for breakfast won't you Jordan" he slowly turned back around, "really, I don't want to intrude on your guys reunion" he said quietly. I shook my head "that's nonsense Jordan, it's Christmas and your family, I'll text you when it's almost ready okay?" I said, he laughed and nodded, "okay see you all in a couple hours" he quietly shut the door behind him, I turned back around as the girls picked up the gifts and began carrying them down into the living room. We quickly got all the gifts organized and set under the tree, we stuffed their stockings and stood up to admire our work, "what time is it?" Trish asked I glanced down at my phone, "7:45" I whispered, "alright ladies, how do we want to do this?" she asked, I looked at three of them and pretty much saw the exact same thing I wanted, "to the rooms" we all said at the same time causing us to giggle, "shhh, come on lets go" I said still laughing.

I picked up the envelope off the coffee table, tucking it under my arm as the four of us made our way upstairs, Trish and I headed down the left while the other two went to the right, we all smiled at each other and waved each other off, Trish stopped at Dez's door and waited for me to get to Austins, we turned to look at one another I gave her two thumbs up then turned back to the closed bedroom door, I placed my hand on the handle and pulled it down slowly, quietly the door clicked open, I peeked my head in, the room was large a door just to my left led into a grand bathroom, a walk in closet to my right, a vanity dresser was set up against the wall, Austins colognes and a picture of me and the two of us both sat upon it.

A four post king size bed sat in the middle of the room where my husband lay fast asleep shirtless and in his black sweats, his shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes as he breathed deeply in and out. I quietly shut the door behind me and locked it, tip toeing across the room to his bed I sat the enveloped down on one of the night stands, I stared down at him and could help but lightly caress his cheek, he shifted a little in his sleep but did not wake. I saw his phone on the night stand and decided how I was going to wake him up. I walked around to the other side of the bed so his back was facing me I took a seat on the love seat that sat in the corner of the room over looking the view outside, I picked up my phone slid it open and typed a message:

"_Good Morning baby, Merry Christmas!_" and hit send, a couple seconds later Austin's phone lit up on the night stand and beeped a couple times, I watched as he slowly lifted his hand and grabbed his phone, a light blue light lit up that corner of the room, his back stayed facing me as I heard him click a few buttons, my phone was on silent so the screen lit up when his reply came through: "**_Morning, and Merry Christmas to you too, what are you doing awake?"_**

"_I couldn't wait to wish you a Merry Christmas, besides I'm like wide awake, I hope I didn't wake you to early_" the corner of his bed lit up again as he read and began typing again, "**_haha, and no you didn't I was awake_**"

"_liar, I know how much you love your sleep in days, especially Christmas morning_"

"_**alright you got me, but I only like to truly sleep in, when your in my arms**_"

"_aww that's sweet, well lets go back to sleep then_"

"_**I wish**_"

"_I'm serious we'll cuddle up and then in a couple hours I'll give you your Christmas gift, then we'll eat breakfast and just be lazy_"

"**_Okay, I'll jump on a plane and fly home so we can do just that, if I could Alls you know I would_**"

I had to hold back a giggle at what I was about to type next, "_Orrr you could just roll over_" I hit send and watched his phone light up again, he was propped up on his elbow as he read the text, "huh?" he said out loud, my phone lit up, "**_roll over?_**" I smiled and text back, "_yes, roll over...just do it_" I hit send and sat my phone down on the cushion next to me. His phone lit up again, his head lifted and slowly he turned over, his eyes landing on me sitting on end of the couch, "Morning handsome" I said with a smile, his eyes widened, "oh god please don't let this be a dream" he said, I stood up from the couch, "nope, definitely not a dream, the girls are here too we wanted to surprise you..." I was cut off by my his warm lips against mine, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist as he held me close to his warm bare chest, "...guys" I breathed out, I opened my eyes dazed as I looked up into his glistening ones, I smiled up at him, he smiled back pulling me in for another kiss.

"I can't believe your really here" he said I giggled, "well if it wasn't for the help of Jordan we couldn't have pulled it off" I said, he was speechless, his eyes trailed down to my stomach his large hands cupping the sides of it, he kneeled down and placed a kiss just above my belly button, "I hope you've been behaving for mommy, don't be to rough with her" he said his lips grazing along the material of my shirt. I combed my fingers through his messy bed head, "they havn't started beating me up yet" I said with a slight giggle, he looked up at me before standing up and leading me towards the bed, we laid down pulling the thick comforter over us, I nuzzled into his side, he kissed my forehead, "best Christmas gift ever" he whispered, I looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss, he held me tight deepening it, "well it's not over yet" I whispered against his lips.

He let out a chuckle, "oh really? what could possibly be better than this?" he asked playing with a strand of my hair, I rolled onto my back leaning up to grab the envelope off the nightstand, I rolled back over and cuddled into his side again. "What's this?" he asked as I handed it to him, "well I told you I didn't want to find out the sex of the baby until we were together sooo...I had Dr. Collins do an ultra sound, he wrote down the sex on a piece of paper and printed out the 3-D photos of our baby, and it's all in there..." I explained, Austin stared at the envelope then back at me, "I promise I didn't see a thing, I wanted us to look at it all for the first time together" I said, a smile grew on his face as a tear slid down his cheek, "aww babe please don't cry, my hormones can't handle it" I said wiping away the teardrop. He shook his laughing, "your just so amazing baby, I can't believe you did all this" he said, I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, "well before we open it, we first need to choose a name" he nodded a sat the envelope down on his stomach, "right! Well ummm I've been thinking of some names for both a boy and a girl" he said, I smiled brightly, "really! Let's hear them" I said excitedly sitting up on my elbow facing him.

"Okay well, my family has a greek/german back ground and yours is Italian so I was trying to think of ways to incorporate those together, but then also stay with an 'A' name to go along with you and me" he began, "okay, I'm liking it so far go on" I urged, he rubbed his neck nervously, "right okay well for a boy, I was thinking umm Antonio Maximus Moon" he paused looking at me as I pondered it, "hmm I'm liking the ring to it, definitely has a tint of daddy in it, Aussumis" I teased nudging him as we both remembered back on his and Dez's little gladiator fiasco last year, "okay and for a girl?" I asked. He nodded, "well for a girl I was messing with a few there was Athena Maria Moon, Athena Isabella Moon, Amelia Melody Moon, I dunno what do you think? What names have you thought of?" he asked pulling me closer to his side. I gazed into his eyes, "I love Athena" was all I could say he beamed at me, "really, well let me hear your ideas" he said, I shook my head, "honestly I don't have any I've tried to play and jumble around with some but nothing really stuck with me, well except for Anthony for a boy, but nothing hit me right when it came to a girl. But Athena, oh my gosh I'm in love with it Austin" I said in awe he smiled and kissed me. "So we agree on Athena for a girl and Anthony for a boy, middle names?" he asked, I thought for a moment then smiled, "if it's a girl Athena Melody Moon and if it's a boy Anthony Maximus Moon" I said, "perfect" he said before kissing me again.

He took a deep breathe and picked up the envelope, "can I open my gift now?" he asked eying me with a smirk, I laughed, "please do!" I said excitedly, he nodded and peeled open the seal, he pulled out the small pile of contents, a white folded piece of paper was on top. We looked at each other and smiled as he began to unfold it, I held my breathe as he lifted the last fold my eyes widened as I read the three little words on the paper: _It's A Girl!_, immediately I started crying with happiness, Austin dropped the paper and pulled me into a hug lifting my face to his covering it with kisses. We both laughed and cried as we stared back at the paper and began going through the ultra sound photos, she had Austins nose and I prayed she'd have his golden locks, she was already perfect in our eyes, our little girl, our little Athena.

**Yay! Its a Girl! I'm assuming many of you are super happy about that since you were all dying for it to be a girl, what do you think of her name? Hope you like**

**I'll continue with Christmas breakfast with the gang, and there is one more lil surprise to come before we skip to New Years Eve**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Honey

We laid there in each others arms for the next hour, I couldn't stop kissing her, her lips, her cheeks, everywhere, my fingers lightly traced shapes along her stomach, Allys fingers lingered along with my own as we traced shapes together. "My two girls, my whole world right here in my arms" I whispered watching our fingers move together, I looked at Ally who was watching my every move with a beautiful smile on her face, "god you are so beautiful" I said leaning down for another kiss. "She's going to be just as beautiful as you, you know that" I said pulling away, Ally giggled "you think so?" I laughed and nodded, "I know so" I replied scooting down a little on the bed to her stomach, "you hear that Athena baby girl, your going to be just as beautiful as your mommy...and just as sharp as your daddy" I looked up at Ally with a smirk, she giggled and rolled her eyes, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her stomach, "oh!" Ally squealed her hands going to her stomach as she sat up. I shot up looking at her frantic, "what!? what is it are you okay?" I said looking from her face to her stomach as she sat there frozen, she reached for my hand, "Austin g-give me your hand" I slowly did as she said, she placed it near her own, she looked at me with a smile, "talk to her again" she instructed, I looked at her confused but nodded and leaned down, "hey baby girl..." and then I felt it.

It was as though a hundred little fluttering wings were bouncing off from the inside, Ally let out a small laugh, my eyes widened as I looked up at her, tears were forming in her eyes, "she loves the sound of your voice" she said smiling brightly as a few tears slid down her cheeks. My eyes focused back on her stomach, and the flutter happened again, a smile grew across my face, "that's the first time she's kicked" Ally said, I looked back up at her, scooting back up the bed I hovered over my wife, "did I mention this was the best Christmas ever?" I whispered, Ally wiped away her tears still giggling, her hands cupped my face and pulled me down into a deep passionate kiss...

_...1 hour later..._

Ally was laying across my chest, skin to skin, I've never felt more close to her than I did right now right here, my fingers combed through her long waves of hair down her back to the rim of the bed sheet that sat upon her hips. I just stared up at the white canopy above my bed smiling as I listened to her slow breathing, she began to shift a little in her sleep rolling over onto her back she stretched her arms above her head, "mmmm, I am starving" she said between her yawn, I smirked down at her right as my own stomach began to grumble, Ally looked at me and then my stomach giggling, "and I don't think I'm the only one" she said still laughing. I laughed and sat up throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I pulled on my boxers and walked over to where my sweats had been thrown, slipping them on, Ally sat up in bed tucking the sheet over her bare chest and under her arms as she pulled her hair up into a high messy bun. She slid out of bed trailing the sheet behind her as she picked up her panties and sweats, I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, "I'm so happy your here, you have no idea how much I've missed you" I said kissing the top of her head, she turned around in my arms dropping her clothes in the process she wrapped her arms around my neck allowing the sheet to fall to the floor, leaning up to place a soft kiss on my lips, "trust me I have a pretty good idea, because I've missed you just as much, but I am so happy and so proud of you with this whole tour, and don't think otherwise" I smiled into the kiss at her words as my fingers traced along her bare skin further and further down, I was just about to reach her rear when she giggled and swatted my hand away stepping out of my grip.

I pouted as she picked up her clothes and put them back on, I grabbed a black tank and slipped it over my head just as she finished. She looked at me with a childish smile, "breakfast time" she said happily grabbing my hand and walked out of the room, the other three doors were still shut, we could hear the t.v. from Dez's room, music playing softly in Mikes, and giggling from down the hall in Ryders. We got downstairs and headed into the kitchen, Ally went to work pulling out bacon, eggs, flour, chocolate chips, fruit, etc. while I put on a pot of coffee and started pulling out dishes and silverware. Fifteen minutes later, soft Christmas music was playing in the back ground as the smell of bacon and coffee filled the room, "mmmm oh my goodness something smells delicious!" Kira said coming down the stairs with Ryder wrapped around her waist, I got up from the dining table setting my coffee cup down, I walked up to Kira to give her a hug, "aww Merry Christmas Austin!" she said giving me a tight hug as Ryder walked into the kitchen to see Ally, "you too Kir, let me get a good look at that rock" I said gesturing to her hand, she giggled and lifted her hand, a full carat princess cut sat delicately on her slim finger, I raised an eyebrow,"good work bro!" I said looking at Ryder who was in the midst of battling my wife for a strip of bacon.

She swatted him with a spatula, pointing it at him warningly, "you out" she ordered trying to fight the smile, he pouted and turned to leave, Kira passed him kissing his cheek, "need any help Alls?" she asked pulling out two coffee cups. "umm actually yea, could you start cutting up all the fruit?" Ally asked turning herself back to stove of pancakes, sausage and bacon, "you got it" Kira said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Ryder before grabbing a knife and starting her task.

"They are some amazing women" Ryder said out of earshot of the two, taking a sip of his coffee, I nodded in agreement as I watched Ally move about the kitchen chit chatting with Kira as they worked, "yes they are" I said. "How did we all get so lucky?" he asked, I chuckled "I have no idea, but whatever it is that we did, I'm glad we did it, because that woman right there is my whole world, her and the angel she is carrying" I said smiling to myself before taking another sip of my coffee. "You two are going to be two amazing parents Aus" Ryder said, I turned to look at him he was smiling at me, "thanks man, I'm scared as hell but then I look at her and I know everything is going to be okay, that we're going to help each other through it. But just looking at her she's already got that motherly instinct going, it fits her it is her" I said glancing back at Ally. "It's in all of them, just comes out crystal clear the second they find out their pregnant, I know that Kir and I just got engaged, but I can't wait to start a family with her" he said, I smiled "yea well Alls and I aren't the only ones that'll rock at being parents, you two will be right up there with us", Ryder laughed, "I sure hope so".

"WooHoo! Ally's cooking Ally's cooking...I looooovvvee Ally's cooking!" Dez sang as he bounded down the steps with Trish following closely behind shaking her head laughing, he ran into the kitchen pulling the two girls into a big hug as Trish leaned down to give Ryder and I a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas dolls"she greeted walking past us towards the coffee, "Merry Christmas Trish" we said in unison. Kira walked in with a bowl of mixed fruit placing it on the table, "Ry babe can you help me set the table?" she asked, Ryder nodded and stood up to grab the dishes and silverware, I grabbed mine and Ryders empty cups and walked into the kitchen. "Babe, do me a favor while I finish this all up can you call Jordan let him know breakfast is almost ready" she asked, "sure thing" I said kissing her cheek and grabbing my phone.

A few minutes later I came back in just as Cassidy and Mike came downstairs, "well it's about time you two love birds graced us with your presence was that Rod Stewart that I heard playing" I teased, Cassidy slapped my arm, "oh shut up Austin annd Merry Christmas" she said laughing. The three of us walked into the dining room as Ally, Trish and Kira were setting down plates of food, "oh good you two are awake, okay Jordan should be here so let me grab some juice everyone take your seats" Ally instructed turning to walk back to the kitchen, I followed behind her as everyone began to sit down. "Baby this is your vacation too, go sit I'll get the drinks" I said wrapping my arms around her, she smiled and patted my arm, "its fine Aus, I got it ooohhhh you know what would be delicous!?" she piped up, I laughed "uh oh what?" I asked arching an eyebrow, "honey!" she said shutting the fridge door handing me the orange juice and opening the cabinets in search of the honey.

I shook my head laughing, I heard the door open and close, "hello everyone Merry Christmas!" Jordan announced walking in, I sat the juice down on the table and walked up to him shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug, "Merry Christmas and thank you so much for helping the girls out" I said pulling away, he smiled nodding, "anytime man anytime, wow it smells delicious everything looks great ladies" Ally came in honey in hand, "thanks, okay everyone lets eat!" she said taking a seat next, I sat down next to her at the head of the table as we all dug in. "Okay Alls whats with the honey?" Mike asked as he took a bite of his chocolate chip pancakes, "oh my god this is so good" he said mouth full, Ally laughed, "thanks and the honey is for my bacon...don't judge I'm pregnant" she said pointing at him when he was about to say something. The girls laughed, "thats nothing, she has to have honey on anything that isn't sweet its crazy" Cassidy said causing us all to laugh I watched Ally as she grabbed a strip of bacon and drizzled some honey on it before taking a bite, "mmmmm amazing" I quirked an eyebrow at her, "really?" I asked laughing, she nodded while chewing, "dare to try?" she asked holding the honey out to me. I thought about it for a second before shrugging, "eh what the hell," I took the honey and drizzled some on a strip of bacon and took a bite, everyone watched in silence as I chewed, "huh" I said, Ally smiled, "that actually is not bad" I said taking another bite, "okay my turn hand it over, I gotta try this see what this pregnancy cravings are all about" Trish said from the other end of the table.

Everyone ended up trying the honey glazed bacon and loved it especially Dez who wouldn't stop eating it, Ally giggled clapping her hands in triumph, "see I told you not all my cravings were crazy" she said taking a sip of her milk. "While we're on the baby topic...Ally isn't there something you and Austin have to tell us now?" Trish asked excitedly, I looked at Ally who smiled back at me, "go on babe, tell them" she urged. I smiled and stood up, "well Ally surprised me with the results of the sex of the baby and as of this morning, we both found out together that..." I looked at Ally again who smiled and nodded, "We're having a Girl!" I yelled, the girls jumped up screaming and clapping as the guys got up and congratulated me, Trish ran to the end of the table embracing Ally in a hug and crying, "oh my god I'm so happy for you two, have you guys thought of a name?" she asked in between tears, Ally nodded "we did, her name is going to be Athena Melody Moon" she said wiping away a few tears. Jordan stood up and raised his cup of coffee, "I'd like to make a toast" he announced, everyone sat back down and grabbed their coffees or juice, "I'd like to make a toast to all of us, two and half years, this group has become a family and it's only going to get bigger" he said looking from each of us to the other, Ally grabbed hold of my hand, "so Merry Christmas to all of you and to little baby Athena, I can't wait for her to grace us with her presence" he said raising his mug, we all followed saying 'cheers'.

After breakfast the guys and I cleaned up while the girls headed into the living rooms, we all gathered around the tree opening gifts, telling stories and laughing. The girls gathered around Ally when Athena started kicking again, the three squealed with excitement as they felt her fluttering nudges, the day carried on, shortly after the opening of gifts Ally went back upstairs for a nap, while she slept I pulled a sweater over my head and stepped out onto my balcony over looking the city, it was going on two in the afternoon and the snow still fell lightly upon the city. I sat out there thinking to myself of the future ahead of us, the tour would be over in about 5 months, Athena would arrive, Kira and Ryder would get married, there was so much to look forward to that a part of me got scared that it was all to good to be true. I immediately pushed it all to the back of my mind when a pair of small arms wrapped around my waist from behind, I smiled at the feel of her touch, "hey beautiful" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her in front of me leaning against the railing she laid her head back against my chest, "mmm it feels so good out here and looks so beautiful" she said, I let out a laugh, "thats right your like a walking oven aren't you?" I asked resting my chin on the top of her head, she laughed, "oh you have no idea"

"So you girls are staying til New Years?" I asked as we cuddled up on one of the couches on the balcony, "yes sir, we can't not see our guys perform while we're here" she said biting her lip, I stared down at her, "what are you up to Allison Marie Moon?" I asked suspiciously, "its not me it was Jordan, he may have arranged for me to perform at the show" she said nervously, I smiled and pulled her into a kiss, "does this mean I get to hear your new song?" I asked against her lips she giggled and nodded, "that's why Jordan wanted me to perform he saw it online from the Anderson Cooper show" she said, I smiled, "I can't wait your going to be amazing baby" I said kissing her forehead as she cuddled up to me laying her head on my chest.

_...1 Week Later New Years Eve..._

The concert was being held at the Eiffel Tower, a huge stage was set up right at the base of it, thousands of people were there the guys and I stood back stage in our black and white tuxedos getting ready to go on, Ally and the girls came backstage to wish us good luck. She stood there in a strapless grey high low gown, her hair was pinned up with a few loose curls falling down, "you look beautiful Alls" I said as she gave me a peck, "me? Look at you guys, you all look so handsome and sharp" she said I smiled, "alright gentlemen two minutes" Jordan said walking up behind me, Ally nodded, "k we better get out to our seats, kick ass you guys" she said giving me another quick kiss and followed the girls back out.

The guys walked out onto the stage receiving hundreds of screams, Dez took his stand behind his soundboard, Mike sat at his drumset, while Ryder strapped on an electric guitar, I straightened out my tux took a deep breath and adjusted my headset, the stage went dark as Dez started hit play on his sound board began playing the keyboard as Ryder played strummed to the chords...I walked out down the center of the stage as the beat hit and Mike started on the drums...

**Austin:**

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
_ 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
_ And I can't help but notice_  
_ You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_ If you ever feel alone and_  
_ The glare makes me hard to find_  
_ Just know that I'm always_  
_ Parallel on the other side_

**_Austin and Ryder_**

_ 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_ I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_ Just put your hand on the glass_  
_ I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_ You just gotta be strong_

_ 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_- **My eyes landed on Ally as I sang, she smiled up at me**  
_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_ Is a space that now you hold_  
_ Show me how to fight for now_  
_ And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_ Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_ You were right here all along_

_ It's like you're my mirror_,_ whoa_  
_ My mirror staring back at me, whoa_  
_ I couldn't get any bigger, oh oh_  
_ With anyone else beside of me, oh oh_  
_ And now it's clear as this promise_  
_ That we're making two reflections into one_  
_ 'Cause it's like you're my mirror, oh oh_  
_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**_Austin:_**

_ Aren't you somethin', an original_  
_ 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_  
_ And I can't help but stare, 'cause_  
_ I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_ I can't ever change without you_  
_ You reflect me, I love that about you_  
_ And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

**_Austin and Ryder:_**

_ 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_ I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_ Just put your hand on the glass_  
_ I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_ You just gotta be strong_

_ 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_ Is a space that now you hold_  
_ Show me how to fight for now_  
_ And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_ Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_ You were right here all along_

_ It's like you're my mirror_  
_ My mirror staring back at me_  
_ I couldn't get any bigger_  
_ With anyone else beside of me_  
_ And now it's clear as this promise_  
_ That we're making two reflections into one_  
_ 'Cause it's like you're my mirror_,  
_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**_Austin:_**

_ Yesterday is history, oh!_  
_ Tomorrow's a mystery, ohoooo!_  
_ I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_ Keep your eyes on me_- **I pointed down at her**  
_ Baby, keep your eyes on me_

**_Austin and The Guys: The guys stopped playing their instruments as we all sang clapping our hands in the air, the audience followed our move.  
_**

_ 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_ Is a space that now you hold_  
_ Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_  
_ I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_ Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_ You were right here all along_

_ It's like you're my mirror_- **Ryder started playing his guitar solo**  
_ My mirror staring back at me_  
_ I couldn't get any bigger_  
_ With anyone else beside of me_  
_ And now it's clear as this promise_  
_ That we're making two reflections into one_  
_ 'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**_Mike and Dez joined back into the music..._**

_Oooohhhhhh! (x4)_

_ You are, you are the love of my life [x10]_

**_I walked down the steps to where Ally and the girls stood and began singing as the guys sang in the background_**

_ Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_  
_ And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_  
_ So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_  
_ And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_  
_ Just to let you know, you are_

_ You are, you are the love of my life [x8]_

**_I entwined our fingers as I sang.._**

_ Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_  
_ My reflection, in everything I do_  
_ You're my reflection and all I see is you_  
_ My reflection, in everything I do_

_ You are, you are the love of my life [x16]_

The music ended and the audience erupted into cheers and screams, I leaned down and kissed Ally before running back on stage to join the guys in a bow. We waved out to the audience, "thank you so much!" I announced through my headpiece, "we are so glad to be here tonight with you all to bring in the new year, your next performance is a special one, my beautiful wife surprised me in flying out to Paris for the holidays" I announced causing the audience to cheer and awe even louder. "So without further adieu, here to perform her newest song, give it up for yours truly and the love of my life, Ally Marie Moon!" I yelled as the house band took their places, I hurried offstage and around to my seat with the girls and the guys.

A screen lowered from above the stage, the drummer and keyboard player began playing, the spotlight hit Ally as she walked out singing along with the backup singers...The screen started showing photos and videos of different people going off to college, funerals, loved ones being deployed.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_ Said goodbye, turned around_  
_ And you were gone, gone, gone_  
_ Faded into the setting sun,_  
_ Slipped away_  
_ But I won't cry_  
_ Cause I know I'll never be lonely_  
_ For you are the stars to me,_  
_ You are the light I follow_

_ I will see you again, whoa_  
_ This is not where it ends_  
_ I will carry you with me, oh_  
_ 'Til I see you again_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]-**A few pictures of us on our wedding day appeared along with the video footage of us and our first dance**  
_

_ I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
_ Calling me back in time_  
_ Back to you_- **She smiled down at me blowing me a kiss**  
_ In a place far away_  
_ Where the water meets the sky_  
_ The thought of it makes me smile_  
_ You are my tomorrow_

_ I will see you again, whoa_- **Footage of a marine surprising his wife from him coming home from deployment**  
_ This is not where it ends_  
_ I will carry you with me, oh_  
_ 'Til I see you again_

**_The music died down to a soft piano solo as Ally walked to the edge of the stage_**

_ Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking- **She closed her eyes**_  
_ But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_ I will see you again, whoa_  
_ This is not where it ends_  
_ I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah- __**A little baby girl running into her dad's arms at the airport, after he arrived home from Iraq**_  


_ I will see you again, whoa_  
_ This is not where it ends_  
_ I will carry you with me, oh_  
_ 'Til I see you again._

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_ 'Til I see you again,_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ 'Til I see you again, whoa_  
_ 'Til I see you again,_

_ Said goodbye turned around_  
_ And you were gone, gone, gone.  
_

Everyone jumped up screaming and cheering as Ally waved out to everyone before taking a bow and walking off the stage.

* * *

"I want to come with you" I said holding her close at the gate, she sniffled and smiled, "just a few more months baby" Ally said leaning up for another kiss. The girls were heading back to the states as the guys and I continued on to Australia, "call me the moment you girls land okay?" I said holding her close she nodded, "I promise" she replied. I kneeled down and kissed her stomach, "take care of mommy baby girl and in a few months time I'll see you both again" another flutter took off from beneath her shirt causing us both to laugh, I choked back a tear as I stood back up and pulled Ally into another hug and kiss, "take care of yourself you hear" I said sternly she giggled and nodded, "we'll be fine" I nodded and kissed her again, I grabbed her carry on and walked her to the gate, handing it to her with one last kiss the girls walked up to us, Cassidy grabbed her carry on and continued onto the jet, Ally smiled at me before following behind them.

"Alright guys, lets get going" Jordan announced as the stourist shut and latched the door, "Australia here we come" Mike yelled as we grabbed our carry on bags and headed to our own gate.

* * *

**So sorry it took me a while to get this up but I made it nice and long for you all :)  
**

**Now a few things one is I am totally bumming that a story I was reading by an author on here called "living to learn" its the sequel to "summer of a lifetime" if any of you were reading it I was wondering if you knew why it all got deleted right in the middle of the story too totally bumming, if the author is reading this I hope your able to get it back up and running again!**

**Next, I'll be leaving on vacation to Tennessee this Wednesday, I'm going to try and bring my laptop with me to keep you updated but I can't make any promises so I'm going to try and update two more chapters before I leave :)**

**In the meantime, hope you guys enjoyed the Christmas/New Years ever chapter...time to jump ahead a few months its getting closer to Athena's arrival yay! And I've got that chapter all planned out...Do what you all do best and REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	17. Last Trimester

_...March Ally's Birthday..._

"Phew it is hot!" I said walking into my moms kitchen, well it felt more like waddling, I opened the freezer and stood there letting the icy air hit me, "oh heavenly father that feels wonderful" I sighed. My mom came in laughing quietly to herself, she shut the freezer door and opened the fridge pulling out the pitcher of water, "moooom" I wined, she only laughed some more while pouring two big glasses of water, "here drink this, your going to run my electricity bill through the roof if I allow to stand in front of my freezer all day. Besides I've got the a/c set to 70" she replied handing me my glass. I sighed taking the glass and gulping it down as Athena began kicking, "ooomph! Alright baby girl calm down" I said rubbing my belly as I walked into the living room to lay down, "she's an active one isn't she" my mom said following behind I laughed, "yep, she's kicking my butt" I said, looking down at my stomach rubbing it softly, "I thought daddy told you to be nice to me" I cooed talking to her through my shirt, "not to mention she's getting bigger, every time I go to an appointment Dr. Collins tells me she's grown since the last time" I explained to my mom. "Well you still have what about two months left?" my mom asked taking a seat at the end of the couch placing my feet in her lap and starting rubbing them, "mmm thanks mom, I feel like their turning into little sausages, and give or take Dr Collins says with how she's progressing we could be looking at early May for her arrival" I said closing my eyes to relax.

The doorbell rang and my mom carefully lifted my feet up and back down on the couch while she went to answer it, I heard the door open a few voices and then it closed again, "oh Ally sweetie, something came for you" my mom chirped coming back into the living room. I slowly leaned up on the couch as she came into view carrying a huge crystal vase filled with red roses and daisies, my mouth dropped at the sight of them, "somebody loves their wife" my mom sang as she sat the vase down in front of me and handed me the card. I smiled brightly as I took the envelope and opened it...

_Happy Birthday Baby!_

_I wish so badly that I could be there with you to celebrate but the thought that we only have two more months and I'll be home, just in time to celebrate our 1 yr anniversary and to bring our beautiful baby girl into this world helps make up for it. I love you so much, have a wonderful day, go out have fun...just not to much fun ;)...I'll call you as soon as I get out of tonights show, Japan is beautiful we'll definitely have to come back here one day together._

_Love Always & Forever_

_Austin_

I smiled re-folding the letter leaning over to smell the divine sweet scent of my bouquet, my fingers lightly tracing over the velvet petals, "god I miss him so much" I said in barely a whisper, a tear escaped sliding down my cheek. "Aww sweetie, he'll be home before you know it, you have been doing so great with this tour, I'm truly so proud of you" my mom said sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulder, she rubbed my arms soothingly as I laid my head on her shoulder crying silently. "Lately I act as though I'm doing fine in front of everyone, b-but for the past two months I've cried myself to sleep almost every night mom, it's either me or my hormones getting the best of me, either way I miss him the same amount a-and I don't know if I can handle the rest of this pregnancy without him, I-I need him here mom" I sobbed into her chest as she tried her best to soothe my emotions, but it only ended up in both of us crying.

"I-I know sweetie, it hurts and it's hard to not have him by your side, I can't truly understand how you must feel, but I can only imagine...shhh please sweetie just breathe and relax, today is your birthday remember your suppose to be happy" she said softly into my hair. I sniffeled as I tried to control my crying, "Austin wouldn't want you to be upset honey, it'll break his heart if he finds out" she continued, "good" I mumbled, my mom let out a small giggle, "You know you don't mean that Allison, and you know he's hurting just as much being away from you too" she said, I sighed and nodded, "I know I just, ugh I dunno plain and simple I just want him right here right now." I said leaning off my mom, she laughed and nodded, "understood, but since that can't be done at the moment why don't you go get some rest before getting ready for tonight's dinner with the girls, okay?" she asked standing up, I nodded and stood up as well walking down the hall to the guestroom to lay down. I turned on the ceiling fan and laid down when my phone began to vibrate I smiled at the caller I.D laying down I slid open my phone, "hey baby, thank you for the flowers"...

_...April Ally's Baby Shower..._

We were all seated in my mother in laws living room as I opened gifts, we were all currently in a fit of giggles and laughter at one of the outfits Trish had designed and made for Athena, "oh my god Trish I love it!" I squealed holding up the little black onsie, a hot pink tutu around it and across the front in silver glitter font it read "_Moon's little Rock Star"_ everyone awed as I held it up for everyone to see I turned to the tv that was on, "what do you think babe?" I asked, Austin and the guys were watching from Russia on Skype, "that's awesome, Trish you rock" he said laughing, "hey it's from me too" Dez said in the back ground, we all laughed as I sat the outfit down and continued on with the other gifts.

I burst into tears when my brother in laws carried in the gorgeous white crib that my mom and dad got for us, it was a four post crib, the bedding was a light yellow with ladybugs all over it, "oh my gosh, its beautiful and the one I wanted, I thought they were all out of them" I said as Cassidy helped me stand up. I was huge, at least in my eyes, everyone else said from the back you couldn't tell I was pregnant and when I turned around it just looked like there was a soccer ball beneath my clothes. "Your father called around, pulled a few strings, you know worked his magic" my mom said patting my dad on the back, I walked over to them giving them each a big hug and 'thank you'. "Thank you so much mom and dad" Austin said through the screen, a big smile plastered on his face as he watched us..."hey guys, we gotta get going" we heard Jordans voice from off screen, Austin looked to the side and nodded, turning back to us with a frown on his face, "alright everyone we got to jump off of here, it was great seeing you all and being able to be apart of this" he said, everyone waved and said goodbye, I blew a kiss to him, "call me tomorrow baby, have a good show" I said, he smiled and blew a kiss back before logging off and the tv screen went black.

After all the guests left, I turned to look at the piles of gifts for Athena, the girls, Roxy and Jamie walked in with Andrew and Arthur, "well we probably should start getting all this loaded up and over to your place Alls" Arthur said leaning down to pick up a few bags. I nodded in agreement heaving a sigh, everyone began grabbing things, it took Austins truck, Kira's charger, and Andrews truck to get everything to fit, and driven back to mine and Austins house, once everything was unloaded the guys headed home while the girls stayed and went through everything again laughing and awing at all the cute outfits that Athena would soon be wearing.

_...May..._

"So the nursery is all done?" Austin asked, I was lounging in our backyard sipping on some lemonade under an umbrella talking to Austin on the phone, while the girls sunbathed and swam in the pool. "Yep we just finished yesterday, your brothers did a great job painting it babe, and the girls helped me get all her clothes cleaned and put away" I replied taking another sip of my lemonade, "it took two weekends but it got done, if it wasn't for Arthur and Andrew I don't think it would've been finished" I said, Austin chuckled through the phone, "I'm glad they were there to help, you doing okay baby how are you feeling?" he asked, "they've been great Austin, they've been helping out a lot taking me to appointments when no one else could, hanging out I've really grown close and really built that brotherly sister relationship with them, and I'm fine I feel like I'm the size of a walrus and your little angel I think is out of growing room because she's either kicking like crazy or she's got some killer dance moves" I said giggling.

Austin laughed aloud, "thats our girl, god I can't wait to see you baby just 3 more weeks and I'll be home" he said happily I smiled, "yep I'm so glad the wait is officially almost over" I said, "how's Germany treating you boys?" I asked holding a mini spray fan to my face to cool me off, "it's gorgeous, the fans are a little crazy, I thought Australia was crazy, HA! boooyyy was I wrong, we've had to move hotels twice now because some how some fans found out our room number and yea lets just say we didn't get sleep many nights" he explained, my mouth dropped a little, "wow, yea that's a little over the top" I said trying to hide the amusement behind it. "Don't think I can't hear the smirk forming on that beautiful mouth of yours Mrs Moon" he accused through the phone. "I don't know what your talking about" I teased.

_...Three Days Later..._

"Wow two shows in one day Aus, you better get some sleep your going to be exhausted" I said pulling my hair up into a messy bun before climbing under the covers."We'll be fine baby one is in the afternoon the other is that night so we'll have time in between shows to rest and get some shut eye" he replied into the phone, I let out a yawn, "mmmhmmm oky dok artichoke" I said causing him to laugh. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" he asked, "umm gonna go see your mom in the morning for breakfast and then Andrew, Roxy and Arthur wanted to go out for pizza later" I replied, "mmm pizza, are you going to Sals?" he asked, "of course where else" I joked, "man I'm jealous food has been great in all these different countries, but in the end nothing beats my wives cooking or a good ole slice of Sals Pizza" he said dreamily into the phone. I giggled, "alright pizza lover, I'm exhausted so I'm gonna hit the sack, call me after your second show tomorrow night okay I want to hear how they both went" I instructed, "alright baby you got it, sleep tight, have fun tomorrow I love you" he said, "I love you more" I replied back blowing a kiss through the phone, "give Athena my love" he said, I smiled and rubbed my belly soothingly, "absolutely" I replied back before hanging up.

I sat my phone down on the nightstand, hitting the light I fluffed my pillows to get comfortable before drifting off into a deep deep sleep.

**REVIEW!**

**I thought it'd be fun to do a little outline of the last few months of the pregnancy, okay so Austin and the guys are in Germany to finish off their tour, they got 2 weeks left that's it and then their home...its a 10-11 hour flight from Germany to Miami...keep that in mind ;)**

**xoxo**


	18. It's Time

**Okay the moment is here, Eeeek! Okay so this is a very important and very crucial chapter so read carefully. I will be writing this chapter in both Austins annnd Ally's pov everything that is happening for each of them is happening at the same time as the other. So all of Allys pov will be in Italics where as all of Austins will be in bold, there is a song that is going to be being performed through part of this chapter, when ever I hear it I always picture how everything is going to happen in this chapter and it gives me goosebumps I hope it does the same for you guys. So please PLEASE listen to the song when you begin at the lyrics.**

**"Knockout": by Project Dirty, you can find the lyric video on youtube so you can listen to it. :)**

**I love you all so much, you guys have stuck by me through all these stories and they have blossomed into something great and amazing and it wouldn't of happened without you guys so thank you so so much. Now enough of this jibber jabber lets get to the best chapter ever! xoxo**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ally / _**Austin**_  
_

_I woke up around 9:30 the next morning, I told Austin's mom that I'd be at her house by 10:30 for breakfast, for going to bed early last night even with talking to Austin I was feeling extra tired today. I shook it off and walked into the bathroom to shower, I got out and towel dried my hair I walked into my closet and pulled out a flowy ivory high low dress with butterflies on it, I slipped it on and pulled my hair up in a cute messy bun, I curled a few strands framing my face, and blow dried my bangs with a round brush to give them oomph. I applied some light make up of blush, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, staring at myself in the mirror I stroked my stomach patting it softly, "just a couple more weeks baby girl, couple more weeks" I said aloud before grabbing my phone and carefully making my way downstairs.  
_

_I slid on my sunglasses before sliding out of Austins truck and walking up the walkway to their front door, before I could even knock it swung open with an excited MiMi, "oh Ally sweetie look at you! Your just glowing and you look so beautiful, come on get in here out of that heat, I hope your hungry!" she squealed with excitement as I walked in laughing, "when am I not hungry" I said closing the door behind me..._

**"Alright gentlemen, this afternoons show was great, so lets make tonight's even greater!" Jordan said as we arrived back at our hotel, "now we've got 4 hours until tonight's performance so I want you guys to get some rest because it's going to be a long night alright?" he instructed making his way out the door, the four of us nodded waving him off. I flopped down on one of the beds closing my eyes, "I have no energy in me what so ever" Mike said from the couch, I laughed, "your telling me, man even being on the other side of the world Ally still called it saying we'd be exhausted and couldn't understand why they'd book us for two shows" I said closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.  
**

**"Yea I'm surprised you havn't already jumped on the phone to call her" Dez teased, I tossed a pillow at his head that he dodged laughing, "I told her I'd call her after tonights show, besides she's got plans with my mom and brothers so we wouldn't really be able to actually talk" I explained, the guys nodded, "well I'm gonna go take a shower before passing out" Mike said jumping up from the couch and heading into the bathroom. I pulled a pillow under my head and within minutes I was out like a light...I woke up to knocking on our hotel room door, I slowly opened my eyes to see Ryder walking over to the door opening it, "rise and shine gentlemen, we got 30 minutes to get back down to the arena and get you guys ready, come on up we go lets get moving" Jordan announced walking into the room while tapping away on his iPad.  
**

**We arrived back at the arena and were immediately escorted through the back entrances to wardrobe and make up, an hour later we were ready to rock, Jordan and 6 security guards escorted us down the back halls toward the stage doors, we could hear the screams and chants echoing throughout the building, the walls vibrating with every sound. We reached the stage doors, walking through crew members began attaching our headpieces to us, mine and Ryders guitars were handed to us as we strapped them on making our way to the edge of the stage line, the four of us looked at eachother smiling we did our signature handshake, "What Up!" we yelled together before running out on stage as the lights lit up and the music erupted, "how we doing Frankfurt!" I yelled out to the screaming fans...  
**

_*ding dong* I walked out of the kitchen to the front door, opening it to reveal my two brother in laws and Roxy, "hey guys hey Rox, come on in" I said stepping back to let them in. The three walked in Roxy gave me a big hug, "oh Ally you look so cute, how much longer do we have?" she asked rubbing my belly, I felt Athena flutter at Roxy's touch causing me to smile, "umm Dr. Collins said next two weeks, lets hope she waits for daddy" I said patting the side of my stomach, "but I'm ready for her to be here soon, and for me to see my feet again", Arthur shut the door behind him before giving me a hug laughing, "well you look beautiful Alls, just hang in there," he said pulling away. "Well do you guys want anything to drink, or do we want to head out to eat, its already 730 dinner crowds will probably start soon with it being a Saturday night and all" I exclaimed. The three nodded, "let me just run to the bathroom and we can head out!" Andrew said hurrying down the hall, I grabbed my purse and house keys ready to lock up.  
_

_After a 20 minute wait we were finally seated, I sat down letting out a deep breathe, "wooo, alright I'm done" I said laughing, Roxy sat next to me across from the guys, "you doing okay Ally?" she asked, I nodded laughing, "yea, I just don't feel as active and athletic as I used to be" the four of us laughed, the waiter came around to take our drink and appetizer order. For the next hour we sat there talking and laughing at just about everything, "so where are the girls tonight?" Arthur asked taking a sip of his soda, "I called Trish earlier, she and Cass both had to work the night shifts tonight annd Kira was spending the evening with her future mother in law going over some wedding arrangements, so I'll give them a call tomorrow probably do a girls day, you down Rox?" I asked leaning over for another chicken wing, "yea absolutely, I don't have work again til' Monday, so you can count me in" she said smiling, I nodded while chewing, "good!"_

_After we were done eating, the waiter cleared our plates and took our dessert order while Arthur and Andrew went to play a game of pool leaving Roxy and I to our girl talk. "Oh! someones up!" I said my hands going to my stomach, "oh! could I feel!?" Roxy squealed, "of course here give me your hand" I said grabbing her hand and placing it just above my belly button, "lets see okay right there, you feel that?" I asked looking at her, Roxy's eyes widened "oh my goodness yes, what is that her hand?" I giggled "nope that would be her foot, she must be doing somersaults or something ooph!" I furrowed my brows dropping Roxys hand, "that was a good one Athena be nice geez" I said with a breathy laugh._

**"We like to thank you all for an amazing night, you have all been probably the loudest and most active and entertaining crowd here in the beautiful Germany!" Dez yelled out as the rest of us grabbed our bottles of water for a quick break. "So! We're going to close out tonight's show with a new number of ours written by two of yours truly Ryder James and Austin Moon, so let me hear you guys!" Dez yelled causing the arena to roar, I laughed as I grabbed a towel and wiped off my forehead, I looked off to the side of the stage to see Jordan watching us with a big smile, he gave me two thumbs up as the stage lights dimmed...I swung my guitar around to my front as Dez began to play the keyboard, fog filled the stage floor creeping along and flowing over the sides, Ryder and I both started playing our guitars as he started singing...  
**

**Ryder:**

_**Better show you now than to tell you twice  
First you knocked me out then you won this fight  
You beat the beat up like you're taking on the world tonight  
I'm caught in your spotlight **_

_"Ally you okay?" Roxy asked, her voice laced with concern, "uh yea I'm okay, I think I just ate to much, Oh!" I squeezed my eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through my back, Roxy jumped up from her seat, "Ally what is it?!" I squeezed my eyes shut, my hand gripping my stomach, "oh damn, Rox help me up I think I need to use the bathroom" I asked between breathes, she nodded and grabbed my hand and upper arm to help me stand. I stood up and froze where I stood, "oh my god!" I squeaked, Roxy stopped and looked at me, "what is it?" I glanced down at my feet, the floor was dripping wet beneath me, I looked up at Roxy, "m-my water just broke!"  
_

_**Austin:**_

_**Baby I'm no good at playing by the rules  
But I feel dizzy when I'm next to you  
You knock me down with every word and now I'm black and blue Im acting like a fool **_

_Roxy's eyes widened at the sound of my words, "Andrew! Arthur! We need to go now!" she yelled, I leaned against the table as another pain shot through my back, "what is it?!" Andrew asked hurrying up to us, "Ally just went into labor, Arthur give me the keys I'm gonna pull the truck around you guys help Ally outside, everyone move out of the way!" Roxy yelled running out of the restaurant to the parking lot.  
_

_**Both:**_

_**It's like a shot to the head, I'm falling down - **They helped me into the front seat of Arthur's car**  
Reaching for you, but I just can't make a sound- **Roxy hit the gas**  
While the record's spinning, I see you winning my heart tonight...tonight...tonight**  
_

_** I pull you closer baby, watch me lose control- **"Andrew call Austin!" Roxy ordered keeping her eyes on the road**  
With my guard down I can't take much more- **"Hes got..concert!" I gasped out**  
You're the reason why I can't go another round  
It's a knockout, baby your a knockout- **I heaved in another breathe, gripping my stomach**  
**_

_**Austin (Mike singing in background):**_

_**You took the wind right out of every breath I breathe- **Roxy grabbed my hand keeping her other hand on the wheel, "guys call everyone spread the word...its time!"**  
**_

_** But when i kiss your mouth, you give it back to me Maybe tonight we'll let the DJ be the referee  
Count down in 1, 2, 1, 2, 3- **"Come on Ally breathe, 1,2,3..." Andrew coached leaning up from the backseat**  
**_

_**Ryder:**_

_**You got me seeing stars on a cloudy night  
It's like the world is ours, it's never been so bright No use to try,**_

_** I know that I can't get you off my mind Girl it feels so right- **"This can't be happening, Austins not here!" I cried slamming my head against the headrest**  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**It's like a shot to the head, I'm falling down- **Roxy screeched to a stop in front of the hospital**  
Reaching for you, but I just can't make a sound- **"It's okay Ally we'll get a hold of him I promise" Andrew said**  
While the record's spinning, I see you winning my heart tonight- **The guys helped me inside** the hospital  
**_

_**I pull you closer baby, watch me lose control- **"My friend just went into labor we need a doctor!" Roxy screamed**  
With my guard down I can't take much more  
You're the reason why I can't go another round- **Maribel and two other nurses came running out, "Call Dr. Collins!" she instructed**  
**_

_**It's a knockout**_

_**Austin:  
Baby you're a knockout, ohhhh- **They laid me on a stretcher, "We'll get him here Ally, we'll see you soon" Roxy called out as they wheeled me away**  
**_

_**Ryder and Austin:**_

_** Took a step in the ring We're going toe to toe Hit the bell, hear the ding I better take it slow- **"Deep breathes sweetie, Dr Collins is on his way"**  
I'm all in, let's begin- **I shook my head, "I can't!" I breathed out**  
You got me on the ropes It's getting physical- **"Ahhhhhhh! It hurts!" I yelled out**  
**_

_**Both:**_

_**It's like a shot to the head, I'm falling down  
Reaching for you, but I just can't make a sound- **"Ally breathe we need to you to calm down I know it hurts" one of the nurses said**  
While the record's spinning, I see you winning my heart tonight**_

_** I pull you closer baby, watch me lose control- **"How could you possibly know your a guy!" I screamed at him**  
With my guard down I can't take much more  
You're the reason why, I can't go another round  
**_

_**It's a knockout (Austin carries out the note)- **"Auuusssstttinnnnn!" I screamed **  
It's a knockout  
Baby you're a knockout  
**_

_**I pull you closer baby, watch me lose control- **"Lets get her hooked up to an IV and monitor the baby" Maribel instructed**  
With my guard down I can't take much more  
You're the reason why, I can't go another round- **I fell back against the bed as some of the medication began to set in**  
It's a knockout**_

_**Austin:  
Baby you're a knockout, mmmmmmm- **I took in a deep breathe and breathed out slowly, "thats good Ally nice and slow take it east I know it hurts but we're gonna be here a while your only dialated at 2cm, you need us to call Austin?" Maribel asked, I shook my head, "no, my family already took care of that...thank you" I breathed out in barely a whisper**.  
**_

**"Whoa! Thank you so much everyone have a good night!" I yelled through my mic before running off stage with the guys, "woo! that was awesome, definitely topped this afternoons show, are you happy Jordan?" Mike teased nudging him in the back. Jordan spun around shutting his phone, his eyes were wide, "whoa dude Jordan whats up?" Ryder asked. Jordan shook his head, "tour is coming to an end early gentlemen" he stated we all looked at each other with the same confused expression then back at Jordan, a smile grew on his face as his gaze landed on me, "why?" we asked. "That was Andrew on the phone" he said gesturing down to his phone in his hand, I furrowed my eyebrows, "my brother?" I asked, "yep, Austin..its' time..." he said, I dropped my towel and water that I was currently holding, "i-its time!?" I gasped out, he nodded his head smiling, "yep Ally just went into labor"**

* * *

**Eeek don't kill me for leaving a cliffy...she's in labor yay! so what did you guys think of the overlay between the two, I hope it painted the picture right of what was happening for both of them at the same moment, and the song I felt just gave it that extra dramatic edge. So lemme know what you thought  
**

**xoxo**


	19. 7:42 am, 7lbs 8oz

**_okay here's part II this one will also be in both pov's ... Whose ready for baby Athena to arrive...I am! Enjoy!_**

_...6 hours later..._

**My foot was tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor as I logged into my iPad, I hit the Skype icon and scrolled through my list of names, Cassidy was online, 'thank god!' I hit call and waited. "Would you please stop tapping your foot dude, you've been doing it for the past hour!" Mike whined from across from me he was laid across one of the jets couches. I stopped tapping my foot for a moment, grabbing a pillow from next to me and chucking it at his face hitting him square on, "you realize as of a few hours ago I found out my wife went into labor and I'm not there with her, I have no idea what is happening right now, what she is feeling, shit for all I know Athena has already been born...and I wasn't there!" I hollered, Mike was wide eyed and frightened, "I'm sorry man I don't know what came over me, hell I can only imagine whats going through your mind right now" he apologized.**

**"Austin?" I looked down at my ipad to see my sleepy blue eyed friend, "Cassidy! Are you at the hospital?!" I asked frantically, she laughed and nodded, "yea we're all here.." she turned her screen around and she was right, there all seated in the waiting room was Kira, Trish, my parents, Ally's dad, Mark, Roxy, Jamie, both of my brothers, and even the rest of our dancers from the tour. The screen flipped back around to face Cassidy who was in mid yawn, "how is she doing? Was Athena born" Cassidy shook her head finishing her yawn, "nope not yet, Ms Dawson is in the room with her, she fell asleep about an hour ago, they gave her some meds for the contractions" she explained, I let out a sigh, " how much longer do they think?" I asked rubbing my hands over my face Cassidy shrugged, "honestly it's all up to Athena..." she giggled, "Ally is only dialated at 5cm, she was at 2cm when she arrived what 6 1/2 hours ago, so either your little girl is being stubborn and doesn't want to come out, or she is waiting for her daddy to get here" Cassidy said with a wink and a smile. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the thought of her stubbornness, not quite sure who she'd get that from me or her mom because we both have a pretty bad stubborn side. "So how much longer do you think you guys have?" Cassidy asked, I let out another sigh, "we left immediatly after our show, we're not making any stops so I say another maybe 4 hours and we should be touching down in Miami" I said.**

**Cassidy nodded, "you want me to take you to see her? She may still be asleep, but at least you know you can see she's doing good" Cassidy said with a half smile, "really! thanks Cass!" I said with a smile, she laughed and stood up shifting the screen it moved from side to side as she walked down the hallway, a few nurses and doctors passed by saying polite greetings, she turned down another hall and came to a stop at a closed door. She knocked twice, a couple seconds later the door opened slowly revealing my mother in law, "hey sweetie" Penny greeted her, "hey, I brought someone to see Ally" Cassidy said, the screen shifted again and Penny's face came into view, she looked down and her eyes widened as a smile spread across her face, "awww Austin honey" she whisper/yelled, I laughed and waved at her, "hey mom" I replied back, "come on in Cass" Penny said moving to the side, I could see the foot of Ally's bed but the rest was covered by a half way closed curtain, the t.v. on the wall had CSI NY on low, "she's sleeping right now Austin, she's going to need all the rest she can get for what's in store" Penny explained off screen as Cassidy moved closer and Ally came into view.**

**She looked gorgeous as she slept, her hair was up in a messy bun, her beautiful full lips were parted slightly as she breathed in and out, an I.V was hooked up to her arm, along with a couple other cords, three machines were set up to the side of her bed. Two I presumed were the ones monitoring both Ally and Athena's heart beats, and the other I wasn't quite sure it was moving in a straight line every now and then escalating a little then going back to a flat line. "What's that?" I asked whispering, both Cassidy and Penny looked at me then to where I was looking, "those are monitoring their heart rates, and that one is monitoring Ally's contractions, she still has a few here and there but thankfully none of them have been strong enough to wake her," Penny explained. "Yea Roxy said, they were going off the charts when they first got here" Cassidy said, I let out a deep breathe at the sound of her words, the thought of Ally being in any type of pain and the fact that I couldn't do a thing about drove me crazy.**

**"Well we'll let you get back to sitting with Ally Penny" Cassidy said, Penny nodded, "how far out are you Austin honey?" she asked, "a few more hours" I replied sadly, she nodded, "don't worry sweetie I think Athena is waiting for you and honestly so is Ally" she said, I smiled, "thanks mom, I'll see you soon" she smiled and blew me a kiss as Cassidy made her way back out to the hall. She brought the screen back up to her face as she made her way back to the waiting area, "I gotta run to the restroom Austin, you want me to pass you over to one of your brothers or your parents?" she asked, I shook my head, "nah, it's all good, I'll be there soon I'm going to try and relax and maybe get some shut eye to help the time pass, thanks so much Cass" I said, she smiled and nodded, "of course Austin, any time call back if you need anything okay, and we'll skype you if anything changes" she said, I nodded, "k see you all soon" "see you soon Austin" seconds later my screen went black as she ended the call.**

* * *

_...2 hours later..._

_My eyes fluttered open taking in my surroundings, my mom was fast asleep on the spare bed next to mine, the sky outside my window was getting lighter, I didn't know exactly what time it was but I figured it was early in the morning. The beeping sound next to my bed was going at a slow steady pace with the one next to it I rubbed my stomach as I carefully adjusted myself against my pillow, my hospital room door opened quietly revealing Maribel, "oh good morning sweetie, nice to see you up" she said sweetly as she made her way over to the side of my bed with a clipboard, she began examining the monitors, "what time is it?" I asked quietly, Maribel looked down at her wrist watch, "5:45, you've been out for a good three hours honey, that's good" she replied looking up at me with a warm smile. "wow really, god I feel like it was only twenty minutes" I said yawning, Maribel laughed as she wrote a few things down, "yea well your coming up on your ninth hour honey, so really no amount of sleep is going to feel like enough but trust me when I say it was good for your body" she replied, I nodded, "oooph! oh no not again!" I squeaked leaning forward as another sharp pain shot through my whole body, Maribel sat her clip board down and hurried to my side, she grabbed my hand, "okay honey-bee deep breathes, nice and slow...there we go okay its almost over, 3..2..1 there we go" I breathed out as she rubbed my back, "better?" she asked, I nodded, "your meds are probably waring off, let me go get Dr Collins I'll be back okay?" she said grabbing her clipboard and leaving._

_...25 minutes later..._

_My mom was awake now standing on one side of my bed, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy were sitting in my room Trish letting me squeeze her hand from the other side of my bed as another contraction passed, "son of a bitch!" I screamed out falling back against my pillow I loosened my grip on Trish's hand who weakly shook it out, "your telling me, damn girl you've got a grip" she said shakily, I let out a small laugh, "s-sorry" I breathed out. Maribel finally returned with Dr. Collins, "good morning Ally, ladies" he said, they all murmered a quiet hello as he came to stand at the food of my bed, "alright Ally, well the medication we gave you obviously has worn off, now here's our crossroad decisions, we can't give you any more medication because we're getting closer your at 7cm now, so we can do the epidheral but it would need to be done like within the next 10 minutes, or you go all natural the rest of the way, this decision is up to you though" he explained, I shook my head, "I'm not doing the epideral Austin and I talked about it and agreed the natural medication was fine, but no way am I having a giant needle stabbed into my spine, and we don't want Athena coming out drugged up and dazed" I replied, Dr. Collins nodded, "understood, so all natural is the way we're going then" I nodded to assure my decision, he clapped his hands together, "alright, well ladies we've still got a long and bumpy morning ahead of us so sit tight" he said turning to look at my mom and the girls._

_I laid back against my pillow as my fluffed it behind my head, "mom can you put one behind my lower back?" I asked she nodded and placed another behind my back to help support the pressure. "Was anyone able to get a hold of Austin?" I asked not making eye contact because I was afraid of the response, "Andrew reached Jordan moments after you guys got to the hospital, they jumped on a plane the moment he told Austin.." Kira explained, my eyes shot up as a smile spread across my face, "he's on his way Alls" she said returning a smile, I couldn't help the tears that escaped and slid down my cheeks, "he's coming" I repeated to myself in a whisper._

_...45 minutes later..._

_"Ice I need ice!" I squeaked in pain as I clung to my bedside bars waiting for this contraction to pass, they felt like they were getting worse with each passing one, "Kira honey go to the nurses station and ask for a cup of crushed ice, hurry" my mom instructed, I opened my eyes from being shut so tight to see Kira nod and quickly rush out of the room._

**"Alright guys we're descending down, when we land we're gonna head straight to the hospital, don't worry about your luggage nothing, it'll be taken care of, main thing right now is getting Austin to the hospital asap" Jordan instructed, Ryder came to sit next to me patting my on the shoulder, "we're almost there man" he encouraged, I smiled "yea I just hope we're on time" I said, he didn't say anything just gave my shoulder a squeeze as we sat there in silence feeling the plane descend.  
**

_"9cm, alright Ally we're just about there, Jacob go get Dr. Collins tell him we're getting ready for delivery, ladies I'm gonna have to ask you to leave we can't have this many people in the room" Maribel said to Cassidy and Trish who were currently seated on the couch at the foot of my bed, "no no no, it can't be time yet A-Austin's not he..sssssss shit here comes another one! ow ow ow! OWWWW!" I yelled as my mom rushed over to my side with another cup of crushed ice, "come on sweetie here chew it'll help" she coached. "Hang in there Ally! We're all here with you!" Trish said as Maribel shooshed them out of the room, I gave them a quick nod as I gripped the bars and my moms hand, my body fell back against the bed, beads of sweat formed on my forehead my mom grabbed a cold cloth and began dabbing my head, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe as a tear slid down. "m-mom I can't do this without him, he's suppose to be here, it'll break his heart if he misses her arrival" I choked out, "sshhh sweetie I know and he'll be here soon, try not to think about that okay he's-" "ahhhh! dammit, mom their getting stronger!" I screeched over her, heaving forward, my mom dropped the cloth looking at the monitor, "come on sweetie, breathe in and out, your right this is a strong one, keep breathing" she coached, "Ahhhh! Where is my husband!" I cried out in pain...  
_

**"Turn left right there!" Ryder yelled out the instructions while Jordan drove, I made sure I had my phone in my pocket as the hospital came into view, "there's the entrance, pull in Jordan!" Dez yelled, the car came to a screeching stop as I leaped out of the backseat running through the automatic doors closely followed by the guys, I screeched to a stop in the lobby looking around frantically. "Oh my god, there he is! Austin!" I spun around to see Cassidy and Trish running down the hall towards us, my brother Andrew peeked his head out of a doorway I assumed was the waiting room that the two girls just ran past to meet us, I ran towards them, "am I to late?!" I gasped trying to catch my breathe. They both shook their heads smiling, "NO!" they said together, "Austin their prepping everything, they just kicked us out of the room.." my eyes widened, "where is she?! What room is.." ... "Where is my husband!" my head shot up at the sound of her voice from down the hall, "GO!" both Trish and Cassidy yelled pushing me forward, I took off in a sprint down the hall, passing the waiting room, a smile spread wide across my face as I followed the laboring screams of my wife.  
**

_"Alright honey it's passing, one more deep breathe there ya go" my mom soothed as the contraction finally passed, I felt like I was going to pass out at any second from the pain, I don't think I could handle another one. Suddenly the door swung open, "Ally!?" I knew that voice that warm soothing handsome voice, I sat up in bed as my mom stared at him in shock, "A-Austin!" I gasped... I could tell he was still in his wardrobe from the show since he was sporting a dark pair of ripped jeans, his black converse a fitted red v-neck with his whistle and guitar picks hanging low on his chest and black blazer over... he smiled widely rushing to my bedside, he cupped my face in his hands covering me with kisses. "Y-your here, your really here" I cried out kissing him back passionately, "I was so scared I wasn't going to make it in time" he said pulling away slightly to look me in the eye, I smiled but continued to sob "she was waiting for you daddy" I said quietly, a tear slid down his face as he smiled and leaned in for another kiss, soft and gentle, "well I'm here now I'm home and I'm not going anywhere" he replied against my lips.  
_

_The door opened again, "alright Ally looks like...Austin! Your here that's wonderful welcome home!" Dr Collins said walking over to Austin to shake his hand, Austin nodded with a smile, "never ran that fast in my life" he said coming to stand next to me again entwining our fingers. "Well your just in time, looks like your little rockstar is ready to make her debut" Dr Collins said taking a seat on a stool at the food of my bed, "lets check your dialation one more time Ally, see if we're there if we are, you get ready to start pushing" he instructed sternly, I nodded and adjusted my position with Austin's help. "I'm going to step outside sweetie, this is the moment for you and Austin" my mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead, "no Penny or mom, you've been by Ally's side this whole time it's your first grand baby...stay" I looked up at Austin in awe, he was so amazing and so loving I looked over to my mom who had tears in her eyes, "really? you two don't mind" she asked we both shook our heads, "no, mom please stay I need you too" I replied, she nodded wiping away a few tears as she came back to my other side._

_"Alright Ally we're ready to go, Maribel here we go.." Dr Collins pulled a medical mask over his mouth, straightening his rubber gloves I looked up at Austin his eyes meeting mine, he leaned his forehead against mine kissing my temple, "together baby" he whispered in my ear, I nodded. _

_"Alright Ally legs up, Austin I need you to hold her left leg up Ms Dawson hold her right, here we go Ally take a deep breathe, I'm gonna count down and push!" he ordered...I began pushing and the pressure and pain was excrutiating, Austin held my leg up from behind my knee while his other hand held tightly to my own, "in 3...2...1.. okay breathe out Ally" I gasped out, feeling the beads of sweat slide down the side of my face "I p-prefer the contractions" I said tiredly. Dr Collins chuckled, "your doing great Ally, that was a good one, come on now again breathe in and push!" I sucked in and began pushing, my teeth gritted together my eyes shut tight, "come on baby you got this!" Austin coached, I shook my head gasping out and crying, "It's killing me!" I cried out.  
_

_"Your okay Ally, we need another big push, she's beginning to crown" Dr Collins said looking up at us for a quick moment, my head shot up at his words I propped up my body more, gripping Austins hand tight as I took in another deep breathe, "there we go Ally good good push push!"my legs began to shake as I pushed my hardest, "ahhhhh!" I screamed falling back against the bed, Austin let go of my hand to wipe away some of the sweat, "Ally baby your doing amazing" he said, I nodded, "sh-she better praise me for the next 18 y-years" I breathed out, Dr Collins shook his head as he, Maribel and my mom laughed a little, Austin pressed his lips to my forehead, "alright Ally this is I need you to give me your all, everything you got this final push could be it can you do that for me?" Dr Collins asked, I sat up with Austins help, "not that I havn't been giving it my all already but sure why the hell not!" I snapped, I heard Austin snicker next to me, "there's my feisty girl" I couldn't help but smirk, "k Ally lets do this, Austin Penny hold her legs up more, there we go okay Ally breathe in.." I sucked in all that I could, "now push Ally push..." I pushed with every fiber of my being, "keep pushing, there's her shoulders, come on Ally one more.. PUSH!" yelled, "I AM!" I screamed gasping out and falling back to the bed, taking deep breathes I heard her, the room was filled with her cries.  
_

_I lifted my head, "Athena" I gasped, Maribel rushed over with a towel as Dr Collins handed her over to her, Austins hand gripped mine tightly, he leaned in kissing me passionately, "you did it baby, you did it and you were amazing" he said in between kisses I nodded smiling still gasping for air. Maribel returned with her, she was wrapped up in a light yellow and pink striped blanket a little pink cap was placed over her head to keep her warm, "Mr and Mrs Moon I'd like to introduce you to your new baby girl" Maribel said softly, placing her in my arms. Austin placed his arm over my head, my eyes fell upon her beautiful face, she was wide awake and alert with the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen, I started laughing and crying hysterically as I fell head over heels in love with her I looked up at Austin who was staring at her in awe, tears sliding down his cheeks, our eyes met and he leaned in and kissed me again before leaning down to place the softest and lightest kiss upon Athenas head. "Welcome to the world baby girl" he cooed softly to her, I smiled at the sight of my little and perfect family, I stared at Austin for a moment, "I love you so much" I whispered he looked up at me and smiled, "and I love you" he whispered back leaning in for another kiss as I cradled Athena in my arms a flash went off breaking our kiss to see my mom with a camera in her hand.  
_

_She pulled it away smiling, "first family photo, you'll thank me later for capturing the moment" she said happily, Maribel walked over with a piece of paper, "Mr Moon would you like to do the honor of filling our her birth certificate?" she asked, Austin smiled and nodded taking the form and pen from her he filled it out then looking it over he read out loud, "Athena Melody Moon, born Sunday May 12th, 2016, at 7:42 am weighing at 7lbs 8oz measuring 21 inches" I smiled and looked back down at our now sleeping baby. "You want to go tell the others Austin?" my mom asked, Austin looked up from the certificate then over to me, I smiled and nodded, I looked at Maribel, "can he take her out to see our family?" I asked, Maribel smiled and nodded, "absolutely". I smiled and kissed her head softly handing her up to Austin, it was like he was a natural immediately cradling her perfectly in his strong arms, "we'll be right back" he whispered leaning down to kiss me again, before turning to walk out.  
_

**I walked out into the hall with Penny, a soft lullaby was playing over the speakers signaling a baby had just been born, we made our way down the hall towards the waiting room. I walked in first with my mother in law right behind me, my brothers were passed out on the floor along with some of the girls, my mom was leaning against my dad asleep, Kira looked up from her magazine her eyes growing wide, "oh my god" she whispered out, catching the attention of Cassidy and Trish who turned away from the tv to where she was looking. "You girls want to meet your neice?" I asked quietly with a huge smile on my face, they jumped up from their seats startling everyone else, when they all noticed I was in the room everyone was up and awake, "oh my god Austin she's gorgeous!" Cassidy squealed, "how's Ally doing?" my mom asked with tears in her eyes as I placed Athena in her arms, "she's doing great, she did amazing through the whole thing she's exhausted" I replied, everyone gave me hugs and congrats as they fonded over our sleeping daughter.  
**

**After about 10 minutes, Ally's dad handed her back over to me, "we're gonna all get out of here, go home and shower" my mom explained with everyone nodding in agreement, "okay come back later this afternoon, after Ally's rested" I said, everyone grabbed their belongings giving me one last hug and congrats before exiting the hospital, Penny, Lester and I walked back down the hall to Ally's room. She was fast asleep when we entered, Penny grabbed her purse kissing Ally's head and my cheek before leaving with Lester, shutting the door quietly behind them I took a seat in the chair beside Ally's bed, cradling Athena in my arms I looked over at my beautiful sleeping wife then down at my baby girl, my whole world was officially here and it was complete.**

* * *

_She's here She's here...What did you guys think...yay Austin made it just in time woohoo!  
_

_Wanna see a picture of her check out my profile :)_

_Okay so I leave for the airport in 3 1/2 hours...yes I stayed awake to make sure I got this chapter up for you guys, I am bringing my computer with me but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to post I'll be writing but I don't know how much I'll be able to get done since I have a rehearsal dinner then the wedding and then going out on the lake the next day sooo busy busy..._

_I love you all so much thank you for you love and support, hope this chapter was all you hoped it would be_

_REVIEW!_

_xoxo_


	20. Didn't see that coming

4 months later

*_baby cry*..._"mmm, baby it's your turn" Austin mumbled sliding his arm from around my waist to roll over, I opened my eyes yawning, "yea I got her I got her" I said sitting up I looked over at the time, 3:50 am right on time baby girl, I shook my head with a slight giggle at Athena's precise and timely matter. I slipped out of bed and across the hall into her nursery, "shhh shhh, hold on baby girl mamma's coming" I hurried across the floor peering into her crib, immediately Athena stopped crying as her beatiful golden brown eyes that were still glossed over from her tears looked up into mine. I smiled down at her, "well good morning angel your right on time" I cooed leaning down and lifting her out of her crib she smiled brightly as her little hands found my hair and began playing with it as I made our way downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of breast milk I had pumped last night before bed and placed it in the microwave to warm bouncing Athena gently in my arms, who was now wide awake, "you are very much like your mommy when it comes to be on time" I said to her, she stared at me wide eyed and began cooing and laughing I couldn't help myself but laugh along with her. _*ding*_ I grabbed her bottle, turning the lights off in the kitchen and hall as I headed back upstairs to her nursery, I turned on the dresser lamp that gave off star shadows dancing off the nursery walls and took a seat in the rocking chair by Athenas crib. Shifting her in my arms to cradle her against my chest I placed the bottle to her mouth and she immediatley began feeding, slowly I began to rock the two of us back and forth in the chair humming softly to her as she ate.

Twenty minutes later Athena finished the last drop of her bottle, I placed her against my shoulder lightly patting her back until she burped, "there we go, oh! that was a good one baby girl" I stood up and changed her diaper, slipping her back into her yellow footsie and began pacing back and forth in her nursery to put her to sleep I began to softly sing her a song I'd been working on dedicated to her..

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up- _**_Cradling her in my arms her little eyes began to get heavy_**

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up..._

She was breathing softly as I quietly walked back to her crib laying her down, I pulled her blanket over her kissing her softly, "sweet dream my beautiful girl" I whispered. Turning off the lamp and checking that the window was locked I slipped out of her nursery and back to our bedroom, cracking the door behind me I turned to see Austin sitting up in bed, his hands folded behind his head he stared at me lovingly. "That's a beautiful song, when did you write that?" he asked quietly, I smiled and made my way over to the bed slipping in on my side I cuddled up next to him, Austin draped his arm around me, "how did you hear me?" I asked, Austin chuckled and signaled his head to my nightstand where the baby monitor sat, "oh" I whispered followed by a giggle. "I'm assuming the song is not finished.." Austin continued, I shook my head, "nope, I'm still working on two more verses" I said laying my head on his chest, Austin kissed the top of my head, "it's beautiful Alls" I smiled closing my eyes as sleep took over the both of us.

* * *

"Okay and what time do you need us there by Kir?" I asked into the phone as I juggled it between my ear and shoulder, while bouncing Athena on my hip. Kira and Ryders wedding was in 3 weeks, an autumn/Halloween themed wedding and Athena and I both had a dress fitting this afternoon with the girls, Kira asked me to be her maitron of honor and of course for Athena to be the flower girl. Austin came into the kitchen, dressed in his dark blue jeans, red v-neck and black leather jacket, hair still damp from his shower but looking sexy as hell. "Here's my two leading ladies" he beamed walking up to me, I smiled and pecked him on the lips while listening to Kira's distinct instructions on todays plans, "o..okay Kir, I just need a time…" I tried telling her but she kept going, I signaled to Austin to take Athena, he stuck his phone in his pocket and took her from me happily. He took a seat at the table bouncing her on his knee watching me as I made my way to the coffee maker pouring both him and me a cup as I continued to listen to Kira's frantic speech about the dress fittings, floral appointment, music lists, etc. etc. I heaved a sigh causing Austin to cock his head to the side confused. Pulling the phone away from my ear, "I wasn't crazy on last minute details before our wedding was I?" I whispered, Austin laughed, "no I'm pretty sure both our moms had the covered" he said still laughing, I giggled and put my phone back to my ear just in time to hear the one piece of information I'd been waiting for, "okay got it 1:30 Kir Athena and I will be there at 1:15" I advised, "alright, alright girlie okay Kir calm down breathe everything is going to work out…okay…got it I'll see you later..k bye" I hung up heaving a deep sigh of relief, "everything good?" Austin asked smirking as he continued to bounce Athena on his knee, "yes thank god" I replied grabbing his and my coffee and going to take a seat next to him.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow with Mark and Mr Steeler so I'm going to drop Athena off at your moms for the day since your going to be in the studio" I said taking a sip of my coffee. Austin nodded as he ate his pancakes, Athena was propped up in her BUMBO seat on the table between the two of us gumming her teether, "what time do you think you'll be home, Dez and Trish wanted to go out to dinner" he replied, "I'm not quite sure how long the meeting is going to be if your done before me just swing by and pick her up and I'll meet up with you guys" I said, I glanced up at the time, "crap Aus you gotta get going your suppose to be at the studio in 15 minutes" I said standing up and grabbing Athena along with me. "Shit!" Austin yelled wiping his mouth and running upstairs to brush his teeth, 2 minutes later he was back down sliding his shades on and grabbing his keys, "I will see your sexy self this evening…" he said leaning down to kiss me, pulling away he nuzzled my nose with his, "I love you so much" he whispered, I closed my eyes breathing in his scent, "love you more" I replied back he smiled and bent down to kiss Athena, "and I'll see my little rockstar later chubby cheeks" he said blowing kisses on both her cheeks causing her to break out in a fit of giggles, he leaned back up with a bright smile pecking me on the lips one more time before heading down the hall and out the door.

_...2:05pm Annies Bridal Boutique..._

"Oh my god you girls look amazing!" Kira squealed jumping up and down with excitement in Annies Bridal Boutique, Cassidy, Trish and I stood before her in our strapless midnight purple mermaid gowns, the dresses hugged each of our curves perfectly before reaching our hips and flowing the rest of the way down, you could definitely say I was thanking my lucky stars that I shed the baby fat quickly and was back to my original size only a bit chestier, not that Austin would complain. Since Kira and Ryders wedding was right before Halloween they chose midnight purple, black and white as their colors, the wedding was going to be held at the Hyatt in one of their ballrooms. "Okay Annie could you bring out Athena" Kira called behind her, we all gasped when Annie walked out holding Athena who was wearing a frilly deep purple dress with a big black satin sash that tied around her tummy and into a big bow on the back. Annie handed her to me, "oh baby girl you look beautiful" I said holding her up as the girls squealed and clapped with excitement.

"I can't wait for these next three weeks to go by, this wedding is going to be amazing Kir!" Cassidy said excitedly we all nodded in agreement, "now go get your dress on!" I said shooing Kira away to the back dressing room followed by Annie, Cassidy took Athena out of my arms and walked over to some dresses on display near the window as I took a seat on one of the couches. "So uh how's everything going?" Trish asked taking a seat in the chair across from me, "good" I said nodding my head, "definitely can't say I'm ever bored" I laughed, she smiled at me, "how's your music coming along?" she asked "it's going good been working on a new song, got a meeting tomorrow with Mark and Michael, the guys have been busy in the studio obviously you all know" I said with a laugh, Trish nodded quietly looking distant, I eyed her confused, "Trish you okay?" she shook her head looking back to me, "me, yea umm just wanted to see how you and Austin were doing you know officially married a year, have a baby, your careers, you know um just wanted to know how everything was going, its a lot to handle and have going on ya know well of course you know your doing it...hahaha" she replied nervously. I stared at her for a moment, she didn't make direct eye contact with me she looked everywhere but at me, fumbling with her hands in her lap, adjusting her dress around her midsection, my eyes went wide…"your pregnant aren't you?!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Cliffy!**

**Its great to be back sorry its taken so long these past couple days have been hectic like I said I got back from vaca my neice was born the next day #4 lol and going back to work…so this was kinda filler chapter to get me back into the groove but I thought it was still pretty good to show you all a window into how parenting has been going for the happy couple and so far they got a pretty good system down.**

**Don't worry ally will finish that lullaby song for Athena, I'm excited to write the chapter on Kira and Ryders Halloween wedding, my friends cousin had a Halloween wedding with those colors and omg it was gorgeous! Ne who…looks like there might be a Trez baby in the future didn't see that one coming did ya! J**

**As always I love you all so much for all your support in my stories…do what you all do best REVIEW AND READ!**

**xoxo**


	21. Unexpected Outbursts

Trish's eyes grew wide as tears began to form, she jerked her head around to see if Cassidy had heard, Cassidy continued to cradle Athena in her arms pointing out different things out the window, watching people pass by on the sidewalk. Trish turned back to face me a few tears sliding down her cheeks, "I-I-I don't know what to do" she said in barely a whisper, I immediately got up from my seat and moved to sit next to her throwing my arm around her shoulders as she began to cry, "oh Trish, your going to be fine...have you told Dez?" I asked in a soothing voice as I lightly rubbed her arm in comfort. She looked up at me with fear filled eyes shaking her head, "oh no no, I can't he's going to freak Ally" she said shakily, I looked at her confused "what do you mean he'll freak, Trish Dez loves you I'm su..." she shook her head as more tears spilled cutting off my sentence, "Austin loves you, he's gone through hell and back with you, he asked you to marry him, he traveled halfway across the world to be by your side when you had Athena..an-and Ryder he loves Kira, and Mike I know is crazy head over heels for Cass. B-but Dez I don't think his feelings are there, when ever marriage comes up as a topic he immediately changes the subject and gets uncomfortable a-and moody...an-and..." her words drifted off as she fumbled with her fingers in her lap. Her eyes met mine again as my heart broke for my best friend, my sister, "A-Ally I don't think he loves me like that, I don't think he ever wants to get married, an-and this baby is going to push him away I ju-just know it and feel it and I'm so so scared Ally" she leaned against my shoulder sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Trish!" both our heads snapped up to see Kira standing in front of his in her strapless mermaid wedding gown, tears streaming down her cheeks, she walked towards us as we stood, she pulled Trish into a hug, "your not going to deal with this alone" she whispered into her hair. Cassidy came over to us, I offered my arms to Athena as she handed her over to me, "how far along are you?" Kira asked as the two pulled apart wiping away their tears, Trish took a deep breathe, "just a few weeks, umm I have an appointment Friday afternoon to get a closer time" she replied heaving out a sigh. "Oh Trish why wouldn't you tell us?" Cassidy asked grabbing hold of her hand, Trish shook her head wiping away a few more tears, "this is Kiras time I didn't and still don't want to taint it with my news, an-and like I said I was and still am petrified...how am I suppose to tell Dez you guys, he's going to freak, he obviously doesn't want marriage right now so he sure as hell won't want a kid."

The four of us stared at each other in silence, Athena quietly twiddled with locks of my hair in her small fingers, Kira shook her head, "we'll deal with Dezmond later, first thing is first, the four of us are going to go to your appointment together, the four of us have had each others back through thick and thin. No boyfriend, fiancee', husband, baby daddy, wedding, nothing will ever change that," she said sternly causing us all to laugh nervously. Trish nodded in agreement, "well actually the true first thing is taking a good look at you in this wedding gown..." she stepped back to see Kira, "oh my gosh, Kir you look breathtaking!" she squealed as more tears began to well up, Kira spun around slowly to show us both sides, I bounced Athena on my hip, "doesn't auntie Kira look beautiful?" I cooed in her ear, she giggled and continued playing with my hair.

* * *

_...The next day..._

"Say bye-bye to daddy baby girl" I said grabbing my purse and keys as Austin held Athena close to his chest, he kissed the top of her head, "I'll walk you girls out" he replied heading towards the front door with Athena still in his arms. "What time does Dez and Trish want to do dinner?" I asked throwing my purse onto the passenger seat while Austin fastened Athena into her car seat, "uhh I think Dez said 7:30" he said clipping the buckel, "love you baby girl" he said kissing both her cheeks, leaning out of my car and shutting the door. I leaned against my car as he came to stand in front of me, placing both hands on either side of me caging me against the car he leaned down running is nose through my hair and softly down the side of my face, I closed my eyes at his touch as his lips reached mine placing a soft tender kiss on them, "everything ok?" he asked quietly. I hummed in response reopening my eyes to meet his concerned filled ones I smiled and leaned up for another kiss, "I'm okay just got a lot on my mind with the wedding and work..you know the usual" I replied playing it off. Austin sighed with a small chuckle, "three years and counting and you don't think I know you Mrs Moon, your not telling me something" I giggle cupping his face in my hands, "you do know me well Mr Moon.." I kissed him, "very well, now I gotta go but I'll see you tonight" I said with another kiss. He smiled kissing me back before pushing off my car and opening my door for me, "yes my beautiful sexy wife you will, and I'll get it out of you sooner or later whatever it is" he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and got in, turning the ignition I turned and blew him a kiss, fastening my seat belt, he blew one back as I turned my head to the rear window and backed down our driveway.

_...30 Minutes Later..._

I pulled into the AGB parking lot, glancing at the time I still had 15 minutes until my meeting with Mark and Mr. Steeler, I grabbed my phone and dialed Trish's number.

"Hey girl" Trish's voice came through the speaker

"hey girlie, I don't have long I have a meeting in a few minutes, just wanted to see how you were holding up" I asked, she let out a small sigh.

"I'm okay, we still on for dinner tonight?" she asked

"yes ma'am, Austin is going to pick up Athena from his moms after rehearsal today and I'll meet you guys after the meeting" I replied

"Okay sounds good, listen Alls you havn't said anything to Austin have you?" she asked nervously.

"No of course not Trish, did you want me to talk to him?" I asked

"no no, but I dunno maybe tonight you could try to steer the conversation you know in the direction, maybe I'm just reading Dez wrong" she said nervously

"of course Trish, everything is going to be okay I promise" I said, I heard her sigh on the other line, "thanks Alls, I'll see you tonight" she replied.

"see you tonight Trish, bye" I ended the call and grabbed my purse climbing out of my car and heading inside.

_…45 minutes later…_

…"Wow, a four disc collection a-and a music video…that's uhhh that's big" I replied shocked, "you've come a long way with the company Ally, in your career, your life, we feel this is the perfect time and opportunity to start working on this, its going to take some time, a lot of hard work, but we think your more than ready" Mr Steeler replied to my reaction. The three of us sat around the large conference table in Mr Steelers office, they have been wanting to work on a big album for my career and this was going to be the big breakthrough a four disc collection set of some of my biggest hits and of all my new material, on top of it all they wanted to start shooting a music video for one of my new songs that Mark and I were finishing up on recording. "I know it's a lot to take in Alls" Mark began, "but this is going to be huge for you, we were thinking of it being called, "_Sides of Me" _each album covering a different side of you, your personality, your life, of being a mom and wife, a woman, an independent human. Your deep side, your fun side, your loving side, this will be your official album, it'll be…you in every way shape and form" he finished. I took a deep breathe, breathing out slowly as I processed every word he just spoke, "I mean don't get me wrong of course I want to do the album, I've been working on some new songs that I'm itching to get down in the studio and a music video I mean this would be my first one in the 3 years that I've been doing this so yea that's really big, ummm I guess I'm just concerned on the after math of the album" I said looking from one to the other.

Mr. Steeler cocked his head to the side in confusion, "what do you mean?" he asked, I took in another breathe, "I mean once the album is finished, the advertising the publicity, concerts….a tour" I said quietly. Mark sighed, "I see.." I nodded as he understood my concerns, "Alls Athena is a baby of course you can bring her along on tour that wouldn't be an issue at all" he said. Maybe he didn't understand my concerns fully, "Mark I can't split up my family, Austin still has his career, I can't and don't want to leave him let alone split up my family" I said sternly. Mr. Steeler shook his head, "Ally that is far off in the future, lets not dwell on it now, lets focus on the album first and as we get close to wrapping it up we'll talk more about the concerts and the tour" he said trying to assure me. "So there will be a tour…no matter what?" I asked, the two men looked at each other then back at me before nodding their heads, "of course there will be Ally, but like I said lets talk about it when the time comes okay?" I stared at the two of them, what else could I do except nod, Mr Steeler clapped his hands, "great! So we're good to go, Monday morning your back in the studio bright eyed and bushy tailed ready to start recording your new album, I'll be in contact with Mark on setting up a meeting to discuss the video, I have a meeting Monday afternoon with a director and producer that I have in mind for it" he said excitedly standing from the table. Mark and I followed shaking both their hands, Mr Steeler bid us goodbye before heading to his next meeting, Mark and I sat and talked more about the new album and went over some new ideas and I shared some ideas of some of the new songs I'd been working on.

I leaned back in my chair stretching I grabbed my phone to check the time, 7:50, "oh shit! I gotta get going Mark I'm meeting Austin, Dez, and Trish for dinner" I stood up quickly gathering up all my stuff. "Wow didn't realize how fast time flew by, I'll walk you out" he said grabbing his phone and keys and held the door open for me and followed me out and down the hall towards the exit to the parking lot.

* * *

_…8:45pm…_

"Babe that's amazing, a collection album this is huge!" I cheered leaning over to kiss Ally she giggled nervously, I pulled away staring down at her, "what's wrong?" I asked eyeing her she shrugged, "well Austin you know what it means when a new album comes out…" she said wide eyed. I nodded, "yea I know publicity concerts, the whole shebang, you're a music artist Alls, it's kind of what we do" I said casually, we should all know this by now. The four of us were sitting in a private dining area at an Italian Bistro off the boardwalk, Athena was fast asleep in her stroller parked behind mine and Ally's seats. "Yea Alls this is going to be amazing for your career, and I love how they want you to write songs to portray every side of you, it's going to be an amazing album!" Trish piped up with excitement, both Dez and I nodded immediately with her in agreement.

Before she could say another word Dez raised his wine glass, "a toast to Ally and her next big milestone" he said happily, I grabbed hold of Ally's hand as we each raised our glasses, squeezing it reassuringly she looked at me with a small smile, but something behind her eyes said different. The four of us clinked glasses then taking a sip, well Ally more like downed her glass of wine, setting it down she smiled, "well enough about me, how did studio time go for you guys?" she asked sweetly changing the subject. I eyed her suspiciously for a second before she noticed I smiled and answered, "good, Dez had been working on a song for a while, getting his rapping skills back on so we got that track down today" Ally and Trish both stared wide eyed in amusement, "and when do we get to hear it?!" Trish asked excitedly. I grabbed my beer looking at Dez who just shrugged, "when the albums done" I furrowed my brows at him in confusion Trish's face dropped in disappointment at his choice of words, we always have the girls in the studio to listen to the finish product, I caught Ally's glance before she quickly looked away taking a sip of her water she changed the subject again.

"A-alright then, well is everything set for your guys plans for Ryders bachelor party next Friday?" she asked, I got a little uncomfortable because even though I was the best man things have been so busy between work and at home with Athena that Mike and Dez took over for planning and I knew for a fact Ally wasn't going to be thrilled. "umm yea, I think everything is just about set" I said cautiously, Ally sat her glass down looking from me to Dez eyeing us both, "Austin?" she asked, I looked at her, "yea" I asked taking a big gulp of my beer not making eye contact, "your taking him to Vegas aren't you?" she blurted causing me to do a spit take of my beer. I glanced up at Dez whose eyes were wide, I looked at Trish who was smirking then at my wife who was also smirking, "aren't you?" she repeated still smirking. "uhh how'd you know?" I asked quietly, she shook her head laughing, "three years and counting and you don't think I know you Mr. Moon" she repeated my own words back to me sweetly, I let out a small laugh followed by Trish and Dez. "Besides…" she shrugged casually, "that's where we're taking Kira too, so looks like we'll be partying in the same city once again" she said taking another sip of her water.

"You girls are going to Vegas too!?" Dez asked raising his voice with his shock, "yea" Trish answered, "you guys can actually thank your good ole buddy Mike, he's the one that told us, he figured the only way this would work out is if both parties go since one Austin is married, you, him, and Andrew are taken and well lets face it there was no way Cassidy was going to let him go to Vegas on the other side of the country without her," she said trying to stifle her laugh. "I'm with her on that one" Ally mumbled, I gazed at her, "oh really? You think you'd stop me from going to Vegas Mrs. Moon?" she smiled leaning over to place a kiss on my cheek, "yep, just like you'd have a cow if I was to ever go without you" she stated. I paused then nodded, "point well made Moon, point well made" I said, Ally nodded then turned back in her seat as some coffee was placed on our table. "So two down two to go, whose next Dez?" Ally asked casually, Dez looked up from his cooling coffee, "huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused, Ally shook her head laughing glancing quickly at Trish then back to Dez without him noticing but I saw it all. "Marriage duh, Austin jumped ship first, followed by Ryder, you and Mike are last to go, so you better hurry up before you're the last one standing" she said giggling. I smiled at her then looking at Dez who was stone faced frozen, "dude Dez, you still breathing?" I asked controlling my laugh, Ally and Trish looked at him hesitantly, he blinked shaking his head, "I don't see why marriage is such a big deal…" he said sternly, Ally stopped laughing and stared at him, the atmosphere in the room plummeted, "ummm what do you mean a big deal?" she asked slowly. Dez closed his eyes breathing in through his nose, "I just don't see why you think everyone is expected to be up to the same pace as you and Austin, or..or..or Ryder and Kira!" he snapped, what the fuck did he seriously just talk to my wife like that?

I scowled at him as I stood up, "whoa Dez bro, calm down, she was just joking and making conversation," I said defensively, Dez slammed his fist down on the table causing the girls to jump in their seats. "Joking! So what our relationship isn't serious for marriage its just something to joke and laugh about!?" He yelled, Athena started to cry from her stroller, Ally hurried over to her picking her up and cradling her against her chest to soothe her, "Dez I didn't mean for it to offend you I was just talking I-…" she began, "Oh cut the shit Ally, I'm sure Trish here has talked to you multiple times on marriage for me and her…" my blood began to boil, "watch how you talk to her Dez" I warned in a low tone. "Dez calm down please, maybe we should call it a night" Trish said quietly and nervous, standing up from the table, Dez moved away from her, "maybe she should keep her nose out of other peoples business!" he snapped glaring down at Ally, I moved protectively in front of her, "that's my wife your talking about…dude what the hell is going on with you man?!" I asked raising my voice a little higher than needed. Dez opened his mouth to say something then shut it again, shaking his head he started laughing sarcastically, Ally, Trish and myself stared at him confused, his laughing died down he lifted his head to look at us, "you know what, I don't need this shit right now, I'm out of here" he said raising his hands in front of his chest backing out of the room before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Dez!" Trish called after him but he didn't respond he made a bee-line for the door and left, Trish turned to Ally with tears in her eyes, "I guess I wasn't over re-acting at all was I?" she asked as the tears spilled over and down her cheeks. Confused I looked over at Ally, she bit her lip nervously looking at me she handed me a now calm and sleeping Athena before walking over to her sobbing best friend…what the hell is going on?

* * *

**So sorry it took so long I was having some major writers block and I'm still not quite sure that this chapter came out the way I wanted it but I wanted to kind of get more of whats going on with Dez and Trish lately and to see it from both Ally and Austins POV...so i hope it turned out okay and you all enjoy it, next chapter will be the parties a little more of whats happening with Dez an dTrish I might have the wedding in the same chapter but I'm not sure depends on how long I plan on making it :) **

**xoxo**

**as always REVIEW**


	22. Everything Is Alright

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself, the room was quiet, I placed Athena back in her stroller as Ally held a crying Trish in her arms, "I'm so sorry Ally, I never thought he'd act like that..l-let alone towards you" she sobbed, Ally pulled away from her with a small smile, "don't worry about me it's ok, come on lets get out of here, Dez probably just went out to get some air and cool off" she said. Trish nodded and grabbed her purse, Ally came over to me and began double checking Athena's diaper bag was all packed up, I secured Athenas buckel and draped her baby blanket over her, "babe what aren't you telling me?" I whispered out of ear shot of Trish. Ally looked behind her at Trish who was checking her phone before looking back to me, shaking her head, "please not here, I'll explain everything at home" she whispered back, I was about to object but decided against it and nodded to her in understanding.

Ally hooked her purse around the stroller bar and pushed it out of the restaurant following an anxious Trish, I wrapped my arm around Ally's shoulder as we left. The three of us walked out to the parking lot, "where'd you guys park?" Ally asked Trish, "right there, h-he left he seriously left me here" Trish said barely audible, Ally looked at me wide eyed her eyes filled with hurt and sadness for her friend, "dammit!" I cursed, Ally walked over to her, "come on lets get to the cars it's to cold out here for any of us" she said wrapping her arm around Trish's shoulder and leading her to her car. I pushed Athenas stroller behind them I put Athena in Ally's car and buckled in her sleeping form as Trish got into the front passenger seat, Ally stood outside her door staring down at her, I shut the back door and kneeled down in front of Trish who was fumbling with her fingers in her lap. "You girls need to tell me what's going on," I explained looking from my wife to Trish who was shaking as more tears slid down her cheeks, she shut her eyes tight and leaned in to the seat. "Trish please tell him, Austin knows Dez better than anyone" Ally whispered to her. Trish took a deep breathe nodding slowly as she opened her eyes to look at me, I gave her a crooked reassuring smile letting her know she could trust me, she let out a sigh..."It started about two months ago..."

"Dez started becoming more distant with me, he'd spend more time at the studio even when you guys weren't recording, he'd say he was working on some new material for the band. I didn't think much of it because I know how much your guys music means to all of you, but then he'd start showing up late for our nights out, or he'd cancle them last minute, when we were together he'd be very stand offish with me, no affection towards me what so ever," she explained taking a deep breathe to hold back her tears. I looked up at Ally who was biting her lip as tears welled up in her own eyes, it seemed like this was the first time she was hearing this. I looked back at Trish who continued, "I've tried to talk to him about it, asking if he is okay, if everything is okay with his family, if there was something I did. You guys know me I'm straight forward, so I told him that I noticed a change in his attitude towards me, I tell him I love him and whatever it is we can work throught it, but when ever I bring us up he gets short, he blocks me out, gets angry changes the subject or excuses himself from the situation and leaves...a-and now things have j-just got more com-complicated." Trish hung her head low as she began to sob again, I placed my hand on her own, "everything is going to be okay Trish, if I know one thing about Dez it's always been that when it came to his deepest feelings it's always the hardest for him to show and explain it, but this will pass you guys will work it out I know it" I said, Trish shook her head in disagreement. I stared at her confused, "it won't be okay, not now.." she said softly, "tell him Trish" Ally urged her, I looked up at her and her eyes shifted to mine and nodded I looked back at Trish who took in another deep breathe, "I'm pregnant Austin."

My eyes widened, holy shit I wasn't expecting that, "wow, well I umm wow..." I didn't know quite what to say, Trish nodded not making eye contact with Ally or myself. "So I'm gonna be an uncle" I began trying to lighten the mood, luckily I received a small giggle from Trish, Ally squeezed my shoulder, I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And I'm assuming you have yet to tell Dez?" I asked. Trish's smile disappeared and shook her head no, "well with how he's been acting I don't blame you, I know your scared Trish but you need to tell him, if you'd like I can talk to him, obviously not about the baby until you tell him, but after what happened tonight it does kind of give me a reason to find out what's going on with him" I said. Trish looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "y-you would do that?" she asked, I smiled, "of course" I stated matter of factly, Trish leaped out of the car hugging me as I stood, "thank you so much Austin" she said pulling away and hugging Ally, "everything is going to be okay Trish" she said soothingly as she held tightly to her best friend. Trish pulled away nodding and wiping away some more tears, "come on let me take you home, Austin could you take Athena home?" she asked, I nodded Trish walked towards my truck as Ally dug her car keys out of her purse to switch with my truck keys, "drive safely please" I said as she took my keys she smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss me, "I will, and you drive safely too, that car holds the two most important loves of my life" she replied pulling away I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I'll see you at home" I said, she smiled and turned to walk over to my truck.

_...Friday Afternoon..._

I knocked on the door for the second time with a little more force, then rang the doorbell, after a few seconds I heard the locks being unlocked from the other side and he opened. I looked at him plastering my most sarcastic smile across my face, his red hair was disheveled, he wore a pair of greay sweats and a black fitted t-shirt, "first off, dude you look like shit" I said, Dez rolled his eyes and walked away from the open door, I walked in and shut it behind me. "Any particular reason why you have not returned any of my calls after your little show last night?" I asked cutting to the chase, Dez slumped down on the couch and looked up at me, "I didn't mean to go off on Ally like that man," he said apologetically, I nodded and took a seat in the arm chair across from him, "yea you realize if anyone even started to speak to Trish like that you'd already be beating the crap out of them.." I stated. He smirkd and nodded, "true point" he said, I nodded and looked around his living room beer cans were strewn on the coffee table, the kitchen counter, the trash over flowed with bags and bags of take out. I looked back at my best friend, "what's going on with you man?" I asked, Dez looked at me, "what do you mean?" he asked back.

I rolled my eyes, "don't give me that 'what do you mean' bullshit Dez, after last nights episode and I'm not gonnna lie but what Trish explained to me has been going on with the two of you for the past two months, something is obviously up. And I know it has to do with Trish because you act like your usual self when your with us guys and with how you acted towards your girlfriend and my wife last night something is definitely going on." I said forcefully keeping my voice down, Dez looked at me and sighed, "I do love her" he began I nodded urging him to continue, "with all my heart, sometimes it scares me how much I love her, ever since we got back from tour and my parents and her parents heard about Kira and Ryders engagement they have been asking and pushing constantly on when we're gonna get married..." he said I nodded again. "And I'm not talking casual conversation, I'm talking about every time we'd see any of them they'd bring it up, my mom will call everyday, and I know Trish is nervous and embarassed about it because she's never been one to push the marriage thing between us, she's always told me that when I'm ready she'll be ready and instead I've been the complete opposite and a total dick to her..." his sentence broke off as he heaved another sigh.

"She thinks you've fallen out of love with her" I said, my stare not breaking from his face, his head shot up shock and worry spread across his face, "sh-she does?" he asked quietly, I nodded, "after how you've been behaving do you blame her for thinking that?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head, "no I guess not, but that's not it at all I love her so much dude, I want to be enough for her and I want to propose to her more than you know but with how much our families are pushing us and with Kira and Ryders wedding just around the corner I don't want her to think I'd be doing it out of guilt. I see so much for us in the future, my wife, a family with her I see everything" he said. I laughed and shook my head, "trust me bro when I say you are more than enough to her, she loves you more than anything, first thing is first before you propose to her you need to go talk to her, like now, there's a lot that needs to be cleared up between the two of you and a lot to be talked about, once you get through all of that I'll help you with your proposal we'll wait til after the wedding, the holidays are just around the corner and we'll make it perfect." I said

Dez breathed out with a chuckle, "I probably should get cleaned up first then huh?" he said, I looked him up and down again with raised eyebrows, "uhh yea just a bit dude, man you really can be a slob" I said laughing, he shrugged and stood up followed by me. I gave him a hug patting him on the back, "you two will be fine" I said, he smiled and nodded, "thanks bro," he said shaking my hand that led into our handshake, "What Up!" we laughed and headed for the front door, "let me know how things go k?" I said opening the door to leave, Dez followed me and nodded, "you got it, wish me luck cuz I have a feeling I'll be receiving some loco latina at some point during all of this" he said, I laughed and nodded, "yea you definitely will...good luck dude" slipping on my shades I turned and walked out to my truck to head home, Ally told me she was going to Trish's doctors appointment with Trish and the girls today, she and Athena should be getting home soon, which means Trish would be getting home soon too.

* * *

_...Later That Night..._

"That's my baby girl, you love your bubbles don't you?" I cooed gazing down at my daughter as she slapped her hands down in the water in excitement. I giggled as I gave Athena her bath in the kitchen sink in her bath chair, running her washcloth along her tummy followed by multiple mommy kisses then under her arms, I grabbed a near by cup filling it with water and slowly pouring it over her head to rid of the soapy suds in her blonde locks as I hummed softly to her. A pair of strong tan arms wrapped around my waist from behind, Austin placed a kiss on my bare shoulder as he rested his chin on it and gazed down at Athena, "god she's beautiful, she looks so much like you baby" he said smiling down at her. I couldn't help the blush the crept through my cheeks I turned my face to him and kissed his cheek, "she's got your eyes and hair" I replied followed by another kiss, he smirked, "she's perfect" he stated. I giggled, his brows furrowed as he stood up straight and dug in his pocket for his phone, it must've been on silent since I didn't hear it ring he looked down at the I.D and his brows shot up, "it's Dez" he said, my breathe hitched, "here we go" he said hitting '_answer'. _

I grabbed Athena's lady bug towel and picked her allowing the excessive water to drip from her toes before wrapping her up nice in snug in her towel. "Hey man how'd it g-..." Austin winced pulling the phone from his ear, "damn!" I held Athena to my chest as she sucked on her hand, I started to giggle as I heard the voice through the other end of the phone, _"...daddy I'm going to be a daddy, woooohoooo! Can you believe it, hello? Austin? you there?" _Austin put his phone on speaker, "yea I'm here man you about busted my ear drum, damn" he said rubbing his ear again, I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the kitchen followed by Austin carrying his phone. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew you ass! Well then again I'm glad you didn't!" Dez's voice chimed through the receiver as we made our way upstairs to Athena's nursery, I layed her down on her changing table as Austin took a seat in the rocking chair, I dried her off and began lotioning her up and putting on a fresh diaper and her footsie pajamas.

"Congratulations man, I told you that you two would be okay" Austin said his eyes not leaving me and Athena, "yea well I have you and Ally to thank man, tell her I'm sorry for everything and thank you for being there for Trish and helping her through this" Dez said, "I'm right here Dez and your welcome, we'll always be here for you guys no matter what" I replied fastening the last button on Athena's pj's. Dez laughed into the phone, "I know that it just means a lot, especially with all you two have going on right now you still manage to make time for everyone else" he said, I giggled, "we all have a lot going on in our lives Dez, but our whole group is family that will never change" I said picking up Athena, "all ready for bed baby girl" I said happily bouncing her up and down and receiving a fit of giggles from her. "Well I'll let you guys go, I just wanted to call and tell you the news...again..and to thank you for everything" Dez said, "of course man, and again congratulations" Austin said, standing up and coming to take Athena and hand me the phone, "thanks you guys, well we'll see you guys later, have a good night" Dez said, "you too, night Dez" I replied before hanging up.

I sat Austin's phone down and watched him as he paced slowly across the nursery floor cradling Athena in his arms, humming softly to her, within seconds her eyes were closed as she breathed softly, Austin kissed her head and carefully laid her in her crib. "Your touch is a gift when it comes to her" I whispered wrapping my arms around his torso, he smiled down at me leaning it for a kiss, I closed my eyes savoring the touch and taste of his lips, "lets go to bed" he whispered against my lips. I shook my head, "I'm going to take a shower" I whispered back pulling away grabbing his hand and leading him across the hall to our bedroom, he nodded "okay", I looked back at him, "join me" I stated in a low voice biting my lip, his eyes darkened over as he smirked and pulled me to his chest cracking our door, "absolutely" he replied before crashing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Okay so I switched it up I decided to get things figured out for Dez and Trish before Vegas...so the next chapter will be Vegas and the wedding, I thought I'd end this chapter with a little Auslly action but not to much because I'll be giving you guys some good stuff in the Vegas chapter :)**

**I've had requests so I want to fullfill those...hope you all enjoyed this as always REVIEW REVIEW...**

**xoxo**


	23. Viva Las Vegas Part 1

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

The music died off, I opened my eyes and looked over at Mark and Austin sitting in the recording room, Mark smiled and hit the intercom button, "that was great Alls, great job" he said, I smiled and lifted off my earphones hooking them on the mic as Austin came into the studio, "baby that was beautiful, she fell asleep half way through it but I figure that's the point since it's like a lullaby" he said pulling me into his arms. I leaned up meeting his lips, "mmm I can't wait for this weekend" I murmered against his lips, Austin smiled against mine, "oh yeah?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "yep, I know our parties aren't going to be together the entire time, but I plan on getting some time with my husband especially with all the hootchies that are going to be walking Vegas blvd" I said with a pouting scowl. Austin laughed and kissed me again, "I see no one but you Alls..no one..but...you" he said between kisses, I giggled and pulled away walking into the recording room, Athena was fast asleep in her pack n play that we keep at the studio when our parents can't watch her.

"Alright Alls, looks like we're good for the day, you guys are all leaving tomorrow right?" Mark asked, Austin took a seat in his previously vacated chair, "yep tomorrow morning annnd we'll be back Sunday evening" he answered while I walked over to check on Athena, pulling her blanket up to her chin as she slept. "Nice, well Ally, Steeler called me we've got a meeting with him and the producers for the music video Monday morning" he said, I nodded taking a seat on Austin's lap, "so they want a music video for 'Recover' right?" I asked, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist. Mark nodded, I let out a sigh, "of course one of my deepest and most intimate songs" I said with a small laugh Austin squeezed me and kissed my shoulder turning our chair to the recording table, "come on Mark, lets play back the song" he said changing the subject.

* * *

_*baby giggles* _I held Athena above me in the air as I laid flat on my back across our bed, she burst out in a fit of giggles as I brought her back down to me kissing both her cheeks before shooting her back in the air. Ally came out of the bathroom brushing her damp hair from her shower, smiling at the two of us she walked over and sat cross legged on the edge of our bed and continued brushing her hair, "she's head over heels in love with you daddy" she said. I smiled and sat up with Athena in my arms, "I sure hope so cuz I'm definitely in love with her ...weeee!" I fell back on the bed again taking Athena with me. She squealed with laughter as I laid on the bed, Ally laughed and sat her brush down on the nightstand and crawled across the bed to lay next to me, I laid Athena on her tummy across my chest, her little hands gripped to my tee shirt as her eyes began to droop. I closed my eyes and listened to her soft breathing, a pair of soft lips pressed against my cheek, I opened my eyes to see Ally staring at me her hand softly rubbing back and forth on Athena's back as she slept. "This is going to be the longest we've ever been away from her since she was born" she whispered, I nodded, "I know babe…she'll be fine though your mom is going to take good care of her and spoil her like crazy" I assured her entwining my fingers with hers.

Ally nodded, closing her eyes, "I know, its just the thought of being away from her, and we're going to be on the other side of the country Austin, I'm tempted to book a room for each of my parents so she can be close to us…" I put my fingers to her lips, "babe no, first off there is no way we're having our daughter anywhere near Vegas, and second we are not going to become those obsessive, compulsive, overprotective parents over her. She's going to be perfectly safe with your mom, the two of them are doing a girls day with my mom on Saturday, and their going to spend tomorrow evening with your dad, she's going to be perfectly fine..okay?" I whispered to her sitting up holding Athena to my chest, Ally nodded and sat up with me, "let me put her to bed" she asked holding her arms out, I cradled Athena in my arms and gave her to Ally. She held her close to her chest kissing her forehead rocking her back and forth as she walked out of our room and across the hall to the nursery.

"You'll call us if you need anything right mom?" Ally asked as she sat Athena's diaper bag and overnight bag on the floor in her mom's living room, Penny laughed, "yes sweetie, please try not to worry and have fun this weekend would you" she said bouncing Athena in her arms. I laughed and leaned over giving my mother in law a kiss on the cheek, "thanks again mom for doing this" I said leaning in a nuzzling Athena's little nose and blowing on both her cheeks, "daddy loves you baby girl" I smiled pulling away. Ally let out a deep sigh and nodded, "okay, I love you baby girl!" she said leaning in to kiss both Athena's cheeks, "mommy and daddy will see you 3 days, be good for gamma" she said softly, she pulled away and gave her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek, "thank you mom, I'll call you when we land and get settled" she said, Penny nodded, "sounds good, now you two get going have fun and give everyone my love". I nodded to her and grabbed Ally's hand she blew another kiss to Athena before turning and following me out of the house and towards the waiting SUV.

The SUV pulled up to the drop off area of Miami International, a security guard opened my door I slid out and held the door open for Ally as she climbed out and our driver grabbed our bags, a few paparazzi spotted us and made their way towards us cameras already and flashing away. I took mine and Ally's rolling suitcases from the driver and stayed close to Ally's side as we made our way into the airport with the cameras following closely by, "Austin! Ally! This is the weekend you guys are leaving to celebrate your friends bachelor and bachelorette parties right!?" one of them asked, Ally smiled and nodded as I spoke, "yep! It's going to be a good weekend" I said with a laugh, "nice! Finally some get away time from being parents, so where are you all headed?" another asked, Ally giggled, "now if we told you that wouldn't that ruin all the fun" she said walking through the doors to VIP lounge, I smirked at the moans and groans from the left behind paparazzi as I followed close behind her.

* * *

"Eeekkkk yay! You guys are finally here!" Kira squealed running up to us and engulfing me in a tight hug as Austin walked up to the counter to check in our two bags for the jet, she wore a white jogging suit that read _"__Bride To Be" _on the back in purple rhinestones with a purple tank top under her jacket. Pulling away she turned around and grabbed a small boutique bag off one of the chairs, turning back to me she handed it to me, "for you now go change!" she instructed excitedly. I fixed my hair in the bathroom mirror and applied some lip gloss, I fixed my fitted white tank top and slipped on my zip up jacket turning to the side to get a better look at my black jogging suit, in white rhinestones across the back read:

'_Team Bride'_

_ 'Maitron of Honor'_

I smiled flipping my hair over my shoulder and adjusting my sunglasses on my head before walking back out to the waiting area. Austin and the guys were sitting at the bar drinking a beer, Cassidy and Trish dressed in similar outfits as my own, sat talking with Kira I walked over and took a seat next to Cass, "okay so tonight we're hitting up _'__TAO' _and _'__Studio 54' _then I'm thinking Wet Republic tomorrow based on how the weather turns out, if it's to cold I say shopping and gambling, then we'll meet up with the guys for dinner and then head over to _'__Coyote Ugly' _at New York New York" Cassidy explained. Kira bounced up and down in her sit, "I don't care what we do, it's going to be fun no matter what, are you guys really going to keep me separated from Ryder the whole time though?" she asked with a pout.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we're ready to board, security will escort you all through the terminal and out onto the tarmac to the jet" the stourist announced. I looked back at Kira with a wink, "we'll figure everything out on the plane girlie, it's mainly Mike that you have to convince to allow our parties to combine" I said laughing, she rolled her eyes, "of course I should have known." The four of us stood as the guys finished their beers and came to meet us, I pulled my sunglasses down and slid my coach purse over my shoulder, Austin wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side, "your looking mighty fine in that Mrs. Moon" he whispered in my ear as his thumb caressed my exposed skin between the hem of my jacket and the top of my pants sending shivers through my whole body, he kissed me just behind my ear sliding on his sunglasses as the door opened revealing 4 security guards to escort our group out.

Kira jumped on Ryders back and the two led the way out into the terminal, Austin wrapped his arm firmly around my shoulder pulling me close to his side as I wrapped my arm around his waist and linked my fingers through his on his hand over my shoulder. We walked through the terminal, cameras flashing from people walking by and gathering as close as they could get to our group as we made our way through. Austin adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose before leaning down with a smirk and planting a kiss on my lips, "god I love flaunting the fact that your all mine in public" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again, I threw my head back laughing as he kissed my neck. The eight of us came to an exit door, the four security guards let us all pass before forming a human baracade from the crowd, a stourist opened the doors and led us out and down some stairs onto the tarmac towards the guys private jet.

"We are currently flying at a steady elevation of 33,000 feet, you are now free to move about the cabin" the captain spoke through the intercom. Kira unbuckled her seat and went to go sit on the couch with Ryder, "okay Michael, now explain to me why Ryder and I can't have our parties combined this weekend?" she said scowling at him, I was currently snuggled up on Austin's lap leaning against his chest as he played with strands of my hair and whispered sweet nothing's in my ear making me giggle. I sat up off his chest at her words, Austin swiveled our chair around to face them, and all eyes were on Mike awaiting his answer. Cassidy was stretched across the other couch with her feet in Mikes lap smirking at him, "go ahead babe, why don't you try and explain your reasons to them maybe they'll understand you since I certainly didn't" she said in a feisty tone. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed, "well you all wouldn't let us get strippers for Austins bachelor party…." He began, "and your not getting them for Ryder either!" Trish snapped cutting him off, Kira gave her a 'thank you' smile before turning back to Mike who was glaring at her, "yes thank you Trish I know that, that's why I figured we'd take him to the Playboy club at the Palms hotel".

My whole body froze, I felt like my blood ran icy cold, Austin threw his head back against the head rest of the chair, "seriously dude, what is with you and wanting to piss off the girls!" he about shouted shutting his eyes and rubbing his temple. "I don't want to piss them off, come on babe you know that" Mike said turning to look at Cassidy who was glaring at him, "then why do you proceed to always want to go to these places when it's just you and the guys…hmm?" she snapped. "I don't want my boyfriend going to places that specifically put him in the position of being around gold digging bitches, I'm sure Ally doesn't want her husband around that Kira doesn't want her fiancee' around that and I know damn sure that Trish doesn't want her boyfriend around it either, yet you still try to push it!" she was now standing glowering down at him, I stood up from Austin's lap and walked over to her, "okay Cass calm down, I don't think his intentions are as…negative…as we're thinking" I said hesitantly looking at Mike who nervously looked away from me.

"This is Kira and Ryder's weekend, so change of plans, we're going to Vegas to have a good time and to celebrate their last weekend of being technically single people. We're all staying at the Bilogio, ladies will be in one penthouse, guys in the other, we'll do dinner together and clubs together, anything between that is separated parties…got it!" I ordered looking around at all of them, Austin smirked at me and nodded, the others followed "sounds like a good plan to me" Kira said happily, Ryder leaned over whispering something to her causing her to giggle before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

I took a seat next to Mike who didn't say anything but nodded, "I love you like a brother Mike you know that right" he gave me a small smile and nodded, "I know you want you and the guys to have a great time, but you need to remember that it's not just the guys anymore, your all in serious dedicated relationships, how would you feel if Cass was out there in the open flaunting all her goods for the world to see because she just wanted to have a good time with her girls?" I asked, his head shot up wide eyed and fuming, "fuck no!" he yelled. I laughed, "well that's how we feel when you bring up bringing strippers or playboy models into the mix with you guys, we're not okay and not comfortable with it what so ever, so it needs to stop, we already have to deal with the fact of how much your guys' fans swoon over you at concerts, and meet and greets and on the streets that's hard enough" I explained. Mike nodded and smiled pulling me into a side hug, "your like the annoying little sister that sadly is always right and has the valid points..damn!" he said laughing I joined in giggling and nudging him in the side before standing up and going back to my comfortable spot on Austin's lap, "my wife the peace maker/negotiator" he mumbled into my neck before trailing soft kisses up to my ear, closing my eyes and moaning quietly as I enjoyed every second of it.

…_Later that night…_

"Okay what do you girls think?" Kira came out in a black strapless form fitted dress with white pumps, it came just below her behind and hugged every curve perfectly, "holy damn chica, Ryder is going to keel over" Trish said eyeing her up and down. The four of us giggled in agreement, Cass, Trish and I all wore dark purple cocktail dresses to incorporate Kira's colors, Cass's was similar to Kira's on being a strapless but hers was a bit longer, Trish's was a high-umpire baby doll, and mine was an off shoulder, went to my midthigh and hugged every one of my curves, my cleavage was more than happy to make itself known, and we each sported the same pair of black pumps to break in for next weeks wedding. "I without a doubt have the hottest best friends ever" Kira said clapping her hands together excitedly, "shall we go?" she asked, "oh! Wait one more thing!" I said running to my bedroom I grabbed the box and hurried back out to the living area, "you always said you wanted a tiara, so a gift from your girls to you.." I announced opening the lid of the box revealing a tiara comb with a veil cascading down. Kira gasped her hands flying to her mouth, "oh my god! Its beautiful….oh my god girls!" she jumped up and down as I took it out and walked behind her to place it in her perfectly curled hair, I fixed the small veil down the back of her hair, "there…perfect now we can go" I said happily.

"Where are we meeting the guys?" Trish asked as we walked out of our room, "Mike said they went to the black jack tables about an hour ago and that we could just meet them there" Cass answered sticking her room key in her clutch as the four of us headed towards the elevator….

* * *

"Two aces 11 vs king of hearts and 9 of clubs 19 wins Mr. James takes whole pot" the dealer spoke, "woohoo! Looks like it's gonna be my night tonight gentlemen" Ryder said leaning over to claim his winnings, I took another sip of my jack and coke as the dealer called out next bets. "So you hot shots think you got all the luck huh?" The four of us stopped laughing and looked up as 6 guys took a seatsir at our table, they were dressed in jeans and overly tight polo shirts, another group of fraternity pricks…yay.

"gentlemen place your bets" the dealer said to the newcomers, the guys and I each placed our chips, "just here to have a good time guys" I said casually, taking another sip of my drink the one in the middle snickered, "of course…so are we" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, Ryder nudged me I glanced at him as he shook his head, I nodded and looked down at my hand.

"21 blackjack goes to you sir" the dealer announced the 5th round to the guy sitting across from me, "fuck yea! Woo!" I nodded my head at him, "good game gentlemen" I said taking my last drink, "we probably should get going the g-"…."oh wait wait now hold on now, you guys are just gonna up and leave we're on a roll here" the guy I think his name was Scott, said. One of his buddies nudged him in the side and nodded towards the entrance of the casino, "holy shit! I think my real winnings just arrived, goddamn do I love Vegas gentlemen!" Scott hollered. The guys and I followed their gawking gazes to the entrance I smirked as I watched my wife and the girls walk through the crowds, they paused a few times as Ally signed a few autographs and the four of them posed for a few pictures. Cassidy spotted us and said something to the girls, they all met our gaze smiling and making their way to our table, goddamn did my wife look amazing, you wouldn't think she had a baby her body was on fire and all mine…"gentlemen our night is about to get even better in just a few seconds" Scott said. I looked at Ryder, Dez, and Mike who were shaking their heads trying to contain their laughter, I looked back just as the girls were approaching our table, "well good evening ladies.." Scott said eyeing them all up and down, the girls smiled politely nodding their heads to them as they passed them and walked around the table to us.

Kira took a seat on Ryders lap, Trish and Cassidy came behind Dez and Mike each placing a kiss on their cheeks and wrapping their arms around their necks standing behind them.I turned in my seat as Ally walked into between my legs wrapping her arms around my neck she leaned in giving me a sweet kiss, "hey baby" she said pulling away, "you look gorgeous" I replied back pulling her onto my lap. "You've got to be shitting me!" We all turned to the sound of the voice, Scott and his buddies were all gawking at us, I smirked, "like I said gentlemen we need to get going and start our real reason of celebrating" I said standing keeping my arms around Ally's waist. "Who are your friends babe?" Ally asked sweetly, I knew what she was up to so I played along, "this is Scott and Eric and I didn't quite catch the others, you guys are visiting from Harvard?" I asked casually, Scott nodded not taking his eyes off my wife, I locked my jaw but kept my composure, "well gentlemen this is my wife, and they are their girlfriends and fiancee', as you can see by the looks of Kira there, we're celebrating" I said as casual as possible. The girls all smiled and nodded to the guys across the table, "well it was nice to meet you guys, but Austin we've got dinner reservations" she said turning to face me, I nodded smiling, "again it was nice meeting you guys and playing, have a good night and a good rest of your weekend take care" I grabbed Ally's hand and turned walking away with the others, Scott and his friends didn't say a word but just glared. Kira and Ryder walked next to us as we made our way out of the casino, "why is it we can never have a nice night out without meeting at least one group of deutsch bags?" he asked, I scoffed and shook my head, "no idea man, nooo idea".

The rhythm of the music bassed throughout the entire club after dinner the eight of us made our way to one of the hotel clubs, it was after 2 now. Ally and I stood in the middle of the dance floor moving to the beat, she faced me her arms wrapped around my neck, mine held tightly to her hips as her whole body pressed against mine and we moved as one, her hips rolling and mine following her every movement. She spun around in my arms pressing her back into my chest as she rolled her hips between my legs and dropped low to the floor, I groaned as I held her body close to me, dipping my head down to her neck, "god you are so sexy" I said loud enough for her to hear over the music. She smirked and only turned me on even more, I nipped at her earlobe before lightly sucking on her neck and replacing it with light kisses, I heard her giggle as she turned back around to face me, her hands interlocked behind my neck as she pulled me down to meet her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I pulled away from Austin turning around to Cassidy, she pointed behind her and leaned in to talk in my ear, "Kira is completely smashed, we probably should get her back to the room!" she hollered over the music. I pulled away nodding I looked up at Austin and gestured to follow me, grabbing his hand we followed Cassidy off the dance floor to the VIP section where Kira was currently curled up in Ryder's lap, her head in the crook of his neck. "She's gonna have to walk out of here, if she doesn't want to end up on the front page of tomorrows tabloids" Trish said, Ryder laughed and nodding standing up with Kira, she turned to face us her eyes going wide, "ALLY!" she squealed pulling me into a bonecrushing hug, "my bestest maid of honor…doooo you know how much I loooovvee you!" I laughed and nodded, "I'm sure a whole lot, now lets get upstairs girlie I'm exhausted" I said, she nodded, "I'm down!" Ryder grabbed hold of her hand to steady her and helped her down from the booth and out of the club followed by the rest of us.

We all filed into the elevator, Austin pulled me to the back corner his front pressing firmly into my back, keeping his hands on my hips he began trailing kisses up and down my neck, "mmm baby behave" I whispered out of ear shot of the others. He smiled against my neck, "not a chance" he whispered, I giggled as the elevator reached the top floor, we all filed out the girls said good night to the guys and while supporting Kira made their way to the right down the hall, I turned to kiss Austin goodnight, "I'll see you tomorrow" I said against his lips. A deep growl rumbled from him, I smiled and turned to follow after the girls, a hand grabbed my wrist and whipped me back around, Austins lips crashed against mine, "come on Ally!" Cass yelled from down the hall, "A-Austin I gotta go" he pulled away his eyes meeting mine, they were dark and filled with lust, my knees went weak, "keep your phone near you" he said in a low deep voice before kissing me again and turning to follow after the guys down the opposite hall.

…_45 minutes later 3:20am…_

I walked out of the bathroom in my pajama shorts and tank, have removed my make up, brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth I felt refreshed and ready for bed. I grabbed my cell checking the time, 3:22, I quietly opened my door and tip toed down the hall, to not wake the girls, to the dark living room and into the kitchen for some advil and water. The water was crisp and cool running down my throat as I downed the glass, setting it in the sink I shut off the overhead light and made my way back across the living room when my phone vibrated. I looked down to see a new message sliding it open a smirk spread across my face: _Come open the door –Austin ;)_

I shut my phone and made my way to the door, peering through the peep hole I shook my head with a silent giggle, I slowly unlocked the door and opened it, Austin stood there leaning against the door frame still dressed in his jeans, black dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his white fitted tank beneath, he was staring down at me, "you didn't think I was going to go a night without my wife by my side did you?" he whispered, I shook my head quietly laughing, "Austin the parties are suppose to stay separated" I whispered, he snickered and stepped forward into our penthouse, closing the door quietly behind him and locking it, "no, the bride and groom are suppose to stay separated, me from my wife however will not happen..and tonight..I really really want you" he said in a low growl. Once again my knees went weak, and as if he could read my mind he swept me up, my legs latching around his waist**, **and his lips latched onto mine, "which way is your room?" he asked between kisses, I pointed down the hall and he carefully and quietly made his way there without breaking our kiss.

Shutting the door behind him gripping my behind with one hand, he locked the door with his other and walked us over to my bed dispensing me on it, he crawled up the bed hovering over my body, I rubbed my hands up his chest over his shoulders sliding off his black shirt and tossing it to the floor. "It's exciting sneaking in here when no boys are allowed," he whispered huskily, I rolled my eyes giggling, "yea well if I recall the week before our wedding you were wanting to sneak through my bedroom window at my moms house" I whispered back, Austin laughed, "oh god that would have been so awesome and so hot" he said leaning closer so we were nose to nose before closing the gap. My hands went to the hem of his tank top lifting it over his abs, Austin broke our kiss kneeling up as I sat up and pulled his tank up and over his head, he grabbed my tank top and pulled it over my head leaving me bare chested and just in my polka dot pajama shorts, "goddamn I am one lucky son of a bitch" Austin said gazing down at me, I blushed at his words, it's amazing after all this time he can still make me blush like a little school girl.

He wrapped his arms around me bringing us to skin on skin laying me back on the bed, my fingers immediately went to work on unclasping his belt and pulling his zipper down, within seconds his jeans were off followed by his boxers, my pajama shorts and panties and strewn across the floor with the rest of our clothes….The comforter was draped over us as Austin hovered above me, our panting breathes trying to come under control, "enough of this foreplay, I need you now!" I groaned, Austin smirked and flipped us over, "I'm all yours baby" he said. I lifted myself slightly and slowly lowered myself onto him, my head fell back as I let out a moan at the feel of his entire member filling me. "Oh god..Austin" I moaned, his hands went to my hips as I slowly began to roll my hips back and forth, "sssss shit baby!" Austin groaned, his jaw locking, "come on baby ride me" he urged.

I quickened my gestures along with the help of Austin's direction, "that's right baby, god you drive me crazy" his dark eyes bared into my own as I rode him harder, his hands never leaving my hips as he lifted me up and down and up and down, "oh god baby I'm almost there" I gasped out, Austin sat up so I was astride him my legs wrapped around to his back we were nose to nose, his arms tightened around my waist, "cum with me baby, together" he growled, his forehead pressed against mine as we grinded against one another. "Yes..yess…oh god!" I gasped out my whole began to shake against Austin's as I came all around him and with him, my body went limp against his chest, unraveling my legs from behind him he fell back against the bed with me on top of him.

His fingers twirled a few strands of my hair down my bare back as I lay across his bare chest tracing shapes across his skin, Austin pressed his lips to my hair breathing in "you make me so happy Alls, my world is so complete with you in it" he whispered in the dark. I smiled against his chest lifting my head and resting my chin on him he gazed down at me, "you complete me too" I whispered, Austin smiled I leaned up and kissed him. "Now the big question is how am I going to sneak my husband out of my bedroom out of the penthouse and back down to his room without anyone seeing us" I thought out loud, Austin 's body shook beneath me as he laughed, "what?" I asked, "just sounds funny, you have to sneak your husband out" I thought about it and started laughing as well. Austin shifted our bodies so I was no longer laying on him but beside him, turning my body so I was spooning him, he kissed my cheek, "for now lets just go to sleep we'll worry about that in the morning" he whispered I smiled and leaned into the kiss before sleep completely took over.

* * *

**Two Parter! Lol I didn't realize I'd be making the vegas/wedding one so long, but a two parter just means more details…yay!**

**REVIEW**

**Oh! And I wanted to let you all know I got an idea for a new story that I'm getting ready to start writing, don't worry Two Worlds United is not close to being over, but I'm really excited to get this new story up and running, I'll let you know once I do…****J**

**xoxo**


	24. Viva Las Vegas Part 2: A Dangerous Turn

"Sshhh babe, come on you gotta get out of here..." I was currently in the middle of pushing Austin down the hall and towards the door, he was walking backwards so he could still face me, his hands caressing my sides up and down as his lips stayed attached to my neck. "mmm you sure you want me to leave Alls, it's still so early.." he whispered against my neck, my breathe hitched as his lips sent shivers down my spine, I closed my eyes savoring the moment and feel before opening them again. "Yes I'm sure, one of them could wake up any minute to get water or something, now come on get your butt mo..." suddenly, the click of one of the doors down the hall opened, Austin whirled around, looking from side to side he ducked into the guest bathroom to our right pulling me in with him, pushing me against the door slamming it shut and locking it. Leaning his forehead against mine as we both tried to slow our breathing down, he shifted and turned on one of the faucets before turning back to face me, I shook my head rolling my eyes at him when there was a knock on the door making me jump, Austin caught me before I fell face first on the floor snickering in my ear. "Ally, you in there?" came Cassidy's voice from the other side of the door, I nudged Austin in the stomach from his laughing and turned off the faucet, facing him I put my index finger to my lips to silence him, "yea it's me".

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, "I was just getting some water and advil, then going back to bed" I answered back casually, Austin nodded his head giving me and 'a-okay' gesture for my lie. I rolled my eyes again punching him in the stomach, he scoffed heaving over I covered his mouth to silence him again, he grabbed me by my hips and crashed his lips to mine. "Yea me too, could you give me the advil please?" she asked, Austin and I pulled apart wide eyed, looking down on the counter top where the advil stared us both in the face, 'shit' I mouthed, "yea just give me a sec, I'll be right out". I pointed to behind the door for Austin to hide, he nodded and stood behind it as I walked over to flush the toilet, ran the water, grabbed the advil, unlocked the door and switched off the light as I opened it, giving a casual yawn I handed the advil to Cassidy, "here ya go my dear, how you feeling?" I asked walking into the hall. She smiled, "oh I feel good, you?" I nodded, "good, tired, sore," _thanks to Austin_, "..but good" she nodded, "yea I bet, we danced pretty much all night, I can only imagine how poor Kir is gonna be feeling when she wakes up" she said, I laughed, "oh yea, we probably should make it a slow and east day today" I replied, "agreed" she said with a giggle. "Well I'm gonna head back to bed, see you in a couple hours?" I said taking a couple steps back down the hall to my room, she smiled and shook her head, "yea me too...oh and tell Austin that Mike is ready to head back to their room when he is" she said with a smirk. I stopped dead in my tracks just as Austin popped his head out of the bathroom, "how'd you...?"

Cassidy giggled, before covering her mouth to quiet herself, "Mike was like 10 minutes ahead of you Austin, we heard Ally get up to get water last night, or well earlier this morning and then we heard her open the door...guess great minds think alike" she whispered as Austin walked out of the bathroom. I shook my head laughing, we all froze when we heard a door open again, Austin ducked back into the bathroom, Cassidy and I both heaved a sigh of relief when we saw that it was Mike that emerged from Cassidy's room. "Come on out babe, it's just Mike" I said peeking my head back into the bathroom, Austin reappeared giving Mike a sneaky smirk, the two chuckeled while fist pumping one another. "Okay lover boys, lets not waste anymore time, I'm exhausted and want to get back to bed, and you two need to get back to your room before anyone else wakes up" I said ushering the two down the hall with Cassidy right behind me.

"Oh come on Alls, its 7:30, can't we just say that we came to give you a wake up call, and just climbed into bed with you instead...pwease" Austin asked with his puppy dog eyes. I looked at Cassidy who giggled and shook her head before speaking up, "that would have worked if you two showed up last night in your pajamas rather than the clothes you went out in...so no we cannot do that, now go" she said shooshing them out with her hands. Austin slumped his shoulders pouting even more as he and Mike turned and both sulked towards the door causing both Cass and myself to giggle, I opened the door quietly and followed the two out into the main hall cracking the door behind me. "It's just a couple hours babe, we'll see you for breakfast" I said wrapping my arms around Austin's neck, he scowled at me pouting his bottom lip, I giggled and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss his adorable pout, "love you" I said. He gave me his best side smirk, "love you more" he replied. I nodded unwrapping my arms, gesturing down the hall, "now go" I said, Austin rolled his eyes and laughed giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm going I'm going...see ya later" we watched the two walk down the hall before we both quietly snuck back into the penthouse locking the door and quickly making our own way back down to our rooms.

_...Later that Afternoon..._

One of the things I love about Nevada, is that even when its the middle of fall, you can always look forward to some nice 80 degree weather, perfect weather for a day by the pool at _'Wet Republic' _ for one of your best friends bachelorette party. And that's exactly what we were doing, after a good 3 more hours of sleep, the guys called us to meet for breakfast at the buffet, Trish, Dez, Kira, and Ryder knew nothing of our little sneak in and out between the other four of us. The guys decided to take off down to NY NY to check out some of the bars, and then they we're going across to the Hooters hotel for lunch, we figured we give Mike that much since we said it was a no go on Playboy models and strippers, granted not that Hooters girls were much better, but what can a girl do. So to where we are now, the girls and I were lounging by the pool in the VIP section above the main pool, it wasn't crowded but there was still a good amount of people, security guarded the VIP entrance in, plus 2 more stayed near the girls and I since there had been a couple paparazzi when we came out of the lobby and headed for the pool club.

"Now this is the life" Kira sighed taking a sip of her pina coloda, I looked over at her smiling, "your telling me, I could do this all day every day" I replied, "mmmhmmm" Trish hummed in agreement with a nod from Cassidy. "How are we doing over here ladies?" I looked up to see a waiter with a tray, "could we get another round of pina colodas please" I asked with a warm smile, he nodded taking note, "make mine a virgin please!" Trish spoke up raising her hand, the waiter laughed nodding and wrote it down before dismissing himself to the bar. I layed back in my lounge chair adjusting the cushion under my head, "yep definitely can get used to this" I repeated, receiving approved giggles from the girls next to me.

After we received our drinks the girls got up to go cool off in the pool, I was content and stayed where I was soaking up all the vitamin D I could get. Taking off my sunglasses and setting them on the table between mine and Cassidy's chairs I sat back and closed my eyes, not even 2 minutes later a shadow cast over me, I blinked my eyes opening squinting up at the tall figure standing over me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I help you?" I asked in a soft tone laced with irritation, shielding my eyes with my hand the figure came into focus, it was the guy from the night before, the one that was playing with Austin and the guys what was his name...Scott! He laughed out loud, "by how you look right now, I could safely say there are a few things you could help me honey" he said cockily, hulgh, oh god here we go.

"Excuse me, and what is that suppose to mean" I said sternly sitting up in my chair I grabbed my sunglasses putting them on I leaned over to my bag and to grab my white sheer cover up slipping it over my head. "So where's your 'boyfried'" he asked making quotations in the air with his fingers, I glared at him, "he's not my boyfriend, he's my husband, and I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable and a little irritated with you being here, where are your buddies?" I asked standing up to pass him, but of course he stepped right in my path. I took a deep breathe, calm Ally stay calm your in public..."their making nice with your girlfriends" he said looking over his shoulder, I looked past him in the same direction and of course there they were my girls at the bar looking irritated and pissed surrounded by 5 dumbasses, Trish made eye contact with me and when she noticed my company she stood up straight ready to make her way over to me, I shook my head for her to not make a scene. I glanced over in the direction of the security guards, there was only one he was scanning the pool area once his gaze met mine and I gestured to the bar he nodded and slowly began making his way to them. Scott turned back to face me, that cocky smirk still plastered across his face, "listen..Scott right?" I asked as casual as possible, he snickered, "don't act like you don't remember my name, your eyes and body last night were screaming for me when you met me.." my jaw dropped open at his words and I swear I could have thrown up right then and there. "I don't know who you think you are or who you think your talking too, but I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get the hell out of here before my husband shows up and shows you the way out his way.." granted I had no idea where Austin was at this very second let alone when he'd be back but Scott didn't know that.

Scotts smirk only grew wider as he took a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back into the small table by my chair, I steadied my stance he grabbed me by the waist, "honey, if it wasn't for all the security and people here, I'd have taken you over this chair and impaled you and fucked you til you screamed to the high heavens" he whispered breathing against my face. My voice caught in my throat as I processed what he said and before I knew what was happening I had shoved him away and slapped him hard and clear across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I screamed, Scott let out a small laugh as he held his now tomato red cheek, he glanced up at me his eyes piercing and dark, "you little cu..." as he took a stride towards me a security stepped in between the two of us as another stepped behind him, pinning his arms behind his back, "your our of here asshole!" one of them bellowed. I watched in silence and pure shock as security dragged him out, he was laughing and yelling something over his shoulder that I didn't catch, his friends followed him out as they were escorted by three more security guards. "Ally! Ally! Oh my god, your shaking are you okay?!" I hadn't realized that the girls were now surrounding me, I blinked and looked at them then down at my hands that were trembling like crazy, "what happened Ally!? What did he say?! What did he do to you?!" Kira asked frantically.

I couldn't speak, how could he say something like that, how could anyone say anything like that to anyone, immediately my mind flashed back to Isaac, and suddenly I felt I couldn't breathe. "Ally!" I shook my head dropping it between my hands. "ladies, Mrs. Moon" we all looked up to see two of the security guards have returned, "we've escorted them out, we'd like to accompany you ladies back to your rooms make sure you arrive safely, Mrs. Moon if you could please, I'd like to speak to you in private on everything that just happened" he said. I nodded slowly and stood, grabbing Cassidy's hand to come with me, I didn't want Trish to hear it with her being pregnant and this was Kira's weekend I couldn't ruin it with what he said...I explained the the entire situation the fact that it all happened in a matter of minutes scared me to death, Cassidy stood to the side of me eyes wide with horror as I repeated Scott grabbing me and what he said to me how I slapped him and how he was about to come at me before security stepped in. The guard took notes and listened closely his expression was stern and all business but his eyes showed sympathy and anger for what had happened.

"Mrs. Moon, Johnathan and Cody are going to escort you ladies back, we're going to put security detail on your floor, we'll be letting reception and management know of the situation that took place today, unfortunately we couldn't find out what hotel those gentlemen were staying at so I suggest you girls stay close to the hotel or at least keep security with you when you go out" he advised. I nodded, Cassidy and I made our way back up to Kira and Trish, they had packed up our things and were ready to go, Kira approached me and hugged me tightly, "are you okay?" she asked, I nodded and gave her a small smile, "we probably should call the guys, they were going to meet us here after lunch" she said. Tears welled up in my eyes, "oh Kira I'm so sorry this is your weekend-please I'm so s-sorry..." my voice began cracking and breaking up, "oh Ally no! This isn't your fault, that scum bag, I don't know what he did or said to you but what ever it was I want to kill him for it because I havn't seen you like this since..." her voice trailed off and I knew she was talking about Isaac. "I'll call Ryder, we don't need all of us calling them when their together, come on lets get out of here" she said grabbing my hand as the four of us were escorted out...

We got back to our rooms and I went straight to my bedroom and into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me I slid down the closed door I began shaking uncontrollably dropping my head between my knees sobbing...

* * *

"Dude I can't believe you ate that many hot wings!" Ryder said to Dez laughing, the four of us were walking up the sidewalk towards our hotel entrance, a family with two teenage daughters stopped us for an autograph and picture. "You guys have a great weekend" I said to them shaking the dads hand as Ryders' phone went off to Kira's ring tone of marry you by Bruno Mars. He fished it out of his back pocket waving goodbye to the family, "hey babe whats up...what do you mean?" his voice went serious we all stopped and stared at him..."who!?...from last night? what the fuck?!" he glanced up at me, I looked at him confused mouthing 'what?'.. "are you girls okay?...k...WHAT!?..." he shot another glance at me, he looked pissed my heart started racing something was up and I had a feeling it had to do with Ally, he signaled for us to follow him as he rushed inside, "is she okay?!...shit! son of a bitch we're on our way up...bye" he snapped his phone shut as the four of us sprinted through the casino towards the main lobby elevators. "Dude what the hell is going on what happened to the girls?!" Mike asked, Ryder glanced quickly at him then to me before looking straight ahead, "those deautsch bags from last night found them at the pool today..." he began, my blood immediately began to boil as that asshole Scotts face entered my mind and the way he stared at Ally. "A few of the guys made a pass at the girls, Trish said Ally sent security to clear them off..." Ryder continued he glanced at me as we reached the elevators, "where was Ally?' I asked, Ryder sighed, his jaw locking, "that shithead Scott was with her...Austin I don't know what he did or what he said to her all Kira knows is that the next thing they knew she had slapped him, security intervened because he...went after her..." he explained, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE WENT AFTER HER?!" I roared, my voice bouncing off the marble walls of the elevator lobby.

"I don't know the exact details Austin, Kira said security talked to Ally, they've got security upstairs now, we'll get more info when we get up there," he finished, I was fuming the doors to the elevator opened as the four of us filed in. Dez hit the top floor and we stood in silence, "she can't get a break can she?" I said quietly, Mike patted my shoulder, "she's tough Austin, one of the toughest women I ever met and she's got you lets just get up there and find out exactly what happened" he said, I nodded taking a deep breathe, the elevator slowed before coming to a stop the doors slid open and we were greeted my two security guards..."Gentlemen my name is Alex"

The guards followed us down the hall to the girls penthouse, Ryder knocked and the door swung open revealing an anxious Kira, we all walked in Trish was on the sofa tapping her foot impatiently Cassidy was in the kitchen getting a glass of water...where was Ally?

"Where is she?" I asked quietly, the girls all stopped and stared, "she went straight to her room the moment we got back she hasn't come out since..." Cassidy said quietly, "I was going to bring her some water, but if you want to.." she asked holding the glass in her hand. "Mr. Moon Ms Jenkins, I'd like to speak with the two of you, explain to Mr. Moon everything that happened.." Alex said, I looked at Cassidy with a little confusion, she nodded and followed back out and into the main hall I followed them, Alex shut the door behind him. "First off Mr. Moon I want to apologize that I or one of my men couldn't be there sooner..." I shook my head, "will one of you please tell me what happened to my wife" I said getting annoyed, he sighed nodding, "Ms. Jenkins..." he said looking at Cassidy. "His friends were trying to buy us drinks you know make the usual pick up line small talk with us, Trish noticed Ally up in the VIP section that guy was with her they were both looking at us, Trish said Ally gestured to one of the guards to come help us out, it wasn't even 2 minutes later Austin, we heard her screaming at him.." she explained her voice shaking, I nodded my fists balling up at my sides, I nodded for her to continue. "She was shaking when we got to her, Alex hear pulled her aside to talk to her find out what happened...she took me with her.." she said, "what did he do to her Cass?" my voice growled, "she said he g-grabbed her and then told her if she were alone he'd he'd f-fuck her til she was screaming..." she gasped out sobbing.

I was heaving, breathing through my nose as my blood boiled to its highest point, my entire body shook with rage, I couldn't deal with this anymore I needed to see her...I burst through the door ignoring the looks from the rest of the group I sprinted down the hall to her room. Running into her room, I heard the water running from the bathroom, "Ally!" I called through the door but there was no answer, "baby open the door" I called again. Trish appeared in the bedroom door, I glanced at her but listened through the bathroom door, "baby please..let me in" I heard a sniffle but still no movement, Trish walked up to me with a paper clip I moved to the side as she skillfully slipped it into the handle hole and with a swift jiggle and flick of her wrist we heard a click. I gave her a small smile of appreciation she nodded back with a smile and turned to leave the bedroom closing the door behind her. I slowly pulled down the handle and pushed open the door, the room was filled with steam, shutting the door behind me I glanced at the shower I could see Ally's figure on the ground her back pressed up against the glass of the shower door.

"Ally?" I called to her, I watched her head lift slightly, I walked across the bathroom opening the shower door and peering inside, she was curled up in the corner of shower, her swimsuit and coverup was still on she just sat there under the hot water. I kicked off my shoes and stepped inside closing the door behind me, the water soaked through my v-neck and jeans down to the bone but I didn't care I sat on the ground next to her, "baby talk to me..." I said softly grabbing her hand, she squeezed it tightly and crawled into my lap her arms latching around my neck I embraced her and held her tightly to my body kissing her head, "I want to kill him" I said...she nodded against my chest, "Cass told you?" she asked quietly, I nodded, "yea she did" she sniffed and shifted her body, her eyes meeting mine, "I havn't been that scared since the incident with Isaac.." she began, my eyes gazed into hers, I was filled agony, fear, hurt, anger...I was angry that I wasn't there to protect her..."your blaming yourself Austin...don't" she said sternly, I gave her a small smile, god she knew me to well. "I-I'll be okay, I'm just really shooken up from it, h-he was so forward and full of himself, just the fact that he could act like that from just meeting someone for the first time"

I held her tightly as she spoke, "They don't know what hotel he's staying at, all they could do was kick him out of the pool club and keep watch of us" she explained, my head shot up, "are you serious?!" I asked standing up pulling Ally with me. "He assaulted you Ally, I'm not letting him get away with this he attacked my wife!" I was yelling now, Ally cupped my face with her hands, "Austin please calm down...please" she begged, my chest heaved up and down squeezing my eyes shut fisting my hands..."kiss me" my eyes shot open. Ally was staring up at me her eyes deep and golden gazing up at mine, she took a step back and pulled her cover up over her head and dropped it on the wet floor before stepping back towards me her chest against mine. "Kiss me Austin...please" she urged again, my hands tightened around her hips pulling her to body closing the gap between the two of us claiming her lips to my own...

**ummmm okay make it a 3 parter...I had to include some drama in Vegas and what better way then to include some deutsch bags lol...what did ya think...I promise part 3 will be the wedding...good and detailed and fun and loving and romantic I have the best song picked for the reception you'll all love it**

**PS don't worry you'll get your shower love scene in the beginning of part 3 ;)**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Viva Las Vegas Part 3: One More Night

I pulled away for air, gently cupping her face in my hands, "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you again, or to Athena," I whispered, my eyes looking deep into hers. Ally closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, "I know..." she whispered back, "..I feel the same way" opening her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks mixing in with the shower droplets. I leaned down kissing her eyes and cheeks ridding her of the tears, Ally tilted her head back bringing her lips to mine, "please don't stop" she gasped against my lips, pulling her closer to my body deepening the kiss, "never" I whispered back. My hands glided up her back to the string of her turquoise bikini with a gentle pull it fell to the floor, trailing my hands down to her hips repeating the gesture her bottoms joined her top and cover up.

Her hands skimmed along my stomach beneath my soaked shirt and the waistband of my jeans, I dropped my head to her shoulder releasing a deep growl deep within me. She pulled my shirt up, I stood straight helping her as she pulled it up and over my head dropping it to the ground. Her fingers traced over my chest down across my abs to my belt buckle, my breathing began to quicken with every touch she layed on me. She went to work pulling it through the loops loosening my jeans and undoing the button and pulling down my zipper. I stepped back a fraction pulling them down with my boxers and adding them to the pile of clothes on the shower floor. My hands are around her waist again pulling her as close as humanly possible to me, flesh on flesh as the hot water cascades down our bodies.

One hand stayed at her back holding her close to me as the other held her in place at her neck deepening our kiss, at this very moment I never wanted to let her go, I never wanted her out of my sight...someone was always wanting to take her from me to hurt her and I was never going to allow that to happen..."Im yours" she whispered through our kiss, "I'll only ever want to be yours..." she continued, I moaned her name returning my lips to hers she gasped allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth exploring it and emptying all my love and passion and protectiveness over her into this one kiss. "Austin...please" she pleaded her hands gripping tightly to the back of my neck pulling her body closer against mine, I pulled back to look down at her, my expression asking if she was asking what I think she was asking, she nodded without saying a word before pulling me back down to her lips.

Breathing deeply through my nose so I wouldn't have to break our connection, I backed her up against the shower wall, caging her between the wall and myself. My hands left her hips and glided down her thighs to her knees hooking my hand behind them I lifted her off the ground her legs latching tightly around my waist. Placing my hands on either side of her face against the wall to steady my self, we were both breathing hard, she reached her hand down into between the both of us, reaching my hard aroused member she grabbed hold of it centering it at her entrance. I lifted my eyes to meet hers, she nodded and pulled my body to hers, sinking into her, her back arched off the wall against my chest, I dropped one hand from the wall to her back holding her to me as we began to move as one. Her breathing quickened and became shallow as I thrust into her repeatedly, her head fell back giving me perfect access to her throat trailing kisses across her chest and up her throat to her ear, "I l-love you so much baby" I breathed into her ear, she moaned bringing her head back down to meet me at eye level, "I will always love you" she whispered back, I smiled at her before crashing my lips to hers, our movements began to quicken getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. "Oh god, Austin...please..yes!" Ally held me tightly to her chest her arms locked around my neck, pressing my forehead against hers as she reached her climax, I stilled and held her tightly as I reached my own right after her.

We both sat on the shower floor the warm water falling around us, my back against the wall, Ally sat between my legs her back agaisnt my chest, her head laid to the side against my shoulder, her hands twirled and entwined themselves with my own as we sat in perfect and comfortable silence. I dipped my head slightly kissing her shoulder then her neck, her cheek, and her temple, "I know you told me not to blame myself Alls...but your happiness, love, and safety is and always will be my number one priorities, I was just across the street when this happened to you and I can't help but be so angry with myself, with the security, and of all that is holy and mighty how raged I am towards Scott.." Ally tilted her head up so she could look at me, "please don't be angry with Alex and the other guards, it was so unexpected and out of nowhere, I sent security to help the girls, the others must've stepped out for the bathroom or something..b-but they were there just in time I don't know what he was going to do Austin after I slapped him and in all honesty I don't want to even think or imagine what he intended. The point is that the girls are okay and I am okay now, your here and that's what matters to me."

I opened my mouth, she scowled at me, then I closed it again and pulled her to me a little tighter kissing her temple again, "we probably should get out soon, we're starting to turn into human prunes" I said glancing at our entwined fingers that were beginning to get wrinkly. Ally let out a small giggle nodding her head in agreement, I let out a sigh of relief, "god I love the sound of your laugh" she leaned off of me and stood turning she held out her hands and helped me up, placing my hands on either side of her face I leaned in giving her one more passionate kiss. I turned off the water and leaned out of the shower to grab two towels, I wrapped one around my hips and wrapped the other around Ally's shoulder rubbing my hands up and down her arms I smiled down at her, she smiled back and leaned up on her toes to kiss me, "come on lets get dressed and go see everyone" I said pulling away she nodded and followed me out of the bathroom and into her room..."Here I packed a pair of your sweat pants" Ally said tossing me a pair of my black sweats, "smart thinking Mrs. Moon since mine are soaked now" I smirked pulling them under my towel before unwrapping it from myself. Ally slipped on a fresh pair of underwear, clasped her bra and through on a blank tank top and white skinny jeans, she tossed her hair up in a messy bun, "ready?" I asked as I watched her move about the room, she smiled and nodded I grabbed her hand and opened the door heading down to the living room.

* * *

Austin held my hand tight as we walked down the hall to the living room, everyone was sitting on the couches talking Alex sat with them, they all turned when the two of us walked in. Kira and Trish jumped up and ran over to me pulling me into a three way hug, "Cassidy told us what he did and said, Ally I'm so sorry we left you alone" Kira sobbed into my shoulder, I let go of Austin's hand so I could hug them back. Pulling away I looked at them smiling and shaking my head, "this is no ones fault except for that asshole, I'm okay I promise I was just really shaken up from it all, it brought back memories that I prefer to keep in our past" I said, they both nodded and gave me another reassuring squeeze before returning to their spots, Austin led me to a recliner taking a seat he pulled me down onto his lap wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Mr. Moon, Mrs. Moon.." Alex began, "I'm glad that your doing better Mrs. Moon, now that your all together I'd like to inform you how everything is going to go for the rest of your stay, security has been stationed down in the elevator lobby, no one enters without a room key, 2nd their are two security guards that will be stationed on this floor checking room keys and making sure they are accessible to this floor." We all nodded in understanding as he continued, "if your two parties plan on separating again I'd like to keep security on the girls, no one is to go anywhere alone..." Ryder cut him off midsentence, "We will not be separated at all the rest of this trip" he said sternly, Austins grip tightened around me as he leaned his head against my shoulder, Dez and Mike nodded in agreement. Alex nodded, "good I'm glad to hear that, we received the footage from todays events at Wet Republic, your new friends face has been released to the rest of the security teams across the strip, so where ever you all plan on going tonight security will never be far away." I took in a deep breathe, this was suppose to be a fun get away weekend and now we had lock down security detail everywhere we went, oh the perks of being a celebrity...note the sarcasm...Dez interrupted my thoughts, "and if we see Scott and his good ole' buddies, what then?" he asked, "let me know so I can fucking kick his ass" Austin growled from behind me.

"Mr. Moon I understand your anger, trust me I do, but I'm still a man who must do all he can to keep the peace, so if any of you see him or his friends...leave get the rest of the group out of there" he instructed, "you can't be serious Alex, the guy assualted my wife..in public! And all he got was an escort out of the hotel, and if I or any of us see him we're just suppose to walk away?!" Austin yelled making the girls and I jump in our seats, "Austin please?" I begged quietly turning to look at him, his eyes were dark full of anger, when they met mine they softened a bit but he was still pissed. "Mr. Moon when I say by keep the peace I mean it for you guys, I don't want anything to happen to any of you...but if Scott and/or his friends try to interact with any of you specifically the girls...well I or the others can't control that we're not there..in time" he finished with a small smirk. My eyes widened at his intentions, I looked back at Austin who mirrored the same smirk as he understood what Alex was saying the guys all chuckeled around us and as wrong as it was on Alex's behalf to possibly allow this to happen, that's if we even see Scott tonight I couldn't help but let out a small laugh along with them. Scott deserved to have his ass handed to him and if it was my husband who got to do it, well then so be it.

The guys checked out of their penthouse and moved all their belongings into ours, since we weren't separating for the duration of our stay there was no point in having two rooms. I was currently curling my hair while Austin showered, we were all going to dinner at Ceasars Palace and then over to _Studio 54 _for the night. I walked into the bathroom to grab my hairspray, Austin stood there beads of water dripping down his chest, his white towel hanging perfectly low and sexy on his hips while he brushed his teeth, he turned to me smiling wide with his toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth. I giggled and grabbed my hair spray walking back out to the vanity I sprayed my curls and brushed my fingers through them to give them the loose cascading look down my back. I grabbed my black satin strapless dress off the back of the chair and stepped into it, shimming it up my body, I reached back and zipped it up, I slipped on my black pumps and turned to glance in the full length mirror.

"Goddamn my wife is beautiful" I was fixing the bottom of my dress that came to my midthigh, looking up I saw Austin standing in the doorway of the bathroom staring at me through the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his bare tone chest, I smiled blushing back at him as he walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulderes, he kissed my bare shoulder and gazed back at me in our reflection, "we're going to have fun tonight okay" he said softly, I nodded and gave him a warm smile back, "absolutely" I replied. He smiled and kissed my temple stepping away to start buttoning up his shirt, "I'm going to go get the champagne ready I'll see you out there" I said grabbing my clutch and walking towards the door.

I popped the cork of the bottle and began pouring champagne into the 8 flutes, Kira and Ryder came out ready for the night, Kira wore a white short fitted spaghetti strap cocktail dress with her same purple heels from the night before, her tiara veil sat perfectly on her head, Ryder wore a pair of black dickies with a dark purple shirt and a black sports jacket, "you guys look great" I said happily as I finished pouring the drinks. Just in time the rest of the group came out, Austin was dressed in all black except for his dark purple converse, Dez and Mike dressed similar, except neither wore a jacket just dress shirts, Cass and Trish both wore black dresses, Cassidy's was short and flowy while Trish's was a high low dress that fit her figure perfect. "Here you all go!" I said passing out glasses and lifting mine in the air, "to Kira, Ryder, and tonight lets make it count, celebrate til the sun comes up because next week Ryder...she owns you" I teased, everyone laughed as we all clinked glasses and drank down our champagne.

I sat back in my seat as Austin placed his arm across the back of my chair, "oh my gosh I don't think I can eat another bite" I said breathless, "that steak was delicious!" The eight of us currently sat around the table at a five star restaurant in Ceasars Palace eating and chatting about everything for the wedding next week along with a few cracked jokes by Dez and Mike. Alex and one other security were dressed in black slacks and blazers standing near the dining room entrance their gazes scanning back and forth across the dining area as we all sat and ate. "So do we want dessert, I hear the creme brule' is to die for here" Cassidy asked, I nodded, "why don't we just get a couple things to all share, because I honestly can't have another dish to myself" I said giggling Austin chuckeled next to me placing a kiss on my cheek and pulling my chair closer to his own. "Well while you all order I'm gonna go take a piss" Dez said stading up, Trish swatted him in the arm, "Dezmond seriously language!" she scolded, he rolled his eyes laughing and leaned down to kiss her, she blushed, "as much of a chick move this is I gotta go too" Mike said standing, I turned to Austin, "you gonna join your girlfriends?" I teased, he rolled his eyes laughing, "actually yes I am, 3 bottles of champagne plus the wine will do that to a man, I'll be back" he said kissing me before following after the guys.

"Ryder you don't have to go?" Kira asked him still laughing, he shook his head, "nope I'm pacing myself tonight, I don't want to get to plastered for what I have planned for later" he said eyeing Kira up and down, the five of us started laughing while Kira blushed, "excuse me ladies..sir" we all controlled our fit of giggles as we glanced up at our waiter, "the table of gentlemen over there would like to know if you'd all join them?" he said gesturing to the far side of the dining room. The five of us glanced behind him to the table my blood went cold, there in the far corner sat Scott and his friends, his gaze met mine and he smirked raising his beer to me, I immediately looked away back to the girls, Ryders fists were clenched, "son of a bitch!" he cursed under his breathe, "Kira, girls grab your things we're leaving" he instructed throwing his napkin on the table, the girls and I complied grabbing our purses, "sir is there a problem?" the waiter asked nervously, "have they paid yet?" Ryder asked discreetly, "no sir" Ryder nodded, "good...do not give them their tab until we have left do you understand?" he snapped, the waiter nodded, "absolutely sir" Ryder nodded and thanked him briskly handing him a few hundred dollar bills, "keep the change and thanks for your help".

Ryder grabbed Kira's hand and ushered us towards the door, Alex saw us coming and glanced at Ryder who signaled behind him, Alex followed his gaze and his expression hardened he held the door open for us, as we exited Austin, Dez, and Mike were returning, "what's going on I thought we were going to have dessert?" Mike asked confused. Austin's gaze landed on me as Ryder spoke, "no we're leaving come on" he said sternly and continued walking leading the way, I grabbed Austin's hand and began to follow them when Austin stiffened next to me, "he's in there isn't he?!" he spat, I glanced up at him as Alex and the other guard came up behind us, "yes, now come on Austin lets go" I urged, he glared back at the restaurant before finally giving in to my pull and followed the rest of the group out of the hotel to our waiting limo. We slid in last into the limo, Alex shut the door behind Austin, "MGM Grand" Dez spoke through the divider window, "well that was a rush of adrenaline" Trish spoke up, we all nodded while Austin stayed still and quiet next to me, I squeezed his hand in my lap and he glanced at me, "we're going to have fun okay?" I repeated his own words to him, his eyes softened as a small smile crept across his face closing his eyes he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss, "absolutely" he whispered my words against my lips, I smiled pressing my lips against his one more time, "thank you."

The club was alive and loud, the group was out on the dance floor dancing away the night, Austin and I sat up in our VIP booth; I was laying across his lap my arms wrapped tightly around his neck we were both to busy letting our lips get lost in each other to realize the waitress had replaced our 3rd empty bottle of grey goose since we got here with a 4th. "Mmmm god you taste so good" Austin moaned as we pulled away from each other for a moment to catch our breathe. I bit my lip giggling, "damn that laugh of yours is so intoxicating baby" he smiled pressing his forehead to mine, I didn't have words so I crashed my lips against his again slipping my tongue into his mouth, claiming him over and over again, "get a room you two!" Trish's voice rang out, we broke away looking up to see her and Dez taking a seat across from us, "oh trust me I would but I prefer to not risk anyone seeing my wife in complete pleasure." I gasped and slapped Austin in the chest, he laughed, "what I only speak the truth" he stated then looking over at Dez, "hey Dez what time is it?" he asked, Dez glanced down at his phone, "quarter after 4" he answered, "holy crap, are you serious?" I asked shocked while Austin began to trail soft kisses up my neck to my earlobe..."yep, time flies when your having fun" he said with a smug grin..Austin nibbled on my earlobe receiving I soft moan from myself. I felt him smirk against my skin in satisfaction before pulling away, "well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to head back" he said his eyes never leaving me, I blushed at his intentions.

The four of us glanced down at the dance floor, Mike had Cassidy pressed against the wall making out while Ryder and Kira stood center floor, kissing and dancing, Dez looked back to us, "yep I'd say we all have the same thing on our manly minds" Trish and I both rolled our eyes laughing before standing, "well what about this?" I asked gesturing to the unopen bottle of Grey Goose. Austin grabbed it and led me out of the booth, "pick a table baby?" he asked over the music, I glanced around the room and noticed a table of girls the one in the middle had a tiara with the number 21 on it. I took the bottle from Austin grabbed Trish's hand and walked over to it. The girls eyes widened in shock when they noticed us approaching them, "y-your your Ally Marie and Patricia..oh my god!" the one in the middle squealed, we both laughed and nodded, "that's us, looks like your celebrating a big year" I gestured to her crown she blushed and nodding excitedly. I laughed and placed the bottle on the table, "from our party to yours" I said sweetly, they all gazed at the bottle then back at us, "oh my god thank you so much! This is like the best birthday ever!" she squealed, I smiled, "whats your name?" I asked, she shook her head, "Ana" she replied, "well happy birthday Ana" I said sweetly, "yes happy birthday honey" Trish said.

Austin and Dez walked up behind us and the girls about died, "ah! Oh my god your both here oh my god!" The four of us laughed, "Ally, could we please get a picture with you?" one of Ana's friends asked, "of course, babe could you.." I asked looking to Austin he nodded and took the girls phone from her shaking hands, I stood next to Ana in the middle of her and her friends as we all smiled, "alright here we go...1..2..3!" Austin announced snapping the picture. Ana turned to me, "would it be to much to ask for one with all of you?" she asked nervously, I giggled, "no of course not, Austin stop one of the waitresses so she can get a picture of our whole group" I said. Trish and I stood on either side of Ana while Austin and Dez stood at each end of the group wrapping their arms around the shoulders of the excited girls, we all smiled brightly for the photo then said goodbye and wished Ana another happy birthday before leaving.

"You are seriously the most amazing woman I've ever met" Austin whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we made our out of the club after grabbing the other four. "Lets walk back" Cassidy initiated, "really?" Trish asked, Cassidy shrugged, "why not, its what 4:30 there's no where near as many people on the strip at this hour, it's not a far walk and it feels so good out here" she said stretching her arms out as we all stood in front of the limo. I looked up at Austin and shrugged, "I don't mind if you don't, we havn't really gotten a chance to walk the strip this weekend" I said, Austin smiled and turned to Alex, "why don't you guys meet us out front of our hotel, we're gonna all walk back and sober up" he said, Alex nodded and hit the top of the limo intending he could go, Austin turned back to the rest of us, "shall we" he said gesturing out with his hand.

* * *

We were only stopped twice by two separate groups of drunk people, asking for our autographs and group photos, none of us minded they were all awesome people and funny as hell. After posing for a photo infront of the fountains we said goodbye to the last group and started making our way up the sidewalk towards the casino entrance, "well well well, I was hoping I'd see you all again" we stopped dead in our tracks, I pulled Ally closer to my side as we all turned around at the sound of his voice. Scott and his buddies stood in front of us, his hands in his jean pockets smirking at us, we weren't on the main sidewalk anymore of the strip but up further towards the hotel in the middle of the bushes, it was darker and no one was around...of course.

Ally gripped tightly to my forearm as her other hand squeezed mine, it took all that I had to not lunge at him, "what the fuck do you want?!" Cassidy sneered at him, Scott didn't even glance in her direction his eyes stayed glued on me and Ally, "your little lady there has quite an arm on her" he stated, I smirked "yea your lucky that's all she did to you" his smirk dropped from his face at the sound of my words, "she needs to learn a lesson" he gritted through his teeth, I narrowed my eyes at him, "you laid your hands on my wife, the only one who needs a lesson here is you..." I growled. "Austin please, lets just go" Ally begged softly beside me, I didn't tear my gaze from him I pulled her slightly behind me as Ryder took a stance next to me keeping Kira behind him. "That little cunt slapped me! No bitch ever lays a hand on me!" Scott roared.

I took in a deep breathe releasing Ally's hand and taking a few steps closer towards him, "what did you just call her?" I asked in low deep tone, Scotts eyes widened a fraction as a smile grew upon his face, "ahhh hit a nerve did I...she's a cunt a little bitch..did she tell you what I told her I want to do to her huh did she?" he asked in a menacing tone taking a few steps towards me,I Iocked my jaw trying to keep all my composure but I could feel my hands start to shake, "Austin..." Ally squeaked from behind me, Scott took a quick glance at her before settling back on me, "I always get what I want.." he whispered, "and when me and my boys are done with you and your buddies here, I'm going to take her and fuck her senseless just as I ..." BAM! he stumbled back a few steps clutching his nose, my fist was raised in the air..all composure gone as I lunged at him pinning him against the wall clobbering him punch after punch, "you ever come near my wife, touch her, think of her..I swear to god on my life I will end you!" I screamed as I delivered another punch to his face allowing him to crumple to the ground.

His friends took off in every direction, Scott sat up spitting blood on the ground and he laughed he seriously laughed, "you can't k-kill me fucker..." he sputtered, I kicked him in the stomach numerous times,causing him to groan and heave over in pain, "AUSTIN!" Ally screamed behind me, Ryder and Dez held me back I pulled out of their grasp and crouched down beside him, "your right I can't kill you, but I could make you wish you were dead" I growled. Standing up I made my way back to Ally she was staring at me wide eyed and frightened, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a hug kissing me fiercely, pulling away she clasped my face between her small hands, "are you okay?" she asked..."she's still a bitch and a cunt! She'll get whats coming" I spun around and lunged again but I was pulled back I looked to see Alex holding my arm while two other security guards surrounded Scott pulling him to his feet and cuffing him.

"Told you it's not my fault if we can't get here in enough time" Alex smirked, I smirked and nodded back as he released my arm Ally ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist, "well I don't know about all you guys but I'm ready to just pack up and head back to Miami" Kira chimed in. We all looked at her before busting up laughing, "god yes please I've had enough of Vegas and it's people to last me a lifetime" Cassidy said, we all nodded in agreement and made our way into the hotel and up to the penthouse.

Within 45 minutes we were all packed up the girls changed out of their dresses and into some sweaters and jeans, the guys and I stayed as is and carried the bags down and out to the waiting SUV. We said goodbye to Alex and the other guards thanking them for everything, I held the door open for Ally before sliding in behind her shutting the door and heading straight for the airport.

**Wooo okay Vegas has come and gone...I'm working on the wedding now so check back in a few hours and it should be up...yes because of how much I love you all I am posting 2 chapters today who knows maybe if all goes well you'll get three love you!**

**xoxo**


	26. Best Night Ever

"Ally this is Johnathan Griffin, he'll be our director for the video, and this is Josephine Keel our producer," Mr Steeler gestured to the two people in front of me, I shook both their hands then took a seat next to Mark across from them. Mr Steeler took his seat at the head of the table, "okay so John why don't you start us off" Mr Steeler suggested, "right, well Mrs. Moon we've been brainstorming numerous ideas for the video, your song is so powerful, deep, moving, it's romantic but at the same time heartbreaking" he explained, I smiled and nodded, "well thank you, it is a very emotional song, one of my deepest and most cherished" I replied. "Well that's exactly what we want to show in your video, we see the opening sequence to be an argument, umm a fight between you and your lover, he storms out leaving you hurt the video then drifts into your song...your in the shower thinking over the argument, there will be flashbacks of the two of you in romantic encounters, more arguments..." I held up my hand to stop him, "umm I'm sorry you said I'm in the shower, and romantic encounters..you mean sexually?" I asked looking between the two of them. They both nodded, "Mrs. Moon this is a very romantic and intense song, the video will be all of that it'll be very..uh very..." Johnathan looked to Josephine she turned to me, "erotic Mrs. Moon" she finshed for him.

I sat there in silence, "umm to be honest with you guys I'm not positive that I am comfortable shooting erotic romance scenes with someone who well isn't my husband," I explained, "what if we have Austin in the video?" Mark spoke up, the two looked at Mr Steeler, "you two make great music together, but the world knows that Austin and Ally are together, this will show that you can do more without having him by your side for everything" Johnathan said. I looked at Mark as we both looked to Mr Steeler, "what do you think Michael?" Mark asked, his tone a little irritated, Mr. Steeler sighed, "I think you should branch out Ally, your not going to be the first female artist shooting a sensual music video with someone that isn't her husband" he pointed out, I nodded. "Okay well what about me just singing and the storyline be based on another couple?" I offered, all three shook their head, "trust us Ally, it'll be amazing if it's all you" Josephine said, I let out a deep sigh, "ummm okay, can I at least think about all of this talk to Austin, our friends wedding is this weekend so we've got a lot going on" I explained, they all nodded, "absolutely Mrs Moon, we'd like to be on set next wednesday so if you could let us know by this Friday, latest sunday" Josephine stated. I nodded in agreement, the two stood with us following, we all shook hands once again and said goodbye, I walked out Mr Steeler and Mark, "this is going to be an amazing video Ally I can feel it, talk to Austin he'll understand, have him come to the filming if it makes you both more comfortable" he offered, I gave him a half smile as I reached my car, "I'll see you guys on Saturday" I stated changing the subject, Mr Steeler nodded happily before leaving to his car, Mark gave me an apologetic smile before leaving himself...oh boy this is going to be an interesting night.

_...Later That Night..._

"Shower scenes? With another man?" he asked, I nodded slowly as I watched his expression, "and they won't let me do it?" he asked, I sighed and shook my head, "they think it'll just be a re-run of you and me, we make great music together we work great together, but they think it should go a different route...show everyone that I can do this without my husband by my side" I said quiety. We sat in the living room, I had put Athena to bed an hour ago so the two of us could talk about everything, I fumbled with my fingers in my lap looking down, Austin's hand softly tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, "what do you want to do?" he asked. I sighed, "well of course I want to do the video, but I dunno that I want to do all those sensual scenes with another man, they pointed out that numerous female artists have done it, but I dunno its a huge step, I want to know what you think Austin, how you feel about it" I said.

Austin stood up, pacing the living room floor he ran his hands through his hair, "I'll be honest with you, I don't want you to do it, but at the same time I do, I'd never to a video like this with another woman and I don't mean to say that as a guilt trip I just don't want you to ever think that its a possibility in the future of my career. I won't, but this is a very deep song and the storyline of what they have planned for the video sounds great Alls, so maybe we can compromise with them since they won't let me do it with you" he said. I nodded scooting to the edge of the couch, "okay what do you have in mind?" I asked, Austin stopped pacing and took a seat in his recliner across from me, "he doesn't kiss you at all anywhere..." he began I nodded in agreement, "the flashback scenes that they speak of will not take place in a bed, they can be innocent events, and then arguments and fights and what not...the shower scene...I mean how are you going to be covered, because there is no way in HELL i'm allowing you to be completely naked" he said. I couldn't help but laugh, "I wouldn't allow myself to be naked, Josephine said the shower scenes would be from my waist up so I'll have bottoms on, ummm as for my chest I'll have pasties on and my hair covering my front" I explained, Austin's eyes were dark but he nodded, "okay then, well then I think we should be as good as we can get" he said. "Mr Steeler said you can come to the shooting of it..." I said, Austin froze, "I don't think I could handle that babe, I'll just wait until the video is released" he said, I bit my lip and nodded, "k".

"Hey," Austin's voice was soft, I looked up at him, "I want you to do this video baby, I'm so happy and proud of you, it's going to be an amazing video, okay" he assured, I smiled and nodded, "okay" he smiled back leaning in for a kiss, "come on lets go to bed" he said offering me his hand as he stood up...I grabbed it and followed him up to our room.

* * *

..._Saturday Afternoon: The Big Day..._

Mike and Dez were talking to the minister and Ryder's dad, I walked up to Ryder who was currently pacing back and forth of the suite, I laughed slapping him on the back, "you ready bro?" I asked clasping him on the shoulder. He gave me a nervous smile, "how come I don't remember you being this nervous on your wedding day?" he asked, I laughed, "oh trust me I was, but once you hear the music and she comes into view it'll all disappear I promise" I said. Ryder nodded, "k…you got her ring?" he asked for now the tenth time, I rolled my eyes, "yes I have her ring, and Ally has yours now come on it's almost time…."

"Mr James, gentlemen, it's show time" the minister announced, I looked to Ryder with a big grin, "scratch the almost, lets go get you married" I said with another laugh. The four of us followed the minister down the hall, we could hear the soft music playing in the distant, the minister stopped at a door cracking it open, he then turned to us, "their walking the mothers down now, I will go first then I will signal when it is your turn, okay?" he said, we all nodded, a couple seconds later he disappeared through the door, Ryder kept his eye on the minister, a few more seconds passed and he let out a deep breathe, "here goes nothing he opened the door and made his way out followed by me, then Dez then Mike.

Two ballrooms were reserved for the wedding one for the ceremony and the second for the reception, white chairs were set up in perfect rows with black satin bows tied to the back of each. Purple lights were strung from row to row down the aisle, a deep purple aisle runner reached from the back of the room up to the stage where the four of us stood in a line, with white rose petals littering the whole way. A white vined archway stood above us with purple, white and black roses draping from it, silver candelabras stood on each step framing in our whole back drop, everyone's whispers quieted down as the music began…

_A violin orchestra began in the background, as the tempo began to pick up Cassidy came into view first…_

_You're there by my side- **She smiled warmly making her way down the aisle**  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life- **Trish appeared next, making her way down she smiled brightly for the photographer **  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should- **Ally appeared holding Athena in one arm, her bouquet in the other**_  
_When I say I love you darling that means for good- **Her** **eyes locked with mine as she made her way down the aisle**_  
_So open up your heart and let me in- **She handed her mom Athena before taking her place across from me**_

_**The minister gestured for everyone to stand**_

_And I will love you 'til forever- **Kira appeared in the doorway clutching her father's arm tightly**_  
_Until death do us part we'll be together_  
_So take my hand and hold on tight- **The two stopped for a photo**_  
_And we'll get there- **I glanced at Ryder a huge smile was spread across his face, his eyes never leaving Kira's**_  
_This I swear_

_I'm wondering how I ever got by- **Kira was crying and smiling, I glanced over at Ally who was wiping away her own tears **  
Without you in my life to guide me- **Slowly her father escorted her towards us**  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you-**I clasped Ryder's shoulder as they came to the end of the aisle**_

_I may not say it half as much as I should_  
_When I say I love you darling that means for good- **He smiled at me as Kira and her father reached the stage.**_  
_So open up your heart and let me in_

The music died off, Ryder made his way down the steps to Kira and her dad, "who gives this woman in marriage?" the minister asked, "I do" Mr. Staar announced, he turned to Kira lifting her veil over her head and placing a kiss on each of her cheeks, turning to Ryder he shook his hand pulling him into a hug, I heard him whisper, "take care of my baby girl" before pulling away and making his way to his seat up front. Ryder held tightly to Kira's hand as they made their way up to the stage, Ally stepped down to fix Kira's dress and train behind her before taking her bouquet from her and returning to her spot.

"Today we are all here to bare witness the union of two people, two souls in becoming one, love is a powerful force and in the end it always overcomes all. Our bride and groom have each prepared their own vows for one another…Ryder?" The minister gestured taking a step back, Ryder pulled out a small piece of paper, "Kira, you have become my other half, you're the reason I wake up every morning, the reason for my existence, I've always believed that everyone has a soulmate and you are mine, god put me on this earth to unite with you, and I couldn't be happier or more lucky than I am today to have you here in front of me becoming my wife…" He took in a shaky breathe as he folded the piece of paper back up and grabbed both of Kira's hands before continuing, "In front of our family and friends, I vow and promise you today that I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe, to keep you happy, and to always let you know how much I truly love you" he raised her hands kissing both of them before looking at the minister. The minister smiled and turned to Kira, "Kira go ahead…" Kira let out a shaky laugh, breathing out she closed her eyes and opened them again, "Ryder James, you have been my roller coaster through life and I can only hope and pray that it never ends. You're my best friend, my guidance, I love you so much and I vow to you in front of all our loved ones that I will only continue loving you more and more each day of the rest of our lives. I will stand by you in all that you do, I will support you, and I will help you just as you have and always will help me…I love you" she finished with a few tears sliding down.

The minister gestured to Ally and I, "may we have the rings please" Ally handed Kira the platinum band for Ryder, Ryder turned to me I began patting down my pockets and jacket receiving some laughs from the guests, Ally shook her head giggling with Kira and the girls, Ryder's eyes about bugged out of his head, I laughed "I'm just joking" I said pulling Kira's diamond band out of my jacket pocket and handing it to a relieved Ryder, Kira and everyone continued to laugh quietly. I glanced at Ally who was still shaking her head giggling, she raised her finger wiggling it at me for misbehaving I winked at her and she blushed. "Ryder Dyllon James do you take Kira Monique Staar to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?" Ryder smiled, "I do" he answered slipping the ring on Kiras finger next to her engagement, the minister turned to Kira, "and do you Kira Monique Staar take Ryder Dyllon James to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish him in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?" She squealed jumping up, "yes yes I do!" she slid his band on gripping his hands tightly. The minister laughed, "then by the power vested in me and in the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife, Ryder you may now kiss your bride…"

_And I will love you 'til forever- **Ryder cupped Kira's face in his own pulling her in for their first kiss**  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight- **They pulled apart and we all erupted into applause and cheers**  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

Ryder and Kira turned towards their guest holding hands and making their way back down the aisle

_So whenever you get weary- **I met Ally in the middle, she linked her arm threw mine as I escorted her down the steps **_  
_Just reach out for me- **we stopped at her mom and I picked up Athena as we continued down the aisle**_  
_I'll never let you down my love_

The music continue as we all filed back down the aisle to where Kira and Ryder waited in the lobby.

* * *

_…The Reception…_

The 6 of us stood in a line on the dance floor, Austin was bouncing Athena in his arms as the "Space Jam" song started playing, "ladies and gentlemen get on your feet and let me hear you make some noise as we welcome to their reception for the first time! Mr and Mrs Ryder Dyllon James!" the DJ shouted through the speakers, we all cheered and applauded as Ryder and Kira walked through the curtains hands clasped and in the air dancing together to the music, I had removed Kira's veil for her while Cassidy busseled up her gown for the reception, my mom came over and took Athena back to her table while Austin escorted me to the head table, Ryder and Kira took their spot in the center of the dance floor the lights dimmed low and a spot light appeared on them, K-ci and Jojo's "All my life" began playing and the two danced their first dance together.

The reception was in full swing, Kira smashed cake all over Ryder's face when they cut the cake, and even though he tried he didn't get a smudge on her, I couldn't hold back my tears when the DJ invited all fathers and daughters out onto the dance floor during the father daughter dance, my dad escorted me out onto the floor and Austin held Athena close to his chest as he twirled around the dance floor making her squeal and giggle with excitement. Kira, the girls and I led everyone in the Cupid Shuffle, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house when Kira's dad made his toast, Austin had us all laughing with his, and I had everyone awing with mine. The live band was setting up on stage while the DJ took a break, I was holding Athena and talking to the girls when Ryder jumped up on stage with the guys. Everyone quieted down, he grabbed the mic, "hey everyone can you all hear me" we all nodded, "alright well our entire group apparently has this thing about dedicating and singing songs to our significant others, now this one may not leave everyone in tears the way Ally's did at her and Austin's wedding…" he said smirking at me, the girls nudged me playfully as I bounced Athena on my hip. "…but it should definitely get you all singing and dancing along with us, so baby my beautiful wife this one is for you and the girls..here we go!"

They all took off their tux jackets each grabbing a mic, the band behind them started playing as it picked up, Austin spun in a circle as they all danced across the stage….

_**Ryder:**_

_Maybe it's the way she walked **Dez**: (wow)_

_straight into my heart and stole it._  
_ Through the doors and past the guards **Dez:** (wow),_

_just like she already owned it._

_ **Mike:**_  
_ I said, "Can you give it back to me?"_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_**All of them: We all started dancing on the floor as the guys sang**_  
_ And we danced all night to the best song ever._  
_ We knew every line. Now I can't remember_  
_ How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_  
_ 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_ I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
_ I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I think it goes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…whoa!_

_**Austin:**_  
_ Said her name was Georgia Rose **Dez:**(wow),_

_and her daddy was a dentist._  
_ Said I had a dirty mouth **Dez**:(I got a dirty mouth)_

_but she kissed me like she meant it._

_**Dez:**_  
_ I said, "Can I take you home with me?"_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_**All of them:**_  
_ And we danced all night to the best song ever._  
_ We knew every line. Now I can't remember_  
_ How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_  
_ 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_**We all sang along with the lyrics, as they all made their way down to the dance floor with us**_

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
_ I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I think it goes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….whoa!_

_**Austin: He sang to me and Athena smiling at us as he sang**_  
_ You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_  
_ And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,_

_**Guys:**_  
_ [in background:]_  
_ (oh, oh, oh_  
_ yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**Austin:**_  
_ And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_  
_ And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced_

_**Ryder:**_  
_ 1, 2, 1, 2, 3…yeah!_

_**We all danced together jumping up and down to the beat of the music…**_

_**Austin and Ryder:**_  
_ How we danced all night to the best song ever._  
_ We knew every line. Now I can't remember_  
_ How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_  
_ 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_**Mike:**_  
_ (We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_

_ **All:**_  
_ We danced all night to the best song ever._  
_ We knew every line. Now I can't remember_  
_ How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_  
_ 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_ I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
_ I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ I think it goes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….whoa!_

_**Ryder: Approached Kira pulling her close as he finished the song**_  
_ Best song ever,_  
_ it was the best song ever._  
_ It was the best song ever,_  
_ it was the best song ever_

Everyone erupted into applause, I held onto Athena as I pulled Austin into a hug and kiss, he pulled away smiling and leaned down to kiss Athena she stretched her little arms out to him, "dada!" we both froze, staring from her to each other, "did she just…" my words were lost as tears welled up in my eyes and a smile grew across my face, Austin took her in his arms holding her up, "did you just say dada baby girl?!" he asked excitedly. "What's going on? Awe Ally our song did make you cry how?" Ryder asked laughing, I shook my head "no, it's not that Athena she just said her first word" I said between tears, both Kira and his eyes widened, spinning around to face Athena and Austin, she was clapping her hands and squealing, "dada! Dada!" she repeated over and over again. "Ahhh oh my god, her first words and they were at our wedding yeaaaa buddy!" Ryder cheered, causing us all to laugh. Kira pulled me into a hug, "best day ever!" she said into my ear, I wiped away my tears laughing and nodded my head in full agreement.

We made a human archway with sparklers as Ryder and Kira ran through making their way to the get away SUV that was taking them straight to the airport and onto Italy for their honeymoon. "We love you!" Cassidy yelled out as the 6 of us stood together waving goodbye along with the rest of the guests, the SUV honked a couple times before moving forward and disappearing out of the parking lot and down the street.

I glanced back at Athena fast asleep in her car seat as Austin drove us home, "am I a bad mom to be glad that she's just a baby and doesn't have to be taken out trick or treating tomorrow, because I am exhausted" I said with a tired laugh. Austin smiled reaching over to grab my hand, he brought it up to his lips grazing them over my knuckles, "your actually the most amazing mom anyone could dream of having" he replied, I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I don't think I ever told you how remarkably beautiful you looked tonight" he said, I giggled, "you only told me about 10 times" I said, he chuckeled, "well lets make it 12, because you do look absolutely amazing Alls, not to mention everyone couldn't stop talking about how beautiful and adorable Athena looked" he said proudly. I smiled closing my eyes, as Adele played softly throughout the car, "mmm mama" my eyes shot open, looking at Austin who wore my same expression but kept his eyes on the road, I turned in my seat to look at Athena she was still asleep but a small smile was spread across her face, she giggled in her sleep, "mama" she repeated, and the water works began again for me. "Her first two words all in one night, and they were mama and dada, I don't think it could get much better than that babe" Austin said happily, I wiped away my tears, "agreed" I said sitting back in my seat and allowing sleep to take over me for the rest of our drive home.

* * *

**As promised two chapters in one day, how'd you guys like it I'm sure there are a few one direction fans out there that will appreciate my choice of songs…lol I heard it on the radio the other day and was like yea definitely have to use that…haha**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the drama the fun the love and all that good stuff, we'll be jumping ahead a couple months in the next chapter…we've got a baby on the way for Trish and Dez and a music video debut that I've been working onfor a while, I hope you guys will like it ****J**** but that's all I'm sharing…everything else coming up you'll just have to sit on the edge of your seats and watch it happen :D …xoxo**


	27. Recover

**Okay so here's the song info for Ally's video its called "recover" by a group named Chrvches, when you type it into google type: Recover lyrics chrvches, a video with an orange background should pop up click on that to listen to the version I pictured...hope you enjoy it..xoxo**

* * *

_...1 1/2 month later..._

_"Don't miss the world premiere of Ally Maries new music video 'Recover', tonight at 10pm after an all new episode of 'Catifish'"_

I turned, the tv off tossing myself back against Dez's couch, heaving an exagerated sigh I ran my hands threw my hair, "oh god this video is going to be the death of me isn't it?" I asked. Ryder and Mike both started cracking up while Dez rolled his eyes, "I still don't get why you didn't just go to the filming dude, it was pretty awesome" he said. The girls had accompanied ally the whole week of shooting her music video and a couple times Dez had tagged along with Trish. The guy that Ally was filming the video with was some aspiring actor named David 'something', he was 25 moved here from Idaho, his agent and Ally's director were buddies so after talking with Ally and going through other candidates for the role, he came out the best. According to David's agent, him and Ally had perfect chemistry on screen, Ally busted up laughing when she told that part to me, she knew he was using her to get Davids name out to the public and what better way than my gorgeous wife now four time grammy winner, one of the 10 hottest music artis in the country and top 20 in the world.

I despised the agent, especially after hearing that but unfortunately David wasn't the worst of guys, Ally had begged me to come to the dinner celebrating the last day of shooting so that's where I officially met him. Tonight our whole group was getting together at Ryder and Kira's for dinner and then we were all going to watch the premiere together.

"Honestly Austin, you've met the guy he's not a bad guy..." Dez said snapping me out of my thoughts, Mike snickered, "ha yea aside from the fact that the guy spent a whole week shooting half naked scenes with his wife in a shower..." I glared at him while Ryder rolled his eyes and smacked him up side the head, "yes thank you for clearing that up buddy" I growled through gritted teeth. Mike scowled at Ryder while rubbing the back of his head before turning to me with a wide grin, "no problem buuudddyyy!" I shook my head and heaved myself up, "well I'm gonna head home, Alls and Athena should be back from their girls day of shopping" and as if on cue, the front door of Dez and Trish's swung open. Trish and Cassidy came in hands loaded down with shopping bags, Dez jumped out of his seat making his way to Trish, "babe! Jezz you could of left this all in the car I would of came and gotten it. You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy" he scolded her as he the bags. Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm four months pregnant not sick or broken sheesh...hey guys" she said glancing at us. The three of us waved while laughing quietly at the two. Trish was due at the end of May beginning of June, very close to Athena, only they were having a boy, Callum Marcus...

_The night they told us Ally and Trish immediately went into gushing mode of how the best of friends Callum and Athena would be with one another. Trish added the thought that Callum would love Athena to pieces and the two were more than likely to date once they got into high school, that received an approving giggle from Ally. I was currently bouncing Athena on my knee listening to the two women talk, but the moment the words 'date' and 'Athena' were mentioned in the same sentence my protective daddy mode kicked in, scowling at my wife and Trish I stood up pulling Athena to my chest, "there will be no dating for my baby girl until she is 50!" and then i stocked out of the room holding Athena close to me...  
_

Cassidy's laugh brought me out of my flashback, rolling her eyes she looked to the three of us, "right well while those two love brids continue their bickering, Austin..Ryder, Ally was going to drop Kira off back at your guys place before heading home" she explained. Ryder nodded and stood up, "guess I'm headed out too then," the two of us said goodbye to Cassidy and Mike and received a wave off from the still bantering couple in the kitchen.

* * *

_...Later That Night: Ryder & Kira's...  
_

"Alright, Athena is asleep for the night" Ally said coming into the living room from one of the guest bedrooms, "good! here ya go!" Cassidy said handing her a glass of wine as she took a seat next to me on the couch. "What time is it?" she asked I glanced at my phone, "uh 9:55" I replied taking a swig of my beer, "eeek I'm so excited to see the final outcome" Kira squealed from her spot on the floor between Ryders legs, Ally laughed sitting back in the cushion nuzzling into my side, I draped my arm over her shoulder kissing the top of her head. "AH! Catfish is over, everyone shut it!" Trish yelled waving her hands in the air as she scooted forward in her chair.

_"We're seconds away from the world premiere of Ally Maries new music video 'Recover' so don't go anywhere" _The announcers voice came through the tv. A preview for next weeks all new Catfish came on, after Ally appeared on screen, "here we go!" Trish yelled again and we all went silent, I pulled Ally closer to my side;

Ally smiled giving a wave to the camera, "hey everyone, Ally Marie here, and I'm here to introduce the debut world premiere of my new music video, 'Recover'. I'd like to thank everyone who worked so hard on this project, through a whole week of non-stop filming and work I was able to meet some awesome people, and I'm so excited that I get to be the one that introduces it to you all firsthand...so! without further delay here is my new music video Recover...hope you like it..." Ally continued smiling as the screen faded out to black. Subtext appeared in the bottom left corner of the screen :

Ally Marie

Recover

AGB Records/ Lineman Productions

Copyright 2016

In black and white an image of broken glass on a wooden floor faded in on the screen, it was quiet as the camera moved slowly along the floor, more glass, water, and flowers were all over the place, a mans voice echoed through the speakers, "I'm done with all of this!" he screamed, footsteps were heard then the slamming of a door. The scene faded out and then back in to a close up of a girls hand, Ally's hand, clutching a picture frame, the camera moved up her hand to her arms, she was sitting at the edge of a bed her knees curled up against her chest her arms wrapped tightly around them as her head stayed down. The camera focused on the profile of her face her eyes were shut tight as she bit her bottom lip, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She slowly lifted her head off her knee looking straight ahead, she got up off the bed dropping the picture to the floor. In slow motion the frame bounced off the wooden floor making a cracking sound as it landed, the camera zoomed in on the photo of Ally and David, his arm was draped over her shoulders smiling down at her as she smiled back up at him, the picture was cracked right down the middle.

The screen switched to a shower head turning on, water spurted out in slow motion, Ally stood in front of a mirror staring at herself, her hair was longer for the video in large tendrals cascading down to her stomach a voice echoed out and she began:

_Carved earth, cold_- **Singing into the mirror she began removing her clothes**  
_Hiding from you in this skin, so old_  
_I'll come clean_- **Her jeans puddled to the floor**  
_Everywhere everyone knows it's me_

**The scene switched to Ally in the shower alone as the chorus began**

_And if I recover_  
_Will you be my comfort_- **She ran her hands through her wet hair**  
_Or it can be over_  
_Or we can just leave it here_- **Her eyes shut tight as if she were in pain, the water cascaded down her body**  
_So pick any number_  
_Choose any color_= **she sang looking straight at the camera through the falling water**  
_I've got the answer_  
_Open the envelope__  
_

**The second verse of the chorus began and the scene switched to a flash back of Ally and David  
**

_I'll give you one more chance_- **They were walking hand in hand**  
_To say we can change or part ways_- **laughing and talking as they walked through an outdoor market**  
_And you take what you need_  
_And you don't need me_

_I'll give you one more chance_  
_To say we can change our old ways_- **They were having a food fight in the kitchen**  
_And you take what you need_  
_And you know you don't need me-_ **It ended with the two of them on the floor cuddling and eating**_  
_

**As the music changed tempo it switched back to Ally in the shower, her arms wrapped around herself, she laid her head back against the shower walll as she thought back on another memory, the scene blurred out as her voice sang out:**

_Blow by blow_- **They were in his car arguing, she got out slamming the door behind her as he watched after her**  
_Honest in every way I know_- **Them they were in the bedroom fighting, she was screaming at him with tears streaming down her face**  
_You appear_- **He starts yelling back, hitting a vase of flowers across the room as it shatters against a wall**  
_To face a decision I know you fear-_ **A pair of arms wraps around Ally in the shower from behind her**

_And if I recover_- **He spins her around to face him, her hands gripping his arms**  
_Will you be my comfort_- **He grips her hips pulling her close to his body**  
_Or it can be over_  
_Or we can just leave it here_-  
_So pick any number_- **As she sings ****He runs his nose down the side of her neck, never kissing her...thank god!**  
_Choose any color_-  
_I've got the answer_  
_Open the envelope_

_I'll give you one more chance_  
_To say we can change or part ways_- ** Her head rolls back giving him full access to her neck, her caresses it with his hand**  
_And you take what you need_

_And you don't need me_

_I'll give you one more chance_- **He grabs her chin snapping her head up to face him**  
_To say we can change our old ways_  
_And you take what you need_- **They were nose to nose as she sang up to him her eyes locked on his**  
_And you know you don't need me_

**As the music slowed to a slow rhythm the camera faded back and forth of close up of his hands roaming across her back, her hands in his hair then it was to a close up of the two of their faces, their lips centimeters from each other but she never allowed them to connect  
**

_And you know you don't need me-_ **Her lips grazed his chin as she sang the lyrics**_  
_

**The music continued at a slow beating rhythm as images flashed across the screen of the two smiling, laughing, angry, yelling, crying, screaming, as the music picked up in tempo the images flashed faster back to the shower...**

_And if I recover_- **He whipped her around**  
_Will you be my comfort_- **Pulling her tightly to him, her back against his chest**  
_Or it can be over_  
_Or we can just leave it here_- **Roaming his hands down her arms**  
_So pick any number_  
_Choose any color_- **Dropping his head down onto her shoulder**  
_I've got the answer_  
_Open the envelope-_ _  
_

_I'll give you one more chance_- **Her head lifted, her gaze making straight contact with the camera**  
_To say we can change or part ways_  
_And you take what you need_-  
_And you don't need me_

_I'll give you one more chance_  
_To say we can change our old ways_- ******She kept her eyes on the camera singing as he continued to embrace her, their hands entwining under the falling water**  
_And you take what you need_  
_And you know you don't need me-_ **Davids figure suddenly disappears, leaving Ally alone in the scene changes to Ally sitting on the bed again, her knees curled up to her chest her hair damp, as the music dies off she looks up to a mans figure that comes in front of the camera, the picture begins to fade out as he walks into the room closing the door behind him.  
_  
_**The subtext reappears in the bottom left corner of the screen, the room is silent as Ally reappears on tv, "well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for all the support everyone stay tuned for Teen Mom 2 coming up next, thanks for watching..bye!" she waved goodbye and a commercial came on.

"WOW!" Trish was the first to speak up, Ally shifted nervously next to me, "wow good? or wow bad?" she asked looking at all of us, "Ally that video was amazing!" Mike of all people spoke out, "...and fricken deep too" he said with a slight chuckle. Ally laughed, "really?!" everyone nodded, she looked at me warily, "Austin? What did you think?" she asked, everyone went quiet again as all eyes were now on me. I sighed sitting up from the couch, "in all honest?" I asked looking at her, she nodded slowly. "I'd say it was your best performance" I replied, a smile grew wide across her face, "You mean it?" she asked in a whisper, I smiled and nodded, "no guy is ever going to like another guy all over their girl, well wife in my case but you were amazing Alls, you both were, and I'll have to thank him for sticking to the rules and not kissing you" I said pointedly. Ally rolled her eyes giggling as the tension in the room lifted, everyone started chatting excitedly about her video, Ally launched herself at me curling up in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her, "you did great baby..." I whispered into her hari, "...not to mention you looked sexy as ever, I want to take a shower when we get home" I finished, she pulled away blushing and laughing, "sounds good to me" she replied...I smirked back at her before we chimed into the conversations.

* * *

**That song always plays at my work and I fell in love with it so lemme know what you all thought I hope I painted the picture for you :) **

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	28. A Winter Full of Surprises

_...Christmas Day..._

"Oh my! What did Santa bring you baby girl? Look what daddy has?" I held Athena's arms as I shifted her in my lap, Austin carried over a big present from behind the Christmas tree, he sat down on the floor next to me by the fireplace, I placed Athena in her bumbo between us. Austin placed the present in front of Athena and began unwrapping it for her, she burst into a fit of giggles as he tossed the wrapping paper around, I laughed and handed her a big piece he tore off, she gripped it in her little hands and started shaking it around like crazy. "It's amazing that they have more fun with the packaging than the actual gift itself" Austin said amused as he finishes unwrapping the '_123 Baby Playmat'. _"Look Athena, look what Santa brought for you?" Austin called to her, immediately Athena dropped the paper that was in her hand, staring at the smiling baby on the front of the box that was laying on the playmat looking up at the hanging trinkets abover their head. Athena stretched her little arms out bouncing in her bumbo, "dada dada!" she squealed fisting her little hands out to him, Austin laughed leaning over to pick her up as I went to work opening the box to take out and put together the mat.

As I worked on hanging the little trinkets Austin and Athena both watched me, I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions they each wore, hers was filled with curiosity while his was filled with admire and love, "what are you two staring at?" I asked. Athena started giggling and clapping her hands, Austin bounced her on his knee, "just you, I could watch you all day Mrs. Moon" he replied softly I glanced at him and he winked making me blush. I stopped what I was doing for a moment leaning over on my hands and knees I placed a soft kiss on his lips, his eyes closed as he breathed through his nose humming softly, "god I love you" he whispered, slowly re-opening his eyes. A small 'coo' ca,e from below us we both looked down to see Athena gazing up at us from Austin's lap, brown eyes as wide as a baby does, I giggled and leaned down to kiss her cheeks, Austin followed my gesture, "and daddy loves you too baby girl" I smiled at my little family and went back to putting her play mat together.

I was cooking breakfast while Austin cleaned up all the wrapping paper in the living room, he moved Athena's bouncer, a Christmas gift from Mike and Cassidy, to the kitchen so I could keep an eye on her while I cooked. "Smells good!" Austin chimed walking through the kitchen with a trash bag in hand full of wrapping paper, he pressed his lips to the back of my head as he passed through and out the back door to the trash bins, an icy cold draft breezed through the kitchen as he closed the door behind him.

I took a taste of the gravy I made for the biscuits in the oven when my phone beeped on the kitchen table, I sat the spoon down, licking my finger and grabbing a towel to wipe my hands. Athena bounced happily in her bouncer as I passed her to the table to grab my phone, I smiled down at her, "bouncie bouncie bouncie!" I chimed down at her. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it to see a new message from Trish, I slid it open reading: _Merry Christmas to ME! :D, _after I read the text a picture appeared of her hand with a square diamond ring sitting on her ring finger. I started screaming, "oh my god! oh my god!" jumping up and down I picked up Athena tossing her in the air and catching her in a fit of giggles, "Ally!...What is it!?" Austin came bolting through the back door frantic, I stopped to stare at him confused, "are you okay?!" he asked, I laughed "yes! look!" I said tossing him my phone, he caught it and looked at the text, "YES! Alright Dez!" he cheered, "I had a feeling he wouldn't wait until Valentines Day" he said happily setting my phone down, I paused bouncing Athena in my arms, "wait hold up, you knew?" I asked shocked setting Athena back in her bouncer. Austin laughed, "yea I've been helping him on how he wanted to do it..." he began, I stared at him wide eyed, "...it came down to Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or Valentines Day. I told him my work was done and the time was up to him, but I had a feeling he'd do it today" he said proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

I just gawked at him, "and why didn't you tell me?!" I pouted, Austin laughed again walking over to me he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest, "and ruin the surprise not a chance baby" he stated leaning down to give me a quick kiss, "your a butthead" I replied still pouting as he pulled away, he grinned, "yea but I'm your butthead that you love dearly and who is also starving" he said, I rolled my eyes and unwrapped myself from his arms and went back to the stove to finish cooking.

_...Later That Night..._

The four of us screamed when we saw each other, everyone was arriving at my dads store for our annual Christmas dinner party, Trish and Dez had just arrived and Kira, Cass and myself all ran up to her squealing with excitement. "Okay, okay lets see it!" I demanded after the four of us calmed down, our moms had all gathered with us now as Trish stuck out her left hand in front of us, we all gasped, A square carat diamond sat perfectly on a diamond band and sparkled on her finger. "Oh my god its gorgeous!" Kira said in awe as she pulled Trish's hand closer to eye level, "have you guys set a date or anything?" Cassidy asked, Trish rubbed her pregnant belly, "no, we're going to wait until after Callum is born before we talk any major details". We all nodded in agreement, "that's good, you don't want to much on your plate" I said as we all made our way to the large tables that my dad and all the guys set up earlier that were now covered in food.

We all spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking with each other, Athena had everyone wrapped around her little baby finger, especially all of the men, she was currently fast asleep in Roxy's arms as she sat on Andrew's lap talking to Mike and Austin. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket pulling it out I glanced at the I.D., it was an unknown number so I cleared the call and returned it to my back pocket as Austin approached me, grabbing my hands he pulled me to the center of the room to dance with him...

* * *

_...Valentines Day..._

"Austin it smells amazing, what are you making?" Ally asked from the living room, "don't you come in here lady, it's a surprise..my valentines day gift to my girls" I answered over my shoulder as I stirred the sauce and flipped the asparagus. I heard Ally giggle, "your gift aside from the diamond bracelet and roses you gave me this morning?" she asked, I laughed nodding to myself, "yes exactly! Now stay in there and let a man work" I yelled back laughing, "alright alright, I'll stay put but I can't say much for your little visitor" she replied, I turned around to see Athena crawling into the kitchen, "well well well, what do we have here, where do you think your headed beautiful?" I asked gazing down at her. She looked up at me with a drooling grin then continued her quest to the cupboards, I watched her curiously, "what is she doing in there?" Ally asked, "I'm not quite sure yet, but she's got your look of determination written all over her face" I replied.

Athena reached the cupboard, staring at it for a moment she then lifted her hand placing it against the wood, then slowly lifted the other, my eyes widened, "Ally! Get in here now!" I yelled, I heard a _thump_ and seconds later Ally was at my side. "Whats wrong?!" she yelled, my eyes never left Athena, I nodded my head forward, Ally followed my gaze and gasped, Athena held herself against the cupboard door and shifted her legs from under herself to a wobbly standing position, "oh my god!" Ally choked out. I broke my glance looking from side to side patting my shirt and jean pockets, "wheres my phone?" I asked then spotting it on the counter near the stove, dashing for it as Ally kneeled to the ground, I hit the camera icon and pressed record aiming it on Ally and Athena. "Oh Attie! Baby girl good job! Austin are you getting this?!" I nodded, "yep!" Athena looked from me to Ally then started squealing with laughter clapping her hands together as she stood all on her own. Ally clapped with her tears sparkling in her eyes, "good job Attie, you wanna try and walk to mamma?" I encouraged as I continued recording. Athena looked at me smiling, "mama" she replied pointing to Ally, "yes baby mama, go to mama" I urged, Athena looked at Ally then down at her little feet that were currently covered in white fuzzy socks with pink hearts, she glanced back up at Ally, stretched her arms out in front of her and took a step, "mama" she cooed happily.

Ally choked out a teary laugh, stretching her own arms out in front of her, "yes baby thats right, your doing so good come to mommy" she said happily with tears spilling down her cheeks. I smiled like crazy as I recorded our daughter take her 2nd, 3rd, and then 4th step right into my wifes arms.

* * *

**Its a short one I know, but a sweet one...hope you are all prepared for whats coming :D  
**

**xoxo**

**REVIEW!**


	29. 25!

"And there she goes" Ryder laughed, I had just sat Athena down and she was up and walking around the couch towards the stairs, she's only been walking a month, but they say the moment they start they never stop, and that was for damn sure. I heaved myself off the couch and took off after her, she was in mid step/crawl about to make her way up the first step, "oh no you don't missy" I swooped her up in my arms, "no dada" she objected with a scowl that was the spitting image of Ally. "Yep she is definitely your guys daughter" Ryder stated chuckling from his spot on the couch, I laughed, "how could you tell?" I joked, "hey Alls?!" I called up the stairs, "yea?" she yelled down, "you two ready yet, your daughter keeps trying to get upstairs!" I yelled up holding a still scowling and now pouting 10 month old. Ally appeared at the top of the stairs in her black silk robe, making her way down she giggled, "aw why so glum panda bear" she mirrored Athena's pouting expression, "mama" Athena reached out to her. Ally smiled and took her from me, "I'm sorry babe, we should be ready in about 20 minutes, I'll take her up so you guys can relax" she balanced Athena on her hip before turning around to make their way back up the stairs.

Ally was officially 25 today so we were all going out to dinner to celebrate, at least that's what Ally thought, Ryder and Kira and I decided they'd spend the afternoon with us so everyone else could help in getting her surprise party set up and ready on the beach at _The Pier, _and so it wouldn't seem off for them driving with us to the restaurant. Tonight was Ally's night and I wanted it to be perfect for her, a night surrounded by her family, friends, loved ones, music, dancing and good food.

* * *

Ryder and Kira walked hand in hand in front of us, Austin pushed Athena's stroller as I kept my arm looped through his, I leaned my head on his shoulder as the 5 of us made our way along the boardwalk to _The Pier. _The maitre'd greeted us when we walked in, "ah Mr and Mrs Moon, Mr and Mrs James, I have your table ready, would you like us to seat you now or when everyone has arrived?" he asked, "you can seat us please" Austin answered. The maitre'd smiled brightly as he turned and gestured for us to follow, he led us through the restaurant towards the back patio doors, I looked up at Austin, "outside?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled down at me shrugging casually, "it's been such great weather this week I figured it'd be nice" he replied I nodded, the maitre 'd held the door open and I led our group out... "SURPRISE!"

I jumped screaming at the sound, then focused on the scene in front of me, everyone was here, my whole family, aunts, uncles, cousins, Austins family, Roxy, Jamie, all of our dancers, Mark, Jordan, Mr Steeler along with their wives, and our whole gang along with families. I gasped as I took it all in , Austins arms were around my waist, his breath hot on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "happy birthday baby", I smiled as he led me out onto the deck, immediately I was passed around greeted with hugs, kisses, and multiple 'happy birthdays'. After saying hello to everyone we all made our way down the wooden staircase that led out onto the beach below, my eyes widened as I took in the decor of round tables set up along the sand draped in white and red linen, every table covered in candles with a lantern at the center of each table. A hard wood dance floor was set up with a DJ stand to the side and a large buffet table lined up along the outer side of the whole scene.

The DJ played and played as we all danced, ate and drank, it was by far the best birthday a girl could ever ask for. The music changed to a much slower tempo and I took advantage of the resting time, I sat down at our table and watched everyone laugh and talk with one another, Austin came and sat in front of me, "here lift your feet?" he instructed. I did as he said placing my feet in his lap, slipping off my heels he began massaging the instep and ball of my feet, dropping my head back on my shoulders, "mmm, that feels perfect" I moaned, Austin laughed. "Are you having a good time?: he asked, I opened my eyes giving him a warm smile, "I'm having an amazing time, thank you for doing all this" I said, Austin stopped massaging and stood up leaning over me he placed a warm kiss on my lips causing me to let out another moan, "I only want the best for my girl" he said pulling away and nuzzling his nose against mine.

I let out a content sigh, my phone began vibrating on the table as Austin returned to his seat picking up my feet he began massaging again, I picked up my phone glancing at the caller ID scowling. "Who is it?" Austin asked noticing my reaction, "no idea, I keep getting these blocked numbers calling like once sometimes twice a week" I said setting my phone back down, Austins brow furrowed, "what do you mean you keep getting these calls? How long has this been happening, you never mentioned anything to me" his voice was filled with shock and concern. I shrugged, "I dunno since Christmas, I never get a voice mail so I figure its just a wrong number, but now that I think about it, its always private" I replied. Austin stopped massaging again and leaned over to grab my phone off the table, I watched him as he scrolled through the calls, "it is always private, random days, and random times...do you want to talk to Darryl see if he can trace them?" he asked quietly so only I could hear. I bit my bottom lip thinking, "I dunno, do you think its anything to worry about? I mean everyone we know is pretty much here tonight, Jimmy and Isaac are still in jail...Brooke?" I asked. Austins' eyes narrowed at the sound of her name, "we'll go talk to Darryl Monday see what he thinks, if it is her I have no clue how she got your number, but it could also be nothing, I'd still like to know her whereabouts now" he said sternly. Setting my phone back down his face softened and he stood up grinning, "in the meantime you Mrs Moon are going to enjoy the rest of your birthday and come dance with your husband" I giggled as he pulled me up from my chair. Grabbing both my hands and leaving my heels behind he led me behind him back out onto the dance floor just as _'glad you came' _ started beating through the speakers...

* * *

_...Monday Afternoon...  
_

Darryl came back into his office carrying a stack of papers, shutting the door behind him he turned to face Ally and I, taking a seat behind his desk he placed the papers down, "well we traced the calls to multiple prepaid disposable phones so that's our first red flag, I'm not gonna lie to you guys cuz it doesn't get us anywhere, but I'm a little concerned" he said. "Due to your past Ally, I'd really like to recommend that we put a tracker on your phone **only** for when the unknown numbers call in," I looked over at Ally, she was biting her bottom lip nervously, nodding her head in understanding at Darryl's words, she glanced down at Athena sleeping in her stroller and took a deep breath, " you say your concerned Darryl, how worried and concerned should we be?" she asked not taking her eyes off Athena's sleeping form.

I reached over grabbing her hand in mine and squeezing it, she broke her gaze and looked at Darryl awaiting his answer. Darryl stared at the two of us tapping his pen repeatedly on his desk, a look on his face as if he were debating on whether or not to say something, he leaned forward, "I think that with you past with exes and stalkers that you just take a few extra precautions, nothing to crazy but just pay attention to your surroundings when out and about in public." he explained. I nodded while Ally returned her gaze back to Athena, "and if she gets another call? Do we leave it do we answer it?" I asked, Darryl clicked his tongue, "the next time leave it, if there is a second time answer it...casually do not get hostile just be normal and it needs to be Ally that answers it Austin not you, no matter what I'll be tracking all the blocked calls. Our focus right now is to get a range of where the calls are coming from okay?" he said looking back and forth between us, we both nodded, "thank you Darryl" Ally said with a small but warm smile. Darryl returned the smile, "I'm hoping that its nothing Ally and that their just random misdialed numbers, like you said you never get a voice mail and they don't happen all the time, so these locations should tell us something, just try to not to worry and just go about your lives as usual" he said, Ally nodded and began to collect her things. "And what about Brooke?" I asked Ally stopped what she was doing turning to look at me then at Darryl, Darryl sighed, "I can check her phone records Austin, and see if she's purchased any prepaid phones but other than that she paid her dues she finished her probation, I'll take care of it" he said, I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, "I'll take care of it Austin" he repeated a little more stern as he read my expression.

Ally watched the silent conversation between the two of us, I nodded again, "k" I said, Darryl nodded with a smile, "good, now you two get out of here enjoy the rest of the afternoon, I'll be in touch" he said standing, I followed he, stuck his hand out to me and I shook it, he came around and Ally gave him a hug, "thank you again" he pulled away smiling warmly, "any time" he replied. Letting her go he leaned down over Athena's stroller, "she's getting so big" he stated smiling down at her, "she's definitely a beauty like her mamma" he said smiling at Ally who rolled her eyes, "yea but she's got all her dads cockiness and swag, she knows she's cute" she teased.

Darryl walked us out of the station as we said our good byes again and made our way to Ally's Corolla, music played softly in the background while we drove home, Athena was still asleep in the back, "your not going to go looking for Brooke are you?" Ally asked breaking the silence. I quickly glanced at her from the road, she was staring at me her expression unreadable, "n-no, I just want to know whats going on" I replied focusing back on the road in front of me. "Austin, I know you, please let Darryl take care of it, I don't want you around her I sure as hell don't want her anywhere near you, I honestly don't think it's her, she's always been one to just show up if she wants to be heard" she said, I sighed, "exactly maybe she's taking a different approach Alls, I dunno..." my words trailed off. I could still feel Ally's gaze on me, her small hand intertwined with mine, "please baby, just let Darryl take care of this" she said quietly, we pulled up to a red light, I dropped my hand from the steering wheel turning to face my wife, letting out another sigh I nodded, "okay I'll let him do his thing" I said, she smiled and leaned over the armrest her free hand curling around my neck she pulled me into a kiss, "thank you" she whispered against my mouth before pulling away and leaving me dazed. The light turned green just as I gained my composure back, keeping her hand grasped in mine I placed my other back on the when and continued through the intersection.

* * *

**Yes I know 7 days was killer I apologize I was writing this chapter and was having some major writers block and like no inspiration but don't worry I'm back and good to go...soooo this is one chapter I'll be posting another within the next couple hours so keep checking back :)  
**

**xoxo**


	30. Athena turns 1

Athena is going to be 1 next month, I can't believe how fast this year has flown by and all that has happened. Since my birthday I still received a few blocked calls, to keep it casual I've answered only a couple, of course no one ever said anything on the other line it'd just be silence for a couple seconds and then the call would end. Darryl traced them and told us that the calls came from our part of town but were never pin pointed at a specific location, he's still keeping trace on them and hoping that if it is anyone in particular that they'll eventually talk back to me on the line so that he can trace the call longer. Austin on the other hand has gone into over protective mode, security has been bumped up at the studio for when I'm there and especially if he isn't, if I go out and he's not able to come along he wants to know that at least one other person is with me, its a little over the top but what can I say and do he's nervous and concerned, I drew the line at having security follow me around everywhere so our compromise was that someone would always be with me. As for Brooke, Darryl tracked her phone records, nothing out of the ordinary, no phone purchases, so he's leaving it alone she got off her probation 6 months ago and hasn't stepped one foot near us and I'd like to keep it that way, I can tell Austin isn't satisfied with the outcome, he won't say anything to me but he's not hard to read sometimes, I just hope and pray he doesn't do something stupid.

"mama nannas pease" Athena called from her high chair drawing me out of my thoughts, Austin was at the studio with the guys today and won't be home until this evening so it was a mommy and Attie day. "You got it baby girl" I said smiling at her as I grabbed a banana and began peeling and slicing it up, I slid it off the knife and into her bowl, placing it in front of her, "small bites honey" I said pointedly, she smiled up at me and grabbed a slice. The front door opened, "hey Alls we're here!" Trish's voice came from down the hall, "in the kitchen" I called back pulling out some strawberries from the fridge, Trish came waddling into the kitchen followed by Cassidy, Kira, and Roxy, "hey Alls" they all chimed, "and hello my little banana monster can auntie Trish have one?" Trish asked covering Athena's cheeks in kisses causing her to giggle, Athena held up half a slice to Trish who ate it from her little hands, "mmm yummy thank u mammas." The girls all took a seat at the kitchen table as I sat a bowl of strawberries and some whip cream in the center, "mmm strawberries in the summer time, delicous" Cassidy said grabbing one and popping it in her mouth.

"So what are the details for Athena's birthday?" Roxy asked, I grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses and sat down at the head, "well I don't want anything huge, she is only turning one but I want it to be special, so Austin and I are going to have it here, just our two immediate families, the guys and you girls," I explained pouring each of them a drink. "That will be perfect Ally, family and friends, she won't need her big parties until her teens anyway" Trish said, I smiled, "yea MiMi wants to bake her cake, which actually helps me out a lot because with us wrapping up the album collection I don't know that I'd have time to make the actual cake that I'd want to, so she told me to just tell her what I'd like and she'll make it come to life" I beamed. "Oooo what are you going to have her do?" Kira asked, I shrugged, "not sure I'd love it to be a little 3 tier cake and since Athena doesn't really watch all that much tv I don't really have a theme in mind, soooo that's why I have you girls" I said gesturing to them. "Oh! I know how about lady bugs thats what you have her room decorated with?" Trish pointed out, I smiled and shrugged "true and she is my lil bug, I was also thinking moons and stars but I felt like that was more baby shower-ish" they all nodded in agreement, "what about a princess one, you know with the doll at the top and the whole cake is her gown?" Cassidy offered, "she doesn't really play with dolls yet so I don't think she'd see the point, plus I really like that idea for when she's a little older thanks Cass!" I said happily we all laughed. "I think I like Trish's idea so far, like you said she's your little bug, so a white cake with lady bugs and yellow daisies all over it, kinda brings you and Austin in the mix too" Kira said, I looked at the others and they all smiled brightly nodding enthusiastically. "Alright then its settled a ladybug daisy birthday cake for my little Attie-bug" I leaned over to give her a kiss.

The five of us spent the next hour going over decoration ideas and gift ideas on what everyone wanted to get her, Athena eventually fell asleep in her high chair so I picked her up and carried her up to her nursery while the girls moved to the living room. I laid her down pulling and turned on the baby monitor on the nightstand, cracking the door behind me and made my way back downstairs, "so any more word on your mystery phone calls?" Cassidy asked as I sat down on the couch I shook my head, "no, and honestly I don't think there is going to be any news on it, so I'm getting prank calls there's really no harm there, their not threatening hell they don't even say anything. However Austin doesn't seem to see it that way," I said rolling my eyes, "ya Dez was telling me about it, he's gone all secret service on your ass" she laughed, I nodded "your telling me, he's tried a couple times of getting me to call one of you girls to just come with me when I go grocery shopping I'm like seriously this is ridiculous" I said, they all nodded. "I mean we all understand that due to past circumstances we can see why he'd be nervous but if Darryl doesn't see anything to worry about and you don't feel like you need to worry then why is he?" Kira asked. "I dunno, he's been caught up in thinking it is Brooke, but Darryl checked her out and everything seems normal, but I don't think Austin has officially dropped the idea yet" I explained, "well what can ya do ya know, it'll pass in the mean time lets get back to party ideas oh and Trish your baby shower is next weekend!" Roxy bounced excitedly in her seat and soon the phone call conversation was gone and forgotten as we gushed about Callums soon to be arrival.

* * *

_...Athena's Birthday...  
_

I woke up early again this morning, looking at the clock it was 7:30, I lay back against my pillow rubbing my hands over my face I glanced over at Ally, she was fast asleep laying on her stomach her hair splayed down her bare back, her bangs whisped over her eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her sleep, she was so beautiful and all mine, the thought that someone was yet again harassing her drove me crazy, Darryl said he checked over Brooke's records and everything seemed clean but I didn't believe it, who else could be harassing her Isaac and Jimmy had no way of getting a hold of her and that only left Brooke, I had to find out for myself. I quietly slipped out of bed pulling on my boxers and walking into our closet to grab a pair of jeans and shirt, I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth, slipping back into our bedroom I walked over to Ally's side of the bed bending down I softly kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back before the party" I whispered before turning and tip toeing out of our room. I crept into Athena's room peering into her crib, she was snuggled under her blanket, her teddy in hand and thumb in her mouth, "happy birthday baby girl" I cooed softly leaning down to kiss her, "daddy will see you a little later" I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair before leaving and making my way downstairs.

Athena's birthday gifts from Ally and I were stacked up in a pile in the living room, the house was spotless and a warm yellow glow lit up the whole room as the sun peered through the front windows, this was my home, my family, my love and my life I wasn't about to let anything or anyone ruin it, I needed answers and I needed to get them, I grabbed an apple and walked out shutting the door quietly behind me and locking it. Brooke's old apartment was about a 45 minute drive from our house, I figured that was the first place to look but for all I knew she may have moved after our breakup it was going on 9:00 when I pulled into the complex. I parked my truck in front of the building and made my way inside, the lobby was empty when I walked in, I figured since it was early on a Saturday morning no one would be up and about just yet, I walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button, seconds later the doors opened I slipped inside and hit the top floor.

I stood in front of her door for what seemed like hours, there's no turning back now, lifting my hand I knocked my fist three times and waited...a minute or two passed before I heard a lock and chain rattle on the other side of the door, it slowly opened revealing a sleepy eyed Brooke, her eyes widened to size of saucers when she focused in on who was at her door..."Austin?!" I gave her a half wave, "hey Brooke" she opened the door wider, "ummm what are you doing here?" she asked grabbing the hair band off her wrist and throwing her bed head up in a messy bun, "ummm can I come in, I'd prefer to talk in private rather than out in the middle of your hallway" I said gesturing around me. She hesitated for a second then nodded, "yea sure come on in"...I nodded and strode past her into the familiar front room...

_...2 hours later..._

"Austin I swear I haven't called Ally or anyone as a matter of fact from your group, 18 months of probation and community service kind of changes a person" she sheepishly after I had explained what had been going on with the phone calls. I stared at her intently, "I mean it Brooke, if I find out your lying or you have someone harassing her so help me..." I began, "Austin! stop no I promise it's not me, I'm not gonna lie I'm still trying to work out my issues of dealing with the fact that I lost you and that's my fault...everything that happened was my fault and I'm sorry truly I am I guess I just never thought you'd truly get over me you know..." '_Everything I'd do I do it for you...' _I fished my phone out of my pocket cutting off Brookes sentence, I held up a finger to have her hold on as I got up from the couch and strolled over to the kitchen window, I hit answer:

"Hey babe"

"Austin, where are you?!" Ally's frantic voice rang through the phone...I hesitated for a moment on what to tell her, closing my eyes I took a deep breathe,

"I'm sorry baby I had to run down to the studio to meet with Jordan, t-things are taking a little longer than expected" I lied..._shit_

"Austin it's your daughters birthday you can't seriously be working...I need some help around here I'm running behind and I'm suppose to pick up the cake from your mom's, can you please pick it up on your way home?" she asked. I didn't know how much longer I'd be here but there was still so much I needed to talk to Brooke about, not to mention I was almost an hour from home rather than the the usual 20 from our house to the studio.

"Uh babe I don't know how long this is all going to take, I know its her birthday I promise I'll be there in time for the party, let me just get this all taken care of" I explained, I heard her sigh through the phone.

"Austin everyone is due here at 1, you better not be late, I'll just call Roxy have her pick it up" she said annoyed..._crap_

"Okay babe, I'll see ya in a bit...I love you" I said

"love you too...Attie baby put that down, I gotta go bye" she hung up before I could say another word, I turned around to see Brooke staring at me wide eyed, "lying to your wife about being at another womans house, shallow move don't you think?" she asked eyeing me. I glared at her, "don't start with the shallow moves when your queen of them Brooke, she's got a lot going on right now and with it being Athena's birthday today I don't want to bombard her with this shit" I said walking back to the couch. Her mouth dropped, "its your daughters birthday today and your here, seriously Austin..." I shook my head, "again don't start, I need to find answers Brooke I needed to know if it was you or not, part of me was hoping it was so that it would stop and I feel like this was all useless. She shrugged, "I wouldn't say it was all useless I mean we kinda got to clear the air between us" she said hopefully, "this doesn't change anything between us Brooke, you still attacked my wife, not to mention everything else before that we're not friends...but yea I guess we did clear some things up" I said.

She smiled a little bit, "ummm well I know there's more you want to talk about, but could you give me like twenty minutes to go freshen up?" she asked standing, I glanced at the time, "uhh yea sure", she smiled and nodded, "there's coffee in the pantry if you want to make yourself some I'll be quick" she said hurrying down the hall to her room...

* * *

I finished hanging the _'Happy Birthday' _sign in the entry way, climbing off the chair I glanced at the time, 11:45, "dammit where the hell is he?!" I asked aloud to myself. I put the chair back in the kitchen and grabbed a couple party bowls, I filled them with chips, poured some salsa in one bowl and made french onion in another, I placed the dips in the fridge and wiped my hands on a towel just as Athena's cry came through the baby monitor notifying me that she was up from her nap. I hurried upstairs to her nursery, "hey birthday girl, you have a good nap?" I asked picking her up from her crib, she rubbed her eyes sleepily nodding, I smiled, "good because now its time for you and mommy to get ready for your party!" I grabbed her party dress off the changing table and headed into my room. I took a quick shower with Athena, careful not to wet our hair so that I could quickly curl it, I dressed myself in a pair of white skinny jeans and a red peplum top. I was putting a fresh diaper on Athena when I heard the front door open downstairs, "Austin?" I called out, "no its Ryder, me and Roxy" Kira called out, "shit" I cursed to myself, "come on up girls! Rox just put the cake on the counter" I yelled down, standing Athena up on my bed, "ready for your dress!" I said excitedly she smiled and bounced on the bed.

"Hey chicky, house looks great downstairs, wheres Austin?" Kira asked walking into my room with Roxy close behind her, I fastened the last button on the back of Athena's dress and picked her up carrying her into the bathroom. "He's been at the studio all morning working on some big important thing with Jordan that I guess couldn't wait until Monday" I explained as I started to curl Athena's hair, I noticed Kira's confused look through the mirror as she stood in the door way and Roxy sat on the closed toilet seat, "what?" I asked. "Ally, Ryder and I were just at the studio for the past hour, he wanted to pick up a couple demos to go over with the guys today, Austin wasn't there" she said, I stopped what I was doing setting the curling iron down, "he wasn't?" I asked making sure that what I heard her say was clear, she shook her head, "no, in fact no one was there not even Jordan" I picked up the hairspray and spayed a little on Athena's curls, "then where is he?" Roxy asked. We heard the front door open and close from downstairs, "what up!" we heard Ryder say, "Ally?" Austins voice rang through the house, "well I'm about to find out, can you girls take Athena downstairs while I finish getting ready?" I said, "of course..I'm sorry Alls" Kira said frowning, I shook my head smiling "don't be...baby your aunties are gonna take you downstairs, why don't you play with Uncle Ryder okay have him give you a special birthday pony ride k?" I said picking Athena up off the counter and handing her to Kira.

The girls walked out of the bathroom just as Austin was walking in, "aww baby girl you look so pretty!" he cooed to her kissing her cheeks before letting them continue down the hall. He walked in and shut the door behind him, "see I told ya I'd be home in time for the party, I just gotta get a quick shower..." he began, "where were you?" I asked cutting him off. He stared at me, "I told you I was at the studio with Jordan", I took a deep breathe closing my eyes, "please don't make me ask you again, Kira and Ryder were at the studio Austin...you were not" I said trying to keep calm. He sighed walking over to our bed sitting on the foot of it he dropped his head in his hands, running them through his hair he looked up at me, "I went to see Brooke" he confessed.

A lump formed in my throat as my heart stopped, "y-you went to see Brooke?" I asked shocked, I could feel the tears trying to make their way but I fought them back, he nodded, "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't her, I wanted to make everything clear..." he began, I shook my head, "Darryl told you he looked in on her! What exactly did you want to make clear Austin we haven't heard or seen her in over a year, and of all fucking days you choose your daughters birthday to sneak away and go see your ex! Not to mention lie about it to your wife!" I screamed, my voice cracked as all these feelings swarmed through me, I was angry, scared, I felt abandoned and disrespected, Austin stood from the bed, "no! it's not like that Ally, please just listen to me" he said walking up to me, I took a step back putting my hands in front of me shaking my head, "no, I'm not doing this right now, this day is about Athena, I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm going to finish getting ready and so are you and tonight after the party you can take one of the guest rooms" I said turning to walk back into the bathroom, "baby please" Austin begged, I spun around to face him again as tears brimmed my eyes, "don't you dare baby me...n-not this time" I spat through gritted teeth before turning on my heel and slamming the bathroom door in his face.

* * *

**Oye-Vay...men! lol  
**

**Review!**

**xoxo**


	31. Breaking News

_"...happy birthday dear Athena! Happy Birthday to youuuuuu!" _everyone cheered and clapped, "okay baby girl, mommy and daddy will help you blow out the candle, ready, 1...2...3..blow!" Ally and I both blew with Athena as the flame on the yellow glitter number 1 flickered out and flashes went off from everyone's cameras. Out of eye shot from everyone else I squeezed Ally's hand behind Athena's high chair, she yanked it from my grasp as she continued to smile at everyone, "everyone good for a slice?" she asked standing up and heading into the kitchen. I kissed the top of Athena's head as she dove face first into the mini cake my mom had made specially for her and followed Ally into the kitchen, "Alls please don't be upset" I said quietly, she moved in front of me to grab some napkins, "Austin stop, we're not talking about this" she said, "so what your just going to ignore me?" I asked getting a little angry she looked behind her at everyone who currently were busy talking and laughing and taking pictures of Athena. Looking back up at me her eyes locking with mine and I could see the hurt she was trying so hard to hide, "no I'm going to ignore the situation right now because its our daughters birthday and I'm going to put on a smile for our family and friends because they don't need to know what happened, but you can know right now, you've lost a huge part of my trust today now do you mind grabbing the knife and start cutting slices for everyone?" she asked before turning and walking away with forks and plates in hand plastering a bright smile on her face, "who wants chocolate?!"

"It was the perfect party for her honey, good job" Ally's dad said hugging her at the door, "thanks dad, we still on for tomorrow?" she asked pulling away, he nodded, "yes are you sure you don't mind I mean it is inventory day" he said nervously, Ally laughed, "its fine dad, store will be closed so Athena can run around and play, and you can still work and have some time with her" she said. Lester smiled, "right you are, alright well 10am good for you?" he asked, Ally nodded, "10am" she said kissing him on the cheek, Lester turned and shook my hand pulling me into a hug, "night Austin" he said happily before turning and walking down the porch steps. Ally's mom and my parents left shortly after, Ally kissed them all goodbye with a sleeping Athena in her arms before heading upstairs to put her to bed, it was just after 8 and with all the excitement, sugar, and playing, Athena was officially spent, "call me tomorrow honey" my mom said kissing my cheek as I walked the three of them out, "I will thanks for coming" I waved them off as they got into their cars.

I walked back into the house, locking the door behind me, the girls were all in the kitchen packing up left overs and cleaning up while the guys watched tv in the living room, "ladies need any help?" I asked peering into the kitchen, "no we're good go and join the guys" Kira instructed glaring at me. I shrank back at her stare and walked into the living room flopping down on the couch, "who knew a 1 yr olds birthday could be so exhausting" I stated, the guys all nodded in agreement, I heard Ally come back down I glanced over the couch as she made her way towards the kitchen her eyes locking with mine before she looked away and disappeared into the kitchen. Her words repeated over and over in my head, _'you lost a huge part of my trust today' _what the hell is wrong with me, I lied to my wife, literally lied to her and about all people, Brooke! I fucked up royally and I have no idea how to fix it, pulling me from my thoughts my phone started ringing, digging it out of my back pocket I looked at the ID to see it was Darryl.

"Hey Darryl wh-...huh?...no why?...WHAT!?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, "Dez channel 9 now!" I yelled, "I'll call you back Darryl" I said hanging up as Dez changed the channel, "whats going on?!" Trish asked coming in with the girls behind her, _'Breaking News' _appeared on the screen and we all went silent...

_Breaking News! I'm Jordan Warrant with channel 9 Miami News, earlier this evening a prison riot took place at the Florida state penetintry, multiple fires, fights and riots broke out resulting in numerous injuries and so far one fatality. In the midst of this whole uproar, convicted murderer Isaac Johnston escaped leaving one prison guard beaten to death and stripped of his uniform. Over three years ago Johnston was tried and convicted for the murder of two men who helped him in the kidnapping of music artist Ally Marie Dawson, now known as Ally Marie Moon, wife of music star Austin Matthews. He was also convicted in the attempted murder of Mrs Moon and was sentenced to life in prison, no one knows of his where abouts but we ask everyone if you see this man, _a picture of Isaac appeared on the screen_, please contact the local authorities he may be armed and he is very dangerous. reporting live from Miami I'm Jordan Warrant back to you guys in the studio..._

Dez turned off the tv, we all sat there in silence, I looked around at Ally but she was gone, "this can't be happening?" Kira said shaking her head, "their going to find him right, I mean he couldn't have gotten far right?" she said her voice trembling, Ryder stood up making his way around the couch to her pulling her to his chest as she began to sob. "Where did Ally go?" I asked, "upstairs" Trish said quietly her eyes were still glued on the now turned off tv, "we're gonna get out of here little brother, I'll let mom and dad know whats going on" Arthur said as he, Andrew and Roxy made their way to the front door, I nodded "k thanks" Andrew patted me on the back, "go be with your wife bro, she's really going to need you right now, we're all here we're not gonna let anything happen to her" he said I nodded.

I left the rest of the group downstairs and made my way up to our room, I peeked into Athena's room, her nightlight was on and soft lullaby music played, I cracked the door and crossed the hall to our closed door, I tried the handle but it was locked. I knocked softly, "Ally, baby?" I called through the door waiting but there was no movement, I knocked again, "baby please let me in" I begged, but still there was nothing I waited another 10 minutes but she never opened the door. I went back downstairs, "how is she?" Cassidy asked I shook my head, "she's sleeping I didn't want to wake her" I lied, Cassidy nodded, "I guess that's good, its been a crazy day we should all probably call it a night" she said turning to Mike and the others. They all got up and said goodbye to me, Kira and Ryder were the last out she hugged me goodbye tears still streaming down her cheeks she whispered to me, "whatever you did Austin you make it right, she's going to need you more than ever now" she said pulling away, I closed my eyes nodding, "I will" was all I could say, closing the door behind them and locking it I made my way back upstairs passing Athena's room and ours I went into one of the guest rooms,

Sitting on the edge of the bed I leaned forward dropping my head in my hands, pulling at my hair frustrated, Isaac was out he was on the loose, I pulled out my phone again and dialed Darryl's number...

After two rings he answered, "Austin I can't believe this happened, is Ally okay?" he asked frantic, I sighed into the phone

"She saw the news, but hasn't come out of our room since, she won't talk to me or anyone. Darryl whats the plan?" I asked

"Austin, Isaac planned this whole thing.." he began, I shot up from the bed,

"What do you mean?!" He yelled pacing back and forth

"I mean they searched his cell...they found multiple photos of Ally Austin, cut outs from a magazine from your wedding..." he began explaining, I shut my eyes tight wishing this was all a bad dream, this couldn't be happening not again. "Austin there's more... for the past 9 months someone was coming to visit him under an alias name, their going to track down the footage from the prison, when we get it I want you to come down to see if you may recognize all we know is he wasn't alone in this, he's got someone on the outside helping him Austin and I'm more than positive that he's going to come looking for Ally."

* * *

**I know I know its a short one and a cliffy...don't freak I'll post again tonight I promise :) but what I do want to say is:  
**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**

**xoxo**

**Review!**


	32. The Truth

I curled up on our bed, wrapping my arms tightly around my knees, my back lay against the headboard, I say in the dark as the tears fell silently non-stop. Everything that could possibly go wrong, went wrong today, deep down I knew Austin was going to have his own way of getting answers, but why lie to me about it? He's trying to keep our family safe, I know, but faith and trust is a huge key factor in it all...he should have told me. And now Isaac, he's escaped he's going to come looking for us, but where is he going to look, we both moved out of our old houses, they'll find him...won't they? I froze when I heard footsteps coming down the hall, I saw his shadow from the crack under our bedroom door stop, the handle moved but I had locked the door, "Ally, baby?" his beautiful warm voice came through the door, "baby let me in" he begged. I wanted to run to the door, I wanted to throw myself in his arms have him hold me, tell him that I love him and that I forgive him, but my fear kept me rooted to the bed, nothing would move.

After a few minutes of silence, his shadow disappeared from under the door and I heard his retreating footsteps descend back down the stairs. A few distant voices could be heard and then the opening and shutting of the front door signaled that everyone had left for the night. I heard Austin come back upstairs, his footsteps passed by our bedroom door and I heard the guest bedroom door open down the hall and then shut, he was staying in the guestroom like I had asked, but that was before when I was hurt and upset about him sneaking away to see Brooke, I'm still hurt about that I want answers on why he did it, but now more than ever I want Austin with me, how are we going to get through this what are we going to do about Isaac...I want it to be yesterday.

I woke with a jolt not realizing I had dozed off I sat up and looked at the time, 2:43am, I ran my hands over my face I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, running the cold water I washed off what was left of my makeup and wet the back of my neck. I walked out of the bathroom stripping out of my clothes from the day, one of Austins button ups was draped over his dresser I grabbed it and slipped my arms through the sleeves, the smell of his cologne and laundry detergent filled my senses, I felt warm, I felt safe. Quietly opening the bedroom door, the house was dark aside from a hallway solar nightlight that let off a soft glow, I tiptoed across to Athena's nursery peeking my head inside, her nightlight glowed in the corner as she slept soundly. Re-cracking the door I turned and made my way down the hall to the guest bedroom, I opened the door slowly, Austin's soft breathing could barely be heard, the full moon cascaded a bright blue glow through the room and across the bed where my husband lay asleep atop the still made bed.

I cracked the door behind me so I could hear Athena if needed and made my way across the floor to the bed, he lay on his back his hair drooped over his eyes, his dark lashes draped over his cheeks. I couldn't help the smile that formed across my face as I stared down at him, my fingers traced softly down the side of his face, I was so in love with this incredible man that only seems to screw up the most when he's trying to do what he feels is best I let out a small sigh. Austin shifted a little in his sleep at my touch, his eyes fluttered open his gaze meeting mine, "hi" I whispered, "hi" he whispered back, I let my hand drop back to my side he immediately sat up throwing his legs over the side of the bed as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, he buried his face into my stomach, "baby I am so sorry" he mumbled into his shirt I was wearing.

I wrapped my arms around his head, kissing the top of his hair, "I know, I know, I'm sorry too" I whispered into his hair, he pulled back a little tilting his head up to look at me, he wore a confused expression, "why would you be apologizing?" he asked, I smiled a little down at him, "because I didn't even give you a chance to explain." Austin closed his eyes before shaking his head, his grip tightened around me before he shifted his body and pulled me down onto the bed laying beside him, I snuggled into his chest kissing him on the neck as he began to speak. "You have every right to be pissed at me Alls, I should of never lied to you about being there..but you need to know I didn't want to stress you out I was going to tell you after Atties party I wasn't gonna keep it from you forever, I don't know why I chose to lie I guess it was just because I knew the outcome would be bad either way..." he explained, I nodded then turned to look up at him. "What I don't get though Austin, is why you went to see her at all when Darryl told you he checked all her records and whereabouts..." I stated, Austin just shook his head, "it wasn't enough I know Brooke would have her way around things if it was in fact her, I also know that she's always been one to do what I say, as wrong and bad and twisted as this sounds I used my advantage on her, making it clear that if I found out she was harassing you or having anyone do it for her I'd make sure she'd be locked up for good. I don't want her near you Ally, I don't want her near my family, my friends, or me and now that her probation was done I needed to make double sure that she knew it," he finished.

I just stared at him, his possessive, protective, and controlling nature was so strong and well, down right sexy, I leaned up brushing my lips softly against his, "I love you" I whispered, Austins eyes shut tight, a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he pressed his lips tightly to mine deepening the affect. "You have no idea how much I've been dying to hear you say that to me all night, to just have you touch me in the slightest way...but I understood why you kept your distance, I just love you so much baby" he gasped against our kiss. I nodded silently pressing my lips to his again, shifting our bodies as one he rolled onto his back pulling me onto his chest, I stared down at him my eyes searching his, he mirrored my exact emotions, love, fear, concern...passion, I needed him and he needed me in every way physically and emotionally possible we needed one another now.

I sat up straddling his hips, his eyes never leaving mine as I unbuttoned his shirt just as I reached the last button Austin sat up so we were nose to nose and pulled the shirt over my shoulders slipping my arms out of the sleeves, he dropped it on the floor by the bed and wrapped his arms around my bare skin caressing my back and pulling me back down onto the bed. He hovered above me as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and flung it across the room, lacing my fingers behind his neck I pulled him down into a kiss while his hands fumbled with his belt, button and zipper of his jeans. Both of our breathing became quick and shallow as we dispersed ourselves of the rest our clothing, my panties were the last to fall to the ground. Austin balanced himself on his elbows keeping majority of his weight off of me as he slowly sunk into me, a moan of deep pleasure escaped us both as my back arched off the bed and into his chest, his head dropped down to my shoulder his lips finding 'that spot' on my neck and he began biting and soothing with his tongue as our bodies began to move rhythmically as one.

My nails dug into his back as each thrust became deeper and deeper, Austins head shot up moaning out loud, "oh god!..yes baby!" he growled as he pulled out and thrust back in, I needed him so much right now, my love for him was so deep and strong that I prayed tonight would go on forever, that our connection would never break. But as I mentally begged and pleaded, the muscles in my stomach began to coil and tighten, "oh! Austin I'm almost there.." I gasped out my legs latched around his hips tightened their grip, "give it to me baby! Let it go!" he breathed into my ear, his thrusts getting quicker and deeper, at the sound of his words I found my release exploding all around him, my eyes shutting tight as my whole body shook beneath him, seconds later Austins grip around me tightened as he filled me one last time and released. His body collapsed on top of mine both of us panting and gasping as we tried to even out and control our breathing, I slightly flinched as Austin raised himself and pulled out of me, still hovering above me he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, I nuzzled his nose with mine, lacing my hands behind his neck, "please don't ever lie to me" I whispered, his eyes closed as he nodded, "I promise" he whispered back before reconnecting our lips.

Austin rolled over onto his back still trying to even out his breathing, I sat up picking up his button up off the floor sliding it back on I stood, "where are you going?" he asked, I turned to see his expression both confused and hurt, stretching my hand out to him, "come to bed" I said. Immediately his face softened and a smile grew across his face he sat up and threw on his boxers, standing he grabbed my hand, I led us out of the guest room and down the hall to our room. Climbing into our bed I snuggled up to Austins side, he draped his arm over my shoulder rubbing his fingers up and down my arm as we sat in peaceful silence, "what are we going to do?" I finally asked the ultimate question that was baring in the back of our minds.

Austin let out a deep breathe, "I talked to Darryl after everyone left..." he began, I looked up at him urging him to go on, "please tell me Austin." His eyes were closed and when he re-opened them to look down at me they were dark and filled with worry, "someone helped him plan his escape, someone that's been visiting him for the past 9months while he was in prison" my heart stopped as he spoke, "Darryl wants me to come down and look at the footage from the prison tomorrow to see if we may recognize the person" he continued, I nodded. "Baby I know your going to your dads work tomorrow and as much as I don't want you to be out while he's out there I'm not gonna ask you to stay, but please PLEASE be careful and alert, don't leave your dads store" he begged, "I promise" I whispered. He shifted onto his side to face me wrapping both his arms around me pulling me to his chest, kissing my forehead, "you and Athena are my whole world, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you girls" he whispered in agony, I shook my head, "nothing is going to happen to us Austin, he doesn't know where we live, he wouldn't know where to start..." my voice cracked as I spoke the words that even I myself was trying to believe, "their going to find him Austin, they won't stop until they do," I said in barely a whisper..."I'll kill him if I do" Austin said, his words sent a chill up my spine, I don't know if it was fear or worry but what I did know was that it was the truth.

* * *

**Alright my lovies...here's what your all hating to see, but the Two Worlds Trilogy will officially be coming to an end soon...i know *tear, there is about 2 maybe 3 chapters left and then it will be finished. I will be posting a credit page that will list all the songs and artists that I used in all three stories there will also be a list of the Austin and Ally character as well as the ones that I made up. I want to make sure I give the correct credit to the right and amazing creators. So hope you guys enjoyed this... :) **

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	33. 2 hours

_...11:47am..._

"Come on in Austin" Darryl said holding his office door open, I nodded and walked in, "how's Ally?" he asked taking a seat behind his desk as I sat in one of the chairs, "she's okay, we talked a little last night, her and Athena went to see her dad today" I answered. Darryl nodded, "that's good, hopefully it'll keep her mind off things.." he trailed off before clapping his hands together, "right well we got some of the footage from the prison but before we get to that I wanted to ask you if you recognized this name, Johnathan Scottston?" he asked looking down at a piece of paper. I furrowed my brows, "no, never heard that name before in my life" I said, Darryl nodded, "right well we knew it was a fake name we just wanted to see if maybe there was any meaning behind it, well then lets get right to it" he turned around and flipped on the tv behind him a black and white frozen picture came into view. "So this is from a visit back in January.." he pressed play, the image was fuzzy as a guy signed off his name, he wore a jacket and cap so it was hard to get a full shot of his face, the screen switched to the visiting room, the guy walked in and took a seat across from Isaac, my whole body tensed up as I saw Isaac, the two leaned in close over the table talking intently, "anything?" Darryl asked looking from the tv to me, I shook my head, "no its hard to tell his face with the cap on," I said sitting back in my chair frustrated. "I think there is one in here that he's got a beanie or a backwards cap on or something, ah yea this visit was at the end of March, it was actually the last time he visited Isaac before the breakout," Darryl explained before hitting play again, I sat forward again focusing intently on the tv, the visitor arrived again signing in it was almost as though he was purposely keeping his head down and his face out of view from the camera, the scene then switched to him walking into the visiting room and taking his usual seat across from Isaac and then he looked up... "Hold on! Can you clear up the image or zoom in?!" I asked standing up, I walked around the desk to stand in front of the tv, the image zoomed in and cleared up the pixels...his face became perfectly clear, my eyes widened, "son of a bitch!"...

Suddenly Darryl's office door flew open, "I'm sorry Darryl, but there is a young lady out here looking for Mr Moon, she says its urgent" the receptionist said, Darryl and I stared at each other then followed her out, she paced back and forth looking up when she heard us approach, "Austin!" I stared at her confused and a little angry, "Brooke? What are you doing here?" she shook her head, "Austin...its Ally!"

* * *

_...11:06am..._

"Phew I'm exhausted, I forgot how tiring inventory days were" I said hopping up on the counter, my dad chuckled picking up Athena out of her playpen, "gappa yum yum" she said bouncing in his arms, I looked at the time, "wow time flies by when your having fun" I teased, "how bout I go grab the three of us some yogurt from the food court before lil missy here goes down for her nap?" I said jumping down from the counter. "Yea that sounds great honey, we're gonna start cleaning up in here, you gonna help good old grandpa?" my dad said kissing Athena's cheeks, she squealed with delight clapping her hands, "ya!" he laughed, "go ahead and grab some money from the register honey, its on me" my dad said, I nodded walking around behind the counter, I opened the register and grabbed a ten dollar bill then closed it, my eye caught glance of something under the counter. My jaw dropped, "dad?" I asked, "yea?" he answered back, I looked up at him, "why do you have a gun?" my dad chuckled, "calm down Alls, its registered, yes its loaded but its got a safety, its just for protection" I didn't know what else to say to that I shook my head, "alright I'll be back, you be good baby girl" I said before walking out of the store to the food court.

I ordered two strawberry/banana yogurts for Athena and myself and a pomegranate berry for my dad, while waiting for my order my phone started vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans, I pulled it out and slid it open:

"hey Trish"

"hey Alls, how are you doing?" she asked cautiously, I smiled into the phone

"I'm fine Trish, I mean as fine as I can be I don't want to worry about it with Athena I don't want her sensing or feeling something is off with everyone ya know?" I explained

She sighed on the other end, "ya I understand we're all just so worried and nervous for you guys Alls"

"I know, but please try not to especially you girlie your way to close with your pregnancy to be putting any extra stress on yourself or baby Callum, and besides Austin talked to Darryl last night, they found out some information so Austin went to the station today to talk to him apparently Isaac had a constant visitor someone who was helping him with the planning of the escape."

Trish gasped, "oh my god are you serious?! Do they know who it is?" she asked

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me, "no but that's why Austin is down at the station, he's going to look at the footage see if he recognizes the person...oh hey Trish can I call you later I'm getting yogurt for Attie, dad and me and its ready?" I said shifting my phone on my ear.

"Yea of course, just please be careful Ally and let me know what you find out"

"I will, talk to you later Trish"

"k bye girlie"

"bye" I hung up and stuck my phone in my back pocket, grabbing the carrier with the three yogurts, "Ally?" I turned around and froze, "Brooke!" I stammered out, she raised her hands in defense, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I promise I'm not following you I was actually doing some shopping today and saw you," she explained.

I relaxed a little she lowered her hands, "listen I know you don't want to see me or talk to me and I completely understand, I just wanted to apologize to you face to face on everything I did in the past, I'm truly sorry...Austin loves you more than he's ever loved anything or anyone in his life, I can tell and I shouldn't have ever tried to break that up...sooo" she looked down nervously as I stared at her. "It's really hard to trust anything that comes out of your mouth Brooke because this isn't the first time you've 'apologized' for your actions...but thank you for the gesture, I know Austin went to see you yesterday, and like he explained to you I will do the same. Stay away from us Brooke, whats done is done and is in the past but I don't want you in my families future at all okay?" I said sternly, she nodded slowly, "okay" she said quietly, I nodded, "well I gotta go, so have a nice life Brooke" I said turning to leave, "take care Ally" I heard her say.

I continued walking away when he came out of nowhere, walking casually towards me and I froze, "miss me?" he asked, I looked frantically from side to side but no one seemed to notice that anything was going on. I took a step back only to come in contact with a stiff chest I turned to face one of his friends, "I wouldn't make a scene if I were you Ally" he said coming closer to me, my throat went dry as my body began to shake, "w-what do you want?" I whispered, he just smirked, "why don't we all go somewhere more..private to talk" his smirked dropped and his expression turned to stone, he jerked his head to the side, "lets go" he instructed, the guy behind me gave me a hidden nudge and I followed them back to my dads store. We walked in, he shut the door and locked it I turned and gasped dropping the yogurts, "dad!" I screamed as I ran to him, his body was crumpled on the floor, his head bleeding, he was breathing thank god...Athena! I spun around to face him, "where's my daughter?!" I spat as tears burned my eyes, "mamma" I spun around to the sound of her voice, the tears spilled down my cheeks as I stared at the top of the stairs, "she is definitely a beauty Ally, just like her mom" Isaac spoke as he held my daughter in his arms.

* * *

_...11:55am..._

"What about Ally?!" I asked raising my voice, Brooke took a cautious step back, "I-I was at the mall, I saw her in the food court, I approached her...just to apologize..." she said quickly when she noticed the anger on my face of her going near Ally. "...we talked for a few minutes, guess you can say we cleared the air between her and I as well, anyway she was leaving two men approached her.." she began. Darryl and I both took a step closer to her, "lets finish this back in my office" Darryl insisted, I nodded and motioned for Brooke to follow him, Darryl shut the door behind him, "now Brooke you said two men approached her?" she nodded, "it wasn't Isaac Johnston though if that's what your wondering it was someone else, but I could tell she was uncomforable, scared I don't know she wasn't happy to see them though, he said a few things to her and then they walked off. Before I talked to her I overheard her on the phone with someone telling them that you were here talking to officer Darryl so thats why I'm here, I think she's in trouble Austin" she finished gasping for air. Darryl turned the tv to Brooke, "is this one of the guys you saw with Ally?" he asked, she looked at the screen, her eyes widened, "yes that's the one that spoke to her, the other seemed like a bodyguard or I dunno side kick of his he just ushered Ally out of the food court"

"Austin!" Darryl yelled after me but I was already out of his office running through the station towards the exit, "Austin stop!" Darryl called after me, finally catching up to me as I reached my truck he pinned me against my door, "he has my wife Darryl, Athena was with her, he has my whole family!" I yelled at him. "Austin I need you to calm down, we have to be smart about this, we're getting a team ready but I need you to tell me who that guy is" he explained loosening his grip on my arms, I took a deep breathe closing my eyes trying to calm myself down, laying my head back against my truck, "his name is Scott he's the guy I told you about that harassed Ally while we were in Vegas, I don't know how he knows Isaac or why he helped him escape all I know now is that he has her which means Isaac either is with him too or isn't far behind..we have to go NOW!" I hollered, pleading.

"Darryl, were moving out!" an officer yelled over to us, multiple officers were suited up, guns and all and were rushing to their patrol cars, Darryl turned to me, "your riding with me, I need you on board Austin but I need you to listen to me, you got it!?" he instructed I nodded, we took off towards his patrol car and made our way to the mall.

* * *

_...12:20pm..._

He took a few steps down the stairs, Athena trembled in his arms, "Isaac p-please don't hurt her" I begged, he laughed "hurt her? I'm not going to hurt her, you on the other hand that's a different story" he said, his tone dripping with venom. "Mamma," Athena cried out, tears pooling in her eyes as her little arms reached out to me, "Isaac please give her to me, I'll do what ever you say just please give me my baby" I begged again taking a step towards him as he came to the bottom of the stairs. Scott stepped in front of me blocking my way, "ah yes, I almost forgot I see that you've become acquainted with my little cousin Scotty-boy here" I froze at his words, "cousin?!" I gasped looking from Scott to Isaac, they both just smirked, "yep our dads were brothers, Scott Johnston pleasure to see you again Ally" he said viciously taking a step towards me, I stepped back, "y-you, your the one whose been visiting him in prison, you helped him?!" I couldn't process what was happening. Scott just laughed, "yep started visiting him back in what August? September? Told him we'd figure out a way to get him out of there and seek his unfinished business on you, so my boys and I took it upon ourselves to keep an eye on you, follow you and that dickhead husband of yours, you know that whole sha-bang, and now..." he opened his arms out gesturing around him,"..here we are."

A groan came from behind me, I turned around to see my dad stirring on the floor, I rushed over to him, "dad?" I said cupping his face in my hands examining the gash on the top of his head, "Ally? Oh my god Attie?! Where is she?! Are you okay, there were these men they came out of nowhere!" he panicked, "dad calm down please, A-Athena she's okay, I'm okay but you, you need to stay calm..." I tried to explain but my words were cut off, "well hello Mr Dawson, I don't believe we've formally met" Isaac said stepping forward after setting Athena down in her playpen tears spilling down her cheeks, my dad shifted his body in front of me, "you get away from my daughter you son of a bitch!" he growled, Isaacs smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with a stone cold look, in a split second he back handed my dad, "no!" I screamed trying to shield his body with mine but a hand gripped around my arm pulling me off the floor, "dont you dare tell me what to do you piece of shit!" he bellowed down at my dad before deliver a hard kick to his stomach, "stop it!" I screamed tears spilling down my cheeks, "please!" then everything stopped, Isaac looked up hearing the distant sound of sirens getting closer and closer.

Scott jerked me around to face him, "who called the cops!?" he screamed in my face shaking me, "I d-dunno" *SMACK* I screamed hitting the floor as he slapped me hard across the face, Athena screamed and cried from her pen, "mommy! m-mommy!" she screamed. He yanked me up, cupping my face in my hand he slammed me up against the counter, "bitch! I swear to god if one uniform comes through that door..." he spat, "Scott!" Isaac interrupted him, he loosened his grasp on me as I crumpled to the floor, "calm down little cousin" Isaac said, Scott was heaving he crouched down to me, "I promise you everything I said back in Vegas will happen...you can bet your pretty little family on it" he seethed. "All in good time Scotty-boy, I don't mind sharing in the family, now tie up the old man" he said pointing down at my dad.

* * *

_...12:45pm..._

Police barriers and blockades were set up around the mall, everyone had been evacuated, a crowd had already formed and the media was everywhere, I stood pacing behind one of the police trucks, Darryl came out down the ramp, "his name is Scott Johnston, he's Isaac's cousin" he said, I stopped pacing turning to face him, "his cousin!?" I asked shocked, Darryl nodded. "So far what we know is that there are three of them in there, Scott, another man...and Isaac" he explained, I froze, "Austin their holding Ally, Athena and your father in law, I don't know if anyone is hurt because we can't get eyes in there, do you know if there is a surveillance system set up in the store?" he asked. I ran my hands over my face, he had my girls, I shook my head, "no Lester was getting a new one installed this week because the old one went out on him...wait! Ally she has her phone I-I can text her find out if anyone is hurt, she can be our eyes" I explained. "I dunno Austin, we don't want to put her, Athena, or Mr Dawson in harms way by trying to contact them, we're going to do this the old fashion way and try negotiation, I need the store phone number...

* * *

_...12:53pm..._

"Shut that baby up!" Isaac yelled, "please let me hold her, I can calm her down..p-please" I begged, they had my dad tied up to a chair, feet and arms, and duct taped his mouth shut, his head was still bleeding like crazy trickling down the side of his face. Isaac looked at Scott and gestured to allow me to Athena, I got up from my spot on the floor in front of the counter and rushed over to her, swooping her up into my arms she clung to my neck sobbing into my chest as I covered her face and head in kisses, "shhh baby its okay, we're okay, shhh" I cooed to her softly swaying her in my arms as fresh tears made their way down my cheeks. The sound of the store phone ringing made me jump, I looked from Scott to Isaac as they both stared at the phone then each other, Isaac made his way to it, he hit the speaker phone button but he didn't say a word..

**Darryl_/_**_Isaac/ **Austin**_

**This is officer Darryl, can I ask who I am speaking to?**

_Ahh yes Mr Darryl I remember you from the trial_

**Isaac, can you please tell me if anyone is hurt, is Mr Dawson okay is Mrs Moon okay, the baby?"**

_Meh, I'd say good ole Lester could probably use a band aid or two, baby is fine, but now that you referred Ally as Mrs Moon..well I don't think she'll be okay now__  
_

I stared at Isaac as he spoke on the phone he then signaled to Scott, Scott approached me and Athena the other guy yanked Athena from my arms, "no! what are you doing don't touch her!" I screamed, Athena started screaming and crying as Scott dragged me across the floor to where Isaac stood on the phone, my dad fought at his restraints as Scott placed me in front of Isaac...

_**Goddamit, what is he doing to them!**_I heard Austin's voice yell through the speaker, "A-Austin" I studdered out

_Yes the infamous Austin Moon, I'm glad your listening in_

**Mr Johnston, please we don't want anyone else to get hurt, we just want to get to the bottom of all of this, what is it that you want?**

_What do I want? Hmmm_ Isaac tapped his chin as if he were thinking, then without warning he backhanded me, I cried out in pain as Scott held me up from falling, laughing.

_**You son of a bitch, don't touch her!**_Austins agonized voice yelled out. Scott pulled me up to face Isaac as he hit me again across the face then punched me in the stomach, Athena screamed in terror crying out for me, Scott let me go as I fell to the floor gasping for air from the blow.

_**GODDAMIT! **_

_You want to continue telling me what to do, anytime any of you step out of line or piss me or my cousin off, Mrs Moon here will be the one to suffer the consequences...do you understand! _

**Yes understood Isaac, please we don't want any more harm done to them, is there any way that we can get some medical attention to Mr Dawson?  
**

Isaac was silent for a moment as I shakily sat up off the ground..

_I'll send him out, I have no use for him anyway...besides no father should see what we have in store for his daughter  
_

**Okay Isaac...**

_You all stay fucking clear of that door, I swear to god I see anyone come through it I'll put a bullet through her head so quick, they won't have time to register what happened..GOT IT! _

I could hear Austin scream in the background.

**Yes we got it Isaac, my men will stay clear.**

Isaac hit the off button on the speaker and turned to face me I stared up at him shaking, he leaned down and yanked me to my feet, "you may want to say your goodbyes now to your daddy and little girl, I promise you it'll be the last time you see them" he growled, his breath hot against my face. I shut my eyes tight trembling as tears continued to fall, the other guy put Athena down and she ran over to me I picked her up in my arms holding her tight, "baby your gonna go with grandpa o-okay" I said through my sobs. Athena shook her head gripping tightly to my neck, "n-no mommy no!" she cried, I held her tight as Scott pulled my stumbling dad towards us, "daddy is outside baby waiting for you, I-I'll see you soon, just please be a good girl for me and go with grandpa" I took a deep breathe. My dad hugged me, "baby girl I don't want to leave you" he said into my hair, I shook my head, "please dad go, I need you to get Athena out of here and y-your hurt you need help..p-please" I begged him, tears were streaming down his face as he kissed the top of my head holding me tight, Athena cried in my neck as I pulled her off of me and handed her to my dad.

She started screaming and crying reaching for me as my father held her tightly to his chest, "I love you baby girl, please just go with grandpa" I cried to her, my dad took one more glance at me before turning and making his way towards the door. Athena continued crying over his shoulder her hands reaching out to me, I cried as I watched them walk away taking a step forward the guy grabbed hold of my arms holding me back, my dad steadied himself while holding Athena in one arm he opened the door and limped out into the sunlight...

* * *

_...1:15pm..._

"Sir we've got movement, front door is opening..." an officers voice came through Darryl's dispatch, we all stopped and watched, everyone had arrived, the guys, the girls, my parents and brothers, and Ally's mom, Darryl kept them in one of the police semi's out of reach of the media. My dad and brothers stood with me and Darryl as we all watched the door to Sonic Boom open slowly...

"Mommy! Mommy!" my heart leaped into my throat as Lester came into view clutching Athena, he limped out of the store his head bleeding, Athena continued screaming behind him for Ally, I couldn't control the tears that poured down my face as I watched our daughter cry out for her mom. "Nobody move, stay clear of the premises wait until he has reached the first patrol car before moving to him..." Darryl spoke into his dispatch, "copy that sir" multiple voices answered back. The moment Lester and Athena reached the first car, officers moved in on him, one took a still screaming Athena from his arms, while the others helped him to an ambulance, Darryl turned to me "come with me Austin," he said I followed him to one of the ambulances where a female EMT was checking Athena she had stopped screaming but was still crying, her gaze met mine, "d-dada!" she cried out I rushed to her holding her in my arms I could smell Ally's perfume on her clothes and in her hair I tried my hardest to choke back the sob.

"Austin I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave her!" Lester cried out as EMT's cleaned and bandaged up his head, I cradled Athena in my arms as I approached him shaking my head, "don't you dare apologize dad you needed to get out of there and you got Athena out too..." I said, tears streamed down his face as he dropped his head shaking it, "what is it?" I asked, he looked back up to me, "he j-just kept hitting her and a-and there was nothing I could do to stop him" he sobbed. I closed my eyes fighting back the new set of tears, "we're gonna get her out of there dad, but you need to go to the hospital" I said, he shook his head quickly,"not a chance I was forced to leave my daughter once there is no way in hell I'm leaving her again, I'm staying here until she is safe with you again..you hear me!" he stated angrily, we all nodded.

While they finished cleaning up Lester Darryl and I made our way back to the large semi, Darryl held the door open for me as I walked up the steps, I heard multiple gasps as I came into view holding Athena, "oh my god Austin!" Penny cried out running up to me, running her hands over Athena's face, "Ally?" she asked looking at me. I shook my head, "she's still in there, their cleaning up Lester at the ambulance, I need to keep Athena in here can you guys watch her please?" I asked, Penny took her from my arms as I kissed the top of her head, "daddy?" she called out, I gave her the best smile I could, "daddy is gonna be right back okay baby girl, gamma is gonna make you something to eat and look all your aunts and uncles are here to see you" I said gesturing to everyone, she looked around then back at me, "mommy?" she asked her bottom lip quivering as tears pooled into her eyes. I kissed her cheeks, "no tears baby girl, daddy is going to go get mommy okay?" I said, she sniffled and nodded before turning her face into Penny's chest, everyone stared at me in silence, I nodded at all of them before turning and leaving with Darryl.

* * *

_...1:30pm..._

Scott clapped his hands together turning to face me, I glared at him, "now the real fun can begin" he said giving me a menacing smile, I cringed as he approached me backing me against the counter, grabbing my face between his hands he smashed his lips to mine. I screamed into the kiss squirming against him trying to push him off but he was to strong so I did the next thing that came to mind, biting down hard on his lip, "Argh!" he yanked away from me his bottom lip bleeding I spit his blood at him, wiping away the rest, he punched me in the face causing me to hit the ground hard screaming in pain, "you fucking bitch!" he yelled at me, I tried to scramble away from him but he pulled me by my legs towards him. I trashed my legs and arms around trying to fight him off as he pinned my arms above my head and straddled my hips pinning me down, "you'll pay for that little act," his free hand went to work fumbling with the button and zipper of my jeans, "no!" I screamed out, he slapped me again, his friend stood against the wall watching in silence as if nothing was even going on.

Suddenly Scott was thrown off of me, I scrambled up and crawled around the counter, "I said to wait! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Isaacs voice boomed throughout the store, I peeked over the counter top to see the cousins having a stare off Scotts chest heaving up and down as he shook with anger, Isaac looked like a statue, stone and not moving or blinking just glaring at his cousin. "You said I could have her" Scott sneered, Isaac smirked finally showing some movement, "I said I will share with family, but that means I must have her first" he replied. Bile rose in my throat, my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped holding it back, then I saw it directly at my eye level from crouching behind the counter, my dads gun.

I took a quick glance at Scotts friend his attention was on the cousins, quickly I grabbed the gun and stuck it down the front of my jeans, I refastened my jeans and pulled my shirt over the top to hide the handle of the gun, my dads words repeated in my head; _its got the safety on but its always loaded, its for protection Ally..._ I was thanking my dad and the heavens above for purchasing this. I was pulled from my thoughts when Isaac pulled me up from behind the counter, I fixed my shirt to make sure the gun was hidden, Scott was on the other side of the store pacing, "you know I'm going to kill you right?" he whispered, I stared him in the face before slowly nodding, "your no longer my sexual and possessive need, you wanna know why?" he growled huskily, "w-why?" I gasped out, Isaac sneered, "because I said if I can't have you then no one can, but you let him have you, you married the fucker, and you made a family with him, you are completely useless to me, and though my silly cousin thinks otherwise, I will not allow you to taint my family," he said.

He took a step back, an evil smile spread across his face, "so lets make one last phone call shall we?" he asked, I closed my eyes nodding because I knew who he was talking about, he picked up my cell that had fallen out of my jeans from the tussel with Scott and pulled out his gun, holding it out to me, "call him". With shaking hands I took the phone from him, "kneel" he instructed, I did as he said kneeling in front of him, he walked behind me I gasped when I felt the cold hard barrel of the gun press against the back of my head..."call him" he repeated, tears streamed down my face silently as I hit #2 and the call button, bringing the phone to my ear, this was it...

* * *

_...1:47pm..._

"Whats going on!?" Kira yelled leaning against one of the patrol cars, Penny and my mom stayed on the semi with Athena once she finally fell asleep, the rest of us all stood outside watching and waiting, there was no movement, no one would answer the store phone. "Could they have escaped out the back or through the roof?!" Arthur asked, Darryl shook his head, "we've got the whole place surrounded, there's no way their getting out of there" he said, my eyes didn't leave the front door, 'baby hold on please', I thought to myself I couldn't loose her not now not after all we've been through.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, turning around I saw Dez, "how you holding up brother?" he asked quietly, I shook my head, "my wife is being held hostage by the same men who one tried to kill her and the other wanted to rape her, I don't know whats happening to her and the fact that I can't do anything right now is driving me fuckin insane!" I said my voice getting louder and shaky. Dez pulled me into a hug as the tears exploded, "I c-cant looe her Dez, I can't she's my whole reason for l-living" I choked out, he pulled away "she's coming out of there Austin..alive" he stated. I nodded as I felt my cell vibrate, "dammit I swear if its another med-.." I froze when I saw her ID..."Darryl its Ally!" Darryl ran over to me, "put it on speaker, it may be him Austin stay calm keep them on the phone got it" my whole body shook but I nodded in understanding and hit '_answer'_

_Ally/**Austin**_

_**Hello**_

_A-Austin**,**_ Allys voice came through the line and my heart stopped

**_Ally! Baby are you okay?!_** Everyone gasped as they heard her voice, the girls started silently crying grasping each others hand

_y-yea I'm okay, is Athena okay? My dad?_

_**Their both fine baby, we're gonna get you out of there okay**_

_A-austin?_ she asked cutting me off

_**yea Alls?**_

_P-please promise me that you'll take care of Attie_ I closed my eyes tight shaking my head, Penny and my mom appeared behind the girls as they all listened

**_Dammit Ally don't you start talking like that, your getting out of there your coming home with us, we-we've got our whole lives ahead of us still_ **I choked out, I heard Ally sniffle on the other end

She gasped out but didn't say anything

_**Ally? Ally you there?**_ Everyone held their breathe around me

**_Baby please answer me!_** I begged

_I-I'm here Austin_, she choked out and I could tell she was crying

_We do still have our whole lives ahead of us don't we?_ she asked, I smiled nodding even though she couldn't see me

**_Yea we do, and its got so much in store for us, more babies, weddings, e-everything and your gonna be right there with me to e-enjoy it all_**, I said. It was silent for a moment, I heard her take a deep breathe

_I love you so much_

_**I love you more**_

_Always and Forever_...then the line went dead, "Ally!"...*BANG* my head shot up at the sound, *BANG*..*BANG*

"Shots fired shots fired! Everyone move in now!" Darryl ordered, it was as if everything happened in slow motion, my phone slipped from my hands as I watched the swarm of cops make their way towards the store, I didn't realize I had jumped over the hood of the car until I was being pinned down by my brothers, "ALLY!" I screamed out. They had me on the concrete, "Austin you can't go in there!" Arthur yelled at me but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying I glanced behind me, Kira was on the ground crying clutching onto Ryder, Ally's mom was screaming and trying to fight her way through the cops that were holding her back with the help of my parents, tears were streaming down everyones face, Trish was screaming shaking her head as Dez held her in his arms, my brothers pulled me up to my feet still each keeping a secure grip on me as we turned to watch the scene unfold in front of us.

* * *

**I know don't hate me! But hey it was a super oober long one just for you guys :D  
**

**Intense? ya lil bit...lol What did you think, shocker he was his cousin muahahahaha...lil turn around for Brooke there **

**as always do what you all do best!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	34. Remorse

_Baby I know your going to your dads work tomorrow and as much as I don't want you to be out while he's out there I'm not gonna ask you to stay, but please PLEASE be careful and alert, don't leave your dads store"_ _I begged her... "I promise" she whispered to me in the dark.._. "_you and Athena are my whole world, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you girls" I whispered to her holding her close to my chest... "nothing is going to happen to us Austin, he doesn't know where we live, he wouldn't know where to start..."_

Our conversation from last night just continued to replay over and over in my head, I was hating myself for not asking her to stay home and reschedule with her dad. He had found us, he had always known where to find us and now he had Ally...again, my wife my life-line, the gun shots still echoed in my ears, everything was happening so fast around me and yet I felt as though I was still moving in slow motion, all any of us could do now was stand and watch. Police swarmed sonic boom, guns raised and ready as they burst through the doors, what felt like hours was only a mere couple of minutes, then a cop came out with his gun lowered signaling something to the paramedics who then rushed towards the door with their equipment and stretchers.

My brothers stood on either side of me, I could still hear the gasps and cries from our moms and the girls behind me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the doors...she had to come out, she was going to walk out of there any moment. Two cops came out first, a tall dark haired guy was handcuffed and being escorted out he had a bandage around his arm and I could see blood seeping through the gauze, then both doors were held open as a stretcher was pushed out my heart stopped, the stretcher came into full view and I thought I was going to pass out, a black body bag lay across the stretcher as they pushed it towards one of the ambulances. I shook my head slowly, "no" I breathed out, Andrew gripped my shoulder, "calm down Austin, it can't be her" he whispered his eyes wide as he watched, the doors opened again as another stretcher came into view, I felt my knees buckle from under me collapsing the ground as another body bag came into view. "No... Ally!" Cassidy screamed out, my brothers caught me by the arms as my body crumpled to the concrete, gasping and heaving for air, "A-Austin come on little brother breathe..just breathe..." Arthur patted my back trying to calm me down, "everyone out of the way!" we heard a voice.

Shakily I lifted my head, applause started to break out and only got louder and louder, whistles and cheers began to ring out amongst the police, medics, media, and crowds. My brothers helped me to my feet as we watched the crowd around the doors disperse, my heart stopped as she came into view Darryl was holding onto her arm to support her as she walked out, holding an ice pack to her head they made their way through the aisle of people. Her eyes searched through the faces in front of her, "yes!" my brothers yelled cheering patting me on the back, I jumped over the hood of the car again making my way across the lot, her gaze finally locked with mine, dropping the ice pack she took off in a full out sprint towards me, I was running full speed...she was alive.

She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my torso, her arms locked around my neck, my arms locked around her waist as we covered each others faces in kisses and tears. I could still here the applause and cheers going on around as we were united again but all I saw was her, my wife my Ally and she was alive, I sat her down eventually cupping her face in my hands, tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried and laughed and sobbed, kissing away as many tears as I possibly could and pulling her into another hug, "I'm never letting you go...ever again" I cried into her hair. She choked back a laugh before pulling away, "I th-thought I was never going to see you again" she admitted between sobs, I nodded pressing my forehead against hers, "I know baby I know, I was so s-scared, I thought I lost you again" she broke out crying pulling me down to her lips.

Multiple running feet could be heard hitting the pavement, we both pulled away from the kiss just as our families and friends reached us, Lester and Penny were the first to reach us pulling Ally into a hug between the two of them and the tears started all over for everyone. Mike was holding Athena who was trying her hardest to look through everyone for Ally, I walked around to them she saw me stretching her arms out, "daddy daddy!" she yelled Mike handed her to me then pulled me into a hug patting me on the back, "one of the strongest women we know" he stated I smiled and nodded then turned to Athena, "I think there's someone that's wants to see you" I said to her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded, "mommy" she said quietly I nodded and made our way through everyone to Ally, her eyes locked on the two of us and she broke down crying, "mommy!" Athena cried out as Ally lunged for us grabbing Athena from my arms holding her tightly to her chest as she kissed the top of her head and her face non stop, one of her arms reached out wrapping around my waist pulling me towards them.

I wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter kissing them both, Ally leaned her head against my chest, Darryl finally was able to get over to us and away from the media, "Ally we still need to get you checked out, I'd like to get you to the hospital as soon as possible, we can do the paperwork and everything there so you can get home" he said. I looked down at Ally and for the first time since I saw her coming out of Sonic Boom I realized the bruises across her face, her black eye, and the bump on her head, I tightened my hold around her small frame as I took in all her injuries. Ally nodded at Darryl, adjusting Athena to her side, she flinched and thought it went un-noticed by me and quickly moved Athena to her other side before grabbing my hand she turned to everyone, "meet us at the hospital" she instructed everyone nodded as Ally, Darryl, and I made our way to one of the waiting ambulances.

_...The Hospital..._

"You are one lucky woman Mrs Moon, nothing seems to be broken, you've got a few bruised ribs that are going to cause a little discomfort for the next few days, so best not to be carrying the little one around to much until their healed up. Bump on your head is going to result in some pretty nasty headaches so I'll get you some medication to help with the pain if and only if it gets to be to much, otherwise just a lot of rest the next couple weeks and take it easy" the doctor instructed. Ally nodded and pulled her t-shirt back over her head and pulled it down covering up her bruised side, I felt like someone had their fist clenched around my hear the entire time I listened to Ally give her statement to Darryl about what happened in the shop. I was shocked and yet grateful when she explained how she found her dads gun, my blood boiled and my whole body felt like it was on fire when she explained how Scott tried to rape her after her dad and Athena got out...and my heart stopped when she began to explain what happened when he had her make the phone call to me...

"He wanted me dead, its exactly what he told me before I had to call Austin, it wasn't about his infatuation with me anymore, in h-his mind he saw me as useless and broken because I chose A-Austin over him." She explained, her voice shook as she continued on, "a-as I spoke to Austin I could feel Isaac pressing the gun harder to my head, I could feel the gun in my jeans cold against my hip, I-I slowly and carefully placed my hand on the handle, I didn't want to catch the attention of Scott o-or the other guy. I k-knew it was going to be now or never, I didn't know if I'd make it but I had to kill him if it was going to be the l-last thing I did" tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook every word coming out of her in anger, I squeezed her hand telling her to finish.

Ally took a deep breathe closing her eyes as she breathed out, "I told Austin that I loved him and released the safety on the gun, a-always and forever was the last thing I said to him before I dropped the phone and dove out of the way, it through Isaac off and that was my window I pointed the gun, and shot. I shot him in the heart, but before he hit the ground he got a shot off which resulted in Scotts buddy getting hit, I lay their frozen on the ground for wh-what seemed like forever, it was only a few seconds because next thing I now Scott was coming at me, I shot him straight through the head, h-he fell on top of me a-and well the rest is from your point of view you guys came in seconds later" she finished.

I didn't realize my whole body was shaking as she told her side of the story, physically she may have been okay, but Ally is still human she may be the strongest person I know but a person can only handle so much, emotionally I felt this was going to take a huge toll on her and I wanted to be there for her in every way possible. Darryl nodded quietly as Ally finished her statement, he closed his notepad reaching over he squeezed mine and hers entwined hands, "you did good Ally, he's gone their both gone" he said looking from her to me. I looked over at Ally, her head dropped as she stared down at her lap tears dripped onto her dirtied jeans, nodding her head, "I know and yet I still have the blood of three men now on my hands because of all of this, i-in three years I have seen 5 men get shot and killed in front of me and out of those 5, 3 of them were shot by me, w-why do I feel like the bad guy, w-why do I feel like the murderer?" she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

My eyes widened as she spoke, pulling her to me I wrapped my arms around her shoulders kissing the top of her head, "baby no, please no don't think like that" I begged her, Darryl stood up patting me on the back then crouched down in front of Ally, "Ally look at me.." he instructed, slowly she lifted her head her eyes meeting his, "you are not the murderer everything that has happened to you to Austin...to Athena, your dad, everything that you two have down has been out of solid self defense. When you killed Chris you were protecting Austin who was protecting and saving you, if you hadn't shot him it could have been Austin, Scott and Isaac attacked your family, threatened you and your family...you did what anyone else would have done, you can't blame yourself or think that what you did was wrong. Your human and it's okay to feel some type of remorse, but Ally don't feel bad for them you did what you had to do, they were going to kill you, you had to protect yourself..you hear me" Darryl said to her sternly. She straightened up a little wiping away her tears, she nodded, Darryl smiled standing up again he looked at me sticking his hand out I took it to shake, "you two go home, it's truly all over now" he said, I nodded and pulled him into a hug, "you've saved my family Darryl I'll never know how to truly thank you for all that you've done" I said, pulling away he smiled and nodded, "see you guys around" he said before turning around and leaving the doctors office.

Ally carefully hopped down from the examination table, I picked up Athena's sleeping form from one of the chairs and grabbed Ally's hand, "take me home Mr Moon, and lets not leave there for a very long time" she whispered lacing our fingers together leaning her head on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't think of a better result Mrs Moon" opening the door I pulled her along side me as we made our way out to the waiting room where our family and friends were waiting.

* * *

**yay! Of course she lives...I think you all would hunt me down if I had her die, I don't think I could of handled writing an ending like that...however I do have to write and ending, so there's one more chapter...then an epilogue and that will be the official end to Two Worlds, buuuuttt don't worry because...drum roll please  
**

**I'll be writing and posting the first and possibly second chapter to my all new story... :D I'm just trying to think of the perfect title for it so I'll let you all know when thats up. In the mean time you all know what to do**

**xoxo**


	35. Memories

It was barely after 5 when we got home, Athena slept through our entire visit at the hospital and the whole drive home, Austin held the front door open for me as I carried her in and up the stairs to her room. Laying her down in her crib I pulled her sheet up to lightly cover her body, I leaned down and kissed both of her cheeks lightly and kissed her forehead allowing my lips to linger on her skin for a moment longer before standing up again. I stared down at our beautiful baby girl and my heart clenched as the memories of today replayed in my head, it wasn't just that Isaac had found me again, I knew he would, it was the fact that he had gotten to my family, he had attacked my family, hurt my dad...touched my baby and once again was trying to break Austin in every way possible, things could have gone a completely different direction and I may not have been standing here now...but it happened the way that it did because it was meant to be, and I was truly thankful for it.

I turned Athena's baby monitor on and headed back downstairs, I walked down the hallway and I could hear Austin talking on the phone in the kitchen, my fingers traced over the picture frames hung on the wall, pictures of Austin and I and the whole group at the Summer End Bash when we first got together, pictures of the girls and I at the beach, Austin and me in Savannah, photos from our tour, one in particular was when we were in New York, everyone including our dancers snuck up onto the roof our hotel, we had just missed the security guard when we got through the fire exit stairs leading up. I remember the view it was breathtaking looking over the entire city of New York lit up in lights, sirens could be here from far below on the streets but from where we all stood it was like we were on top of the world, Tori had set up her camera on a timer as we all got together in a group, all of the guys sat on the ledge and all of us girls crowded together in front of them, Austin was in the middle and pulled me between his legs wrapping his arms around my shoulders he had leaned in planting a kiss on my cheek just as the camera went off, my eyes were closed tight as I giggled from the kiss, everyone else was smiling brightly, hands thrown up in the air, or peace signs, but in the middle of it all Austin and I were still captivated in our own little world.

"That was a fun night" Austins voice came from beside me, I turned to look up at him he was smiling staring at the same photo, I nodded, "probably one of the funnest and craziest nights we all pulled off on that tour" he commented, a small laugh escaped from me as I nodded again in agreement, "yea it definitely was." I dropped my hand from the picture and continued on to the next one, immediately I got butterflies as the memory filled my mind, it was a picture taken from the audience, I believe Austins mom captured it, Austin was kneeling on one knee in front of me as I sat on the stool in the middle of the stage my face buried in my hands as he held my hand in one and the ring in the other. Austin wrapped his arms around me from behind, softly kissing my temple he rested his chin on my shoulder, "what are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, I sighed and tilting my head to the side leaning against his, "just how quickly our lives can change in just the blink of an eye. I mean just this morning I was making breakfast while you fed Athena singing out some new lyrics you've been working on, and then next thing we know our world comes shattering down." Austin squeezed me a little tighter to him kissing my shoulder, "I know baby..I know" I let out another sigh turning around in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck, "I can't help the thought that at one point today there was the possibility I was never going to see you again, Athena, my family and it scares me to death to know that it almost happened" I said my voice cracking as I held back the tears, I didn't want to cry I had done enough of that today I needed to vent.

Austin leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as he swallowed deeply, "the thought keeps running through my head too, your not alone there, I love Athena with all my heart and soul Ally, but if I had lost you I don't know what I would do. I've told you so many times and I'll tell you again, you are my whole world Allison Marie Moon..and you will always be my whole world, Athena just makes it a bigger world to love and cherish, I died a thousand deaths today knowing that you two were in there, hearing your screams and her cries through the phone I thought..." he gulped again his dark eyes piercing through mine, "I th-though I was going to have a heart attack right there" he finished. I nodded tightening my hold around his neck, "though the thought runs through our minds Ally, the fact is that your alive you fought back you protected our daughter and you saved yourself, you came back to me and that is all that truly matters to me now, your home and your safe." I looked up into his eyes leaning up on my toes our lips softly and tenderly met one another, it was slow and sensual at first and began to deepen as we molded into one, I backed Austin up against the opposite wall of the hall tangling my fingers into his hair, we both pulled away just barely to catch our breathe, pulling my body to his again, "I'm yours" I gasped against his lips causing him to release a deep groan.

He slid down the wall bringing me with him, pulling me onto his lap as his legs stretched across the hall towards the other wall, I placed my knees on the carpet on either side of him cupping his face in my hands as our lips moved together as one. His hands stayed on my hips holding on for deal life, fisting the fabric of my t-shirt in his hands, I pulled away from his lips and grabbed the bottom of my shirt lifting and pulling it over my head, I heard Austin take in a sharp breathe as he watched me. His arms were around my body again pulling me close to his as he turned us and lay me down on the floor kissing my neck before sitting up on his knees and pulling his own shirt off leaning over me he looked me in the eyes, "you are mine..." he whispered he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on my lips running his nose down mine, "and I am yours" he said before crashing his lips to mine again. I latched my legs around his waist pulling him deeper as we got lost in eachother...

_...1 hour later..._

Our clothes were strewn down the hall, we lay panting on the floor our bodies still tangled with one another, my head rested on his bare chest as he combed his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head. "You said we still have our whole lives ahead of us.." I began, Austin stopped combing my hair for a brief second before continuing again, " we do still have our whole lives ahead of us Ally" he clarified, I shifted turning my head to look up at him, "weddings, babies, music...tours" I stated, he smiled down at me and nodded, "all of it" he said. I smiled and nodded, "what would you say about starting on the second one?" I asked, he looked off in the distant for a second thinking his eyes widened then looked at me, "babies?" he asked, I bit my lip smiling and nodded, "I want our family to grow and I want to watch them grow with you by my side" I said, the smile grew bigger and bigger on his face with every word I said, "what do you say Moon?" I asked. Austin shifted on to his side hovering above me, "I say what are we waiting for lets get started!" I giggled as his lips met mine again.

* * *

"Austin! I can't find my phone can you call it please?!" Ally called from the bedroom, I was in the middle of brushing my teeth chuckling to myself I looked to my left and there on the towel rack sat her phone, I shook my head and finished brushing my teeth, rinsing and wiping my mouth I grabbed her phone and walked out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. Ally was currently on all fours digging under our bed and I wasn't minding the view, I cleared my throat and she backed out and sat up on her knees, I waved her phone in my hand, her face lit up, "oh! you found it where was it?" she asked standing up, I laughed and held it up above my head, "you really need to stop bringing your phone in the bathroom with you when you shower, cuz you always leave it in there" I said smirking down at her. She scowled at me pouting her lip, "come on babe don't make me jump" she whined, I laughed and pointed to my cheek, she giggled and stood up on her toes placing a quick kiss on my cheek, I wrapped my arms around her waist and dipping her down, she squealed clutching to my upper arms I smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "thats more like it" I whispered against her lips, Ally giggled and swatted my chest before I stood up straight and handed her phone to her. "I take my phone everywhere because I don't want to miss Trish's or Dez's call for when she goes into labor" she explained taking her phone and sitting on the edge of our bed.

Its been two weeks since the incident at Sonic Boom and thankfully everything has just about gone back to normal, there's a couple nights we'll have Athena sleep with us because she wakes up crying from nightmares but other than that things have been okay and Athena's sleeping habits are starting to return to normal. For the past few days Trish has been experiencing some labor pains but nothing to crucial yet, we're all on baby alert now and awaiting the call, "yea I know but one of these times thats gonna fall in the toilet and then where you gonna be?" I asked walking into the closet to grab a shirt, Ally laughed, "I'll be at the phone store with my wonderful husband buying me a new one duh" she said giggling, I popped my head out of the closet she stuck her tongue out at me I laughed and winked at her before returning to the closet.

_Bzzzz Bzzzz...Bzzzz Bzzzzz, _"Ugh" I groaned unwrapping my arms from around Ally I rolled over glancing at the time, 1:48am, _Bzzzz Bzzzz, _I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my cell off the nightstand sliding it open...

"mmmm hello" I answered half asleep,

"Austin!" Dez's voice yelled through the phone, my eyes widened as I sat up straight in bed, Ally shifted a little next to me moaning

"Dez!? What is it?!" I asked, Ally rolled over scowling at me

"Trish's water just broke, I can't find my keys I-I need to get her to the hospital...breathe baby breathe ow!" I heard Trish screaming in the background, "don't you dare tell me what to do you ass!" I had to bite back a laugh, Ally sat up mouthing 'what is it?' I pulled the phone away getting out of bed, "Its Dez, Trish's water broke get up and go get Athena, he's freaking out" I said pulling on a pair of sweats, "dude calm down we're on our way to get you guys, we'll be there in 10" I said into the phone.

"O-okay, got it k" he said frantic, I hung up laughing, Ally came back into the room with Athena still sleeping against her chest, her big star blanket wrapped around her, "ready?!" Ally asked excitedly, I smiled at her and nodded. We made a quick stop at Ally's moms house since it was on the way to Dez's and dropped of Athena, 5 minutes later we were at their house, Ally just about flew up the sidewalk ringing the doorbell, Trish flung open the door gripping her stomach breathing heavily, "I'm going to kill him for doing this to me!" she growled, Ally bit her lip trying not to laugh, she grabbed Trish by the elbow, "lets get you in the car, Austin can you grab her bag and umm Dez where ever he is in there?" she asked, I nodded and moved out of the way as the two passed by me. "I'm here I'm here I got everything, found my keys lets go! Austin what are you doing here?! Oh Trish's water broke I need to get her to the hospital!" I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Dez dude breathe, Ally's got Trish in our car already, we're taking you guys there you called me a while ago, come on man lets go" I said laughing and pulling him out to the car closing the front door behind him.

"Dammit blondie step on it!" Trish's laboring screams screeched at me from the back seat, Ally turned around in the front seat, "Dez hold her hand, she needs some friction something to squeeze, come on girl you got this" she coached I took a quick glance smiling at her, a couple minutes later I screeched Ally's car to a halt in the ER, Ally opened her door and helped Dez get Trish out, "Alls go get them checked I'm gonna park the car I'll be in in a few" I called out her window, she nodded at me and supported Trish through the automatic doors, Dez fist pumped me through the window, "see you in a few brother!" I called out as the three of them disappeared into the hospital.

It was after 6 now, Trish and Dez's parents waited in the waiting room with Ally, me, Ryder, Kira, Cass, and Mike, Ally's head drooped against my shoulder as she tried to stay awake. Sneakers came squeaking to a halt in front of the waiting room causing us all to look up with a jolt, Dez stood in the door frame smiling like a fool, "he's perfect" were the first words he spoke, we all stood up hugging and congratulating him. When it was mine and Ally's turn to go in and see them, I went over to the gift shop to by some flowers for Trish a giant balloon, Ally knocked softly before peeking her head in and opened the door, the room was dark the drapes closed, the tv was on low above one of the couches, Trish sat up in the bad cradling a small green bundle, from the door I could see a full head of red hair peeking out of the green blanket he was wrapped up in.

"Trish he's so beautiful!" Ally cooed looking down, I slapped Dez on the shoulder, "good job pops" I teased, he smirked and nodded I looked over Ally's shoulder, he was a tiny little thing, fast asleep in Trish's arms, his bright red hair stuck straight up off his head Ally softly combed over his hair, "welcome to the world baby Callum" she whispered kissing the top of his head. "I dunno how you went through this for 18 plus hours Ally, I thought I was going to die after just two" Trish said staring at Ally in shock who just shrugged, "I don't know how I did it either but it was all worth it in the end" she said beaming up at me I smiled down at her giving her a kiss. "So is there more kids in your guys future?" Dez asked taking a seat beside Trish, I looked down at Ally smiling, "yea you could say" I said we both looked back at Trish and Dez whose mouths were wide open, "Ally are you pregnant?!" Trish asked, Ally laughed shaking her head, "no no, we're just trying for another right now thats all" she said I hugged her tight to my side. "knock knock" Cassidy and Mike came in, "well we're gonna get out of here we'll come back tomorrow with Athena" Ally said grabbing my hand, "okay! I can't wait for them to meet!" Trish squealed excitedly, we said goodbye and made our way out into the hall.

* * *

_...Three Months Later: September...  
_

I can't believe it we were really doing this Austin and Athena were coming on my world tour with me, the past three months were probably the craziest and busiest we've been, after numerous meetings with the band, Mark, Jordan, and Steeler everyone came to the decision. Dez and Trish had a newborn, a month later we found out Kira and Ryder were pregnant and on Fourth of July Mike proposed to Cassidy, so the band was taking a year off, Austin, Athena and I were leaving in two weeks for a year long world tour to promote my collection album. Tomorrow night was a farewell concert on the beach and I had finally finished a song that I'd been working on for the past month, it wasn't on the album but it was something I was going to be performing tomorrow night and I feel it's going to bring everything together that I've been trying to say.

I woke with a jolt, my stomach was doing flips, I hurriedly got out of bed making my way to our bathroom, "Ally?" Austin's raspy voice came from behind me as I shut the bathroom door barely making it to the toilet. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, opening the door Austin sat at the foot of the bed fumbling with his fingers his head shot up at the sound of the door opening, "are you okay?!" he asked rushing to my side. I giggled biting my lip, "I'm fine Austin, ummm I just think I'm going to need to go get some pregnancy tests" his eyes widened and a smile grew across his face, "I'm on it!" he yelled throwing on a pair of sweats and disappeared out of the bedroom before I could even say another word.

_...20 minutes later..._

The front door slammed shut as his footsteps ran through the hall, "in here turbo" I called after him from the kitchen as he zoomed past it, a second later he backtracked into the kitchen dumping a bag full of every brand pregnancy test. I gawked at the pile and looked up at him, "I didn't know which one to get so I just grabbed two of each to be safe...what now!?" he rambled, I couldn't help but giggle at him setting my cup of tea down and walking around the counter up to him I placed my finger to his lips silencing him, "baby breathe.." I instructed picking up a _"first response" _he breathed out and nodded, "I'll be right back" I said walking into the guest bathroom across the hall. Austin was leaning against the wall when I came out 5 minutes later holding the test in my hand, he pushed off the wall, "well?" he asked, I looked up at him my expression soft, "we better start thinking of some more names!" I squealed, Austin swooped me up in his arms spinning me around as we laughed and covered each other in kisses...

I walked out to the center of the stage, the crowd cheered and applauded, Austin and everyone sat in the front row whistling up at me, Austin blew a kiss up to me as I smiled down at him. Looking out onto the crowd I smiled and waved, "thank you so much, tonight has definitely been an amazing night, with my family and I leaving in two weeks for one of the biggest tours of my life I'd like to take a moment and thank all of you for being so loving and supportive and caring. I don't anyone could ever ask for better fans, but you all are not just fans in my eyes..." I choked taking a deep breathe blinking back tears as I continued, the crowd was quiet, "you have become our family, over these past four years my family, my friends, and even you guys went through some life changing events, there were times that I thought I would never be the same, and at one point... or two, I thought I wasn't going to make it.." I said, a few sniffles could be heard amongst the crowd, I wiped away a few tears that escaped. "I wrote a song that won't be heard on my new album because from recent events that took place a few months ago...everything kind of fell into place, this song is dedicated to all of you, to my friends, my family, my baby girl,...and to my husband..I couldn't have made it without you."

The stage went dark as the piano player began, the orchestra behind me began playing...I took a deep breathe as the spotlight shown on me

_When I think back_  
_On these times_  
_And the dreams_  
_We left behind_  
_I'll be glad 'cause_  
_I was blessed to get_  
_To have you in my life_

_When I look back_  
_On these days_  
_I'll look and see your face_  
_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_

**The band started up with the orchestra as the screen behind me started showing video footage of past concerts and meet and greets with my fans.**

_Well you showed me_  
_How it feels_  
_To feel the sky_  
_Within my reach_  
_And I always_  
_Will remember all_  
_The strength you_  
_Gave to me_  
_Your love made me_  
_Make it through_  
_Oh, I owe so much to you_  
_You were right there for me_

**Pictures and footage of all of us on tour, backstage, fooling and joking around, putting shaving cream on Mikes face as he slept  
**

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_

**The picture of Austin proposing appeared followed by pictures of our wedding and the day Athena was born**

_'Cause I always saw in you_  
_My light, my strength_  
_And I want to thank you_  
_Now for all the ways_  
_You were right there for me_  
_You were right there for me_  
_For always-_ **Fireworks shot up in the sky behind the stage**_  
_

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_There you'll be-_ **A final photo appeared of our entire group and families smiling before the picture faded out.**_  
_

Everyone erupted into applause and cheers, I took a bow blowing kisses out to everyone, "thank you so much, for everything, we'll see you all in a year I love you" I said into the mic before giving another wave and exiting off to the side of the stage.

* * *

We all stood in the terminal lounge saying goodbye, the girls were crying in each others arms as they hugged and said their goodbyes, "you'll call us the moment he or she is born right?!" Ally asked through tears, Kira smiled and nodded as more spilled down her cheeks pulling Ally into another hug, "and you will call all of us the moment you guys find out the sex of this one understood?!" Cassidy instructed holding Athena. "Absolutely" Ally confirmed, after another twenty hugs were shared between them, and Ally kissed Callum a million times while everyone said one last goodbye to Attie, we were ready to go. Holding Athena in one arm I grasped Ally's hand in the other, she blew a kiss to our friends, "we'll call the moment we land in London" she called out before we turned and walked down the ramp to the jet. I fastened Athena into her seat between the two of us Ally grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze, I looked at her smiling, "you ready to take on the world Mrs Moon?" I asked she smiled up at me leaning over Athena she kissed me, "I'm ready for anything" she replied as our jet took off down the runway and lifting up into the sky.

* * *

**Thank you So much for reading you guys! There will be an epilogue...I want to thank you all so much for standing by me through this whole thing, I'm still amazed that it turned into three stories that was loved by all of you. I'm really excited to get started on this new story and I hope it captures your hearts the way Two Worlds did. Again thank you so much I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I do not own "There you'll be" by Faith Hill but I felt it was the perfect song to capture everything that has happened.  
**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**


	36. Epilogue: Deja Vu

_April 10th, 2018: Australia_

"Ooookay Alls, lets go over your itinerary for the week, we've got a show tonight, two tomorrow, and one Sunday afternoon, you think you'll be up for all of that?" Mark asked, the three of us sat around in the living room of our suite while Athena took her afternoon nap in one of the bedrooms. We both looked at Ally, casually rubbing her pregnant belly she stared off into space puckering her lips as if she was thinking about something important, I placed my hand on her knee, "babe?" she blinked a couple times, "huh? oh yea! four shows this weekend, I got it don't worry," she replied. I glanced at Mark who wore a _'im not buying it' _expression, "Alls are you sure we don't want you over doing it in your condition" I said, Ally cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at me, "Austin really I'm fine, I havnt' had any pain no contractions, like his older sister, I think Anthony is going to take his time arriving" she said patting the side of her stomach. "And besides after this weekend I have a week off besides what two meet and greets?" she asked looking at Mark, he nodded, "yea one on Wednesday and one on Friday before your show," Ally nodded then returned her gaze back on me, "see. so I'll have some time to relax, trust me Austin I'll be okay" she said squeezing my hand. I smiled and kissed the top of her hand, "okay baby, I'm trusting your judgement" she giggled and stood up, "good, now before we continue my judgement is saying I need to pee" she stated before hurrying down the hall.

We had five months left of Ally's tour, Ryder and Kira gave birth to two boys two months ago, Marcus and Ryland, Dez, Trish and baby Callum were going to fly out on Monday to spend our last two weeks in Sydney before we moved onto Ireland and Scotland. Cassidy and Mike were getting married in July and we were all meeting in Jamaica for a small intimate beach wedding, not to mention some down time from all the concerts and publicity. Ally was already a week past her due date and it had all of us on pins and needles, except for Ally, she wasn't feeling any discomfort or anything, Anthony was active and kicking like crazy and Ally was still up and about doing concerts, meet and greets and sight seeing with Athena and I. She knew I was concerned about her so to make matters a little easier whenever she had a chance to relax she made sure to do so, especially when we were back in the confinement of our hotel suite, bubble baths were a favorite but she'd only take them if I took it with her, we'd fall asleep every night to me tracing shapes on her stomach while softly singing different songs of mine and hers, and her cravings weren't out of the ordinary like they were with Athena, she ate normal, except for maybe the fact that she craved spicy food more than usual.

_April 12, 2018: Sunday afternoon show_

Ally waved out to the crowd as they cheered and screamed her name, "thank you so much! you guys are amazing tonight, we're going to take a quick intermission and be back!" she blew a kiss out to the screaming crowd before exiting off to the side of the stage where I stood waiting. Her smile grew bigger as she saw me, "hi baby!" she chimed, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her up into a kiss, "your doing amazing Alls, how you feeling?" I asked setting her down, placing my hands on either side of her belly, she giggled, "to be honest I'm wiped out, little more than usual" she said. My face dropped, "any discomfort, what do you need?" I asked quickly, she shook her head, "babe calm down what I need is my dressing room so I can sit and have some water" she said breathing out and laughing, I let out a sigh and nodded grabbing her hand as we made our way to her dressing room. Make-up and hair was already there waiting for her, she took a seat while grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge I handed it to her and took a seat on the couch behind her, we stared at each other through the mirror having a silent conversation while the ladies fixed her hair and reapplied her make up.

I watched her closely, her eyes were wide, she tapped her fingers nervously on her chair and every now and then she'd close her eyes and keep them closed for a few seconds before breathing out and re opening them. Make up and hair left closing the door behind them leaving the two of us alone, I stood up and walked behind her turning her chair to face me I crouched down in front of her, "your not okay Alls what is it?" I asked looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes widened a fraction at my question, she didn't say anything she just stared at me like she was debating on saying something, she took in a deep breathe holding it and then slowly let it out, "I'm having contractions" she said. My mouth dropped open, "y-your what?!" I asked baffled, she let out another sigh, "their far apart they started during the last song, their not hurting me or anything it's just I'm starting to have them, I don't want to lie to you" she said, I stood up, "okay well we need to get you to the hospital" I said pacing back and forth. Ally stood up from her chair, "no I'm going to finish my concert, I'm fine Austin calm down" she said, I looked at her she was annoyed, "Ally I don't want anything to happen to you" I walked up to her, her face softened, "you said you'd trust my judgement, I know my body Aus these contractions are way to far apart I'm not gonna leave in the middle of my concert just so I can sit in a bed for 8 hours" she said sternly. I opened my mouth to argue but she raised her eyebrow and I shut it immediately nodding my head I pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head then pulling her chin up so I could kiss her lips, "I love you" I whispered, she smiled against my lips, "love you more".

_...1 hour later..._

_..._

_I'll give you one more chance_  
_To say we can change or part ways_  
_And you take what you need_  
_And you don't need me_

___I'll give you one more chance_  
_To say we can change our old ways_  
_And you take what you need_  
_And you know you don't need me_

The crowd erupted, Ally lowered the mic down as she caressed the side of her stomach, my eyes didn't leave her once for the last hour as she sang and moved about the stage, she blew out a breathe her eyes locking with mine off stage, she held up her hand to me signaling that she was doing okay. Looking back out to the crowd she raised the mic again, "thank you so much...this next song is going to be my last song of the night..." she paused for a moment taking in another deep breathe as the crowd awed and groaned, Ally giggled, "..I'm going to share with you all some pretty exciting news, I'm experiencing some contractions as we speak..." the crowd erupted into screams of excitement causing Ally to laugh again as one of the stagehands brought out a stool for her she thanked him and took a seat. "Thank you, so to end off the night since our little man is more than likely gonna make his appearance soon, I'd like to do something a little different and give you guys something special...so if you could all help me call him out here that would be great so we can perform one of our oldies, ladies and gentlemen lets give him some extra love, for yours truly and my one and only Austin Moon!" she announced looking over to me. My eyes widened as one of the crew members handed me my guitar, I laughed shaking my head as Ally nodded her head and waved her hand at me gesturing to come out on stage, I pulled the strap over my head strapping it to my shoulder as I walked out on stage, the spotlight hit me as I came into view.

Another stool was placed next to Ally with another mic stand, I waved out to the audience smiling at them I approached Ally giving her a kiss I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "you doing okay?" she looked up at me smiling and nodded, "yea I'm good". I took my place next to her, the lights dimmed on stage leaving just the spotlight on the two of us, a sea of cell phone lights twinkled through the crowd, "this song is one of my favorites, so here we go..." she adjusted herself on her stool then looked to me, I smiled and started playing...

**_[Ally:]_**  
_ When you're on your own_  
_ Drowning alone_  
_ And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_ Someone will throw it_

**_ [Austin:]_**  
_ And when you're afraid _  
_ That you're gonna break_  
_ And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_ Someone will know it_

**_ [Austin & Ally:]_**  
_ And even when it hurts the most_  
_ Try to have a little hope_  
_ 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_ When you don't_

_ If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_ Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_ If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_- **The crowd began clapping along to the beat as we sang**  
_ If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_ If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_ You can come to me_

**_ [Ally:]_**  
_ You can come to me,_- **Ally closed her eyes tight as she sang her last lines**  
_ Yeah_

The audience broke out into applause and cheers after we finished, I stood up from my stool slinging my guitar to my back waving out to the crowd, Ally stayed seated smiling, I turned to her and noticed she was gripping the mic stand, "Alls?" her eyes met mine she nodded, "we need to go now, my water just broke"...'

I froze in the middle of the stage, our fans still cheering and applauding behind us, I glanced down and saw a small puddle on the stage near the feet of Ally's stool. I nodded, "okay g-got it" I looked offstage and saw Mark staring at me his hands up in the air asking what was up, I signaled for him to have them dim the lights off the stage, seconds later the lights were off of Ally and I, bending down I swept her up into my arms out of eyesight of the crowd and hurried offstage.

After a twenty minute venture of Marks reckless driving through the streets of Sydney, Ally's laboring breathes and squeezing of my hand in the back seat we had arrived at the hospital, within 5 minutes they had her on a stretcher and had me follow them down the hall to the delivery room, within another 10 minutes the nurse had helped her strip out of her clothes, into a hospital gown and hooked up to the monitoring machines tracking the Anthony's heartbeat and Ally's contractions that were now 2 minutes apart. "Oh!" Ally leaned forward, eyes squeezed shut gripping her stomach, "here comes another one...hehe-hoooo hehe-hooo" I leaned forward letting her squeeze my hand, "you got this baby, its almost done" I said watching the screen as the contraction passed, Ally nodded her head her eyes still shut tight, she let out a deep breathe once it passed and leaned back against her pillows. A thin sheet of sweat layered her forehead as she breathed deeply in and out, "I don't know how many more of those I can handle" she gasped, I lifted her hand kissing the top of it, "you got this Alls.." I glanced back at the screen, "here comes another one baby" I warned, "oh god" she whined sitting up on her elbows...

"Come on Ally lets get another big push!" the doctor instructed, Ally squeezed my hand, I helped her keep her legs propped up and spread, sweat trickled down the side of her face, her hair stuck to her forehead, "you got this baby come on you can do it!" I coached her, she took in a deep breathe, "ready push!" the doctor instructed, Ally's eyes squeezed shut as her hand tightened around mine, "I...caannnt...Ahhhhhh!" she screamed falling back on her bed. I leaned forward kissing the top of her head, brushing her hair out of her face I pressed my head against hers, "come on Alls, just a couple more pushes and he'll be here...you can do this I'm right here" I whispered to her, she closed her eyes and nodded sitting up again and grabbing my hand, "ready and breathe in Ally...good now PUSH!...PUSH!...one more PUSH ALLY!" she gasped out of breathe while the sounds of Anthony's cries filled the room, I looked to see him being wrapped up in a blanket, the doctor handed him to me as I placed him on Ally's chest, tears flowed down both our faces as we looked down at our son, Anthony Maximus Moon was officially here.

"Alright Ally, the nurse is going to take care of Anthony, you need to get ready to start pushing again.." Ally and my head both snapped up, "WHAT?!" the doctor looked at us, her brow furrowing in a confused expression, "yea, baby number two is just behind him.." she said, I felt my head get dizzy and my knees go weak, I glanced over at Ally whose expression mirrored mine then turned to worry, "Austin?" her face got blurry, "Austin?!" the whole room went blurry and I couldn't even make out her face anymore..."AUSTIN!?"...

* * *

"Austin! hello!..dude wake up!" I jolted up, Dez was staring down at me, I sat up looking around, my guitar lay across my stomach I was laying across a couch on our jet, what? where was Ally? I looked back up at Dez who stared at me confused, "dude you okay, you've been asleep since we took off" he said. "Huh?" I asked, he just laughed, "took off? from where?" I asked looking at him then over at Mike and Ryder who were sitting in chairs each with a beer in hand now also staring at me, "ummm Hawaii where else?" Mike answered sarcastically, Hawaii? I haven't been to Hawaii since mine and the guys nationwide tour 5 years ago. I shook my head trying to understand, "where are the girls?" I asked looking at all three of them, Ryder stopped in mid sip of his beer, "girls?" he asked, I nodded, "what were you dreaming about dude?" Dez asked, I was about to answer when Jordan came in from the back cabin, "alright guys, we should be touching down in Miami within the next 20 minutes, SUV's will pick us up in front of the terminal, once we all get settled back in I thought we could all hit the town tonight for a welcome home guys night out, what do you say?" he asked.

I stared at him baffled, what the hell is going on, "Hell ya! Get some ladies up in this guys night!" Mike laughed "Groupies are fun and all but we need some real women. HA!" why was this all sounding so familiar. Jordan clapped his hands together, "alright then, we'll meet at Austins about 8 and head out, get your stuff together gentlemen and welcome home," he said just as the jet touched down making me jump. Dez sat down next to me as I began packing up my guitar, "dude you sure your okay?" he asked out of earshot of the others, I nodded slowly then looked at him, "hey Dez you'll probably think I'm crazy when I ask this..but uh what year is it?" I asked, Dez stopped what he was doing and stared at me, "2013, whats going on Austin?" he asked concerned. I closed my eyes shaking my head my whole body filled with disappointment, "it was all a dream" I whispered to myself but Dez still heard, he chuckled next to me, "must've been one hell of a dream" he said standing and grabbing his bag slinging it over his shoulder. I stood up slowly and followed the four of them out of the plane, I glanced down at my left hand, my bare left hand..my heart clenched at the sight and I nodded, "most amazing dream ever" I said walking out and down the steps onto the tarmac.

_...Later That Night: August 2013: Club DREAM..._

I couldn't believe it, it was all a dream, but it felt so real, the happiness, love, pain, everything she was real, they were all real and they were ours, weren't they..."oh my god!" Dez came running up to our booth where Ryder and I sat while Mike was on the dance floor with some chick and Jordan was getting another round of drinks at the bar..."you'll never guess who showed up just now?!" I looked at Ryder then back to Dez, my heart fluttered in my chest, "who?" we both asked in unison. "Ally Marie! she just showed up out front and not alone either...she may not be in a girl group but oh my god if they were I'd die a happy man!." Dez said falling onto one of the booth couches. My heart skipped a few beats, she was here...it was happening, Ryder laughed, "dude your love sick crazy" he said to Dez while taking another sip of his beer, suddenly my senses perked up as Fall Out Boys _"my songs know what you did in the dark' _started playing, immediately I knew where to look, glancing down at the bar she walked in, all four of them walked in, a smile grew across my face as they approached the bar and ordered some drinks.

I looked at Dez and Ryder who were both entranced at the four women that had just walked into the club, I couldn't help but smirk at them, "I'll be back" I said setting my beer down and making my way down and across the room towards the bar where Ally stood by herself as the others made their way onto the dance floor. He came out of the corner of my eye snaking his arm around her waist, I pushed gently through the crowd of dancing bodies watching as he didn't let her pass and only tightened his hold around her body, my blood boiled as I finally reached them her back facing me as I approached them..."I say no thanks, and like before if you would excuse me I have friends to meet." Moving his arm out of her way, his other only quickly slipped around her waist pulling her close to him..."Now its just one dr..."

"...I'm pretty sure she said no thanks." the words were out of my mouth before I could even process it and they came out in more of a growl than a request. Elliot took a step back while Dallas glared at me before loosening his grip from Ally, she pushed off of him her back pressing into my chest, on instinct my arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the side slightly behind me guarding her from him. Dallas and I just glared at each other, she gripped my arm, "come on back off its no big deal" she said pulling on me slightly, I continued to glare at Dallas who only glared back before a smirk spread across his face, "I'll see you around Moon" he said before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. I turned to Ally, my breath hitching at the sight of her, beautiful and stunning as ever, "you okay?" I asked, she smiled brightly and nodded, "thanks, you didn't have to do that I had it handled it wasn't like he could really do much in here" she said gesturing to our surroundings. I smiled and shrugged, "I wanted to, felt like I...needed to" I said, she bit her lip and looked down, I stuck my hand out, "Austin Moon" I said, she giggled, "I know who you are, but its nice to meet you I'm Ally Dawson" she said taking my hand, her touch sent the sparks that I felt I knew to well, I held on pulling her close, she gasped as her eyes locked with mine, "and I know who you are too."

~The End~

* * *

**Didn't see that twist of end coming did ya!? lol...but I made sure to end it just as all started. I hope you all enjoyed this trilogy that turned into something amazing and wonderful and its all thanks to you guys, It wouldn't have made it without you thank you so so so soooooooo much I love you all.  
**

**Ill be posting a credit page for all the artists and their songs that I used in these 3 stories and then once I get my new story up Ill post an update on here letting you all know...okay!**

**Again thank you so much for all your support. **

**I love you All**

**xoxo**


	37. Credits

**_I'd like to disclose that any of the songs used in any of my stories I do not own and I give full credit to the artists, the creators and producers of Austin & Ally for the characters that I used from the show. Below is the list of all the songs and artists I used as well as the characters I used from the show and the list of the ones that I made up for my plots. _**

**_Thank you again to all of my followers both active and silent reviewers without you guys this wouldn't have happened, so again thank you so so much. I love you all_**

**_Cast: Credit to Austin & Ally creators _**

_Ally Marie Dawson/Moon: _

_Austin Matthews Moon: _

_Trish De La Rosa: _

_Kira Staar/James:_

_Cassidy Jenkins/Cooper:_

_Dez Worthy:_

_Lester Dawson:_

_Penny Dawson:_

_MiMi Moon:_

_Mike Moon:_

_Brooke:_

_Dallas Lopez:_

_Elliot Docker:_

_Trent:_

* * *

**_Cast: Created by Myself_**

_Athena Melody Moon: Austin and Allys daughter  
_

_Anthony Maximus Moon: Austin and Allys son_

_Ryder James: Austins friend/Kira's husband_

_Michael Cooper: Austins friend/ Cassidy's fiancee'_

_Jimmy Sanders: Ally's ex_

_Isaac Johnston: Ally's stalker_

_Mark Gaunt: Ally's music producer_

_Jordan: Austin and the bands producer_

_Michael Steeler: AGB CEO_

_Dr. Ryan Collins: Allys doctor_

_Maribel: Ally's nurse_

_Krystal: DREAM bartender_

_Chase: DREAM waiter_

_Chris: Dallas' accomplice_

_Detective Darryl: _

_Andrew Moon: Austins brother_

_Arthur Moon: Austins brother_

_Roxy: backup dancer/Andrews girlfriend_

_Jamie: backup dancer_

_Tina: backup dancer_

_Tori: backup dancer_

_Angela: backup dancer_

_Oliver Winco: LA Staples Center director for Two Worlds Tour_

_Darney: Isaacs attorney_

_Branson: Moon/Dawson attorney_

_Judge Gerard Hindman: judge for the Isaac trial_

_Scott Johnston: Isaacs cousin_

_Alex: Las Vegas security guard_

_Anna: photographer for tour photo shoot/Austin and Allys wedding_

_Frederick: Annas husband/photographer for photo shoot/Austin and Allys wedding_

_Darnell: Bartender in Jamaica_

_Nino: owner of Italian Restaurant on Austin and Allys first date_

_Carlo: Austin and Allys waiter_

_David: Ally's co star for 'Recover' music video_

_Johnathan Griffin: Music video director_

_Josephine Keel: Music video producer_

_Jamie Gonzalez: VMA's host_

* * *

**_Songs_**

_Two Worlds Collide:_

_Hands Up: September_

_My songs know what you did in the dark: Fall Out Boy_

_Swing: Savage_

_Sweet Lady: Tyrese_

_Anything Can Happen: Ellie Goulding_

_Emergency: Audio Playground ft Snoop Dogg_

_Troublemaker: Olly Murs ft Flo Rida  
_

_Catch My Breathe: Kelly Clarkson_

_Illusion: Ross Lynch_

_Don't Fail Me Now: Melanie Amaro_

_Just The way you are: Bruno Mars_

_Locked out of heaven: Bruno Mars_

_Wings: Little Mix_

_Only You: Cee Lo Green_

_Bicycle: Skylar Grey ft. Eminem_

_Boyfriend: Justin Bieber_

_Both of Us: B.O.B ft Taylor swift_

_Hall of Fame: The Script ft Will I am_

_SkyScraper: Demi Lovato_

_Back To Life: 3Oh!3_

_Yes To Love: Stefano_

_BattleScars: Guy Sebastian_

_Everytime: Babyface ft Kenny G._

**_Two Worlds Combined:_**

_Where You Are: Jay Sean  
_

_This Is A New Year: Big New World_

_Glow: Nikki Williams_

_Stop Sign: Angelique Sabrina_

_Pretending: Lea Michele & Cory Monteith_

_Bound To You: Christina Aguilera_

_Live It Up: Jennifer Lopez_

_Never Growing Up: Avril Lavigne_

_Come and Get it: Selena Gomez_

_Over You: Carly Rae Jepsen_

_Come To Me: Laura Marano & Ross Lynch_

_Shake It Off:_

_Angel With a Shotgun: The Cab_

_I Think About You: Ross Lynch_

_Cherish You: 98 Degrees_

**_Two Worlds United:_**

_Loud: R5_

_Thousand Years: Christina Perri_

_Your Everything: Keith Urban_

_Arms: Christina Perri_

_At Last: Etta James_

_Karma: Kristina Maria  
_

_Christmas Soul: Ross Lynch_

_My Song For You: Bridget Mendler_

_Knockout: Project Dirty_

_Dont Ever Grow Up: Taylor Swift_

_This I Swear: Nick Lachey_

_Best Song Ever: One Direction_

_Recover: Chrvches_

_There You'll Be: Faith Hill_

* * *

**_Well thats everything!  
_**

**_Again thanks for reading, I hope you all plan to read my new story that I hope to have the first and possibly second chapter up tomorrow Ill let you all know what its called and when its up._**

**_Thank You!_**

**_xoxo_**


	38. New Story: Dancing Through The Fire

**Hey everyone my new story is up! YAY!  
**

**Its called Dancing Through The Fire, I just posted the first chapter so check it out lemme know what you think, hope you like it :)**


End file.
